Angry Beginnings, Happy Endings
by SeverusSnapePotionsMaster13
Summary: Professor Hermione Granger has returned to Hogwarts. Professor Snape notices her . . . maturity, and she thinks he looks good. What will happen when Hermione develops a crush on our Potions Master, and he fights the urge to return his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**I promise, it gets better after the first few chapters. All reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my first Hermione Granger/Severus Snape fan fiction. Actually, this is my first fan fiction ever.**

Stepping through those great oak doors was like returning home after a long trip of being away. Hermione felt a rush of excitement rise inside her chest, and she smiled happily as she thought of her many years spent comfortably here. She recalled memories of sneaking around here, in this very spot, cowering under Harry's invisibility cloak as a prefect patrolled the hall. She looked around, taking in everything, and took time to examine the House Points. Of course, term had not yet begun, so the numbers were set back to zero. Only having ever been a student at Hogwarts before, she had never seen what anything at school looked like when the children were not present.

Her luggage she left in the carriage, trusting the house elves to bring it up to her chambers. (She had long since abandoned S.P.E.W., because in four years, she had only managed to acquire three members: Harry, Ron, and herself.)

Hermione walked slowly to the doors of the Great Hall, through which she could faintly hear the clattering of cutlery as the staff ate their lunch. She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. Every one of the teachers' heads turned up to look at her. As she walked toward the Head Table, Hermione had to fight the urge to take a seat at the Gryffindor Dining Table, simply out of old habit.

Although she didn't realize it, all eyes followed her. She glanced up at Dumbledore and everyone quickly averted his or her eyes. Albus smiled pleasantly, and McGonagall did the same. This reassured Hermione, and she quickened her pace, surveying her colleagues. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Trelawney, and, of course, looking just as threatening and unapproachable as ever, Snape. Hermione glanced around the table, looking for a chair. To her dismay, she soon realized that the only available seat left was beside a certain greasy-haired Potions Master. (He had taken up his original post again after the defeat of Voldemort two years ago, when the Golden Trio were in their seventh year at Hogwarts.)

"Hermione Granger. How marvelous to have you back with us!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Severus nearly choked on his drink of pumpkin juice when he heard her name, but luckily, somehow, no one noticed. He took a closer look at her. She had matured a lot, but she still resembled his young student. She looked very…good.

Hermione grinned widely up at all the old faces he remembered from her past, along with a couple of other seemingly new professors who she did not recognize.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said to him. She quickly took her seat, situated between Snape and someone else she did not recognize. She helped herself to the food and drink heartily; she was positively starving.

"Good morning," the man beside her (not Snape) said. It took her a second to realize that he was directing this at her.

Quickly swallowing her food, she replied, "Oh. Er…good morning."

The man wore glasses and his hair was heavily sprinkled with gray and it was thinning, but other than that, he appeared young, fit, and healthy.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked her.

Confused, she stuttered, "I- I'm s- sorry?"

"Hermione, you had better talk with me now, because tonight is a full moon, and you know you won't be seeing me again for days after that."

A sudden dawn of apprehension seized Hermione as she fought the strong urge to hug him. "Professor Lupin! It has been such a long time!"

"Indeed, it has. However, I am back here now, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts once again."

"Defence Against the…? But what about, er…" She jerked her head toward Severus, who rolled his eyes at the fact that apparently she thought he was completely deaf and, judging by the way she was pointing clearly at him, blind too.

"Oh, what about Severus? He still fancies the Dark Arts, of course, but, uh, not nearly as much as…before," said Remus.

"Thank you, Lupin," Severus scowled.

Hermione turned to face her former Potions Master. He looked exactly the same. His hair was still thick, long, and black, his nose still terribly distinguished, as some might say, and his figure still tall and thin. It was awing to her how little he had changed.

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione said to him.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he replied.

"You know, er, Severus, I am no longer your student."

"I am quite aware."

"Well, you needn't refer to me as 'Miss Granger' any longer," she informed him.

"Very well, Mi-" He sighed. "Hermione?"

She nodded, and then learned just a bit closer to his ear.

"Um, is how intimidated you felt on your first day back at Hogwarts as a teacher?" she asked curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, to see all of the people that used to be _your_ teachers. Those who punished you, sentenced you to detentions, deducted House Points," she further explained.

He glanced at her quickly and replied, "No. I was not afraid, Hermione, though I suppose I was somewhat nervous. After all, who isn't? However, I came to Hogwarts on such…different conditions that yourself." He rubbed his left forearm where the Dark Mark had once been burned into his skin. (It had disappeared with a blinding pain the moment of Lord Voldemort's death.)

Hermione noticed this, and she could not stop herself from touching his left forearm lightly and asking him, "Does it ever still burn, even though he's gone?"

Severus' eyes snapped up to hers, and in an instant, she regretted the question. "No," he replied simply, "never." He did not feel like going into vivid detail of his years spent trying to evade the Dark Mark's pain and humiliation.

Hermione removed her hand from his forearm quickly and turned back to Remus.

"Professor Lupin, how have you been?" she asked.

"Please, Hermione, we're both adults here. Call me Remus."

"Okay. It just feels a bit odd, you know? I mean, I've only ever known you as being my elder. It's weird to call you 'Remus'."

"And yet you have no trouble at all calling me 'Severus', even without my permission?" Severus asked her, though not even bothering to glance up from his plate.

"Perhaps she has no trouble calling you by your first name because she only has trouble with people who she respects highly," Remus suggested jokingly and chuckled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "At least _you_ think you're funny."

Hermione smiled, first because of Remus', and then because of Severus' retort back to Lupin.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, until Dumbledore decided to stand and begin his yearly staff speech.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I do hope that you had a most pleasant lunch, and you had time to catch up with your colleagues. At this time, I will now introduce the new members of our staff. First, let us welcome back Professor Remus Lupin. He will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. Sadly, Professor Flitwick passed away last year, and so Professor Hermione Granger will be teaching Charms classes. Professor Sprout decided earlier this summer that she would like to retire from her longtime position here as Herbology teacher, and her position will be filled by Professor Neville Longbottom."

Hermione gasped and smiled. Severus' head snapped up abruptly, and they both looked down the table to where Dumbledore was gesturing. There sat a smiling, yet still nervous and unsure looking, Neville Longbottom. He was still pudgy, but his eyes were warm and welcoming, much like Dumbledore's. He smiled and waved shyly to everyone. Hermione noticed that McGonagall looked very proud; all of the new teachers had come from her own House, Gryffindor.

"Damn, I had hoped I would never have to see that dunderhead again," Severus muttered.

Remembering how terribly Severus had bullied Neville at school, Hermione became a bit angry. Smirking, she said, "Oh, don't worry, Severus, I'm sure that he said the exact same thing about you. Of course, he may have replaced a word or two of your selection with 'greasy' and 'long-nosed.' Or 'big-nosed', of course; whichever you happen to prefer."

"You will not speak to me that way, Miss Granger," he said instantly.

"Oh, come off it, Severus. I am no longer your student, and you are no longer my Professor. We are colleagues now, and I would like for you to realize that. And further more, to act like it."

"You're only defending Longbottom because he is your old friend. Just an old grudge is all it is," Severus told her.

"Well, if that isn't calling the kettle black, speaking about 'old grudges' the way you are. And by the way, Severus, as of now, that is _Professor_ Longbottom to you." At that, Hermione returned to her food, and there was silence for the rest of the meal.


	2. Chapter 2

_That know-it-all brat! Who does she think she is, anyway? Talking to me as if she were my mother or something! She has not matured in the least since she graduated. Besides, I was her professor for seven years. I mean, you would think the damn child would have a bit more respect for me_, Severus thought furiously that night after dinner, during which he and Hermione had sat at opposite ends of the table, as he sat in an armchair in front of the fireplace in his quarters. He was not looking forward to breakfast with her the following morning. 

Meanwhile…

_How arrogant he is! That man could make Ghandi want to commit murder. Accusing everyone else of the flaws that he himself possesses, the greasy git. Well,I suppose his hair'snot really greasy, actually…maybe just shiny because it's so silky. No, of course not.And I know that Harry always said Severus' eyes were like dark tunnels, but I think they are deep and wonderfully black. Wait- what are you doing? This is Severus Snape, the greasy-haired Potions Master! Well, at any rate, he does seem to look a bit better since the last time I saw him. Of course, everyone does, since the war is over and Voldemort is gone. But still…hedoes lookquite good. No, Hermione, stop it_, she told herself firmly.

She wished that the students were here to distract her from her thoughts, or even if she had a friend. Harry and Ron were in Auror Training at the Ministry and could not be disturbed, as she had recently found out when she sent a letter to Ron and received an angry Howlerfrom him in reply.

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a knock at her door. She stood from her couch, where she had been reading, and walked slowly to the door to answer it. She unlocked it and pulled it open.

"Professor Snape!" she exclaimed, shocked to see him, of all people, at her door.

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were on first-name terms now, according to you?"

"Yes, yes, of course. But, erm…Severus…why are you…?" She did not want to appear rude, so she instead sounded the way she truly was: caught off guard.

"Evidently, you weren't expecting anyone," he said, eyeing the white robe she was wearing. He wondered curiously for an instant what she had on underneath it, but then scolded himself and forced the thought out of his mind.

"Not at this hour."

He peered over her shoulder at the clock on her wall. "7:30?" he asked, smirking.

Hermione's cheeks flushed a bit. "Oh, well, I… I didn't realize it was… You know what, Severus, what are you doing here?"

"I only wanted to ask you what you thought of this letter Longbottom sent me earlier," he said, handing her a piece of parchment.

Hermione sighed. "Come in," she said, opening the door wider so that he could walk through. He sat down in an uncomfortable wooden chair in front of her sickeningly organized desk, while she sat behind it in a very comfortable-looking leather chair.

She read Neville's letter, mentally correcting the grammatical errors as she did so, and smiled when she was through.

She asked, "He actually wrote this to you?"

"Yes. Odd, isn't it?" replied Severus.

"Very." She read aloud from the letter, "'I forgive you for ridiculing me for those seven years in your Potions classes. I hope that now there may be an understanding of civility and peace between us.'" Hermione chuckled. "Quite the optimistic, isn't he?"

"Quite." Severus leaned over the desk and took the parchment from her. Hermione noticed that as he pulled away, his hand lightly grazed hers, and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

_Stop it, Hermione_, she scolded herself.

As Severus sat back in the chair, he said, "Thank you. I only wanted to make certain that I was not the only one who thought so and that I was not going mad from old age."

"Why, you're not old at all."

"I am nearly twice your age, Hermione."

_Don't remind me_, she thought.

"Yes, Severus, but I am only twenty years old."

He shook his head and stood up to leave, but turned back as Hermione asked suddenly, "May I ask why you chose to inquire of my opinion?"

Severus thought for a moment. "There are similarities between you and Longbottom. You were both Gryffindor students who were in my Potions class, the same year, both close friends with dear Mr. Potter. Of course, I would have thought that thesewould have beenquite obvious. However, I must admit, there is a significant varying in intelligence between you and Mr. Longbottom, who, I'm sure,could not even concoct a simple Polyjuice Potion without blowing up the castle."

"You know very well Long- Neville's lack of competence in your class has nothing to do with intelligence. If you hadn't been breathing down his neck every single day, criticizing him, and taking away House Points left and right for the slightest mistakes, perhaps he would have better succeeded," Hermione retorted angrily.

"I did nothing of the kind," he said, crossing his arms on his chest.

_How powerful and manly_, Hermione thought. _No, Stop it!_

"How can you possibly be so arrogant?" she yelled.

"How can you possibly be so… so…" Severus cried out in frustration, throwing his arms up in the air.

_How sexy he is when he's angry… No_, Hermione thought again.

They glared at each other for a minute, simply standing there facing one another beside Hermione's desk. Severus discreetly eyed her white robe. The fasten around the waist had loosened a little, and he now saw that she had on a light pink chemise with just a bit of lace at the breast.

_Look how beautiful she is now. She's learned to tame her hair, lost all of baby fat…developed… What are you doing, Snape? She was your student, your student! You couldn't possibly do anything. Not that I actually want to, of course. Besides, if she knew what you were thinking now, she would think you were a filthy man_, Severus thought.

"Good night, _Miss Granger_," he said and again tried to take his leave.

"You know, Severus, you should try not scowling once in a while," Hermione said thoughtfully.

He turned to her. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it's just that when you're not scowling, you look younger, and…" Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"And what? Just spit it out. I haven't got all night to spend in here with you." Snape's jaw dropped as soon as the words left his mouth, and he realized how they must have sounded to young Hermione Granger. "I- I mean… I didn't mean…that… I just-" he stuttered.

But Hermione held up her hand to stop him. "It's all right, Professor, really. I was just going to say that you look much more, well, handsome, as well." Severus' jaw dropped even lower. Hermione smiled at him. "Good night, Severus." Then she went through the door that led to her quarters and shut it gently behind her. She leaned up against it for a second or two, and then went straight to her small kitchen for a glass of wine, which she downed, so she filled herself up another glass.

As she was doing this, Snape was merely standing there in shock. _Handsome!_ No one had ever so much as given him a compliment, let alone one like _handsome_. Severus left then, shutting the door carefully behind him, and made his way back down to the dungeons.

**Wow! Thank you so much to you guys who reviewed! I just put this story up last night, and I know it is kind of weird of me to get excited about just 2 reviews, but I am! Thanks!**

**olivialynlee and rinny08 - Thank you so much again! You have no idea how good it makes me feel to know that you liked my writing. I really, really appreciate it.**

**Oh, by the way: Disclaimer- I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, unfortunately for me that I did not come up with it first. But that's o.k.- I probably would have totally ruined it anyways, so I guess it is pretty good that she got to it first. :)**

**Please, more reviews! Even if you don't like it, tell me what you dislike about it and maybe I can work on it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, the students had arrived and no one really had much time for leisurely activities, as they were always grading papers or teaching classes. Of course, it was no time before the Yule Ball was announced. This year, it was not accompanied by the Triwizard Tournament (for quite obvious reasons), but Dumbledore still thought that the older students deserved something to help get their mind of schoolwork for an evening (as if they honestly needed an excuse). Every teacher had to chaperone, and they were also required to bring another teacher as their "date," although many wished not to call it that. Severus groaned and scowled when he herd this news. Of course, he didn't expect anyone to even consider asking him, so he would have to be the one to invite someone else. But who? Certainly not Trelawney. McGonagall? Perhaps, but she was a bit out of his age range. In fact, everyone was, unless he wanted to attend the Ball with Lupin.

What about Granger? a small voice in his head asked him.

Hmmm… What about Granger? Well, at least she was closer to his age than McGonagall. Closer by about twenty years, actually. However, he had two weeks to decide, so he would choose shortly.

However, just over one week later, before he had even had a chance to decide, there came a knock at his door. He quickly failed the paper he'd been grading and stood to answer it, wondering who it could possibly be. No one ever visited him unless they had orders or news from Dumbledore, which was quite rare now that the war was over, or they were a student that had been given detention, but he had not assigned any for tonight. He opened the door, and to his mild surprise, there stood Hermione Granger.

"How can I help you, Professor Granger?"

She sighed. "All right, Severus, here goes- Would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

He was taken aback, but quickly recovered. "I'm sorry, Professor?"

"Well, Neville's already asked Minerva, and then I was going to invite Remus, but he's been asked by Trelawney, so I suppose you were the next best thing to those two," she explained.

"How flattering," he sneered sarcastically. "Well, I suppose so. After all, I certainly don't have anyone else to go with. All right. What time would you like for me to be at your chambers the night of the Ball?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I believe my question was quite clear, Hermione."

"I apologize, it's just… You're actually going to be at my chambers to pick me up? I never knew you were such a gentleman, Snape," Hermione grinned and raised an eyebrow.

His cheeks flushed slightly red. "What time, Granger?" he asked again, growing impatient.

She thought for a moment, and found that she really didn't care. "Well, teachers are required to arrive at least ten minutes prior to the beginning of the Ball, which is at 7:30, so I suppose you should be there at around 7:15."

"Very well. I will be there at 7:15 on…this Saturday, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, smiling, and said, "Thank you, Severus. That is all I wanted."

With that, she left his classroom, absentmindedly leaving the door open. Snape sat stunned at his desk. No one had ever asked him to anything in his life. What was wrong with this girl? Not that he minded so much, but what could she possibly see in him for him to be her third choice? Surely there had to be somebody else before him, after Lupin… Dumbledore, Binns… Anybody. However, she had chosen him, and he supposed that she must have had her reasons, so he pushed the thought out of his mind and went back to grading essays from the ever mounting pile on top of his desk.

One week passed surprisingly quickly for Hermione. She enjoyed teaching, except for the occasional trouble-making group of Slytherins that she was oh-so-blessed to have as students in her class. For Severus, however, it was a completely different matter. Each day dragged along slowly, just like ever other day in his meaningless, dreary life teaching a classroom full of utter dunderheads.

Finally, the night of the Yule Ball arrived. Students were released from their last classes early, so that they could be given a sufficient amount of time in which to prepare. As soon as her last student had left, Hermione wasted no time in running back to her quarters to get ready before Snape arrived. The last thing she wanted to do was make him wait, when she was already pushing the time they were required to be there by about five or ten minutes. She had a total of three hours to prepare, though at first, she doubted it would take that long. How very wrong she was.

Hermione went to her closet immediately and extracted the gown that she had traveled to Diagon Alley just three days ago to purchase. It was long, white silk with off-the-shoulder flutter sleeves. It did not truly show any cleavage; just a hint. She had tried the dress on in the shop, and when she gazed at herself in the full-length mirror, only one thought came to her mind: goddess. It hugged her in all the right places, showed off her subtle curves, and made the most of her rather modest bust. She slipped it on over the tight bun that she had put up for class, but then took down her brown hair and brushed through it. Somehow, over the years, it had become straighter, finer, and much more willing to cooperate. She put it up again meticulously into a high, fancy updo at her crown, with two small ringlets falling gracefully down on either side of her face.

Meanwhile…

Severus stood before his closet, not quite knowing what to do. He hadn't seen the need to select his clothing that he was to wear to the Ball beforehand; he presumed that he would simply choose something last minute, as always. However, now that he stood there, he was not quite sure. Dress robes, of course. But should he wear black or green? And what about what to wear underneath that? He hated himself for caring so much. Eventually, he removed the black and green dress robes and laid them neatly on his bed. He decided to wear black. At least then if she decided to sport her house's color of red, and he had chosen to wear his green robes, they wouldn't look like Christmas ornaments side by side. Next, he simply chose a black shirt and black slacks to go underneath his dress robes; Severus had never been a big fan of dressing up. He chose his least patched shoes and slipped them on, and then went into the bathroom.

He examined himself in the mirror. Long, jet-black hair framing his sallow face. Black beetle eyes, a terribly lanky figure, and a hooked nose to top it all off. What Hermione saw in him to make him third place on her list of men to ask to the Yule Ball, Severus would never know. Nothing about him, as far as he could tell, was even the least bit attractive.

Apparently, Hermione seemed to be thinking along quite different lines as she strived to make everything in her appearance just perfect for when he arrived. She was only just now applying her makeup: concealer, blush, color and gloss on her lips, mascara, and just a hint of dark eyeliner around her wide eyes. She then carefully opened the cream-colored jewelry box, a gift from Harry and Ron just before they had completed their seventh year here, and selected a pair of square diamond earrings and another simple piece: a diamond necklace. After she had fastened her earrings, she suddenly heard a rapping at her door.

She gasped and looked quickly at her clock. 7:15, on the dot. How is he always so punctual? she wondered. Spritzing herself with perfume hastily, she set down the bottle on her bathroom counter, checked herself one last time in the mirror, and hurried to answer the door, the diamond necklace still clutched in her hand.

**A/N: Okay, thanks so much again to everyone who reviewed! Honestly, it really just completely makes my day when somebody says something nice about my story. **

**kimidragon- Wow! Well, I guess I'm just a happy person. Lol. Thank you for all your compliments! **

**olivialynlee- Well, I love writing this story so much, I just want to write and write and write! Unfortunately, I am just so busy with cleaning and schoolwork that I just write whenever I find the time. But I think the next chapter may not be up for two or three more days. I'm not quite sure how long it will take me to complete it. And thank you for the "keep the characters real" thing. I try so hard, but I don't know if I'm quite able to do it at times. I don't know what I'm saying...I'm insane...never mind. :) **

**rinny08- Thanks for your reassurance! **

**And thanks again to everyone else who reviewed!**

**Please, if you read my story, review it! It only takes a minute, people. Please! Thanks soooooo much! **

**p.s. maybe I need to chill on the sugar...hehehe **


	4. Chapter 4

She opened the door slowly and welcomed him when she saw him.

"Hello, Severus. Would you like to come in for just a minute before we depart for the Ball?"

Severus' breath caught when he saw her. There was no way that this was the know-it-all Gryffindor brat he had argued with viciously before the start of term, who had been his Potions student, whom he had taught and teased bitterly for seven long years. It simply was not possible. He raised his eyebrows.

_Perhaps she has matured_, he thought.

Hermione smiled at him and, especially, his choice of clothing. Severus noticed this and snapped at her, "What are you staring at?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's nice to know that some things will never change. Black again, Severus? Your closet must be terribly dull, honestly."

"Well, I also had deep Slytherin-green dress robes, but I wasn't sure what you would be wearing."

"Oh, I see. So we had to match?" she asked grinning. "I'm only teasing, Severus. That's something you'd know quite a lot about, isn't it?" She smiled kindly at him.

_She has a nice smile_, thought Severus.

Hermione had been trying to put on her necklace properly, unaware that Severus was watching her inently, but after many failed tries, she cried out in exasperation and gave up.

"Severus, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to get this to fasten. Could you please help me?" she asked, holding the necklace out to him.

He nodded and took it carefully. She turned around, her back to him, lifted the few stray hairs off of her neck that had fallen out of her updo, and waited patiently. Severus cleared his throat and slipped the necklace around her neck. He had to lean a little closer to be sure what he was doing; this clasp was indeed very difficult to hook. Hermione could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. She felt as if she could collapse right there in his arms. Her perfume smelled very flowery, and Severus took in the lovely scent. When he had finally managed to get it clasped, he lingered there for a moment, and then cleared his throat once more.

"There," he said, stepping back.

Hermione smiled and turned around to face him. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

"Do I look all right?" she asked self-consciously, smoothing down her dress.

"Yes, you look very nice this evening," he answered truthfully, a bit embarrassed by his words.

Hermione's smile brightened at this remark, though, and she replied, "You look quite nice too. Shall we go?"

She went to open the door, but Severus was faster. He opened it so that she could walk through, which she slightly giggled as she did so, and after she had passed him he left as well, shutting the door behind him.

"Such the gentleman," he heard her mutter lightheartedly before he began to follow her down the hall.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**kimidragon- Also in response to your first posted review on 9-20-05: I like that Remus and Neville are back too! Remus has been one of my favorite characters ever since I first met him (so to speak) in the third book. And Neville is just so sweet.**

**zoe- It makes me feel so good when people say they can't wait until I update. Thanks!**

**KellyRoxton- I'm not sure if I conveyed his feelings well enough when he first saw her all fixed up, so I hope you enjoyed it. :) And also, you should see the dress in my mind. It is so, so, so pretty!**

**Again, sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter (yes, of course I checked for errors, but hey, nobody's perfect. And besides, I know you will find some anyway, so yeah. :)) and all previous ones.**

**Review, Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

There were already a few students waiting at the entrance to the Great Hall when Hermione and Severus arrived, making the two adults curse under their breath as they walked through the double doors. They both could see the moment they entered the Great Hall that they were excessively late. Every head in there turned to look at them. Severus glanced quickly at the clock on the wall.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Where exactly have you two been all this time? It isn't like either of you to be late to an engagement," McGonagall asked suspiciously. Like always, she had her hair pulled back into a harsh bun, but it was softened a bit for the occasion, with two thin locks hanging down around her face, and the bun was not quite as neat as it usually was.She was a wearing deepburgundy gown, in honor of Gryffindor, Severus supposed, and a sheer wrap draped around her shoulders.

"We're jus' finishin' up here," Hagrid grunted from the corner.

"I'm sure they have their reasons. Let us simply allow them a chance to explain," said the Headmaster calmly, his eyes twinkling, as usual.

Severus stood beside Hermione, not having any idea as to what he should say or do. He could not very well blurt out, "Well, she invited me inside to her office and then she couldn't put her necklace on properly by herself."

Hermione, however, had always been one who thought quickly on her feet. "I'm terribly sorry, Professors, but there was a student who needed a bit of help on a rather complex spell, and so I had to stay. And Severus, being the true gentleman that he is, refused to leave me there alone. It's really all my fault, Professors. I apologize," she said very quickly, trying not to waste too much more time than they already had.

"Wait, so, are you too…each others'-" McGonagall asked, clearly very confused, but was interrupted by Severus.

"'Dates', as Albus so fondly likes to call them? Yes, Minerva," he replied.

Everyone was quite surprised, except, it seemed, for Dumbledore.

_Does anything ever shock this man?_, Severus wondered bitterly.

"We are nearly finished preparing, but I suppose you two could help us put up a few more decorations if you like," Dumbledore told them most kindly.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, sir." She pointed her wand at the stage where the Weird Sisters would soon be, and added several more banners and a bit more confetti to it to make it much less…stiff. After all, she was the one professor at Hogwarts closest to the students' ages (well, except for Neville, of course, but his mind seems to have matured into a taut old man's), and she was fond of thinking that she could relate to them well.

In no time, it was time for the students to enter the Hall, all of them talking noisily. Some students were clutching each other, laughing, others looking somber and searching for their dates from different Houses, etc. From across the room, Severus saw several of his Slytherins looking tough and quite bored with this whole ordeal, and a wave of pride rapidly washed over him. Hermione experience the same feeling shortly after, when she spotted a Gryffindor Prefect trying to keep some of her classmates in order. Hermione smiled as the young, brown-haired Prefect brought back memories of herself at that age, in behavior and even in appearance. She looked up at the Head Table, where Dumbledore, Snape, Neville, and several other teachers sat quietly, keeping a close watch on the horde of rambunctious teenagers. She decided to join them. Hermione walked up to the Head Table, mentally willing no one to take the empty seats on either side of Severus, although she imagined that Dumbledore would have done something like requiring the staff to sit beside their "dates" for the evening. She sat down in the empty chair to his left and looked out with him at the students.

"I remember the last time I was here, all dressed up like this. Victor Krum was my date then," Hermione told Severus idly.

"Why should I care about who your date to the Yule Ball was when you were fourteen?"

"You shouldn't, really. In fact, I might be a bit afraid if you did," she chuckled. His expression did not change; she hated how he kept his face impassive. He caught her looking at him and he scowled.

"Now, now, Severus," she said, wagging a finger at him playfully, "remember what I said about no scowling. You do remember, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes. What was she trying to do? He answered, "Unfortunately."

"And what did I say?" she asked him. It was fun teasing the Potions Master.

He glanced at her, but remained silent as she smirked. He knew that this was exactly what she wanted, that she had won, but he didn't care. There was no way that she was going to get him to repeat what she had told him about looking much younger and more…handsome. To have repeated her words would have been more humiliating by far. He glanced at her again, and saw that she was still smirking. He quickly looked away, and saw that onstage, the Weird Sisters were setting up. Severus tried not to think about how beautiful she looked, merely sitting there gazing out at the students. A stray hair had fallen into her face, and she kept blowing at it, but was apparently too lazy to reach up and push it back. Without thinking about what he was doing, Severus extended a hand and tucked it behind her ear. She looked at him, astonished, and he looked into her eyes for just a moment, but then he quickly turned away to stare at the wall. Hermione smiled slightly, lightly touching the spot on her cheek where his hand had grazed it, and then returned to watching over the teenagers.

Dumbledore had left his chair, Hermione noticed, when she heard his voice booming throughout the Hall. He was standing onstage and had apparently bewitched his voice to make it sound louder, like he was using an invisible microphone. "Good evening to you all. I hope you have been enjoying yourselves thus far and have not found it to be too boring just yet. Welcome to the Yule Ball. How delightful it is to see your happy, smiling faces!"

Hermione elbowed Severus playfully in the arm at this remark, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "The staff will be sitting at the High Table, watching you from the floor, or dancing themselves if they so wish. Now, please, everyone, give a warm welcome to The Weird Sisters." He bowed out as the Weird Sisters began their first song of the evening.

Students flocked to the dance floor and held each other (even though it was a "fast" song) or danced together at more of a distance. The teachers, Professor McGonagall in particular, were roaming the dance floor, trying to keep the students from getting too out of hand and dancing much too…provocatively, shall we say. Severus and Hermione sat beside each other, neither of them saying anything, and watched the students dance and thwart the staff's attempts to "ruin their good fun," as they put it.

Finally, Hermione grew weary of the silence between them. After all, he was her date! Wasn't he supposed to be at least _trying_ to make conversation?

She turned to him, resting her elbow on the table and setting her chin in her palm. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Are you joking?"

She shook her head, causing her elbow to wobble a little. "I'm so very bored. If you don't want to answer the question, then make up a differentone and ask me."

He raised an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes. "You _must_ be joking."

"Nope," she said.

He looked back at her. "A question, that's what you want?" Hermione nodded. Severus could barely concentrate on stringing words together, let alone coming up with a question on the spot; he could only focus on how attractive she looked. He sighed. "All right. A question… Would you… Are you… Are you enjoying being a teacher here at Hogwarts, as opposed to being a student?" _What the hell kind of question is that!_, he asked himself furiously. _Honestly, you couldn't have come up with anything better than that!_

Hermione smiled. "Very good question." He searched her face or tone of voice for any hint of an insult or teasing, but he could find none. "It is stressful, of course, teaching here," she continued, "or anywhere for that matter, but so was being a student."

"That's because you made it stressful on yourself. I mean, just look at Longbottom- he did much worse than you in all of his classes, and you both now have teaching positions at the same school. What does that tell you? You could have made it much easier on yourself back then, you know."

"Yes, but I received high marks, didn't I? I was the one to be the Gryffindor Prefect and Head Girl, wasn't I?" she asked him, infuriated.

Severus was silent for a moment. Then he said very quietly, "Yes," and did not say another word to her.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "This Yule Ball is so dull. I suppose that is one thing that I do miss about being a student: I could have much more fun."

"Why can't you have fun now? Teachers are permitted to dance; Dumbledore said it at the start. Why don't you go out there and dance, then?" Severus asked her. He was becoming very irritated with her frequent remarks about how weary she was and how boring this Ball was. However, not wanting to imply anything, he quickly said, "Look over there. Lupin isn't dancing with anyone."

"No, not now. I couldn't go out there now, not while the students are all dancing. I couldn't possibly."

"Then stop complaining!"

Hermione shrank away from him slightly and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." _Say you're sorry_, the voice in his head commanded him._ Severus, tell her you're sorry too_. "I'm sorry too," he obeyed. "For, um, becoming so irritated."

"It's all right."

Dumbledore's loud voice rumbled through the Hall once more. "Now, students, I am afraid you need to vacate the dance floor." Some students just gazed questioningly at him, although others possessed the intelligence to seek out the clock on the wall and check the time for themselves. "No, no," Dumbledore said, "it is not yet time for the Ball to end. Not nearly. However, now it is _only_ the teachers' turns to dance. And this is mandatory, by the way," Dumbledore added, glancing over in Severus' direction, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. "Only the staff, please. Find the partners that you came with and join MadamHooch and me on the dance floor. Thank you." Then he coughed, although it sounded remarkably like "Mandatory." Then he smiled cheerfully at the staff, especially those still at the High Table, and it almost seemed as if he were mocking them somehow.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other, neither of them knowing quite what to do in this situation. Did Dumbledore honestly expect them to simply jump up enthusiastically out of their chairs and into each other's arms?

Hermione, however, smiled slightly. Again, she propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Severus, would you like to dance with me?"

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It makes me so happy just to get a review, and then even happier when I actually read them! So thanks so much.**

**olivialynlee- Yeah, and no pressure on me or anything... Just kidding. I love that scene with the necklace too. That is my favorite so far out of all five chapters! And about my review to your story: no problem at all. I really, really love your story and how you keep them in character. And thank you for calling me an excellent writer, too. I really appreciate that.**

**rinny08- Yes, I do want to draw it out. :) As you very well saw with this chapter. I love the Yule Ball. I think it is so exciting.**

**Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Severus merely gaped at her, aware that the question was impending but still, he seemed to be unprepared for it. He would answer yes. He was required to, thanks to Dumbledore's foolish rule making it compulsory for the staff to dance with their partners.

Although a few students were watching as Hagrid made a clumsy attempt at dancing with Professor Sinistra, most of the young eyes in the Hall were on Professor Severus Snape. They knew that watching him dance with a woman would be an utterly priceless experience; one that, if they had possessed the nerve, they could possibly have taunted him about until next year.

Severus answered Hermione, "Yes," desiring nothing more than to just get the dance over with. He stood and held out his hand to her, which she took, of course, trying to conceal the slight grin that had appeared on her face. Hermione let him lead her out from behind the High Table and onto the dance floor with the rest of the staff. They stood facing each other, Hermione merely a bit nervous, but she could have sworn that Severus was downright scared. She reached out and grasped her hand in his with a reassuring smile and moved a bit closer to him. She then took hold of his other hand and placed it firmly on the small of her back, all this time, her eyes never straying from his. She placed her free hand on his shoulder lightly, and felt him tense.

She leaned up so that her lips were nearly touching his ear and breathed the word, "Relax." She felt his grip around her waist loosen, but he still clutched her hand tightly in his.

Hermione thought that Severus would have been terribly inept, treading on her feet and faltering in his steps at every moment. At first, she tried to lead the dance, but he would have none of that. He was so graceful in his fluent motions, Hermione could scarcely believe it.

"Where did _you _learn to dance?" Hermione asked him with a smile.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" he replied. Hermione giggled, but was silent after that.

They danced to the slow love song at a distance for a while, until Hermione eventually leaned up only by about an inch or two and whispered to him, "You know, Severus, we can get a bit closer."

He looked down at her questioningly.

"Like this," she said almost inaudibly and pulled Severus nearer to her by his shoulder, until their bodies were nearly touching.

Severus tried to control himself. He wanted to pull her against him, kiss her, roam her body with his hands… No, that isn't what he wanted. It _couldn't _have been what he wanted.

Hermione laid her head on his warm chest, feeling the heat radiating from it. She heard and felt the vibrations of his pounding heart, and for the first time, truly realized how nervous he was. The arm that had rested on his shoulder, she now placed around his neck. She desired nothing more than to gaze up into those deep black eyes and pour out her very soul to him, reveal to him what she was feeling right now. She knew, however, that she could not. No, never.

The couple was no longer even truly dancing; now, they were really only swaying together to the music. Hermione was so tired all of a sudden, she could have sworn that she was just drifting off to sleep when the slow music ended with one long, drawn-out note. Hermione lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. They stared into each other's eyes for just a second or two, both unwilling to believe that the dance was over, although Severus tried hard not to let it show. Then they pulled apart once more and made their way back up to the High Table, navigating through the crowd made up of their fellow colleagues that were quietly leaving the floor with them and the young students eager to return to their dancing activities. Some of the teachers were blushing, while others simply looked annoyed. Severus attempted to hide his red cheeks from view with his long curtains of black hair. And indeed, he did a rather good job of it, but Hermione noticed. Severus sat in his seat at the High Table, scowling at the students who were enjoying themselves so merrily.

After a while, curiosity got the better of Hermione. She leaned over to him and asked, "So, Severus, where _did _you learn to dance like that?"

He looked at her. "You are not getting anything out of me, Professor Granger."

She smiled and shook her head, leaning back in her chair. Severus Snape was perhaps the most arrogant, most foul man she had ever known. And yet, she yearned for him. So bad at this point that it hurt, but he obviously did not return these feelings, so she made an effort to force the notion out of her brain. However, she was finding that a bit challenging at the moment. The warmth from his body and his throbbing heartbeat still completely surrounded her, even though the moment had passed.

Severus had been watching the clock for some time now, when Dumbledore mounted the stage once more. His magnified voice thundered in the Great Hall. "Sadly, everyone, it is time to leave the Yule Ball for tonight," he said. There was a wave of groans from the disappointed students, but Dumbledore held up a hand and they fell silent at once. "Never fret; there will a Ball such as this every year from this year forward, as long as I am Headmaster at this school. Simply look forward to your next year at Hogwarts. At this time, I would like all of the students to return to their dormitories and try and get a good night's rest, despite all of this evening's great excitement. And the staff, I would like for you to please stay behind to assist in clearing out the decorations and such. Thank you."

The students all sadly departed, though it was no less than ten minutes later when Severus finally managed to frighten the last one away. Then the entire staff pitched in to clean the mess the students had made, and with all of them lending a hand, it was no more than fifteen minutes before the teachers were permitted to leave the Great Hall and return to their chambers.

"Would you mind if I walked you to your quarters, Severus?" Hermione asked him once they had walked through the double doors leading out of the Hall.

He considered this for a moment, and decided that there was no harm in it. "Fine," he answered.

They walked in silence down staircase after staircase to the dungeons, where Snape resided. When they reached his door, Hermione stopped, not wanting to leave him just yet. They stood facing each other for a minute, neither one willing to look into the other's eyes.

Severus opened the door and asked her awkwardly, "Would you like to, er, come inside?"

Hermione's heart leapt and her face brightened. "Yes, thank you."

He held the door open for her as she stepped inside and gasped. She gazed around, taking everything in. It was amazing, nothing like she had imagined. The walls were obscured completely with books, like a library, and Hermione was immediately drawn to them. Severus rolled his eyes, but she didn't see this. She ran her fingers lightly over the spines of the books, reading the titles quickly and caressing them. Suddenly, she gasped again. Shakespeare, Tolstoy, all of the muggle classics that she had first read in her childhood days. She looked over her shoulder at him disbelievingly.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes," she breathed. "This is an amazing collection, Severus, honestly. So many books. It's like you have your own personal library here."

"Not quite. The subject of my books rarely varies; most concern potions or the Dark Arts."

Her head snapped up to him and he added quickly, "Defence against them."

Hermione smiled and returned to the shelves. She slid Jane Eyre out from between two other books and began flipping through it.

"I never would have thought that you would have a copy of Jane Eyre, Severus," she muttered, not taking her eyes from the pages.

Severus didn't know how to respond, so he simply said, "You may sit down if you like," and gestured toward the sofa in front of the roaring flames in the fireplace.

She didn't say anything. She merely walked over to it and sat down in one of the corners, again, never taking her eyes away from the book to look up. He watched her for a minute or two, and then joined her on the couch, sitting at the opposite corner.

Abruptly, Hermione shut the book with a snap and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry. It's just that… this is my favorite book. I love it."

"Take it," he said instantly.

"What?"

"Take the book. It's not as if I really need another one, and I've already read it once. It's yours."

"No, Severus, no. It's your book. I couldn't possibly just take it," she insisted, shoving the book at his chest, but she gazed at it so longingly, Severus could tell that she greatly desired it.

"Hermione," he said, placing his hand on top of hers, "I'm giving it to you. Take it. Consider it a gift, if you like."

Hermione could see that he would not budge on his decision, and for once, she was glad that he was so terribly stubborn. She slowly pulled her arm back and stared at the book. "Thank you," she breathed and looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome."

There was silence.

"Wine?" Severus asked suddenly.

"Yes, please."

He stood and disappeared behind a door. She could hear the clanging of glass as it banged together (though gently) and he reappeared merely seconds later holding two clear crystal glasses and a bottle. He set one glass in front of him and the other in front of her, and then poured the wine into each of them.

He handed the glass to her. "Thank you," she said. He nodded, picked up his own glass, and took his seat. They both sipped their drinks slowly, not saying anything for a long time.

"Are these the only classics you own?" Hermione asked, gesturing toward the place where she had found Jane Eyre.

"No, I have rarer muggle classics and wizard books in the back."

Hermione laughed. "You sound like a shopkeeper. May I see them?"

Severus hesitated, but then again, he asked himself: What is the harm in it? "Yes," he answered, and stood up and disappeared behind that very same door once again.

Hermione felt the hands of exhaustion clawing at her. She was so tired. She set her glass down on the table and sat back comfortably, leaning her head against the back of the couch and closing her eyes.

When Severus returned with a stack of five thick books and spotted her like this, he froze. He walked over and peered down at her; she was asleep. He watched her chest slowly rising and falling as she inhaled and exhaled deep breaths of air. She looked so very peaceful. He set the books down quietly on the desk in the corner of the room and then kneeled before her. After taking her shoes off smoothly and setting them under the table, he lifted her legs gently and positioned her so that she was lying down on the couch now, her head at one end and her feet at the other. Then he went to his bedroom to retrieve a blanket, which he draped over her body. He watched her sleep for a little while, and then he went back to his own bedroom, wondering about the woman dozing on his couch. He sighed and shook his head, trying to rid himself of his thoughts of her. What was she doing to him?

**Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate it so much!**

**jim- I never said that his nose was "disfigured" anywhere in the story. In Chapter 1, I did say "distinguished," although now, I must admit, that wasn't exactly the best word either. But thanks for pointing that out to me, anyway, I appreciate it. Now I can do better in the future. Thanks!**

**Rogena- Yes, I am so proud of myself for writing so much lately. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that my television is broken, but oh well. Lol. I can't wait to write more!**

**Remember: Review, please! Even if you don't like the story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it. Thanks.**

**By the way, how do you think I am doing with keeping Dumbledore in character? I mean, I try hard to keep them all in character, of course, but I find Dumbledore much more difficult to write than anybody else. I hope I'm doing an okay job of it so far…**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she stretched her arms out wide and rolled over. To her surprise, she nearly toppled off of her bed. However, that was the moment when she noticed that something was different. She opened her eyes, rubbed them groggily, and gazed around the room. That was when the memories from last night came flooding back to her. Hermione sat up and glanced down at the quilts that she had become tangled in while she was tossing and turning in her sleep; she had not put those blankets there. The last thing that she remembered was sipping wine with Severus. Then she had asked him about his other classic books. He departed at once to go and get them, during which time she had laid her head against the back of his sofa and rested her eyes. Had she really fallen asleep that quickly? That was also when she realized that she was still lying on Severus' couch in front of his fireplace, though the embers were only somewhat glowing now, in the dress that she had worn last night for the ball.

She stood and stretched once more, and then hunted around for his bathroom. She finally located it at the far end of his chambers, adjacent to what she assumed was his bedroom, and shut the door. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she decided that she would have to clean herself up a bit before she would look even halfway presentable. She took down her hair, combed through it using her fingers, and tied it back up again in a rather messy bun. Then she cleansed her face by means of soap and water and, using some of Severus' toothpaste that she found in a drawer, squirted some of the blue gel out of the slender tube and onto her index finger and then rubbed it over her teeth and tongue for fresh breath. She cupped her hand under the running sink and rinsed her mouth out with the cold water. Examining herself in the mirror again, she smoothed back several flyaway hairs that had sprouted up with the water still left on her damp hands. That would have to do for now.

She smoothed her dress to the best of her abilities and walked out of the bathroom. She did not catch sight of Severus anywhere, and had no idea what time it was. She knew that it was Sunday, so there were no classes to attend to, thank goodness, but she hoped that he was not in his classroom or in his office. At best, he would be with everyone else in the Great Hall having breakfast (or lunch. How late was it, anyway?). She tried to be as quiet as she could while she opened the door leading to his office and peered through it. Unfortunately, she spotted him through the small crack between the door and the wall.

He was sitting at his desk in his office grading papers (when is he ever doing anything else?), mumbling to himself every now and then. Hermione barely make out the word "dunderhead" at one point. She then opened the door just wide enough so that her slender body could fit, and she slipped through soundlessly. Quietly, she tiptoed to the door, hoping against all the odds that Severus would be too engrossed in the essay that he was correcting to notice her flitting through the his office door that sat ajar.

"Did you honestly think that would work, Hermione?" he asked her suddenly, making her jump with alarm, not looking up from the paper that he was grading.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose not." She walked over to him, thinking that that was the only polite thing to do: try and make conversation with the man whose sofa she had spent all night on.

"Besides," he said, leaning down to grab something from underneath his desk, "it seems that you are forgetting something." He handed her his copy of Jane Eyre. However, this was not the publication that Hermione had seen last night; this one was quite different. Unlike the previous copy, this one appeared brand new, and it was bound by a leather covering. Its pages were clean, crisp, and white, and on the inside cover there was writing of some kind. Hermione studied it for a moment, her brow furrowed, and then gasped as she suddenly realized what it was. It was the author's signature; Charlotte Bronte had autographed this book.

"Th- This is… This is…" Hermione could barely get the words out.

"I'm quite aware of what it is, Professor Granger," Severus said, now staring back at the papers.

"Where did you get this?" she asked him disbelievingly.

"That is of no importance, Miss Granger."

"But she published the book under a false name. How did you get her rightful signature?"

"Again, a matter of no importance."

"No, I cannot accept this, Severus. I _won't _accept this. You must keep it," she said, this time determined to have him keep _this_ copy, at least. She studied the book carefully; it was exquisite. There were no folded page corners and the cover was free of any grunge or scuffing it might have acquired over the years. Not just anyone would have kept it in such seamless condition; Severus must have taken extra care with this book, stored it someplace secure. He must have genuinely loved it. She thrust the book back at him forcefully.

"I am not taking the book back, Hermione," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Well, I'm not taking it, either. This is too good a thing to merely give away, Severus," she replied, still holding the book out to him.

"It's yours, Hermione. I am giving it to you. You may consider it a gift."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Severus. Please take it back. I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do. More than I do, at least." Severus sighed. "Hermione, if you return this book to me, it will find its way back to you somehow, so I suggest that you simply take it now and make things easier on your future self."

Hermione gaped at him for a moment, and then retracted her arm. She held the book tightly in her hands and stared at it. "Thank you," she breathed, never in her life meaning anything so sincerely as those two words.

"You're welcome," he answered, still gazing at her. She really did look beautiful. Severus could tell that she was clearly not wearing any makeup, but her complexion had never been clearer, and her eyes had never been brighter. Even with her wrinkled dress and untidy hair, she was gorgeous. He could no longer deny that. However, it was not too late for him to reject his feelings for her. Not that he actually had any feelings, of course. But before he developed them, he could prevent doing just that. This is what he told himself.

"What is it?" Hermione asked him, noticing the way that he was gawking at her. She smoothed her dress again self-consciously.

This snapped him out of his daze and he thought of an excuse at once. "I believe you have something in your hair. On the, er, right side."

She reached up and brushed it back, and then looked at him expectantly. "It's gone," he said. She smiled at him widely and walked closer to him. Hermione leaned down and kissed him lightly on his cheek. Severus tensed just a bit and his jaw nearly hit the floor, but he did his best to conceal this. He gulped, and luckily, she didn't notice. Then she pulled away and smiled down at him. He looked up at her, his brow furrowed.

"Thank you, Severus, for the gift. I will treasure it dearly, I hope you know." He nodded, and she began to make her way toward the door, but stopped and turned around, remembering something. "Oh, and by the way, Severus, thank you for covering me with that quilt last night. I apologize for falling asleep, but I have been terribly exhausted for these past few days."

"That's all right. I didn't mind too much. And besides, I didn't want you to get cold," Severus muttered.

_There was a roaring fire right in front of me_, Hermione thought, but she did not voice this. She simply grinned at him and bid her goodbye, leaving for the Great Hall. Who cared what time it was? She was starving. (After she had shut his door behind her and was standing in his classroom alone, she magically replaced her dress with something a bit more casual. She would appear extremely noticeable, not to mention suspicious, if she walked out of Severus' room wearing the gown that she had been dressed in the previous night. After all, what would people think?)

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day!**

**olivialynlee- Wow, thank you. I am glad that I was able to keep him in character. I always look forward to your reviews. I love that you tell me exactly what you liked about the chapter (in this case, that Severus gave the book to Hermione and that you liked how I described the dancing scene).**

**Maybe I _am _getting better at this prediction thing, seeing as how my last one was also correct! Yay, I am so proud. Let's try this one, shall we: Chapter 8 is very short, so it will be up tomorrow.**

**Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what it is that you dislike, and I will try to work on it. Thanks!**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she stretched her arms out wide and rolled over. To her surprise, she nearly toppled off of her bed. However, that was the moment when she noticed that something was different. She opened her eyes, rubbed them groggily, and gazed around the room. That was when the memories from last night came flooding back to her. Hermione sat up and glanced down at the quilts that she had become tangled in while she was tossing and turning in her sleep; she had not put those blankets there. The last thing that she remembered was sipping wine with Severus. Then she had asked him about his other classic books. He departed at once to go and get them, during which time she had laid her head against the back of his sofa and rested her eyes. Had she really fallen asleep that quickly? That was also when she realized that she was still lying on Severus' couch in front of his fireplace, though the embers were only somewhat glowing now, in the dress that she had worn last night for the ball.

She stood and stretched once more, and then hunted around for his bathroom. She finally located it at the far end of his chambers, adjacent to what she assumed was his bedroom, and shut the door. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she decided that she would have to clean herself up a bit before she would look even halfway presentable. She took down her hair, combed through it using her fingers, and tied it back up again in a rather messy bun. Then she cleansed her face by means of soap and water and, using some of Severus' toothpaste that she found in a drawer, squirted some of the blue gel out of the slender tube and onto her index finger and then rubbed it over her teeth and tongue for fresh breath. She cupped her hand under the running sink and rinsed her mouth out with the cold water. Examining herself in the mirror again, she smoothed back several flyaway hairs that had sprouted up with the water still left on her damp hands. That would have to do for now.

She smoothed her dress to the best of her abilities and walked out of the bathroom. She did not catch sight of Severus anywhere, and had no idea what time it was. She knew that it was Sunday, so there were no classes to attend to, thank goodness, but she hoped that he was not in his classroom or in his office. At best, he would be with everyone else in the Great Hall having breakfast (or lunch. How late was it, anyway?). She tried to be as quiet as she could while she opened the door leading to his office and peered through it. Unfortunately, she spotted him through the small crack between the door and the wall.

He was sitting at his desk in his office grading papers (when is he ever doing anything else?), mumbling to himself every now and then. Hermione barely make out the word "dunderhead" at one point. She then opened the door just wide enough so that her slender body could fit, and she slipped through soundlessly. Quietly, she tiptoed to the door, hoping against all the odds that Severus would be too engrossed in the essay that he was correcting to notice her flitting through the his office door that sat ajar.

"Did you honestly think that would work, Hermione?" he asked her suddenly, making her jump with alarm, not looking up from the paper that he was grading.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose not." She walked over to him, thinking that that was the only polite thing to do: try and make conversation with the man whose sofa she had spent all night on.

"Besides," he said, leaning down to grab something from underneath his desk, "it seems that you are forgetting something." He handed her his copy of Jane Eyre. However, this was not the publication that Hermione had seen last night; this one was quite different. Unlike the previous copy, this one appeared brand new, and it was bound by a leather covering. Its pages were clean, crisp, and white, and on the inside cover there was writing of some kind. Hermione studied it for a moment, her brow furrowed, and then gasped as she suddenly realized what it was. It was the author's signature; Charlotte Bronte had autographed this book.

"Th- This is… This is…" Hermione could barely get the words out.

"I'm quite aware of what it is, Professor Granger," Severus said, now staring back at the papers.

"Where did you get this?" she asked him disbelievingly.

"That is of no importance, Miss Granger."

"But she published the book under a false name. How did you get her rightful signature?"

"Again, a matter of no importance."

"No, I cannot accept this, Severus. I _won't _accept this. You must keep it," she said, this time determined to have him keep _this_ copy, at least. She studied the book carefully; it was exquisite. There were no folded page corners and the cover was free of any grunge or scuffing it might have acquired over the years. Not just anyone would have kept it in such seamless condition; Severus must have taken extra care with this book, stored it someplace secure. He must have genuinely loved it. She thrust the book back at him forcefully.

"I am not taking the book back, Hermione," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Well, I'm not taking it, either. This is too good a thing to merely give away, Severus," she replied, still holding the book out to him.

"It's yours, Hermione. I am giving it to you. You may consider it a gift."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Severus. Please take it back. I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do. More than I do, at least." Severus sighed. "Hermione, if you return this book to me, it will find its way back to you somehow, so I suggest that you simply take it now and make things easier on your future self."

Hermione gaped at him for a moment, and then retracted her arm. She held the book tightly in her hands and stared at it. "Thank you," she breathed, never in her life meaning anything so sincerely as those two words.

"You're welcome," he answered, still gazing at her. She really did look beautiful. Severus could tell that she was clearly not wearing any makeup, but her complexion had never been clearer, and her eyes had never been brighter. Even with her wrinkled dress and untidy hair, she was gorgeous. He could no longer deny that. However, it was not too late for him to reject his feelings for her. Not that he actually had any feelings, of course. But before he developed them, he could prevent doing just that. This is what he told himself.

"What is it?" Hermione asked him, noticing the way that he was gawking at her. She smoothed her dress again self-consciously.

This snapped him out of his daze and he thought of an excuse at once. "I believe you have something in your hair. On the, er, right side."

She reached up and brushed it back, and then looked at him expectantly. "It's gone," he said. She smiled at him widely and walked closer to him. Hermione leaned down and kissed him lightly on his cheek. Severus tensed just a bit and his jaw nearly hit the floor, but he did his best to conceal this. He gulped, and luckily, she didn't notice. Then she pulled away and smiled down at him. He looked up at her, his brow furrowed.

"Thank you, Severus, for the gift. I will treasure it dearly, I hope you know." He nodded, and she began to make her way toward the door, but stopped and turned around, remembering something. "Oh, and by the way, Severus, thank you for covering me with that quilt last night. I apologize for falling asleep, but I have been terribly exhausted for these past few days."

"That's all right. I didn't mind too much. And besides, I didn't want you to get cold," Severus muttered.

_There was a roaring fire right in front of me_, Hermione thought, but she did not voice this. She simply grinned at him and bid her goodbye, leaving for the Great Hall. Who cared what time it was? She was starving. (After she had shut his door behind her and was standing in his classroom alone, she magically replaced her dress with something a bit more casual. She would appear extremely noticeable, not to mention suspicious, if she walked out of Severus' room wearing the gown that she had been dressed in the previous night. After all, what would people think?)

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day!**

**olivialynlee- Wow, thank you. I am glad that I was able to keep him in character. I always look forward to your reviews. I love that you tell me exactly what you liked about the chapter.**

**Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what it is that you dislike, and I will try to work on it. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione strolled into the Great Hall only to find that everybody, staff and students, had already arrived, and were chattering away with each other animatedly. She walked up to the High Table as quickly as she could, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself, and sat down beside Professor McGonagall.

"Are you going to make a habit of being late for all of your activities now, Hermione?" McGonagall asked her.

Hermione stared at her. This was a comment that she might have expected from Snape (well, the Snape that she used to know, when she attended school here), but never from the fair, benevolent Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. "I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione said quietly. She felt like she was a student again, tardy for class, and was being reprimanded for it.

McGonagall smiled kindly. "Oh, Hermione, it's all right. You are not obligated to attend meals, after all. You are certainly not required to be on time, thought it is somewhat expected. And call me Minerva, please, dear."

Hermione flushed. "All right, Professor. I mean Minerva."

She nodded and asked her former student, "Did you enjoy the Ball last night, Hermione?"

"Yes, I did, very much so," she answered.

"I am surprised that Severus chose to ask you to the dance. I would have thought he would have chosen someone a bit closer to his age," she said. Hermione hid a smirk, suspecting that the Transfigurations professor may have been hinting at herself.

"He did not ask me, Minerva. It was I who invited him to accompany me."

Minerva's eyes bulged. "Really? What made you choose to ask _him_, out of all the professors here? I mean, after all, he made your life a living hell when you were in his Potions classes, and, if I am being honest with you, he still no picnic in the park."

"I know, but Neville had already asked you, and then Remus was invited by Trelawney, and so I thought that Severus was the best thing next to those two. Now, I am quite glad that I invited him over anybody else."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "And why is that, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled and tried to keep herself from blushing profusely. "His presence is surprisingly tolerable, and even enjoyable, when he is not rudely instructing me how not to add ingredients to a difficult potion in his class."

"I saw you two dancing. He looked quite nervous. It is nice to see him like that, especially when he so rarely shows emotion as it is. I think you are having a good affect on him."

"I doubt it. I mean, I doubt if I am making any difference at all. He is still our same bad-tempered Potions Master. Has he always been like this, Minerva? Always so sullen and moody?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, for as far back as I can remember. Even when he attended Hogwarts as a student, the only class in which he participated in was Defence Against the Dark Arts, although he was an exceptionally sharp student all-around, much like you. Quite intelligent. He might have had a very bright future, had he not thrown it away carelessly when he joined ranks with the Death Eaters so many years ago. I doubt if I have ever seen a smile cross his face or heard laughter pass through his lips. He was always so quiet, so morose. Up to his eyes in the Dark Arts, that boy. Poor young man."

As if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall were exploded open, causing them to collide harshly with the wall and shut themselves again loudly, and in strode none other than the Potions Master, his black robes billowing out behind him as always.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Does he always need to make such an entrance?" she asked rhetorically. Hermione giggled, and realized that what Minerva had said was true. She could not recall a time when she had seem him open a door like a normal person.

Minerva glanced at Hermione suspiciously, but she merely shrugged at her former professor. Hermione had assumed that Severus had already eaten and returned to his office early. He took the available seat beside Hermione and began filling up his plate.

"Good morning, Severus. We were just talking about you," Minerva greeted him.

He scowled at her. "I imagine that you want to tell me exactly what it was that you were saying about me?"

"Well, if you are asking-"

He snapped, "I am not asking. I simply assumed that you wanted to tell me. You were the one that first mentioned it, Minerva."

"Very well. Professor Granger was merely inquiring about your past, Severus."

His eyes darted between the two women, finally settling on Hermione. "That does not concern you, Miss Granger. You ought not to pry into things that have nothing to do with you," he said edgily, a warning in his voice.

"I apologize. I simply wanted to know-" Hermione began, but he interrupted her.

"You have no right to know!"

Again, she cowered away from him. "Sorry."

He scowled.

She leaned close to his ear and whispered playfully, "Remember what I said about scowling, Severus."

_Will she never let that go?_, he thought. But even so, he felt the corners of his mouth twitch slightly as he turned her words over in his mind. Replaying her soft voice, over and over again.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it so much!**

**merrymagic- You want the truth? Me either! At first, a couple months ago, I thought that it was a sick idea, but then I finally decided to take a chance a read one, and I loved it right away. Now, all I read is Severus/Hermione romances! Now, they aren't gross at all; they are so sweet. Thank you, also, for saying that my story is a "well-written romance." I appreciate that.**

**Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what is that you dislike and I will try to work on it. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Owls flooded into the Great Hall through the open windows, small letters and packages attached to their feet. Brown, tawny, gray, and in a way that was quite reminiscent of Harry's owl Hedwig, snow white. They glided gracefully down to the recipients and dropped their parcel in front of them accurately as they coasted down smoothly overhead, and then back up again, so that there was a great traffic jam of owls all making an effort to leave the Great Hall at once. A member of the staff rarely received mail at breakfast along with the students; if they did, it was either very exciting or very grave news. It was a message that could not wait until later to be delivered. This was one such morning.

A brown owl drifted slowly over to the staff table, Dumbledore's eyes fixed upon it. He waited and watched to see whom the message belonged to. The owl coasted closer and closer to the table, finally dropping the scrap of parchment in front of Hermione and then joined the other owls as they were attempting to leave the Hall altogether. Hermione picked up the parchment and unrolled it with trembling hands. She drew shaky breaths as her eyes darted from word to word. She recognized Harry's untidy scrawl as soon as it appeared to her, before she had even read his name at the bottom where he had signed it. Some of the staff were waiting uneasily for tears or swears or screams, but none came. Hermione was careful to keep her face blank as she rolled up the parchment and stuffed it into the pocket of her robes. Without a word, she stood abruptly and, taking great strides, marched out of the Great Hall.

Severus had thought nothing of the letter when she first received it, but as the day passed on, he began to grow a bit worried. He had heard that she was still teaching her classes, but lunch came and went and there was no Hermione. Perhaps she was sobbing in her rooms or sitting there alone, when she needed someone to help support her at this time, Severus imagined. He regretted not stealing a peek at the letter when he had had the chance, because he had been sitting right beside her that morning at breakfast. This had become their daily routine: whichever one of them arrived in the Great Hall for the meal first chose a seat at the High Table that still had one empty chair next to it, and that is the place that the second to arrive took a seat in. It remained unspoken between them, but it reoccurred every single day. Sometimes, they did not even talk to each other; they merely sat beside one another and ate their meals, and then left when they had finished.

Soon enough, dinnertime had arrived. She did not arrive then, either. However, as always, Severus still reserved a seat for her, just in case she might happen to turn up halfway through. However, she did not even bother to make an appearance. Severus felt annoyed at this, but he let it go for now.

Albus, who was sitting to his left, turned to him and asked, "Have you seen Professor Granger as of late, Severus?"

"How should I know the whereabouts of Granger?"

"_Professor _Granger, Severus."

"She was my student for seven years, Albus. I will call her what I like," he snarled.

"As you were mine, Severus. But this does not keep me from treating you as an equal, or respecting you."

Severus had to admit, it was true, Dumbledore had never regarded him as inferior, despite the fact that he was indeed Dumbledore's former student.

"And I suppose you think this girl deserves the same respect that I have spent the past twenty years at Hogwarts gaining?"

"Yes, Severus, I do. However, let me remind you that unlike Hermione, _you _spent twenty years _re_gaining my respect and trust, whereas she has never lost it."

Severus stared at the old man. What was wrong with everyone lately? Why was everybody determined to never allow him to forget his haunting past?

"You never answered my original question, Severus."

For those couple of minutes, Severus had forgotten entirely about the Headmaster's simple question that had started this minor debate. Severus was furious with himself now, because he knew that had he averted from acting as his usual, despicable self, he would never have had to be reminded of his past for the second time in two days.

"I have no idea where Professor Granger is. Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Naturally, I assumed that if anyone would hold the information as to her location, it would be you, Professor Snape."

"Why is that?"

"No reason. None at all," Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes twinkling again.

Severus turned away and scowled, glowering at the cheerful students' smiling faces.

"Perhaps you would care to find and comfort her. I believe that she received a bit of very grim news this morning, and I am sure that she could use your support."

Severus noticed as Dumbledore told him this that at the end of his second sentence, he had not said _our support_, but _your support._ Severus nodded at the older man and quickly finished his meal. Without another word, he stood from his seat and swept from the room. Although he was bothered that Albus had not requested, but ordered him to find Hermione, Severus was also, for some reason, looking forward to seeing her. He just hoped that he would find her in a composed state, instead of in the turmoil that he was expecting.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it sooo much!**

**Minerva the 'Angel'- Sorry I stole your dream. Lol.**

**tallgiraffe32- I'm not very knowledgeable about these terms, like "OOC." What does that mean? And I'm really sorry that you didn't like it. L (I can't really respond all that well to your review until I know what OOC means. Sorry. J)**

**olivialynlee- You are making perfect sense! Thank you for the compliment! I could tell by your story that you like the buildup of the romance, and I fully agree with you. In fact, I think that is one of the things that make your story so amazing. However, I sometimes feel that I am taking _too _long, and I apologize for that. Please let me know if you agree at some point. Thank you also for taking the time to read my new chapter. That means a lot to me. :D**

**EbonySpirit- Awww! That is so sweet! Thank you! Don't worry, I have been updating fairly quickly, and I plan to continue this routine, so Chapter 10 should be up shortly.**

**zoe- Forget about my story? Ha, that's a laugh. It's all I ever think about! Lol.**

**selinabln- Thank you. And yes, I think so too. J**

**Unfortunately, it seems that I have lost my powers. L But it's okay, because that means that this chapter has been put up sooner, and that's good, right? Gosh, I hope so.**

**However, despite my very wrong prediction just now, I will keep continue to keep you informed anyway. Chapter 10 will not take long to write, I hope, and so it will be up in probably about two days from now, most likely on Monday, although that is what I said about this chapter, so I guess you really never know. Maybe I should just stop predicting when they'll be up altogether!**

**Again, sorry for all of the mistakes in this chapter and in the previous ones. Of course, I checked for errors and then double-checked, but I know I missed some that you people will find anyways. So, I apologize for them.**

**Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like the story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

A loud knock on her door roused Hermione from her book. In the past, reading had always been a successful way for her to escape reality, but this time, it had failed, and she found herself grateful for the distraction. She stood and wiped the tears hurriedly from her eyes, and went to open the door. She expected a concerned Albus or Minerva, or perhaps a student confused on one of their recently learned spells. What she had not anticipated was to view Severus Snape standing in her doorway, and she let out a gasp when she saw him.

"Severus!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Thank you. May I come in?" he asked her.

Nodding vigorously, she stepped aside and allowed him to enter. Before, he had simply been in her office, but these were her chambers, where she lived. This was quite different.

He gazed around the room curiously, interested in knowing where Hermione Granger spent all of her spare time. In this room, there was just one wall with a shelf of books on it. This surprised Severus greatly, but he didn't show it. He merely allowed his eyes to pass over the shelf dismissively and looked elsewhere. Another neat, orderly desk resided in the far corner, and just like in his rooms, there was a large fireplace in the wall. Cozy looking chairs were placed around the room, inviting the visitor to curl up in them and read, or simply fall into a deep, restful sleep. It was more open than the first room in his chambers was. Then he spotted two chairs that were positioned close to each other, and this started his mind to wandering. Who exactly was Hermione Granger expecting?

Severus' first instinct was to go to the shelf of books and examine them, just as Hermione had done in his room, but he felt somehow that he was intruding, and did not want to impose. He stayed where he was, inside of her room just far enough so that the door could click shut behind him.

Hermione smiled widely. "Sit down, Severus, please. Goodness, don't just stand there."

He nodded and took a seat on her sofa, which was located closest to him. She sat down beside him, though far enough away so that their bodies were not touching. She folded her hands neatly in her lap and looked at him, though he did whatever possible to avoid her gaze.

"Severus, I'm quite sure you didn't come here simply see to how comfortable my couch is. Did you have a reason?"

He looked up at her and cleared his throat. "Well, actually, I… I understand that you received a letter of very serious news this morning at breakfast. I just wished to make certain that you are all right."

"Oh, yes, well, I… It was nothing. Um, nothing at all," she replied uneasily.

"Hermione, do not lie to me."

Severus knew that she was lying. He could always tell when someone was being deceitful. It was what years of acting as a spy had done to him.

She stared at him for a moment, not saying anything. Within seconds, she could feel her throat closing and the tears pushing hard behind her eyeballs to seep out. However, she fought more fiercely than ever before not to consent to them. She may have danced with him and enjoyed it, and then later fallen asleep on his sofa, but he was still Severus Snape, her former Potions Master, and she would not allow herself to cry in front of him.

For seven years, Professor Snape had never managed to reduce her to tears. Tens of other girls who had not been taunted half as badly as Hermione, and with a quarter of her intelligence, had sobbed in his classroom, but never Hermione. No matter how much cruelty and ridicule she had been forced to endure in her Potions classes throughout those seven years, she had always held herself with the utmost pride, never letting it show.

Sensing that he was about to be in the presence of a crying woman, Severus panicked. He had never dealt very well with bawling women. However, if she began to weep, he would not leave her. And so, he tried to mentally prepare himself for the outburst.

Hermione fought so hard to control her tears and her emotions, but finally, she realized that she could not hold it in any longer, and she broke down. It occurred so quickly, that neither of the professors had much time to notice it happening. It was as if floodgates had suddenly opened behind Hermione's eyes and the tears begun pouring out, chasing each other down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees, and could not look at Severus, as if she was ashamed for her disgraceful behavior.

She sobbed into her hands, so that the sound was stifled but the words still clear, "H- Harry wr- wrote a letter to me th- this morning. H- He said that… that Ron w- was… w- was… Oh, he's been injured terribly…Auror training…in a coma…not going to wake up…"

"Is he-?"

"Dead? No, not yet, at, at least. B- but he p- probably won't wake up," she stuttered, struggling to get the words out.

Severus didn't know what to say. When the three of them had been his students, he had witnessed their remarkable friendship, able to withstand even the toughest of circumstances, and in some ways, he had been slightly envious of it. He, along with the rest of the professors at Hogwarts, was well aware of how close they had been, and he felt a great sadness for Hermione at that moment.

She looked up at him fleetingly, though he did not notice, and then buried her face in her hands once more.

Severus, not quite knowing what to do in this situation, patted her lightly on her trembling shoulder, and then, realizing that this was not helping her in the least, he wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her nearer. She shifted closer to him most willingly, and he wrapped his left arm around her on the other side, so that he was hugging her close to his body. He breathed in the sweet aroma that was emitted from her hair; it was flowery, like her perfume. She sobbed silently onto his chest, dampening his shirt and robes, and wrapped her arms around him in return. This time, Severus did not tense; he merely accepted it. He could scarcely recall the last time he had held a woman like this. Not since he was in school, certainly.

Noticing that her sobs had finally ceased, he looked down at her, only to find her gazing back up at his face. She leaned gradually up to him, so that his face was not an inch from her own, and looked into his eyes. Then she pulled forward and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth. She then pulled away abruptly and sat at the opposite corner of the sofa. Neither one of them spoke for a long time.

The clock on Hermione's wall chimed seven, shattering the silence. Severus glanced at it and then turned to Hermione. "I should go now. I mean, if you don't mind. Will you be all right here by yourself?" he asked her, placing a hand delicately on her shoulder again.

She looked at him and smiled slightly, so he returned this action. The corners of his lips turned upwards as he looked at her.

_With the flames from the fire reflecting on her face and in her eyes, she really is very pretty_, he thought, though of course, he would never voice this aloud.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise and her smile transformed quickly into full jack-o-lantern grin. "Did you just smile, Severus? Well, who would have known, the great Severus Snape _is_ capable of other facial expressions than sneers and scowls."

"Don't push it," he said jokingly.

"And he can make jokes, my lord!"

Severus chuckled.

"And laugh," she added.

"You have a beautiful smile, Severus," she said after a moment.

He looked at her and oh, how he wanted to reply, "You have a gorgeous smile too, Hermione! You are so

beautiful! Your hair and your eyes are exquisite." But he didn't. He merely sat and looked at her for a while, maintaining the smile on his face.

She stood and held out her hand to him. "You said you needed to leave?"

"Oh, yes, I do. I've got a vast amount of potions to evaluate and papers to grade, and I just-"

"It's all right, Severus," she assured him, still holding out her hand. He took it, and allowed her to lead him to her door. When they reached it, however, she still did not let go.

"Thank you, Severus, for everything. I truly appreciate everything you've done for me tonight."

"What did I do?"

"You listened. And you comforted me. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek, nothing more, and then stepped back, letting go of his hand. Hermione opened the door for him and he stepped out, looking at her smiling face as he grinned back at her, and she shut the door slowly and softly behind him. Severus left her classroom, quickly wiping the smile off his face when he spotted a fourth-year Ravenclaw in the halls on his way to the dungeons, but still pondering in his mind what had just happened. Could it be that maybe, just possibly, Hermione Granger felt the same way about him as he did about her?

**OMG! I just read this story and it said that Hermione was reading the book Jane Eyre. I thought that was cool, but I swear I didn't steal the idea. Lol. I simply glanced at my bookshelf for a book and that one seemed just perfect to me, so that is the one that I chose. Sorry, I just thought that was kind of cool. (The story was "Dreams Can Come True" by author HeatherLayne. I found the mention of the book in Chapter 5, and I think you can find the story on my Favorites menu. It is a very good story, it has always kept me guessing, and I really recommend reading it.) And by the way: Any situations/occurrences/anything that you may find in this story that I wrote that you have read somewhere else, I swear I didn't take them! I mean, some people have the same ideas, but I do not _steal _ideas. If I happen to have the same ones, I put them here, but I DO NOT STEAL ideas! Just to let you know…so you didn't jump to conclusions or try and sue me or something. Hehe.**

**Wow! 78 reviews in just 8 days! I never expected to receive this many, but I am quite pleasantly surprised! Thank you!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside when you say that you like my story! (And it makes me feel significant in a small kind of way that those of you who _didn't _like my story cared enough to take the time to review and tell me, and I appreciate that, since I am always looking for new ways to improve my writing. So thanks to everybody!)**

**Ashley luvs Snape- Thank you for explaining that to my tiny little mind. Lol.**

**Which brings me to my next mention…**

**tallgiraffe32- Yes, I know what you mean. In fact, just earlier today, I was rereading Chapter 1, and I thought that Hermione really wouldn't have done that. Plus, honestly, wouldn't Snape have like pulled back or something? Sorry, it's just that I wanted to sort of introduce the romance and establish it early on. I mean, I know that only something small (in this chapter) has actually happened between them yet, but just, everyone, be patient… Anyway, yeah, so I kind of agree with you on that. Sorry.**

**olivialynlee- LOL! Your review made me laugh out loud so hard. Thank you for all your kind compliments, like saying that I am true to the characters (which I'm not sure of sometimes; see my previous mention). I'm glad that you like the slow build up, but in this chapter, they actually made some contact (like other than just dancing), so I don't know… Lol. And yes, I was just thinking about how obsessed I am with this story, so I'm glad that I'm not the only one who obsesses over writing either! Lol! And I like when you ramble, because it just makes me feel good about my story. Thanks!**

**Zoe- Thank you. I like how you worded that: "gaining each others respect and then the friendship and then the relationship." That's awesome. Thank you.**

**she-elf- I am glad that you think I'm doing a nice job of keeping Dumbledore in character, because I find him much harder to write than the other characters. I am also so happy that I could make you laugh! _I _thought that joke was weak, but I am so glad that it made you laugh! Thank you.**

**Like Chapter 9 (which really didn't end up taking up any more time than the rest of the chapters had), I think that Chapter 11 might take a day or two to get up. So, based on my place on it right now, I would expect it sometime Monday.**

**Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

For the next few days, Severus and Hermione did not speak to each other. They nodded, made eye contact, and still sat beside each other at the High Table at meals, but they did whatever they could to avoid directly speaking to one another. Hermione was still a bit embarrassed by her sudden outbreak of tears, and she also did not want to move things too quickly and frighten Severus away. He, however, was just embarrassed. He had been kissed by women before and been intimate with them, but somehow, this time was different. Severus was not sure how, exactly; he only knew that it was.

That night, there came a sharp rap on the door to his office. Severus had been reading an intriguing book in his chambers, but he had bewitched his doors so that he could hear the sounds in both his classroom and office if he happened to be absent from them. Marking his place in the book with a scrap of paper lying on the table by his chair, Severus stood and went to answer the door.

When he opened it, it was as he expected. "We've got to stop meeting like this," he joked to Hermione Granger.

"I got another letter from Harry," she said, thrusting the letter at his chest. He took it and gestured for her to come in. He sat behind his desk and she sat in front of it, watching him as his eyes darted from one line to the next as he read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I didn't realize until after I sent the last letter that it might embarrass you a bit, were you to receive it in the Great Hall along with the students, because I knew you would. After all, you are a professor now. Unbelievable. I thought I should keep you informed on Ron, so here is my second letter concerning his health. He is doing a bit better than a few days ago, but not so much improvement to celebrate just yet. That spell hit him hard; it was powerful and had a great impact on him. I told him he wasn't ready to go on a real mission just yet, but he wouldn't listen to me. You know him, as stubborn and reckless as always. No thanks to me, is what I am sure you are thinking. Good to know that some things never change. We both miss you, Hermione, and wish to see you soon, but you know we can't, unfortunately, until we've finished our Auror Training._

_Forever your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Say hello to Professor Dumbledore for me, will you? And Professor McGonagall too. And Hagrid, of course. We can't forget him, now can we? And by the way, out of pure curiosity, how is old Snape doing these days? Still the greasy bat of the dungeons, I suppose? Miss you. Reply soon._

Severus looked back over the paper at Hermione when he had finished reading. She was blushing, he saw, and wondered why.

"I apologize for Harry's rude comments at the bottom of the page, but you know him. He had no idea that you were going to read this. How could he?"

Severus held up a hand to merely dismiss the matter. "Of course, Hermione. Potter will never change, will he? Still as arrogant as his father, I see. Well, no matter. Is Weasley going to recover?"

"I hope so, but I've only told you how much I know. The only other person in this school that is aware of Ron's illness is Dumbledore."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "I am pleased that you trusted me enough to confide this matter in me."

Hermione smiled. _Look how attractive he is now_, she thought. _I could just reach across the table and… _She blushed profusely at her thoughts.

"What is it?" He had noticed her staring.

After a second, Hermione replied, "You're not scowling."

Severus looked away from her, obviously trying to suppress a grin, and concealed his face behind the paper. After he had composed himself, he set the paper down on top of his desk. "I am sure that if you requested it, Dumbledore would undoubtedly allow you to leave school for a short time to visit Weasley in the hospital."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I would never abandon my responsibilities like that. I am a professor, here to teach, not to take sick days off when I do not truly require them."

"Your best friend is in a coma as we speak, possibly dying. You have every right to leave the castle. I could cover your classes, if necessary, or else, I am sure that Minerva might be more than willing to-"

"No, Severus. I will not leave Hogwarts. Not for this. If he gets too much worse, I will consider it. I promise."

He nodded at her and then they both fell silent. Severus slid the parchment in her direction across the smooth surface of his desk, and she picked it up, folded it, and stuffed it into the pocket of her robes.

She rested her hands on his desk and looked up at him. Once more, before he could contemplate what he was doing, he reached out a hand and placed it on top of hers.

_He has very nice hands,_ she thought. _I wonder why I never noticed it before._

Then he looked back up at her, into her eyes, and quickly retracted his hand. Her smile waned a bit, but not enough for him to notice.

She stood up and Severus followed her to his door. She turned around to face him and found that her face was mere inches from his. They looked into each other's eyes a while longer, and then Hermione leaned up and kissed him lightly on his cheek. Then she pulled back and smiled up at him.

"You really underestimate yourself, Severus. You're not all that bad-looking," she told him, stroking his arm.

"Oh, _thanks. _Not _bad_-looking." He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"In fact, I'd say you're really quite attractive."

He looked down at her, a mystified expression painted on his face. Hermione took his hand and gave it a tight, brief squeeze, and then let go.

_Say it, Severus. Just say it. "You're so beautiful." Hell, even a simple "You too" will do!_, the voice inside his head screamed at him.

However, he just cleared his throat and muttered, "Thank you."

She still smiled at him understandingly, as though she was not expecting anything more. "I have papers that I must grade," she said honestly. "I should go. Good night, Severus. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast, all right?"

"Good night, Hermione," he replied, placing his hand lightly and affectionately on her shoulder.

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I am so flattered!**

**olivialynlee- I am always so happy to receive your reviews! Again, I laughed so hard! Thank you for your compliment about the details. I hadn't noticed, but I'm glad that you thought they were good! I think that somewhere in the books, Professor Snape does actually make Hermione cry, but I just tried to ignore it, kind of, I guess you could say… Never mind. Thank you!**

**I am not sure when exactly Chapter 12 will be up, because knowing me, I will say two days, and it will be up by tomorrow morning. So you never know. However, right now, I would say that Chapter 12 will most likely be up tomorrow or the day after.**

**Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it. Thanks!**

**Sorry, I keep forgetting to put the Disclaimer in here: I do not own anything in here. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly for me. All the characters and Hogwarts and everything to do with the wizarding world- all her.**


	12. Chapter 12

"You going to the Quidditch match tonight, Penelope?"

"No. I have an extra credit assignment to do in the library. You'll let me know who wins, won't you?"

"Like you need any extra credit," he muttered.

Hermione heard this bit of two students' conversation as she walked down the hall with Remus Lupin. He chuckled.

"Sounds like a young Harry and Hermione, doesn't it?" he asked her.

She laughed. "I didn't know there was a Quidditch match tonight. Which Houses are playing?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor. First game this year. I hope you come. It'll be really fun. You know, it's always amusing to watch the famous House rivalry between Severus and Minerva, the Heads of Houses."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, Severus… Right." A small smile spread across her face.

"What is it?" Remus asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Blood rushed to Hermione's cheeks and she looked down at the floor, still grinning sheepishly. "Nothing," she said.

"You wouldn't happen to have a crush on our Sevvy, would you?"

She looked up at him, and it took all of her concentration to keep a straight face. "No, of course not. How revolting. And don't you dare let him hear you call him that; he'll have your head." Then she stalked away from him, but shot him a playful grin over her shoulder as she did so.

"Quidditch, tonight!" he shouted to her.

The leaves outside, few still clinging desperately to the trees had begun to rapidly change their colors, and already, the ground was covered in a thick sheet of the crispy leaves. They crunched under Hermione's feet noisily as she walked to the Quidditch pitch. Although it was not yet winter, the air was already rather chilly, so everyone who was not playing Quidditch had bundled themselves up warmly in thick robes, coats, and gloves. Some, mostly students, were also wearing hats. Hermione reached the teachers' sector of the Quidditch seats, and found that there was a much better view of the field from there. She glanced around for an empty seat, and then finally spotted one among a crowd of eager professors. She shoved her way through, though politely, and sat down.

"You don't seem the type for Quidditch matches, Professor Granger," a deep voice to her left said.

"Good afternoon, Severus," she nodded to him, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," he replied.

"You just wait, Severus, this will be the year." Hermione heard Minerva McGonagall's voice and looked to her right. Hermione was seated between the two Heads of Houses.

_This ought to be interesting_, she thought.

He scoffed. "I doubt that, Minerva. Gryffindor hasn't won a Quidditch match, or the House Cup, since our dear Mr. Potter left us two years ago."

"I know, but you just wait. We've got an excellent new Seeker this year, Davey Whats-his-name."

Severus snorted. "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," he said in mock fear.

"So am I. Honestly, it's never this cold here this time of the year," she replied, rubbing her hands together and blowing her hot breath on them.

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch told the teams from below on the field.

Hermione, Severus, and Minerva were all sitting very near the commentator, and his voice pierced their ears like a foghorn. Hermione flinched, but no one else did, so she attempted to hide her discomfort. Evidently, though, she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Severus leaned over to her and said in her ear, "You get used to it."

"Oh, quit whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears and watch the game, you two!" Minerva cried out at them. She was only joking, of course, but Hermione felt the blood rushing to her cheeks immediately.

"Shut up, Minerva," said Severus, only half-joking, and leaned back away from Hermione. He grimaced as the Slytherin keeper missed a would have been easily blocked Quaffle and the Gryffindors scored.

Minerva cheered loudly, waving her hands in the air. Once she had sat back down, she turned to Severus. "See, I told you, didn't I? I told you this would be it."

"Do not get too smug just yet, Minerva. That was only the first score. The Seekers haven't even located the Snitch yet."

However, as he spoke, the Seekers of both teams hurtled forward on their broomsticks in the same direction.

"You were saying, Severus?"

He scowled unpleasantly. However, he quite noticeably perked up once he noticed that his Slytherin Seeker was in the lead. The Seeker was lying flat on his broomstick, his body pressed against the gleaming, polished wood, and his hand outstretched. Hermione saw a worried look cross Minerva's face for the first time. The Seekers were now speeding toward the ground so swiftly; they were no more than green and scarlet streaks. Hermione knew that if they didn't pull out of that dive soon, they were going to make contact with the ground painfully, but she also had no desire for Gryffindor to pull out first, because it would cost them the game. The Seekers were neck and neck now.

The Seekers kept glancing at each other nervously, though, with their nasty sneers, daring the other to pull out. The ground was nearing the end of their broomsticks quickly. In a matter of seconds, both would have to be sent to the Hospital Wing. Their brooms would shatter into a million tiny splinters.

Suddenly, a hand clasped tightly around the Golden Snitch as the Seekers slowed and toppled gently onto the green playing field. Whoops and cheers sounded from one end of the field, while the crowd on the other end howled and moaned in defeat. The Snitch was raised high into the air as the commentator screamed into the microphone he was using, "Slytherin wins the first Quidditch match of the year!"

Severus smirked while Minerva scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Next time," she muttered in Severus' direction.

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Hermione giggled at their childishness, but she knew that it was all in good fun. Even so, she hated to think about how Severus would act later, due to his House's victory.

"There'll be no living with you after this," Minerva sighed.

He continued to smirk proudly as the teachers all descended the concealed staircase behind their division of the Quidditch stands. Hermione was treading beside him, and as everyone passed her, she was being jostled and collided with him several times. Even so, she was quivering rather plainly from the icy air surrounding her. Severus observed this, and he promptly removed his thick outer coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, grinning widely at him, despite her chapped lips on account of the cold.

"You're welcome," he replied.

After that, they both walked in silence up to the castle, staying a ways behind everyone else except for Minerva and Albus, who they supposed were quietly discussing the match, just until they reached the front doors. Then Hermione turned to Severus and began to remove his coat, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Keep it," he said. "At least for now. You may return it to me later, when you're not freezing and shivering out here."

She smiled gratefully at him and placed it back over her shoulders. He went in the doors ahead of Hermione, holding them open for her as she walked through. Neither of them saw the stunned, but yet still somehow knowing look that passed significantly between the Headmaster and Minerva McGonagall.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes my day!**

**PhantomPirate- Me, take long to update? Never! Lol.**

**Natsuyori- What are you doing? Study for your test! I mean, I'm flattered, really, but…come on, you gotta set _some _boundaries, here! Just kidding. Lol. Really, though, after you reviewed, I hope you studied for your test. Lol.**

**gummy- Thank you. I'm glad that you chose to read my story and it interested you. I'm also so happy that you liked it! But get some sleep! Lol.**

**olivialynlee- Thank you! I like "detail-oriented" better too!**

**Barb8- And what true gentleman wouldn't be? Lol.**

**How do you all think I did on Harry's letter (in Chapter 11)? Did it sound like him? I tried to talk like he would in the letter, but I don't know if I succeeded very well.**

**Remember: Review, Please! It only takes, like, 45 seconds, so just do it! Please… Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- None of this belongs to me. J.K. Rowling owns everything. All the characters and everything to do with the wizarding world…all her. Lazy bum…all she does is sit at a computer clacking away all day. Just kidding! Jeez, you can put down your torches and pitchforks now.**

**(Just to let everyone know: My computer won't do smileys on here, so every time there's a smiley, I'm putting "Lol". That's why I have so many on this page when replying to your reviews. Lol. Hehe.)**


	13. Chapter 13

A loud crash and a long string of curse words resonated from inside the dungeon as Hermione rapped hurriedly on the door. She pushed the door ajar slowly and peered through the thin crack. Timidly, she walked inside and said quietly, "Severus?"

"Yes, Professor Granger?" he asked, sounding as if he was irritated to no end.

Hermione gasped as she saw crimson blood thickly coating his right hand. A broken potions vial lay in a shattered mess at his feet. "What on earth happened?" she asked, still in shock.

"What do you think happened? You knocked on the door and startled me, so I dropped the vial and tried to clean it up quickly, but the broken glass sliced into my hand and it began to bleed. You are very lucky this potion wasn't harmful."

"Where is your medi-kit?" she asked.

He pointed with his left hand to his desk on the opposite side of the room. "Bottom right drawer."

Hermione nodded, retrieved it from its place in the drawer and brought it over to him. She opened it and took out a roll of tape and sheer, cotton gauze, and then cut the gauze with clippers and laid these tools on the desk beside her. He had swathed his right hand in his black robes, but she took it and gently unwrapped it from his robes, now stained dark with blood.

"These will need to be washed," she said evenly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Thank you for stating the obvious."

Hermione took his hand in hers, letting it rest on her palm carefully, and extracted a couple of antiseptic wipes from the kit. She cleaned most of the blood off his hand and then threw the wipes away in the rubbish bin. Then she took a small pair of metal tweezers from the kit and began removing the tiny shards of glass that had gotten lodged sorely in his skin. He flinched each time she plucked a bit of the glass out, but remained silent. Hermione then removed a purple potion from the medi-kit and poured it onto a clean, white cloth, staining it a deep plum color.

Looking up at him, she said, "This may sting a bit."

She waited for a response, but he said nothing, so she brought the cloth down lightly to his cut. He wrenched his hand away from her instantly, covering it with his bloodstained robes once more, as if protecting it.

"That hurts!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you for stating the obvious. I told you it would."

He glared at her, but began moving his hand back toward her slowly. She took it in hers and, once again, allowed it to rest softly on her palm. With her free hand, she lowered the rag down once more onto his skin where he had been slashed painfully with the smashed glass. She could feel his entire body go rigid and he just about drew his hand away once more, but she held it tenderly, her fingers intertwined with his to prevent him from jerking away again. As she dabbed and swabbed gently at the gash in his hand, there was complete silence. When she had finished, she patted it lightly with the cloth and then wrapped his hand in the gauze carefully, securing it with a short strip of the adhesive tape.

When she had completely finished treating his wound, she packed all of the supplies back into the medi-kit and replaced it into the bottom right drawer of his desk, tossing the violet-stained rag into the sink on her way.

"Thank you," Severus said when she had returned to his side. "I am, uh…sorry that I…snapped at you."

"Don't mention it," Hermione answered. "I'm sorry I startled you. I didn't mean to."

"That's all right. It wasn't your fault."

Hermione looked up at him. Her face was sheer inches from his. Severus could feel her hot breath upon his skin. Hermione felt herself being drawn toward him by an unseen force, and she leaned forward slowly. Finally, she closed her eyes. His lips pressed to hers gently, so lightly, and her hand moved instantly to his arm. He placed a hand on her soft, smooth cheek. They were both rapt, in their own world, for a moment or two, until Remus Lupin burst through the door. They pulled apart abruptly and Hermione took a step back. Both of them glanced toward the door, where Remus was looking a bit confused. They both hoped that they had been swift enough to evade detection from Remus as to what they had been doing.

"I apologize. Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No," Severus said quickly. "Nothing at all. Professor Granger was merely assisting me in the brewing of a rather difficult potion." He gestured toward his steaming cauldron. "What is it that you want, Lupin?"

"Well…" Remus glanced out the door and turned back his colleagues. "I suppose I don't really require your assistance, after all. There was a scuffle in the hallway, two students dueling, but it seems to have been sorted out by Minerva. Thank you. I'm sorry I disturbed you, and that I forgot to knock; I will allow you to get back to your, ah, potion now." He backed out of the room and shut the door softly. Severus and Hermione waited until they could no longer hear his retreating footsteps, and then turned to each other.

"Perhaps I should leave," Hermione said quietly, and then began to head toward the door.

"What did you come in here for, in the first place, Hermione?" he asked, but he was not rude about it. It seemed as though he was purely curious.

"Oh, I merely wanted to return your coat to you." She gestured toward his desk, where he noticed, for the first time since she had entered the room, his black coat that he had lent her right after the last Quidditch match had ended.

"Oh. Thank you."

She nodded, and then glanced toward the door. "Of course. Er, should I stay or…?" she questioned uncertainly.

"You may help me complete my potion, if you like. I could certainly use the assistance. Honestly, it is a rather difficult potion to brew. However, if you don't-"

"No, Severus. I mean, yes, I would love to help you," she answered quickly and noticed his shoulders relax slightly at this.

After they had been working side by side for nearly an hour and a half (during which time Hermione received a pleasant chill whenever her and Severus' hands brushed together or he stood too close to her body), the room began to become quite stifling. They both quickly removed their robes and draped them over a nearby desk. Severus did the same with his black frock coat. Now he was only wearing his black trousers and his white button-up shirt with cuffs at the wrists. He unbuttoned the top two buttons, though at first, he did not dare roll up his sleeves. However, he soon remembered that his Dark Mark had long ago vanished, and so he quickly did so.

Hermione smiled and blushed. She liked this look on him… she liked it a lot.

"What?" he asked suddenly.

She realized that she had been gawking at him with her jaw slightly dropped. She quickly closed her mouth and stuttered, "N- nothing. It's just that…I doubt if I've ever seen you in anything but black attire, although I must say, white works quite…well…on you."

"Hm," he murmured, and then returned to the cauldron. Hermione soon rolled up her sleeves, as well. Unfortunately, there were no windows in the dungeons, and no way for the air to circulate properly. She stole glances at Severus every so often, but tried her best not to be caught again. She assisted him further in the brewing of the potion, until all the ingredients had finally been added and it had begun to simmer quietly, steam surging out the top of the cauldron.

"Thank you for helping me," Severus said as he was clearing away the last of the mess.

"I enjoyed it."

Severus nodded and then continued straightening his room back into order and making certain that everything rested in its rightful place on the shelves or in the cupboards.

"I do not require your assistance any longer, Prof- Hermione," he said after turning around to face her.

"Very well," she replied. Before she left, Hermione walked over to Severus while his back was turned, as he stooped over the counter adjacent to his sink, and she reached around his waist, took a gentle hold of the hand that was bandaged, and swung him around smoothly to face her.

_Wow. He should really wear only white shirts more often_, she thought as she eyed his top.

"Yes?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I won't be seeing you again tonight, as we missed dinner quite some time ago," she said.

"We did? I hadn't noticed."

Hermione smiled and looked down at his hand bound in gauze and stroked it lightly with her thumb.

"Try not to be so jumpy when you're working on your potions next time, Severus," she said, laughing a little. Then she looked up at him.

_He's so tall_, she thought.

Into his eyes. They were still the same dark pair of black eyes, but they were no longer cold and unfeeling. Now, the eyes that were reflected in hers were kind and welcoming. At least, to her.

"Good night, Severus," she muttered, and leaned up and kissed him quickly and lightly on his lips, and then she turned to leave his classroom.

"Good night, Hermione," he called out to her, but she had already gone, leaving him with his limbs tingling pleasantly and on his lips, a warm spot in the place where she had kissed him.

**Thanks a lot to everybody who reviewed! I love getting reviews, because it pushes me to post the chapters up faster! So thanks!**

**MiKaYGiRl- Because it's Snape, I guess. Lol. Thanks!**

**olivialynlee- Thank you! I tried to keep up the great spirit of Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry. Lol. Thank you!**

**SeverusSnape'sLove- Yes, so I've been told. Many times. But it's true, so there you go. Thank you!**

**Zoe- Hehe. Yes, well, Severus is really just an old softy at heart, as we all know, right? Thank you!**

**I think I may be falling ill, so Chapter 14 might take a little longer to get up here. But don't worry: If I can help it _at all_, Chapter 14 _will _be up here by Thursday.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Zero, zilch, nada. J.K. Rowling owns it all- the characters, anything to do with the wizarding world…everything.**

**Remember: REVIEW, Please! It only takes about 50 seconds, so just do it! Can't you afford to spend just 50 seconds on a review for poor little me? (If you can't, then you've got problems. Hehe. Just kidding.) But really, please review. Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try and work on it! (Example: I don't keep them in character? Not enough details?) Thanks!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**please?**

**Not to sound like I'm begging or anything…even though I am. Lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Severus?" a voice called out tentatively from his classroom. He recognized it instantly, but tried to ignore it nonetheless. After what had happened, he could not bear to face her.

He heard approaching footsteps, however, and looked up from his papers that he was scoring to see her head poking through his office door.

"Don't you knock?" he asked.

"I did, and I called out your name, but apparently, you didn't hear me," Hermione said, and then stepped inside of his room. She walked over to his desk and leaned against it as he looked up at her.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Since I got old," he answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Severus, you're not old."

"In two days, I will be forty," he said, removing the eyeglasses that he used for reading and setting them down on the desk. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"Two days? Your birthday is in two days?"

"Was my statement not clear?"

Then he noticed that Hermione had not been able to stop smiling ever since she walked into his office.

"What are _you_ so giddy about?" he sneered.

She walked until she was beside him and then threw her arms happily around his neck, startling him and causing him to draw a bright red slash down the center of Melanie Skrit's essay.

"Ron recovered! Last night, in the hospital. The doctors said it was amazing that he was able to recover so quickly and even I was surprised. I mean, anyone would expect something like this from Harry, but not Ron, never Ron."

"I am quite happy to hear that."

"Are you really?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Happy for you."

"I see. Well, thank you."

He nodded and returned to marking up Melanie's paper and scribbling cruel criticisms in the margins.

Hermione walked around to the back of his chair and leaned down, so that her face was right next to his. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her hands down his strong shoulders and chest. She turned her head slightly so that she could whisper his name in his ear, "Severus…"

"Hermione, don't…" he groaned, roughly removing her arms from around him.

She asked him, bewildered, "Is there something wrong?"

"Don't touch me again," he said quietly, through gritted teeth.

"Why not? You seemed perfectly fine last night when we were practically making out in your classroom."

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

"What?"

"It was nothing more than a mistake."

"I was a _mistake_?"

"No, kissing you was." He couldn't even look at her right now, so he simply sat staring at his desk, but he could hear the hurt in her soft voice.

"I don't think you truly believe that, Severus."

"Well, aren't you in for a surprise, then?" he asked sarcastically and with a sneer.

"Severus-"

"Get out, Hermione. Please leave, now."

"Have I done something?"

Severus stood from his chair and drew himself up to his full height, so that he towered over Hermione's petite frame.

"Leave," he growled again, walking over to the door and pulling it open for her.

Hermione glared daggers at him, walking toward the door slowly.

"Severus-" she said edgily, but he interrupted her by grabbing her upper-arm violently and shaking her.

"I said to get out, Miss Granger! Out of my office, now!" he bellowed at her, clutching her arm painfully now.

"Severus, let go!" she shrieked, trying to pry his fingers from her arm. She was sure that it would be left with noticeable bruises where he was gripping it now with surprising strength. She whimpered, "Severus, please, let go."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, and he saw a flash of fear appear in them for an instant. He jerked his hand away quickly from her arm, causing her to stagger backwards and nearly fall over, but she grasped the edge of his desk to steady herself. Severus stared at Hermione as if he had only just realized that she was there, his chest rising and falling rapidly with the deep breaths he was taking. She stood in front of him, trying her best to glare at him, but the horror was evident in her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not conceal it.

He walked to the door and held it open for her, not daring to look her in the eyes as he said quietly, "Please leave. Please leave now." She could hear his voice shaking.

Hermione walked hesitantly toward the door, rubbing her bruised, aching arm gently.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered. She had to know.

"Because…I'm a monster. I lost my temper."

Hermione took a step toward him. "You are not. Just because you lost your temper-"

"Hermione, I will _not_ tell you this again: Get out of my office. Out of my classroom. Out of the dungeons. Out of the school, I don't care. Just get. Away. From me," he growled deeply.

"Severus, you're not a monster," Hermione repeated softly, but Severus took a step toward her and she cowered beneath him.

"There? You see! What do you see when you look at me? When I look at you, I see fear in your eyes, and what do you see when you look at _me_? Cold, black eyes!"

"That's right. To go with your black heart!" Hermione screamed and fled from his room, her face buried in her hands to muffle her beaten sobs.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it sooo much!**

**olivialynlee- Hehe. "Super-writer." Hehe. Lol. Thanks! Again, I had to laugh at your review when you asked why you were so shocked. Lol.**

**Madelynn Rae- Mmm…Severus in white. _That _gets _me _all warm and fuzzy. Hehe. I'm glad that my story keeps _you _warm and fuzzy too!**

**zoe- Thank you! Here's Chapter 14!**

**Tasha-Draco- Oh, yeah, sorry about that. When I said "tonight," I meant like evening. Not exactly _nighttime_, but just in the evening. Sorry. Oops.**

**PhantomPirate- Of course I will. Thank you! I am so glad that you like it so far!**

**Wow! I think this may be a complete first for me: I did not update _at all_ yesterday! One whole day where I didn't update! Not that you all appreciate that, I'm sure, but still...it _is _a record, at least.**

**However, I'm feeling much better now, so I think that Chapter 15 will be up very, very soon. Probably sometime tomorrow, but no promises.**

**I know that this chapter is** **different from the other chapters (contact between Severus and Hermione, but not the kind you were expecting, I'm sure), but just wait until Chapter 15 and it will kind of make sense, I think. I hope. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or anything to do with the Harry Potter wizarding world. Actually, I don't own anything from _any _wizarding world, but whatever. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling (just the Harry Potter one though. Maybe I should stop talking now, huh?).**

**Remember: Review, Please! It only takes about 50 seconds. Even if you don't like it, please tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it in the future. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Why had he touched her? Why had he laid even a hand on her? Why had he lost his temper, lost control of his emotions? The memory of the way she cowered beneath him still lingered unpleasantly in his mind. Along with other similar, less recent, memories. The flash of fear in her eyes and her helpless pleas were all too familiar to Severus. He punched the stone wall in front of him with all his strength, but then held the hand that he had used tightly, as it was stinging rather painfully, and went to sit down behind his desk again.

"You're going to have to stop doing that, Severus," he told himself. "You won't have Miss Granger around to mend your cuts and scrapes any longer. Hell, after this, you'll be lucky to still have a job."

That was when it occurred to him: He could lose his position at Hogwarts for this. Of course he would. What girl in her right mind _wouldn't_ go to the Headmaster and report what Severus had done to her? He rubbed his eyes wearily and stood. Then he walked to the cabinet on the opposite side of the room, leaned down, and muttered a few select words under his breath to temporarily remove the magical lock he had placed on it. He opened the cabinet and peered inside. A large bottle of brandy, half-empty, and a glass goblet sat in front of him. Slytherin-green stones were embedded into the cup. Severus picked up the chalice and fingered it contemplatively, hesitant to use it. It had been his father's after all, but tonight, he felt that it was warranted, so he quickly removed it and the bottle from the cabinet and sat down at his desk.

He poured the brandy into the goblet, filling it to the rim, and took a drink. Gods, that felt good. He closed his eyes and let the liquor warm his stomach and allowed the heat to wash over his entire body. Another drink. That same magnificent feeling. After he had drained the first cup, he refilled it immediately. When he was halfway through with that glass, there was a knock at his door.

_Can't a man simply sit at his desk any longer without being bothered every two seconds by a rapping at his door!_, Severus thought furiously, setting the glass down on the desk.

The person knocked again, this time more forcibly. This sharp rap was just a short step away from an irate hammering.

"Coming!" Severus called furiously.

He opened the door and there stood a very bad-tempered Minerva McGonagall. She had her hands crossed over her chest and her lips were almost nonexistent.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Hermione Granger was just seen looking terribly upset. Have you any idea as to why?"

"Perhaps," he said, not sure exactly how much Hermione had told her. He certainly did not want to reveal more than he had to.

"And what might that be?" she asked him irritably.

"I don't keep tabs on the girl's activities, Minerva."

"Severus Snape, you are not too old for a good lecture from me. Now, tell me what it is that you know," she said sternly, walking over to his desk and leaning against it. She glanced down at the top of it and saw the goblet. She picked it up and sniffed it, and then looked to the Potions Master. "Severus, have you been drinking?"

"What do you think?" he retorted, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes.

"Severus, what could possibly have driven you to feel that alcohol was necessary?"

He glared at her, but said nothing.

"How much of this have you had?" she asked cautiously.

"Why? Do I look completely drunk to you?" he asked her angrily.

"No; I was merely curious."

"Only one goblet-full," he replied.

"And half of this one," she said, holding up the chalice.

Minerva sighed, placed the cup back onto the desk, and then sat down in his chair behind it. Severus frowned at her, but remained silent. She was the only person in this school (besides Dumbledore, of course) that he would allow to do such a thing, invading his privacy and taking control over his personal belongings like this, and not remove her immediately from his office.

"Severus…" she began, but seemed not to know quite how to continue. After a minute of thought, she resumed, "Why are you acting this way towards poor Hermione Granger?"

"Excuse me?"

"She has done nothing but be civil and sweet and kind to you since she arrived here, and she really is a very nice girl. Asking you to the Yule Ball. I must admit, even I was quite surprised at that one. Before you dismiss her so quickly, give her a chance, won't you?"

_If you only knew_, he thought.

"She cares for you, Severus. Honestly. Everyone can see it but you," she said.

Severus had to suppress the tiniest of smiles from crossing his face when she said this. He thought again, _If you only knew, Minerva, really._

"In fact, at times, I suspect that she may have stronger feelings for you than just friendship," she said. Gods, she was killing him. He bit back a laugh and managed to keep his face straight.

"Have you forgotten about the significant age difference between us? That would be like… like you and me…" They both shuddered at this thought.

"No, of course I haven't forgotten. However, it's only about twenty year's difference."

"Two decades, Minerva."

"Well, then it wouldn't be exactly like you and I were… After all, there are three decades between us. When you attended school here-"

Severus rolled his eyes and cross his arms over his chest.

With a slightly agitated glance at him, Minerva continued, "When you began school here, I was a mere forty-years-old."

"_Mere?_ That is how old I am now. Nearly."

"I am quite aware, thank you. Anyway, Severus, this is not my point. I came here to ask you a question, which you still have not answered. Why is Hermione Granger so upset?"

"I don't know, Minerva," he shrugged.

"You had better get your story straight."

He shook his head. "I let her get in too far," he muttered.

"What?" she asked, leaning forward in the chair.

"For twenty-five years, I have been steadily building a wall to keep people out, too keep them from coming too close," he said.

"So we've noticed."

"But she has managed to break it down in a matter of weeks. She has tried to become my friend, but I wouldn't let her. I cannot allow myself to grow too close to her. To anyone."

"But why, Severus?"

"In the end, someone will get hurt. I find it is simply easier to keep myself at a distance. Pushing people away makes my life so much easier. Or it used to."

"Is that what happened?"

He stared at her. How did she manage this, every single time? Each time they talked alone together, he ended up spilling his guts to her.

"Yes," he answered minimally.

"Is that why Hermione is so upset?"

"Yes."

"Do you care about her?"

"No," he said instantly.

"Won't you let yourself care about her?"

"No."

She sighed and rose from the chair. "All right," she wearily, and headed toward the door. "You know, Severus, you say that pushing people away makes your life easier, but letting them in would make it so much happier."

"I am perfectly content with the way that I am now," he replied.

"Somehow, Severus, I don't think you truly mean that." Minerva opened the door, and Severus quickly walked over to his desk and drained the last of the brandy left in his goblet. Minerva then shut the door again, returning to his desk and picking up the bottle of brandy.

"Don't have too much more of this, Severus," she said gently, lightly touching his shoulder.

"What, you don't think that I am able to control myself?"

"Well, I-"

"As much as you may like to think so, Minerva, I am no longer your irresponsible sixteen-year-old student. Therefore, I will do what I like." To reinforce his point, he grabbed the bottle of brandy from out of her hands and filled the goblet once more. Then he took a long drink from it, slopping a bit of brandy onto his shirt.

Minerva sighed. "Just be careful." At that, she turned and opened the door once more to leave.

However, again, she stopped suddenly when she heard a clink of glasses from behind her as Severus refilled his cup a third time.

"Minerva," he said. She turned around and looked at him sadly. "Tell her I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Of course. Anything else?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing more." He took another deep drink. "Only that I apologize."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. "For what?"

Severus shook his head again and unsteadily took another drink.

Minerva pursed her lips, but remained silent. He had drained his fourth cup in a matter of seconds, and then went to refill his goblet. His hand holding the bottle was trembling, and he ended up spilling nearly half of the liquor onto the desk.

"Oh, why don't you just swig it straight from the bottle?" she asked irritably, but he simply glared at her over the rim of the cup.

She sighed and began walking toward him, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"No. No, I'm fine, Minerva," he said, almost slurred, as he tried to sit down in his seat, but tripped and ended up collapsing clumsily into the chair.

She could not just leave him like this, so she pried the presently quarter-full goblet from his hands and set it down on a far counter. Then she helped him up from the chair and, one arm around his waist to support him, she led him to his bed as he stumbled alongside her. He lay down without having to be told, and Minerva spread his quilt evenly over his thin body.

"You can drink, Severus, but you can't hold your liquor," she said to him sternly.

She heard him mutter softly under his breath as he lay in bed, "Like father, like son."

Suddenly struck with a thought, Minerva asked him again, "Severus, do you know why Professor Granger was so upset tonight?"

His head on his pillow and eyes closed, he nodded slowly.

"Would you care to inform me as to why?" Minerva felt guilty for questioning him while he was so obviously drunk, but she had to find out what had happened. However, he simply shook his head and scowled at her.

"Ask her, if you must," he mumbled, slurring his words fully now.

"Very well, Severus. Good night."

He groaned in response and rolled over, and so, seeing that he would be falling asleep in no time, she left his chambers, shutting the door softly behind her.

**In the next chapter, it's where Minerva talks with Hermione, right after this. I'm not very proud of this particular chapter, but here it is, anyways.**

**Thanks for your reviews, again, so much! I love you all so much!**

**OMG! I was so afraid that everyone would hate me for my previous chapter that I posted, Chapter 14! I was so afraid that nobody would like it, but I am relieved that I have received some very nice, pleasant reviews about it, so thanks to everybody!**

**PhantomPhluter- No, I wasn't. Surprisingly, there is also someone who reads my story called PhantomPirate (who I mention below)! Lol. Cool, huh? Thank you so much for all the nice things you said in your review!**

**rosie- Awww. Thank you!**

**The Real Mrs. Kaiba- No offense or anything, but if you hate Snape, then why are you even here? Just to say that you hate him? That is totally pointless, anyway, and not to mention just mean. And this is for everyone: Please only leave constructive criticism.**

**olivialynlee- Oh, I'm so hurt. Just kidding! Thank you! Lol to your review!**

**sass1234- Yes, I have read a couple of Hermione/Snape fan fictions where there are no conflicts. It is just eternal bliss, and I didn't want my story to be that way. I knew that there had to be conflicts in here somewhere, so that is where Chapter 14 first came from. Thank you.**

**PhantomPirate- Of course she isn't going to give up. She's Hermione Granger: when she sets her mind to something, a goal, she is entirely determined to reach it. Hehe. Thank you so much!**

**SeverusSnape'sLove- Yes, I know. It is sad, but it serves a purpose. It actually kind of upset me just a little too, even though I am the one who wrote it. Weird.**

**Chapter 16, like I said, will include Minerva's next conversation with Hermione (the same night). Chapter 16 should be up by tomorrow or the day after. So expect it sometime Saturday or Sunday.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing in the Harry Potter wizarding world. J.K. Rowling handles all of that. I don't own the characters or anything to do with the wizarding world.**

**Remember: Review, please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike and I will try to work on it. Thanks! (Only constructive criticism, please. Thank you.)**


	16. Chapter 16

Just as she was leaving Severus' classroom, Minerva knocked into someone heavily, sending them toppling to the floor. After she had regained her poise, she looked down to see who the person was. Of course: Neville Longbottom.

"Neville, what are you doing down there, for Heaven's sake?" she asked him, offering him a hand, which he took. She heaved him to his feet and he brushed himself off.

"Thank you, Minerva," he said.

"What are you doing down here, my boy?"

"Snape. He upset Hermione, didn't he? I asked her what was wrong, and she only managed to reply 'Sev' through her sobs, but I knew who it was. Who else could it be?"

"And so what are you planning to do?" she asked him apprehensively.

"I'm going to go in there and give him a piece of my mind, is what I'll do!" he cried, and tried to push his way past his former Transfigurations professor, but she held him back with surprising strength for a eighty-year-old woman.

"I think it would be best not to," she told him.

"Why? Because when I was in school, he terrified me? Mocked me, ridiculed me every single chance he got?"

"No. Because he is asleep."

"Asleep?" Neville repeated, as if he could not believe his ears.

"Yes, and so I would advise you to stay out of his chambers. For now, at least. You may speak with him calmly in the morning if you so wish, however."

"What are you, his keeper now?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the young man before her. Well, he certainly had developed quite a pompous attitude.

"I would watch your tongue, if I were you, Mr. Longbottom," she said slowly, each word deliberate.

"Yeah, and what are you possibly going to do, Minerva? Assign me detentions? Deduct House Points from Gryffindor? If I recall correctly, I am no longer your student. I am a professor here, and I demand a bit of respect."

Minerva stared at him. Could this possibly be Neville Longbottom, the sweet boy who had once been discovered sobbing in the bathroom after a particularly nasty Potions lesson?

"And if _my _memory serves _me_ correctly, I believe that I also am a professor here, Mr. Longbottom, and you would do well to remember that. Much like you, I expect regard from everyone here, as well. Believe it or not, that includes you. Do not disturb Professor Snape tonight, Neville. Return to your chambers and you may speak with him in the morning."

"Has he done something to Hermione? Has he hurt her? If he hurt her, so help me, I'll-"

"Neville! Please return to your chambers this instant. I realize that I have no right to order you around anymore, but I fear that you will wake Severus, and I strongly suspect that he will have a rather intense headache once he awakes."

"Very well, Minerva. Good night."

"Good night, Neville."

He crossed his arms over his chest and stalked off, down the hall and up the stairs, with the Headmistress left staring up at him strangely, wondering what could possibly have happened to him in those two years that he had been away from Hogwarts to make him act this way. She dismissed the thought rather quickly, though, and headed up the stairs to make her way towards Professor Granger's chambers.

Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed, tears falling steadily from her red eyes and sliding smoothly down her blotchy skin. She had been crying thus since she left his classroom. Luckily, she had managed to control herself when she met her fellow professors in the halls on the way to her chambers, but after she had passed them, she began to weep once more. Now, her body was silently screaming for mercy. Telling her to please, just forget about Severus, just for now. Just stop crying.

Gods, she had been so stupid. She thought that he had cared for her. And yet, now, she was rubbing the places on her arm where there were multiple, dark bruises. From him. He had done this to her. How could he? He had kissed her, and touched her, and looked into her eyes so sincerely. How could he have possibly done this to her, and still live with himself?

Still, however infuriated Hermione grew to be, she could not forget about the way she had cared for Severus. The way she thought that he had cared for her in return. And somehow, she still held her affection for him. What was the matter with her?

There was a soft, slow knock on her door. Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes hurriedly. Then she went into the bathroom, splashed cold water over her face, patted herself dry with the hand towel that lay adjacent to the sink, and went to open the door. Her heart leapt at the fleeting notion that it could be Severus, but her hopes were quickly drowned when she saw Minerva McGonagall in her doorway.

"Hello, Minerva," Hermione said, sniffling.

"Good evening, Hermione. May I come in?"

Nodding, Hermione opened the door wider. "Of course."

Minerva took a seat in the nearest armchair and gestured for Hermione to sit in the one opposite her. When she had done this, Minerva reached over and patted Hermione's knee. "I saw that you were quite upset earlier this evening. Would you like to tell me why?"

Hermione shook her head forcefully. "No, I wasn't upset. Not at all."

"I have been teaching at this school for nearly sixty years, Hermione. I believe I know a thing or two about detecting when students are lying to me, even if you _are_ a professor now."

Hermione shook her head again. "I'm not upset, Minerva."

"Please, Hermione, of course you are. Your face is tearstained and your hair is a complete mess," she said, reaching over to smooth Hermione's hair down. Hermione smiled at her gratefully.

"He can be so… so…"

"Insufferable?" Minerva suggested.

"No. Not the right word. There _is _no right word to express this, what I am feeling towards him right now."

"Severus?"

"How did you know?"

"I just spoke to him, not ten minutes ago."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. He simply said to ask you what happened."

Hermione stood abruptly and began making her way to the door. "I need to speak with him," she said.

"No, Hermione, you can't. He is asleep."

"_Asleep?_"

"Yes. He had a rather lengthy encounter with a bottle of brandy in my presence."

"So he's drunk, then?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you take the bottle away from him, Minerva?"

"I tried, but he-"

"You could have stopped him from getting himself completely wasted. Honestly, Minerva, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, Miss Granger!" she snapped suddenly. "I only know that I wish for some answers, but damn it, nobody will give me any! I asked Severus, and now I am asking you. What happened to make you so upset?"

"Well, if you want answers, Minerva, then you will have to search elsewhere, because you won't find them here," Hermione snapped back with those same narrowed eyes and pursed lips, mimicking Professor McGonagall perfectly.

_What is the matter with everyone as of late? Is everybody against me?_, Minerva wondered.

"Fine, Miss Granger. Perhaps I will. Good night," she said, standing and storming out of Hermione's chambers.

Hermione nearly began to cry again- she felt as if she could- but she managed to hold them back for now. Instead, she considered McGonagall's brief visit. Minerva had obviously been concerned about Hermione, but she had not simply requested answers, but demanded them. The nerve of that woman! As if it had been any of her business anyhow!

Making a split-second decision, Hermione stood, jaw set and fiery determination burning in her eyes, and made her way out of her classroom door and up the stairs.

**I'm so sorry this chapter took this long to get out, but on Friday, I was in school and then went shopping _right after _to buy a gorgeous dress for my Homecoming Dance! Then Saturday, and I am not kidding you- every single minute of Saturday, from the time I woke up to the time my date picked me up, was spent preparing for the dance. Hair, nails, etc. But I looked so pretty with my dress on and my hair fixed so nice. Then Saturday night, I attended the dance, had a blast, came home, and then collapsed into my bed. So, sorry. But I will try to get them up sooner in the future.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me feel so nice that you like my story!**

**kunigunda- Believe me, I have no problem with you being obsessed with my story. I find it flattering, actually. Hehe. Thank you!**

**olivialynlee- Yes, nothing actually _happened _to him to make him act the way he did, although at first, I tried to come up with something, but I thought it might possibly be better this way. :D Thank you!**

**zoe- Of course he didn't (but he came pretty damn close to it).**

**Eva21- Lol. Thanks!**

**TierraL- Thank you! I do agree with you on the longer/shorter thing, but usually, I get the chapters up everyday or every other day. Therefore, I think that it is sort of okay for me to have chapters that are on the shorter side. I don't know if that makes sense or not. And the other thing- you don't have to read it if you don't want to, but I am trying to make an effort to make them at least a hair shorter. Lol. (Except for this one, because I had to explain about my lovely Homecoming, but next time- I swear! Lol.)**

**Chapter 17 will be up very soon. Tomorrow or Wednesday, if I can help it.**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

Severus heard a distant stirring outside of his bedroom door, but as much as he racked his brain for a reason for it, he could find none. Had somebody been in his chambers last night? If so, it seemed as if they were still here. He remembered that McGonagall had come in and she had talked with him, and then he supposed that he had fallen asleep in his bed.

A familiar smell enveloped him, he suddenly noticed. Alcohol. He must have reeked of it. Severus hoped that he not behaved or done anything too foolish when he had been drunk the previous night. Gods, he could not even recall the last time he had passed out drunk. Years and years ago, certainly.

Feeling a distinct sickness in his stomach, he groaned loudly. Then he attempted to sit up, propping himself up on his elbows, but he suddenly became aware of the hammering ache in his head and lay back down immediately. He placed a hand on his forehead, but found that it was soft and damp; somebody had placed a moist cloth on his brow. Again, he groaned, furious with himself. Why had he allowed someone to coddle him this way? Of course, at the time, he had probably been much too intoxicated to be bothered by it.

Suddenly, he looked up and spotted Hermione Granger's familiar, petite body standing there, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring at him heatedly.

"I'm sorry," Severus muttered to her, lying back down and resting his head on his pillow.

"McGonagall came to my chambers last night and spoke with me," Hermione said, completely ignoring his statement. She was in no mood for thoughtful sayings from Severus now.

"What did you say to her?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

She replied maliciously, "Calm down; I didn't tell her anything. I didn't explain that I was upset, sobbing, because you had thrown me out of your office." Pausing, she continued, with full force, "And I didn't show her the bruises that you left on my arm, either."

He moaned and repeated, "I'm sorry."

"Hm," Hermione responded, still glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Someone had to put you to bed, didn't they? I couldn't tell anyone else what had happened, of course, so I came up to see if you were all right."

"Why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why couldn't you inform anyone else what had happened?"

"You are a talented Potions Master, and I would not be able to stand it if you lost your job simply because of me and one mistake that you made, however hurtful it may have been."

"Oh."

"That is why I did not report you immediately to Professor Dumbledore. Had it been anyone else… Therefore, I was practically obligated to visit your chambers and ensure that you were all right."

"Oh Gods, I didn't say anything last night, did I?"

A smile flickered momentarily across Hermione's lips, but it vanished in a mere second. "Nothing that I was not already aware of."

"Like what?"

"We don't need to discuss the details, Professor Snape." She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She pushed him down roughly, so that he was lying flat once more. "And lie down, or you'll have your head to throbbing even worse."

Moving away from his bed, she looked down at him. "You know, you're really quite amusing when you're drunk."

His eyes closed, he raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She sniggered.

"I am so very glad that you find my situation humorous, Hermione."

At this, her face instantly snapped back to glaring at him. "Do not call me that. Not now."

"What?"

"After what you did, you do not yet have the right to refer to me by my first name."

"_Yet_?"

She nodded. "That's right."

"What exactly took place after you arrived here?" he asked.

"Nothing of too much importance. I knocked on your door, and after I heard a great crash and numerous curses, you opened it. Your black hair was plastered to your clammy face, and all you were wearing were your black trousers and white shirt. I entered and observed that you had seen fit to finish off the rest of the brandy once Minerva had gone. You broke your glass, by the way- the goblet with the stones in it- but I repaired it for you."

"It would have been no loss," Severus mumbled.

"Then I helped you to your bed and covered you with your sheets. By the way, when I say 'helped,' I mean that I nearly had to carry you, because you could barely walk. You were staggering alongside me so badly, I expected you to, at any moment, collapse into my arms. Once I had got you lying down, you passed out almost instantly. After that, I cleaned your office, which you had entirely trashed in your drunken rampage, and then simply went to sleep on your sofa."

Severus propped himself up on his elbows, but Hermione was at his side in an instant, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and looked up at her.

"I am truly sorry for my behavior last night. I lost my temper, and I apologize. I shouldn't have done it, I should never have touched you, and I regret it most deeply," he told her. She could see the utmost sincerity in his eyes as he spoke these words, but ignored it for now.

She simply nodded at him and walked toward the door. "Will you be fine to care for yourself until you are all right to join those of us who are completely sober?" she asked.

When he nodded, she replied, "Very well. By the way, you missed breakfast and lunch. I informed Professor Dumbledore that you were simply not feeling well. He asked why you hadn't gone to see Poppy, and I explained that you did not feel as if you had the strength just yet. I believe that you will need to visit the Hospital Wing soon, however, to replenish your supply of the potions to relieve migraines."

"My cabinet is fully stocked with them," he replied instantly.

Hermione grinned. "Have you checked them lately? Because, for the life of me, I cannot figure out where they all must have gone. Good day, Professor Snape."

At that, she walked out of his bedroom door, and he wondered, for a fleeting second, if it was out of his life, as well.

**Wow! Over 150 reviews already! You are all so awesome!**

**Thanks to everyone so much for reviewing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**PhantomPhluter- Sure, you're welcome, no problem. There is nothing I enjoy more than writing this story, I assure you! Thanks.**

**olivialynlee- LOL! Your review made me laugh so hard! Hehe. Thank you!**

**TierraL- Thank you. But sorry- I don't like to give out my email address.**

**Chapter 18 should be up the day after tomorrow, I think. So probably sometime on Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it, and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

The books mounted in a heap in Hermione's arms wobbled forebodingly, threatening to spill over. She smoothed her long strides and continued walking, watching the books carefully if they swayed too far to one side. In the end, she tried placing one hand on the bottom of the stack and the other hand on the top, but this caused all of the books to topple out of her hands and fall to the floor. She sighed exasperatedly, stooped, and began to pile the books up once more. Because her head was bowed, she had not seen the man that approached and knelt opposite her. However, she looked up when he began assisting her in placing the books on top of the new stack that Hermione had created.

When they had finished, Severus took one half of the stack without having to be asked, and Hermione took the other half. He paused, waiting for her to go first, and then he followed behind her closely. Not a word was spoken between them.

Hermione walked through her classroom, and then into her office, leaving the door open and gesturing for Severus to enter. However, he did not follow when she entered her chambers. He had not been invited, and he feared that it would be inappropriate for him to enter without invitation. At that moment, Hermione returned to him and gathered the books out of his arms. She subtly, but intentionally, allowed their hands to touch before she took the books and disappeared into her chambers once more. Then she reentered her office and stood across the room from him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome."

"You are sober now, I see?"

"Well, it has been nearly four days; I should certainly hope so," he said.

There was a long silence before Severus finally spoke again. "Herm- Professor Granger, I am truly sorry for my behavior. I should never have laid a hand on you, ever, and I regret it. Honestly, I would take it back if I could, but…"

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled inwardly. "The bruises have faded more by now," she said, keeping her tone even.

"I'm sorry, Professor Granger. I sincerely apologize."

"You may call me 'Hermione' again, if you like."

Relieved intensely, he replied, "Thank you."

She nodded and smiled at him in spite of herself.

"You forgive me, then?" he asked her.

Hermione pretended to consider her answer for several moments, and then nodded slowly. "Yes," she said. Again, she smiled at him. He returned it with a grin.

"Thank you," she said quietly, gazing fixedly at the carpet, suddenly serious.

Severus' eyebrows drew together. "For what?"

"For telling me that you were sorry."

"Repeatedly."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes. I mean, I know how hard it is for you to apologize."

Once she had looked up at him, he searched her face for any indication of an insult, ready with a defense. However, he could find no trace of sarcasm. As she looked into his eyes, he unearthed nothing but honest sincerity.

Nodding at her, he turned to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He did not turn around, though her voice was enough.

"Why?" she asked softly.

He could not turn to look at her, even though she had granted him her forgiveness. Severus only shook his head and replied, "Later, Hermione. I promise you. I'm sorry."

Hermione rotated him to face her, her hand still on his shoulder. Her other hand she cupped on his cheek. "Severus…" she breathed, clearly desiring a more sufficient answer.

However, again, he repeated, "Later." His eyes silently pleaded with her to simply leave it at that, and reluctantly, she dropped her arms limply to her sides.

With once last glance toward her, Severus left Hermione's office quickly, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

**Well, here you go: They finally made up! (Even though Severus is still acting strangely.) And I am sorry that this chapter is so short! Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes my day to read all of your reviews!**

**eriksangelofvoice- Wow, where do I get my inspiration? What a question! I get it from everything around me! Sometimes, even you guys!**

**olivialynlee- Yeah, because I am so sure that everyone gets tired of hearing their work described as "great." Right… Lol. Well, here is the chapter a little early! Yay!**

**SeverusSnape'sLove- Of course they don't! Jeez, what weirdos! Just kidding. Hehe. Thank you.**

**KellyRoxton- Neville will appear later on in the story sometime, I think-not quite sure yet- (and Remus will be appearing very soon). And thank you, for that "last line" compliment! And that thing Hermione said: it was meant to imply that because she wanted to make him suffer and walk all the way to the Hospital Wing with a hangover, she had removed all of his headache potions. And I think I also agree with that other thing you said- Minerva probably should have said that to Neville! Lol. Thanks!**

**Chapter 19 should be up by Thursday. I have so many different things going on in my mind about this story, however, that it may take me a day or two to completely sort them out. So possibly even Friday. But knowing me, of course, it will probably be tomorrow morning. Well, maybe not that early, but you get the general idea, I guess. Ya know what- I'm just gonna stop talking now and quit boring you with my insane ramblings, which I tend to do a lot. Great, here I go again.**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**Remember: Review, Please! Come on, I mean, it takes like 45 seconds. Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

During the next staff meeting, it seemed to Severus as if Dumbledore would never stop droning on and on, boring them all to death.

"And in further news, I received a new pair of socks from my dear sister last week. You really should try them. They're cotton…"

Or at least, it was something like that. Severus had stopped fully listening after Albus had begun speaking of something called "M and M's".

Hermione nudged him with her elbow from her seat beside his.

He looked at her and whispered, "What?"

"When is the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Why would I have any possible clue?"

"I just thought you might like to accompany me, that's all."

"Excuse me?"

"Dumbledore asked me to supervise it, and I am required to invite one other professor of my choice. I choose you."

After considering this for a moment, Severus replied, "Fine."

"Hermione? Hermione?" She suddenly realized that somebody had been speaking her name repeatedly, and she looked up, only to find the rest of the staff staring. The Headmaster had been addressing her.

"I'm terribly sorry, Headmaster. Yes?"

"Have you acquired a partner to accompany you to supervise the students on their next trip into Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, I have. Professor Snape will go with me, Sir."

Gasps of shock were heard around the room, as Professor Snape was hardly one to agree to such a thing. Actually, he was hardly one that anybody would _ask _to such a thing.

"Oh, don't look so shocked," he snapped at them. "And shut your mouths; you all look like fish."

"I think it is rather nice of you to have accepted Hermione's invitation." Severus glanced around the room to see whom this remark had possibly come from. Of course: Remus Lupin.

"That's right. You're not going soft, now are you, Snape?" Professor Sinistra asked him.

A smile twitched on Hermione's lips, but for Severus' sake, she kept a straight face. Severus simply glared at Professor Sinistra. A glare enough to make any student cower in fear. Sinistra, on the other hand…

"Oh, come off it, Snape. I was only joking."

"Hm," he said, sneering at her.

"My, you really do pride yourself on being an arse, don't you?"

"It's better than an aggravating little twit who annoys the hell out of everyone around them, Sinistra."

"That's funny, Snape. Did you come up with that all on your own, or did you have Professor Granger help you with that one?"

"Do not talk about her. She has nothing to do with this," Snape snarled.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to upset your girlfriend, now would we? Wouldn't want you to miss out on anything tonight, Snape."

"That is enough! You are an infuriating twit, as bad as the students, and there is no point in even attempting to argue with you," Severus snarled. He pushed his chair back from the table and stood up, taking long strides toward the door.

"At least I'm not some overgrown bat who terrifies young students the moment they enter his classroom."

"I'm sure your face frightens them enough as it is, Sinistra."

"You're one to talk, Snape!"

Severus slammed the door shut furiously, walking rapidly down toward his dungeons.

Back in the staff room, Professor Sinistra was being reprimanded by Minerva McGonagall.

"That really was quite uncalled for."

"He's the one that stormed out of here."

Minerva stared at her in disbelief. "You're the one that started it!"

"I was only joking. He knew that."

"You know, Severus is right; there really is no point in arguing with you. And by the way, I think it would be fit if you would apologize to Professor Granger."

"Hermione, I apologize for what I said. I should not have brought you into our conversation."

"No, you shouldn't." Hermione shot Professor Sinistra a menacing glare that could almost have rivaled Snape's. "I'm going to go and talk to him," she declared.

"Before you go, Hermione," Dumbledore said, "allow me to remind you all of our yearly autumn staff party. I sincerely hope that all of you will join Minerva and me in the Great Hall this coming Friday night, at 7:30, just after the students have departed from their dinner. Thank you." He nodded once at Hermione, a small smile painted on his face as always, and she quickly swept out of the room, exercising all of her self-control not to slam the door closed behind her.

Severus was in his office, a glass of wine in his hand, sipping it slowly, when he heard approaching footsteps. Just as Hermione raised her hand to knock, she heard his deep, growling voice mutter, "Enter." She opened the door and peered inside. She was somewhat hesitant, as she recalled the last time she had been here, but nevertheless, she pushed forward and walked into his office, but left the door behind her cracked a little.

"What can you possibly want now?" he snarled at her.

"Well, I…" she began, but her voice trailed off when she spotted the glass of wine in his hand. As she eyed it witheringly, and Severus slowly followed her gaze.

Then he snapped, "Calm down. I am tired of everyone watching over me as if I were a student here again."

Hermione sighed. "Very well. I simply wanted to know if you were all right."

"'All right'? You want to know if I am all right. Okay. Well, I was just humiliated in front of my colleagues and laughed at. What does that tell you?"

"Nobody was laughing."

"When I left the room, I mean."

"And still, no one laughed. Why do you always assume the worst, Severus?"

He scowled at her and took another sip of his wine.

"Looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh joy," he said, still scowling. "I simply cannot wait."

For Hermione, however, the Hogsmeade trip could not arrive soon enough. Like her students, she had anxiously counted down the days in anticipation of it. At last, she was standing just outside the great oak doors leading into the school, her arms wrapped around her in a vain attempt at achieving warmth. The students were hovering around her, awaiting Professor Granger's signal to begin the journey into Hogsmeade. Hermione would have liked to already gone, longing for nothing more at that moment than a seat in front of the bar at the Three Broomsticks with a tall glass of Firewhiskey in her hands. However, she was compelled to wait for Severus before she could leave. Luckily, within seconds, one of the oak doors swung open and Severus' black figure appeared. The inviting warmth from inside Hogwarts supplied Hermione with a wave of temporary heat washing over her body, but it disappeared as soon as Severus closed the door behind him again.

"You finally made it, I see," she said to him.

"Indeed. Not of my own resolve, I assure you. Dumbledore flooed into my office and practically guilted me into joining you."

Hermione smiled at him kindly, and then descended the steps and walked to the front of the crowd of anxious teenagers.

"Attention, please. Your attention!" Hermione had a kind smile and a gentle voice toward everyone, but the students knew that for slightest provocation, she could pierce you with a glower as heated as Snape's or a gaze as stern as McGonagall's in an instant, and so they obeyed her at once and fell silent. "Thank you. Kindly follow me, please. Keep together! Let's go!"

Soon enough, Severus and Hermione had managed to arrive in Hogsmeade with all of the students present. The teenagers stood around now, glancing up and down the streets in awe, wondering which shop they should enter first.

"Everyone will be back at Hogwarts before dinner, understand?" came Hermione's stern voice booming over the students' incessant chattering.

"If anyone is absent and we locate you wandering around here in Hogsmeade, you will have me to answer to!" Severus told them menacingly. "And do not forget that the rule concerning the deduction of House Points is still in affect here, the same as it is at the castle!"

The students all looked at each other a bit apprehensively, but nothing could dampen their spirits too much just now. Most were still grinning, if not somewhat worriedly, and several even continued with their ringing laughter.

"Well, go on, then," Hermione sighed, smiling and waving them away, recalling her first visit to Hogsmeade in third year and how excited she had been. The children immediately scattered, breaking off into groups and placing as much distance as possible in between themselves and the sullen Potions Master.

Severus began to walk away, up the street, and turned back to Hermione after a few seconds. She had not made a move to follow him.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked her irritably, gesturing for her to pursue him, and so she began to walk after him, having to stroll rather briskly to keep up with his long strides. After a short while, she was breathing heavily, and fairly noisily, and noticed gratefully that after a split-second of pause, Severus slowed his pace. They walked beside each other for a while, surveying the streets and keeping an eye out for misbehaving students or the slightest inkling of a fight about to break out.

"Would you like to join me for a drink in the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked Severus as they approached it.

After a moment of consideration, Severus asked, an eyebrow raised, "I was under the impression that we were assigned here to prevent the students from misbehaving too carelessly?"

Hermione replied, waving this thought away, "They can take care of themselves for a short while. I am sure that they are capable enough. Besides, I am freezing and would like a nice cup of hot chocolate."

"No Firewhiskey today, Miss Granger?" Severus asked her as he held the door open for her while she walked in.

"Not today. And for you, Mr. Snape?" Hermione grinned.

Severus sneered, but remained silent as he followed her to a booth in the corner. They sat down on opposite sides of the table on the worn, padded seats.

"What would you like, Severus?" Hermione asked quietly, gazing out the window.

"Firewhiskey."

She nodded. "Be right back, then." Severus watched her make her way over to the bar, order their drinks from Madam Rosmerta, and then return with them, one in each hand. After sitting down once more, she slid one of the drinks over to Severus, and then sat back, taking a sip at her own. It was only then that he realized that their beverages were the same.

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't drink," he said, sipping his beverage.

"I changed my mind," she answered simply.

"So easily?"

Hermione smiled at him and then returned to staring out the window. She brought her hand to her mouth and began gnawing on her thumbnail.

"You shouldn't bite your nails, you know," Severus told her.

"Thank you," she said sardonically, and then resumed her previous actions. However, suddenly, she stopped and, setting her elbow on the table, she rested her head in her hand.

"Tired?" Severus asked, smirking, deliberately trying to irritate her now. All in good fun, of course.

"Well, aren't you a picnic?" she asked sarcastically.

"That's what my students tell me," he replied, causing Hermione to grin and then chuckle at him.

They continued to sip their drinks slowly, savoring the flavor and the warmth. They listened to the shouting of students outside that still managed to occasionally make its way through the glass window panes. The customers here were all gossiping with each other fervently, and by blocking out all other distracting noises, Hermione even managed to catch snippets of their conversations. After a long silence, though, she asked Severus, "Has Dumbledore mentioned the autumn staff party to you?"

"He's having one _again_? Every year, I tell you. Any excuse to host a get-together. I respect Albus, honestly, I do, but sometimes, that man can get on my last nerve."

"You don't have to attend, though, right? It isn't required."

Shaking his head, he answered, "No, but every year, somehow, I find myself there, and each time, I promise myself that I will never attend another one of Albus' parties again. And then it occurs once more, and then another time after that, and then another, like a never ending cycle."

"Well, this year will be different than the others. This year, you will have an escort," Hermione said.

Severus' brows drew together. "What can you possibly mean by that?"

"Me. I will accompany you. You won't be alone."

"You think I am alone at these gatherings of Dumbledore's? McGonagall, Albus, even Hagrid make attempts, every year, without fail, to force me into a pleasant conversation. Believe me, I would much prefer to be alone."

_You dolt! Now she won't want to go with you! You've just insulted her!_, the voice in Severus' head told him angrily. However, a smile spread across her face and she reached out to touch his hand lightly, which had been resting on the table.

"I am very sorry to inform you of this, then, but this year, you will not be alone at all, because I will be there with you the entire time."

"Very well," he sighed. Then he continued, clear, joking with her, "I suppose I can tolerate your presence for _one_ evening. If I must."

Hermione smiled at him, squeezing his hand before pulling her own away. She wrapped both of her hands around her cup and brought it to her lips. Then she set it back down onto the table and peered out the window once more, surveying closely the manner in which the wintry draft swept up everything with such ease and grace.

A thought suddenly entering her mind, Hermione sighed and wondered, _Oh dear. What am I possibly going to wear?_

**This chapter is a little longer than my other ones, I think, and from now on, I will try to make the rest of the chapters just a little longer as well.**

**Thanks to everyone so much for reviewing! Over 200 reviews! Whoa!**

**Tasha-Draco- How observant of you! Sorry about that- I guess I just…I don't know what happened…forgot, I guess. Oops. Sorry. Thank you for catching that, though!**

**SwissMiss1- Thank you for pointing out everything that you liked and disliked. I really appreciate it, and I will definitely take everything that you said into consideration. I think I am going to tone down Snape's smiles, because I think you may be right. Lol. Thanks so much!**

**breaker-one- You certainly are one to contradict yourself, I must say! Lol. Thank you so much for pointing out each thing that you especially liked and disliked. As I said before, I appreciate it and will definitely take everything that you said into consideration. I realize that my chapters are very short, but I usually update around every other day, so I feel as if that is justified. However, as I said before, I am going to try and make an effort to make the chapters a bit longer than they have been so far. The cliffhanger/soap opera thing, I will try to be better at, I promise. Let me know if I'm doing it again, though, okay? But you are absolutely right- if my story really _is _good, then I should not have to resort to this. The characterization, I will also try to work on. Thank you. The clichés- Severus the character is kind of brooding with a dark, mysterious past, though, and he doesn't really know how to express love, does he? Sorry, but you _are _right, though. Thank you for the compliments too. No, I don't have any original fiction, by the way. Sorry. Thanks so much! Your criticism really helped me a lot!**

**sally- The action will come…just be patient. Lol. In good time, I promise you. Soon. Hehe.**

**M-M-X-M-X- Wow, thanks! Your reviews made me laugh so hard! The making out- Like I said before, it will come, just be patient. Soon. Also, for your Chapter 16 review- Hermione was just really tense then; she will apologize. I don't think anyone likes that they are in a fight, either. Lol. Well, _were _in a fight. Dumbledore…he will come later. I promise.**

**Megan- Thank you so much! I would absolutely love to be a professional writer of some kind, like a journalist or writing novels or something like that, but I don't think I would write romance. Sorry. Hehe. I think that J.K. should allow a book like that, as well. Hehe. And the gray eyes- I don't care; black eyes are way cooler, and way sexier!**

**Chapter 20 will probably be up Sunday, but I have a lot of work to do this weekend, so I don't know. But don't worry, because if I can help it _at all_, Chapter 20 _will _be up by Sunday.**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I apologize to everyone for the "Thanksgiving" fiasco. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Also, if you had not noticed in my previous chapter, Chapter 19, I replaced it so that "Thanksgiving" is now replaced with the word "autumn". Anyone _please _let me know if this, or anything else, is wrong too! I'm sorry, but I don't reside in the UK, so I'm not very aware of these things. Please try to forgive me for all of my mistakes. Thank you.**

The night of the autumn staff party, during dinner, Hermione devoured her food hungrily, filling her empty stomach. After she had finished her meal, she keenly gulped down her tall glass of pumpkin juice.

"Leave room," Severus muttered from beside her.

Startled, she looked at him, confused. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You can be sure that Firewhiskey will be abundantly provided by the Headmaster," he answered.

"Generally, Hagrid is the one to become the most tipsy out of all of us."

"And you?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just because you discovered me drunk once does not mean that I am a hopeless alcoholic. One glass is what I limit myself to on these occasions, no matter how irritating Hooch's drunken antics become."

Hermione let out a bark of laughter and peered down the table at the Flying Instructor, who was apparently laughing with Neville at a joke that he had made.

_She looks quite lovely this evening_, Severus thought as he watched her.

Hermione had taken special care when fixing her hair, securing it in a low bun at the nape of her neck and pulling out several tendrils that framed her face. She had also selected her smartest outfit for the occasion. Carefully, she had chosen a black, panel-waist skirt that fell to her knees and swung gracefully around her when she walked or turned, and then a pink, cowlneck-sweater on top. She slipped small black heels onto her feet just before departing her chambers for dinner; they were leather mules with a strap that crossed over the top of her foot, with an elegant velvet bow placed on top.

When she turned back to Severus, she caught him watching her. He looked away quickly as Hermione grinned at the hint of color creeping into his pale cheeks. She touched his arm gently, though when she did, he flinched slightly and looked down up and down the table, as if making certain that no one had noticed this. Hermione frowned, but did not move her hand away. Instead, she surveyed him and took in his dark appearance.

_He really is handsome, in his own way_, she thought to herself, smiling.

"Would you please abstain from staring at me the way you are?" he said suddenly, not even speaking directly at her.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her empty plate. Bits of food that she had missed from before still clung to it, but her stomach was filled and she felt wholly satisfied. Eventually, the students began to head back to their dormitories after they had finished their meals, and Hermione watched them go anxiously.

"What exactly takes place at Dumbledore's autumn staff parties?" Hermione asked Severus.

"He clears away a couple of tables and plays bad music so that if we wish to, we may dance. And that isn't meant to plant ideas in your head, Hermione," he added after a short pause, causing her cheeks to flush a deeper red. He went on, "Also, as I mentioned earlier, Albus provides alcohol for us all to consume. Of course, he would never allow anyone to go too far, but… Honestly, you would think that the man had learned his lesson by now."

"Does Albus drink as well?" Hermione asked him after a moment.

"No, never. Minerva does, although usually never anymore than me, and instead of drinking the Firewhiskey, she conjures her own small glass of wine."

"That is good to hear," Hermione said, somewhat relieved.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, which read that it was just six minutes until 7:30. Now, there remained only a few students that were still picking at their meals, engaging in pointless conversations with their friends. Hermione could see that they were growing bored, and finally, after what seemed like hours, the last four students ambled out the door, shutting it behind them. After several moments, Dumbledore stood up behind the High Table and, with a flick of his wand, banished the two center tables to the perimeter of the Great Hall. Then, again with a casual flick of his wand, music began to play softly throughout the Hall and shimmering decorations were erected all around the room. Finally, on one of the lower House tables, glasses and a pitcher of Firewhiskey appeared. Chairs were immediately slid back from the table, screeching loudly, as the staff rose and made their way down to the Firewhiskey. They each poured themselves a generous glassful, and Hermione noticed that the pitcher had apparently been charmed to instantly fill itself back up again once it had been emptied. While many of the adults returned to their seats at the High Table, quite a few hung back, lingering about the table with their drinks. Hermione peered down the table and chuckled when she caught sight of McGonagall; she was sipping her glass of wine with a severe expression on her face.

"Quite frightening at how predictable we all are, isn't it?" Severus said.

Hermione merely smiled at him, and then stood up. She took his hand in hers and pulled him reluctantly to his feet. He scowled as she guided him onto the dance floor. He was nearly about to voice his refusal to dance again with her, but remained silent when she did not stop, but continued to lead him toward the wall. Toward…who else? Remus Lupin.

Hermione stood beside Remus and allowed Severus to position himself on Lupin's other side.

Remus looked to the pair and asked, "How are you both this evening?"

Severus did not respond, but Hermione grinned and answered, "Brilliant. These parties are not so terribly dreadful after all."

"Did Severus manage to convince you of that before you arrived?" Remus asked, nudging Severus in the ribs gently with his elbow.

Severus sneered and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall and surveying his colleagues. He rolled his eyes as he observed that it seemed as if Hagrid was already slurring his words.

"Enjoying yourself, as well, Severus?" Remus asked.

"I am virtually trapped in a room occupied by my blissful colleagues who will soon be too smashed to even stumble back to their quarters without assistance from the more sober individuals among us. I am bloody brilliant, Lupin," he replied derisively, glancing around the room once more.

"Not _everyone_ drinks. Albus remains entirely sober and Minerva nearly as much so. I do not drink at all."

"Perhaps, but nevertheless, look around yourself at these bumbling idiots. Not one of them is even remotely sober."

"Come now, boys," Hermione said, her face as stern as McGonagall's, "calm yourselves. Can't you at least make an _attempt_ at civil conversation between yourselves?"

The men glanced at each other, Severus scowling in both of their directions, though Remus grinned.

"Of course, Hermione," he said. "Now, go and enjoy yourself at the party." He smiled at her and pushed her away gently. She laughed at him and then walked out into the crowd of teachers.

The two men stood side by side in silence, watching their colleagues intently. Remus turned to Severus, about to say something, but stopped when he saw a rare, soft sort of expression on the man's pale face. Severus' eyes were moving slowly, pursuing something. Remus followed his gaze curiously, and with Severus' guiding eyes, surveyed his peers. It took him two full minutes to realize who it was that Severus had been watching, and his jaw nearly dropped when the comprehension dawned, but then he smiled and leaned in toward Severus a bit.

"You know, if you're going to stare at her all night, you might as well at least _try _and make it look discreet," he said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"Oh please, Severus. Don't try and deny it. We've all seen the way you look at her. Even now."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"She cares for you too, you know."

Although Severus had been trying to act indifferent toward Remus until now, and despite the fact that he had masked his curiosity well, he could not keep the interest from creeping into his voice as he asked the man beside him, "What do you mean by that, Lupin?"

Remus sighed and looked at Severus, who in turn, looked back into his eyes. "Hermione Granger is a patient woman, Severus; there is no doubting that. But even she will not wait around for you forever."

Severus contemplated Lupin's words just as Hermione began to advance upon them once more. He tensed as she stood close beside him and looked at the two men.

"Did you both find an interesting topic of conversation to discuss?" she asked.

Severus grunted in response, not meeting her eyes, and Remus merely smiled yet again. Hermione furrowed her brow, as it was so unlikely for Remus to be rendered speechless, but she kept quiet as well, glancing at the clock every few minutes

_Can it really only be 8:04?_ she asked herself. Then, exasperatedly, she sighed, and Severus noticed.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You see, it is not only me who detests these events."

She scowled at him, only earning herself his reply, "You should not scowl, Professor Granger."

"And why is that?"

"It does not become you."

"I shall keep that in mind," she replied, nodding, and then resumed in watching the clock intently.

Remus took note of this and turned to the couple. "You know, you needn't remain here against your will. You can both leave, if you like," he told them.

Hermione and Severus glanced at each other and confirmed what they had both been thinking. Hermione turned to Remus and nodded at him, while Severus said briskly as they passed him, "I believe we will be taking our leave now, Lupin."

Remus smiled at them and waved them goodbye. He watched them as they slipped out the door from the Great Hall together, and just before the door had closed, he noticed Hermione slip her hand into Severus'. Still beaming, Remus glanced up to the High Table, where he met a cheery pair of twinkling blue eyes.

**Next Tuesday, October 18, I will be moving to a new state, so my computer will be packed up for about three weeks or so, probably. And then, what with unpacking and the traveling… Just thought that I ought to let you know that it may be a month or so before I am able to get Chapter 23 up (Like I said, Chapter 21 should be up about Wednesday or Thursday. I will get Chapter 22 up before my computer is packed.) But I will be writing this story in my notebooks while I am unable to gain access to my computer or the internet, so I will have chapters ready and waiting when I am able to write on my very own computer again. Just thought I should let you all know. Warn you. Lol.**

**I got the outfit that Hermione wears in here directly from The sweater is Christopher Fischer. The skirt is Versace. The shoes are Fendi.**

**Thanks to everyone so much for reviewing! I cannot believe that I have already received over 230 reviews!**

**M-M-X-M-X- The more Hermione/Snape fics, the better! Thank you! (Fabulastic! Hehe. Awesome!)**

**SwissMiss1- I love your criticisms, because they urge me to push myself to become a better writer and to improve my chapters. Your dislikes/missing/nitpicks, I agree with. The grammar: The "as" should have been removed, I think. The affect/effect thing, I was not sure which one was correct, so I apologize. And yes, I meant "clearly". Whoops. (And all the other grammar things you mentioned: yeah, whoops again.) I don't understand how I missed all these things, but I was tired when I read over Chapter 19 both times, so I suppose that may be the reason. I apologize, but thank you. I will take everything you said into consideration and try to remember it all. Hehe. Thanks!**

**olivialynlee- The _autumn_ party (hehe) is not meant to be a formal event like the Yule Ball, so she didn't have to wear a gown, but she definitely took care in her appearance, as you read. Thank you so much! I am glad that you appreciated the longer chapter. Like I said before, I am going to make each chapter about this length, more or less. I will try, anyway. Lol. Thanks!**

**Celebwen Telcontar- Now that I read over it, I see that you are right about the "Okay" thing. I mean, obviously, of course you are! Lol. Sorry about that.**

**eriksangelofvoice- Don't worry, believe me, there are lots more chapters for this story. Never fear. Lol. Thanks!**

**MiKaYGiRl- Patience.**

**Megan- Wait- sorry I forgot to include this in my last mention for you- but where did you find these cool J.K. quotes? I would love to read them!**

**I think that from now on, I will take up to three or four days to update (not counting during the time when I am moving, as I mentioned before), so that I have the chance to look over my chapters more carefully and catch up on my sleep and schoolwork, all of which I have been regretfully neglecting. Lol. Just to let you know.**

**Chapter 21 will be up sometime Monday.**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am sorry again about the "fall" thing. I will change it to "autumn" sometime in the near future. I apologize for the "fall". Again, I don't reside in the UK, so I'm not very aware of these things. Sorry. Thank you. (In Chapter 19 and 20, like I said before, I will be replacing "fall" with "autumn".)**

**Yes, I did know that there were two of the same chapters (Chapter 20 and Chapter 21). Sorry, but my computer was acting strangely, and so it took me some time to fix this problem. But I think that it is corrected now.**

Once they had passed wordlessly through the oak doors of the Great Hall, Hermione had startled Severus by sliding her small hand into his larger one and interlacing their fingers together. However, with one swift glance in her direction, his initial shock was immediately forgotten. He watched as she gently tugged on the elastic band and the few pins that had been holding her hair back, sliding them out smoothly, and allowing her gorgeous curls to tumble in ringlets down her back. Severus noted the manner in which the pink sweater she had chosen for this evening perfectly hugged her body's delicate curves and her black skirt swished around her legs with each smooth stride she took and flattered her slender figure nicely. He observed the moonlight streaming in through the crystal-clear windows of Hogwarts and falling onto her smooth skin, and the way that, underneath this light, her emerald-brown eyes glittered beneath her long, dark eyelashes.

The couple continued their pace this way down the dimly lit hallways, torches flickering as they passed them, hands locked together, though they pulled away from each other at once when they spotted a cluster of giggling Slytherin girls and then, after that, merely walked beside each other wordlessly. However, when they turned a sharp corner and found no one in sight, Severus held his arm out to Hermione.

She smiled kindly at this gesture, wrapping her arm around the one that he had offered her and allowed him to lead her down the many intricate staircases to his dungeons. Neither of them had said a word, but it was silently understood between them that this was where they would come after they had finally managed to escape Dumbledore's autumn staff party. As they made their way down one of the many twisting flights of stairs, Hermione's foot was caught in a vanishing step that somehow, Severus had managed to avoid. She yelped in alarm as her foot sank downward through nothing short of thin air and she clutched Severus' arm in an attempt to maintain her standing position. His arm wrapped around her as he gripped her waist while his other hand clasped hers tightly, supporting her.

"Ouch!" she cried out in pain, squirming as she struggled to remove her foot from the gap in between the steps.

"Hold still," Severus said to her, maintaining his strong hold on her waist. Hermione obeyed him at once, though she was wincing terribly under the pressure. Her hair was falling down into her face, so Severus reached out and pushed it back gently behind one ear, receiving a grateful half-smile, half-grimace from her.

"Thank you," she hissed, obviously in pain.

"Stop fidgeting, Hermione," he repeated to her calmly, though his eyes showed concern. Again, she ceased in her struggling, though the pain was evident by the contortion of her usually quite pretty face. "Now," he said as she placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, "on the count of three, I will lift you up, all right?" Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip, tears all but forming in her eyes. "One, two, three," he counted, and, as she placed both hands around his neck, heaved her upward effortlessly. An immediate expression of relief stretched across Hermione's face as the pain slowly subsided from her throbbing foot and leg. Severus set her down beside him on the step that he had been standing on, though he still did not remove his hands from her waist, as she did not retract her arms from where they rested calmly around his neck.

"Are you all right?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes, I will live," she answered, smiling up at him gratefully. "Thank you."

He nodded and muttered simply, "You're welcome," before releasing her and glancing down at her foot. "Do you need to visit the Hospital Wing?" he asked, concerned.

"No, of course not. I will be quite all right in a few minutes, I promise you."

"Do you need any help in descending the steps?"

Hermione grinned at him and replied, "No, Severus, thank you."

He nodded again and took her hand, keeping a firmer grip on it than he normally would have, Hermione noticed, as they descended the staircase once again.

When they arrived at the shadowy dungeons, Severus held the door open for Hermione as she stepped through his classroom, and again into his office. Once more, before she had even had the chance to reach for the handle, he opened the door to his chambers, and she crossed the threshold, taking in the magnificence of the room yet again; his chambers never ceased to astound her in their utter brilliance.

Severus followed her in and gestured for her to take a seat, so she lowered herself onto his deep green sofa that sat facing the large marble fireplace. With a quick flick of Hermione's wand, yellow flames shot up and enveloped her in their comfortable, soothing heat. Again, reminiscent of her first visit here, she heard the recognizable clinking of glasses coming from the kitchen, and Severus appeared moments later through the broad wooden door with two tall glasses and a full bottle in his hands. Hermione smiled as he sat beside her, the cushions shifting under his weight, though, again, not near enough so that their bodies were touching, and set the glasses down on the table in front of them. He poured the liquor into each of them and handed one to her, sipping his own.

"It's not brandy, is it?" she asked him playfully before she brought the cool glass to her lips.

He nearly choked on the liquid that he had been ready to swallow and glared at her, though the amusement was clearly present in his eyes. "No, it's not," he said carefully. "However, I believe that we each rightfully deserve this, don't you? After all, while in attendance at that tiresome party, neither of us had so much as a drink of alcohol."

Hermione laughed and sipped her drink as well. Then she set it down on the table and stood up. Severus looked up at her inquiringly and she held out a hand.

"Dance with me," she said, a mischievous glint evident in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" he said, sputtering his drink again. He stared at her outstretched hand as though it was capable, and may very possibly, lash out and bite him at any given moment.

Hermione grinned widely, laughing at his hesitancy, and took his glass from him and set it down on the table beside her own. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet, though he was resisting quite resolutely.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, not quite believing what she was asking him.

_She has gone completely mad_, he thought.

"I want you to dance with me," she repeated to him. "Not only did we not drink at the party, but we also never danced, either. Now, we have the chance."

"There isn't even any music," he pointed out.

With a simple, short motion of Hermione's wand, soft, slow music began to play, filling Severus' chambers, just like it had in the Hall, although the composition that Hermione had provided was much more enjoyable and pleasing to the ears, as opposed to Albus' infernal din.

"I am not going to dance with you," Severus scowled, refusing her offer and stubbornly sitting back down on the couch.

"Oh, stop being so childish, Severus, honestly!" Hermione exclaimed firmly, though laughing as she attempted to heave him to his feet once more.

Severus rolled his eyes at her behavior, but stood up, nevertheless, to face a beaming Hermione. He looked down at her as she snaked her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her thin waist and pulled her close to him. Hermione leaned into his strong body and breathed in his fresh scent deeply, thinking at that moment that nothing had ever smelled so good. She laid her head on his chest as she had at the Ball, and again, she could feel the heat emanating from his body warmly, though this time, his heart was not near pounding. He did not seem at all tense, but on the contrary, surprisingly relaxed. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to be swept away in the music.

"Your foot seems to have recovered," he whispered after a while, his breath tickling Hermione's ear and sending pleasant shivers throughout her entire body. She smiled into the black fabric covering his chest, but said nothing as she continued to sway with him to the soft music.

Severus had initially believed Hermione's seemingly impulsive idea to be quite strange, but now, he realized that he could not have been more wrong. He pulled her closer to him gently, and she came willingly, pressing her body up against him. He stroked her hair as they rocked to the music together, as one. Again, he attempted to restrain himself from simply sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her away.

The flickering shadows that were cast by the flames from the fireplace danced across their contented faces, illuminating the sparkle in Hermione's eyes as she looked up at him. Suddenly, a smile crept onto her face once more and she leaned up and kissed Severus' neck softly, moving to his throat and then traveling all the way around until she reached his ear. She smiled and quickly let her tongue pass slowly along the rim of his ear, and then kissed him lightly on his cheek. Finally, she buried her face in his chest. Again, Hermione's flowery scent filled Severus' nostrils and he breathed in deeply, trying to soak up every bit of her he could. When the song had ended and the music had died away completely, they stepped apart and Severus smoothly bowed to her, one arm behind his back. She giggled, and when he rose, a small smile was tugging at his lips. She curtsied teasingly and took his hand, and he let his lips brush the tops of her fingers lightly. She then led him to the sofa once more, where she sat close beside him, their thighs touching. Severus sipped his drink and watched Hermione grinning over the rim of his glass.

"Thank you," she uttered, to which Severus simply continued gazing at her intently.

She continued to smile at him as she sipped her own drink. Suddenly, she set her glass down on the table and leaned in toward Severus. She continued to inch closer to him to close the gap between them. Taking his hand in hers, she stroked it gently with her thumb. Then she looked up at his face and into his eyes, and she felt as if she could not wait any longer or she would simply burst. He surveyed her questioningly, but did not move away from her. Hermione leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth for a long time, which he returned, and then pulled away by a couple of centimeters. She gave him time to pull away from her, to stand and leave if he wanted to, but he did not. He remained where he was, setting his glass down on the table beside them, though his eyes did not stray from Hermione's. And in fact, he did something that she would never have expected from him: he leaned forward and captured her lips in his.

Hermione snaked her arms around Severus' neck and moved as close to him as she possibly could without actually sitting on his lap. He kissed her passionately and tried to pull her closer to him, as well. He ran his fingers gently through her soft, curly auburn hair and cupped his hand over her flushed cheek. Hermione leaned up even further and licked his ear with her tongue. He kissed her neck and worked his way rapidly back up to her mouth. Hermione moaned hungrily against his lips as he did this. She pushed her warm body upon him, and then finally climbed on top of him, placing one leg on either side of him. She kissed him deeply as his hands moved instantly to her hips. However, immediately, he shifted them back up to her waist.

It was this solitary rapid movement, perhaps, that jerked Severus back into reality and reminded him where this would undoubtedly be leading, should he choose not to resist. He pulled away from her lips breathing hard, and groaned, "Hermione."

"Severus!" She began unbuttoning his black robes and pushed them down off of his broad shoulders. She kissed his neck and his cheeks and forehead, but again, he gently pushed her away, his hands placed upon her shoulders. She looked at him, bemused, and then continued with her previous actions. "Yes, Severus?" she muttered in his ear, nibbling at it, her warm breath making this more testing on him than he could have imagined.

"Hermione," he uttered again, pushing her away, this time farther than before. "Slow down."

"What?" She was gasping for breath.

"I said, we need to slow down," he repeated.

She looked down into his eyes and recognized the utmost sincerity that was plainly visible there, and so she sighed and climbed off of him. She sat beside him on the couch, her body against his, holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. Both of their chests were still rising and falling rapidly.

"I mean, can't we just…talk?" he asked her.

Hermione stared at him rather incredulously. "Talk? You forced me off of you and stopped what we were doing because you wanted to _talk_?" She laughed at this.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact. Generally, don't people at least get to know each other a _little bit_ before…doing what we were…doing?"

"I suppose so."

"Then why can't we just simply talk, before rushing into anything?"

Hermione chuckled. "We can." She lay down on his sofa and rested her head on his chest as he leaned back into its corner, and he wrapped his arms affectionately around her small body. "So talk."

**Okay, here is some action between them, for those of you who have been begging me about it. Well, not _begging_, but asking, anyway.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! It makes me so happy!**

**SwissMiss1- Again, I love your criticisms, so thanks. Your review made me laugh about that Hermione thing and what you missed. Lol. Severus was wearing normal black dress robes (what else?), along with all the other men there, although the colors between the men's' robes varied. The women were dressed up nicely, though not formally, like Hermione. Have fun with your imagination on all of their pretty outfits. And they did dance in Severus' chambers, as you read…although I'm not sure if that was the sort of "dance" you were referring to… Lol. Thanks again, and, again, I will take everything you said into consideration and remember it when writing my next chapter.**

**jim- Thank you for correcting me yet again, and as I said before, I have changed "fall" to "autumn" in Chapter 19 and Chapter 20.**

**M-M-X-M-X- That is a really great idea for your story! When you write your story, I am definitely going to read it. Your review made me laugh, and thanks for your compliments.**

**aniamifan1988- Thank you, and thanks for being so loyal for waiting so long! Lol.**

**Eva321- I am glad that you think I am keeping him in character. I'm trying. Thank you!**

**HermioneGranger91- Thanks! I am moving to good ol' Central America.**

**Chapter 22 will probably be up sometime Friday, but I am not making any promises. What with the moving and all, I don't have as much time as I used to to write, so I won't be able to update as fast I used to be able to.**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Because there are two parts to this chapter, I will be separating the two sections with "Oooo", since asterisks do not seem to work. I will also do this with any future chapters, as well, if I need to separate different sections of the same chapter. Just to let you know.**

Although he had just been prompted by Hermione's gentle instruction to begin, Severus did not make a motion to speak. What in Merlin's name could he say to her? Of course, he had been the one to suggest the discussion between them before they allowed themselves to continue any further in their actions, but this simple fact did not mean that he had even the slightest clue of how to simply talk with her. How to let all of his walls crumble into dust around him the moment they were triggered by her soft voice.

"I'm waiting, Severus," she teased, slowly stroking the pale skin on the back of his hand with her thumb.

"What should I say?" he asked her uncertainly.

Laughing, she replied, "You are the one that insisted on us having this lovely conversation. Pick a topic."

Sighing, Severus concentrated on this for a moment. What would be a suitable subject of discussion between them? Suddenly struck with an idea, Severus asked her, "Have you, by chance, read that book that I gave to you quite some time ago, Jane Eyre?"

Blushing, she answered, "Not exactly. At least, I haven't read the copy that you gave to me."

Severus frowned. "Why not?"

"Well… I didn't want to damage it at all. You kept it in such flawless condition before presenting it to me; I simply could not bear if I were to wreck it somehow. The value of that book, what it must be worth…"

"You have read the book at least once before, though, have you not?"

"Yes, of course. I have read Jane Eyre from first to last page so many different times to date, I lost count of them ages ago. It simply grows more enjoyable each time."

"That is good to hear," Severus replied. He had not expected this to be so awkward.

During the silence, Hermione took Severus' hand in hers and interlaced their fingers. Her skin was like velvet against his, and her hand was so small and delicate, it seemed as though if it were to be squeezed too hard, it would shatter like fragile glass. Hermione gazed at their hands, linked together, and a smile graced her features. Then she pressed their hands together, palms against each other, and lifted them into the air, still staring at them as though they were mesmerizing.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Severus asked her.

"I love these hands," she whispered.

"Your hands?"

Hermione laughed, elbowing him playfully in his stomach, and replied, "No, you dolt, yours."

"Mine?" he asked, taken aback.

"Yes." She sighed. "I love your hands."

"How…_flattering_," he replied, staring at their hands that were still locked together. Hermione continued this for quite a while, moving their hands about in different positions and directions and smiling at them.

_Perhaps she really _has _gone mad_, Severus thought as she suddenly giggled at absolutely nothing, as far as he could see.

Then, her soft voice sounded and he tilted his head down at her. She had dropped their hands to lie on her stomach and she was turning her head to him slightly. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Severus nodded.

However, Hermione did not answer him straight away. Instead, she hesitated, contemplating whether or not she truly wanted to ask him this particular question. It would be a risk; there was no doubt about that. It might very well upset him, or even worse, make him terribly angry with her. Eventually, though, she took hold of the infamous Gryffindor courage and began unsurely, "Why… I mean, what made you…"

"Yes?" Severus asked her, one eyebrow raised. He wondered a bit nervously why she was so hesitant, as it was very unlike the Hermione Granger that he knew, who was always brimming with self-assurance, often on the brink of being conceited. This made him worry about what the question could possibly be, if she was this tentative about asking it.

Hermione moved one hand to his left forearm, where the Dark Mark used lie, burned into his skin, and touched it lightly. Severus nearly panicked, already aware of what her question was concerning.

"What made you… Why did you become a Death Eater?" she asked timidly, afraid of his response.

He shifted uncomfortably, as he always hated when people decided to ask him these sorts of questions. He always had. Why, he wondered, were people so determined to remind him of his disturbing past? They seemed set on never letting him forget it, no matter how much he wished or tried to, and no matter how much he redeemed himself. He clamped his eyes shut and growled through clenched teeth, "Why would you ask such a question?"

"I was only curious-"

"It is none of your concern, Hermione."

"But Severus-"

Cutting her off again, he repeated, this time more forcefully, "No, Hermione. That is a matter that has nothing to do with you. It is between Professor Dumbledore and me, and no one else."

For one brief moment, Hermione felt as though she was a student again, being chastised, but she shuddered and, luckily, the unnerving sensation quickly passed.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked her, noticing when she trembled.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she answered quickly, drawing his arms more securely around her for reassurance.

"I apologize," Severus said quietly, but Hermione placed a hand on top of his once more, and he fell silent.

"Don't. It is your past, Severus, and so it is yours to share with me, if that is what you someday choose to do. However, I will not force you into doing so. I will not pressure you or guilt you into it. Let it come in your own time."

It was quiet for a long time, when only the soft crackling of the burning fire could be heard, until Severus sighed and said to her, "Forgive me, Hermione, but I must ask you something."

"Of course."

"My, er, past… It is quite…haunting, to say the least, and it will prove to be a lingering memory in both our minds, should it ever be disclosed to you. The details… They are very unsettling. In my more recent past, I have encountered numerous wizards and witches who have looked down upon me because of what I used to be. Surely… I mean, won't it affect your feelings toward me?"

Hermione sat up and turned to face Severus, who was looking down into his lap, unmoving. Did this man honestly believe that he was completely worthless, she wondered. Did he think that she was not already aware of his past, that she had not known about it for many years? Since she was fourteen, she had known. Even then, it had not seemed to bother her as much as it did other people. Even then, she had trusted him.

She placed her hand under his chin to lift his head, until their eyes met. She said softly, "Severus, I am not concerned with your past, however lasting and troubling it might be. What matters to me is not the man that you used to be, but the man that you have become. We have all made mistakes that we have later deeply regretted, but does it mean that we should never be forgiven for them?" She sighed. "You have done all that you can to redeem yourself. I understand this. I also realize that after all that you have witnessed and everything that you have suffered, it is extremely difficult for you to come to trust another human being with your whole heart. However, I accept you as you are, and I only wish that you can show yourself the same forgiveness that all the respectable people of the wizarding community have granted you."

Severus did not know how to reply to that. She accepted him. Fully, knowing what he once was. No one had ever spoken to him like this before. No one had ever willingly touched him as she had. How could this woman, this beautiful, gorgeous woman, lie here with him, knowing all that he has done? Everything that he has seen?

_But she doesn't know_, the voice in the back of his head reminded him. _Not everything._

_Yes, and let's keep it that way, shall we?_ his other voice said to it. _Perfect, now I've begun talking to myself._

_That's the first sign of insanity, you know._

_Shut it!_

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Is anything the matter?"

"No, nothing. Everything is…fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you're so quiet. You've barely said anything."

"I was just…thinking."

Apparently satisfied with his answer, Hermione resumed stroking the back of Severus' hand with her thumb, back and forth. She could feel his breathing and heartbeat steady, and when she looked up at him, she saw that he had his eyes closed. She wondered if he was asleep already. Hermione slowly laid his hand down beside him and then stood up smoothly. She walked to the back of the couch, where she slid her hands down his chest and then back up, resting them on his shoulders. Beginning lightly, so as not to startle him, she began to massage him gently, loosening his muscles. She heard him groan and leaned down until her lips grazed his ear.

"Is the pressure all right?" she whispered.

"Yes, it's fine."

Hermione smiled and bit back a giggle as she leaned back up, moving to his back as he leaned forward slightly to allow her easier access to it. After a while, still massaging with one hand, she took his hand with her free hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed each finger, and then his palm, slowly. She ran a hand up his arm, onto his shoulder, and then to his face, pushing back the black wisps of hair that had fallen into his eyes. Then, her hand still clutching his, she kissed it once more, and then worked her way up to his forearm, laying kisses there as well. Severus grasped her hand and tugged on her arm, guiding her around the sofa gently and then pulling her down to sit beside him. Hermione threw back her head and laughed, and then she cuddled up to Severus, laying her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her once more, pulling her body close to his in an affectionate embrace.

"What are we going to tell them tomorrow?" Severus whispered, his eyes closed.

"Who?"

"The staff. They are going to grow suspicious, you know. It is inevitable. Dumbledore is aware of all the activities that go on in this school, and I guarantee you, he will know about this before the week is over with."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed. "Well, I presumed that we were not going to speak of this to them, to anyone, but if you had different plans…"

"No. None at all. I was simply wondering whether or not you wanted to-"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I do not wish to tell them. Not yet, anyway. Give us time before we mention anything to anybody."

_Thank Merlin_, Severus thought. _I could never face my colleagues again if I knew that they were aware of our…relationship. Relationship. Is it really a relationship? No, it can't be. We haven't even done anything yet, really. No official dates. Oh, Merlin!_

Hermione was also somewhat relieved by his reluctance to make the members of the staff aware of Severus and Hermione's feelings toward each other. _We should get to know each other a bit better before telling anybody_, she thought. _After all, what if we told them, and then we were to break up? Break up. That would mean that we were in an actual relationship. But we aren't. Are we?_

Hermione shook her head again, attempting to rid the thought from her mind.

"Is anything wrong?" Severus asked her, noticing her discomfort.

"No," Hermione said, sitting back up to look at him, her eyes meeting his. "Nothing at all."

As Hermione continued to stare into his eyes, she felt herself drowning in them. They were so overpowering, so black, and as she fell into their bottomless depths, she was sure that once she hit bottom, she would never be able to climb back out of them again. Truthfully, she didn't think that she would ever want to.

"Has anyone ever told you what beautiful eyes you have?" Hermione whispered to him.

Severus' eyes bulged, as he was taken aback. Evidently, he was not at all used to receiving sincere compliments. He quickly searched her face and eyes for signs of an insult or dishonesty, but he could find none. Perhaps she had truly meant what she had said. This woman would never cease to amaze him.

"No," he answered truthfully, and turned away from her.

However, Hermione had seen the shock in his eyes at being paid a compliment. She had observed fully his astonishment at her kind words. Indeed, it seemed as if no one _had _ever told him this, or anything even remotely similar to it.

"No one _has _ever told you that, have they?"

When he did not respond in the slightest, even acknowledging that she had spoken again, Hermione cupped her hand under his chin and forced his face up, until their eyes met once more. "Severus?" she whispered. He only shook his head.

"No one has ever…complimented me sincerely…on my appearance," he said then.

"Well," Hermione said, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on his cheek, noticing that he flinched slightly at the contact, "I simply cannot see why."

She then pulled away, so that she could take in his whole face, and smiled at him. Severus stared at her and cupped a hand over her cheek.

"You really are…very attractive, Hermione," he told her quietly. Just as it was an entirely foreign feeling for him to receive a compliment, for him to give one was nearly as painful.

Despite his hesitancy, Hermione beamed at his words and placed a hand on top of his, drawing it down to her lips once more. The corners of Severus' mouth curved upwards as he stared, awestruck, at the unbelievable woman before him. After one final kiss to the tops of Severus' fingers, Hermione leaned back against him once more, resting her head on his chest and dropping their hands to lie on her stomach.

They lay silently in each other's arms for a long while before both their eyelids began to droop. Steel weights were tugging forcefully at them, willing them to close. Hermione **savored** the feeling of his chest rising and falling beneath her calmly with each breath he took, and the steady beating of his heart thumping in her ears. Severus felt Hermione give his hand one last, gentle squeeze before he wrapped his arms around her and they both allowed sleep to consume them.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Severus hoped that the noisy clanging of the glass teacups nudging each other as they magically shuffled onto the tray would not disturb Hermione. She had been sleeping soundlessly since he rose from his place on the sofa.

That morning, when he awoke, before Severus had even allowed his eyelids to flutter open, he could smell her sweet scent upon him. He smiled as he gazed down at her; she appeared so peaceful as she slept. Her auburn curls were strewn about wildly, completely obscuring her face, which was squished against her hand. Severus pushed back the thick curls and laid a quick peck on the top of her head before, very carefully, sliding out from underneath her slowly, shifting her body so as not to wake her. Laying her head down gently onto the sofa, Severus glanced around the room for a quilt of some kind to drape over her. In doing this, he noticed that the fire had died down considerably, and so he pulled his wand out of his pocket and conjured flames to fill the hearth. Once the incredible heat had reached him, though, Severus decided that no blanket was warranted for now. At this, and with one last glance toward Hermione's sleeping form, he silently stole out of the room, unnoticed.

After he had made the tea and situated the dishes on the tray, he carried it carefully into the sitting room and gently set it down on the table. Beside him, Hermione stirred, rolling over and mumbling an undecipherable phrase, and Severus instantly froze. However, after seeing that she was indeed sound asleep, he quietly slipped out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief at not having woken Hermione from her calm slumber.

After that, he entered his bathroom, closing the door securely behind him and making sure to ward it, should she awake, and began to strip off his clothes. Tossing them carelessly into the far corner of the room, creating a heaping mass of black fabric, Severus stepped into the bathtub. He said quietly, "Hot water," and indeed, near-searing water spouted from the head of the shower. Severus closed his eyes and allowed the water to wash over his entire body, soothing him. Then again, what did he need soothing for? He had just spent the entire previous night with his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman, after all.

_Hermione Granger_, he thought, smiling as he quickly shampooed and rinsed his hair. _Who would have thought that the Gryffindor know-it-all and myself would possibly end up together? Of course, we aren't _together_, together. Not yet, anyway._

Severus shook his head as he muttered, "Water off," and the water immediately shut off at his command. Then he stepped out of the shower, and had just begun wrapping a green towel around his waist when a sharp rap on the door startled him and he nearly dropped the towel to the floor.

"You didn't drown in there, did you?" came Hermione's sweet voice, chuckling.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, raising his voice slightly to be heard through the door.

"Long enough," she replied. Even through the thick wood, he could hear her lovely smile.

"Did you find the tea that I left for you?" he asked, drying himself. Then he conjured a set of clothes for the day, and they promptly appeared directly beside him on the counter, neatly folded; a black pair of trousers, black socks, a white undershirt, and his black **frock coat**.

"Yes, I did. Thank you," she said.

"Wait outside for me, please," he said to her through the door. "I shall be out shortly." Just as he slipped the **frock coat** over his shoulders and began to fasten the bottom button, he reconsidered and decided that, for now, he would leave it off. After all, he would only be in Hermione's company. Thus, he removed it and set it down on the counter again, folding it back to the way that it had been when it had first appeared before him. Quickly, he used a drying spell on his thick black hair and sighed. Throughout this entire process, Severus had not so much as glanced at his reflection in the mirror opposite him, either keeping his back turned or simply averting his eyes. Running his fingers through his hair several times, he decided that he was now fairly presentable, and, lifting the wards, he opened the bathroom door. To his surprise, he found Hermione leaning back against the wall expectantly

"Are you aware that when I directed you to wait outside, I had not meant directly outside this door?" he asked her.

At the sound of his smooth voice, Hermione looked up and instantly brightened as her eyes were drawn to his white shirt. It hugged his lean frame just right, she noticed.

_Gods, how sexy_, she thought. Then she blushed at this, though she quickly managed to repress her face's ever darkening shade of red.

"I know," she replied, pouting as she continued, "but I was hoping to get a glimpse of you clad in nothing more than a towel."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he attempted to suppress a grin. Hermione ran her hands up his strong chest and then snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. Leaning up to him, she pressed her lips gently to his.

Severus wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his and pressing them against each other, while his other hand cupped her cheek. While one of Hermione's hands raised up to the back of his head, tangling itself in his hair, her other hand moved to his back, clawing at the white fabric hungrily. She leaned her head back and moaned quietly as Severus transferred his lips down to her neck, kissing it softly. He pulled away for just a moment to look down into her emerald-brown eyes, and his hand trailed down her cheek and neck, and then the length of her collarbone, until he reached to just above her cleavage. At this, Hermione reached up and took his hand in hers, and then brought it to her soft, full lips. Severus smiled at her and, before she knew what was happening, had picked her up in his arms and was carrying her down the hallway. Hermione's arms were clasped around his neck as she threw back her head and laughed.

"Severus! Severus, put me down!" she squealed.

Grinning and burying his face in her neck, Severus growled, "Never." Hermione screamed again, laughing, as he brought her into the sitting room with him, tossing her gently onto his sofa. She lay down, staring up at him for just a few seconds before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down on top of her. His lips met hers as she wrapped her arms around his waist, but he took her arms and held her wrists above her head, leaving her helpless beneath him. She smiled at him and leaned up to push her lips hard against his. His tongue licked at her bottom lip, and she allowed him entrance, opening her mouth for him. Severus' free hand was now tangled in her hair, and Hermione's hands were still being held above her head, though she was not even making an effort at freeing them. Not that she would have been able to under his strength, even if she had attempted it.

Suddenly, a knock at Severus' office door startled the two professors from their position on the couch as Severus suddenly shot up and began to climb off of Hermione. However, he had made the mistake of releasing her hands, and she grabbed at his collar once more and pulled him down to her.

"Ignore it," she muttered, her lips pressed to his ear, her hot breath very enticing to him.

He groaned as his hands drew dangerously close to her chest, but then stood up once more, straightening his shirt and trousers. Shaking his head, he said to her simply, "Sorry," and held out his hand. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, but then slowly reached out a hand to take the one that he had offered to her. After she was on her feet, she began smoothing down her hair and robes. There was another knock at his door, this one noticeably more impatient than the last.

Glaring at the door, Severus snarled, "Just a moment," before glancing at Hermione. He quickly snatched up his black robes, which had been draped over the back of the sofa from the previous night, and slipped it over his shoulders before motioning for Hermione to follow him through the door leading to his office.

Understanding what his intentions were, she hurriedly chose a book concerning the subject of Potions from his shelves and then followed him into his office, immediately taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk, while he sat behind it.

As Severus growled, "Enter," she opened the book to a random page and stared at it as though she was transfixed, although she was not really digesting the information inscribed on the page at all.

Minerva McGonagall strode into the room, glaring daggers at Severus. "Well, it took you long enough-" she began, but stopped short when she caught sight of Hermione Granger. A sly smirk crossed her lips as she eyed the younger woman.

Severus followed her gaze and then glared back up at her.

"Was there something that you required, Minerva?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, no, Severus, because you know how much I enjoy your pleasant company," she replied, her words dripping with sarcasm. Then her eyes settled on Hermione, who still had not yet glanced up to greet her former Transfigurations professor, and she genuinely smiled. "Why, hello Hermione. Good morning."

Looking up and twisting her body around, Hermione tried to fix a surprised look on her face, as if she had been so engrossed in her book that she had not noticed the woman enter the room and begin speaking. "Good morning, Minerva. Severus and I were just discussing, er, new potions to try out in his class with his sixth years."

"I did not ask for an explanation as to your presence here, Hermione," Minerva replied, raising an eyebrow. She took a step closer to the Potions book and peered over Hermione's shoulder at it. "Love potions, Severus?" she asked, still smirking, as she looked up to him, who could have kicked Hermione under the table.

However, he somehow managed to restrain himself and glared at both women. Horrified, Hermione quickly began to flip through the pages of the book, her cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red with each passing second. "I must have…lost my, er, place…" she muttered, trying to keep her face well-hidden underneath her hair.

"Of course you did, Hermione," Minerva said, in an attempt to calm the woman, placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

However, the rustling of papers continued, until Severus finally reached a hand out to grasp Hermione's wrist firmly, and then there was only silence. Unfortunately, this peace lasted for mere seconds before Minerva spoke once more, "Well, Severus, at any rate, I did come here with a purpose. Albus asked me to remind you that the full moon is approaching."

"I was quite aware," Severus snapped at her. "Do you think I am entirely incapable of keeping track of simple dates?"

"If you are even thinking about complaining, Severus Snape, take it up with Professor Dumbledore," Minerva snapped. "It was on his request that I traveled all the way down here, to your dungeons, apparently interrupting quite an important…meeting…between yourself and Professor Granger."

"Was that all, Minerva?" he sneered at her.

"Yes, it was. Are you two planning on attending breakfast, or do you have more pressing matters to attend to?" she asked, smirking more now than ever.

Severus scowled and glanced at Hermione, asking her silently whether or not they would indeed be at breakfast in the Great Hall. Their eyes met and she nodded slightly, just enough so that Severus could see it, and he turned back to Minerva.

"Of course we will be attending breakfast." As Minerva began to leave, he called out with a sneer, "And if you would be so kind as to wait for us, we will join you." She turned around to face him, her brow furrowed in confusion, but she didn't say anything, merely waited for him and Hermione to stand from their chairs. Hermione snapped the book shut and followed her colleagues out the door, up the stairs, and through the hallways on their journey to the Great Hall. Hermione wondered why Severus had not simply remained in his office with her for the time being, but she could not very well ask him right in front of Professor McGonagall; her question would have to wait until later, when they could speak more privately.

For now, Hermione merely followed Minerva and Severus through the doors leading to the Great Hall, wondering if the staff already suspected anything. She glanced up at them, trying to read their expressions, and came to the conclusion that either they were very talented actors, or they were unaware of her and Severus' relationship. Hermione nearly shuddered at the word, but decided not to dwell on it; after all that had happened, this one word was not quite as intimidating as it had been last night.

Severus chose his seat at the High Table carefully, sitting close enough to McGonagall so that if he wished, he would have the option of listening to her conversations, though if he wanted to whisper to Hermione about more private things, he would not be overheard by her. Hermione sat in the chair beside him, with no idea why he had chosen the seat that he had; she had assumed that it was because it was the only space with two chairs empty, side by side.

Anxious about the answer to her question, she asked him, "Why did we have to follow Minerva to the Great Hall? Why could we not have waited?"

Whispering to her, he answered, "Are you not aware of how quickly gossip spreads throughout this school? I wished to stay nearby her to prevent her from telling anyone how she first discovered us this morning, should she even so much as consider it."

"Oh. That makes sense, I suppose," Hermione said quietly, helping herself to the food before her.

Severus quickly glared at her before returning his attention to his own plate. After nearly five minutes of total silence, Hermione tentatively reached her hand over underneath the table to hold Severus' hand, which was resting on his thigh. She noticed him tense slightly at her touch, but then he relaxed and continued with his meal as if nothing had happened. However, underneath the table, he returned the affection, clasping her hand in his and stroking the back of it slowly with his thumb. Hermione smiled at his simple showing of affections, though she concealed this by bowing her head and allowing her hair to fall into her face and obscure her features.

Leaning down, Severus whispered to her, a hint of a smile playing on his face, "I would suggest not slouching in your chair as you are now, Professor Granger." When she looked up at him inquiringly, he replied, "It does not become you."

Hermione beamed at him and straightened up, though she still kept her head tilted downward slightly. The remainder of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence, a smile never abandoning Hermione's lips, and Severus' hand never leaving hers.

**I didn't think that I would be able to post this chapter before I had to pack up my computer, but here it is, so yay!**

**Just to let you know: This will definitely be the last chapter that I will be able to post before my computer is packed up and I move, so after this, it will be about a month before I am able to post another chapter, maybe longer. But sadly, I have no control over the situation. pout**

**Thanks to everyone so much for reviewing! I can't believe that I have over 260 reviews! You people rock!**

**HermioneGranger91- Yes, well, Hermione has definitely…_matured_ since Hogwarts. Lol.**

**charmed piper- Thanks. I appreciate it.**

**SwissMiss1- I am glad about everything that you liked. I think that Snape does seem the type that would be gallant, don't you? Also, I thought that their scents would be very enticing to each other. Lol about what you disliked. The sentence that you mentioned in the grammar thing: Yeah, I was a little iffy about that sentence before I even posted the chapter, so I agree. Thank you, and, again, I will take everything you said into consideration and remember it when writing my next chapter.**

**SeverusSnape'sLove- Yes, that does make sense. Thank you!**

**aniamifan1988- Thank you. By the way, is that a country song?**

**PhantomPhluter- I don't mind if anyone corrects a mistake that I have made. In fact, I welcome it. Whether the mistake is a grammar error or that I have used the wrong word (fall/autumn- because the American meaning is different from the British one), I welcome criticism or corrections. Thank you sooo much for saying that my story is "REALLY good", but nobody's work is ever perfect. There is always something that can be done to improve it, and my story is no different. The criticisms that these reviews provide help me in making my story much better and more enjoyable for you readers. At least, I would hope so. Lol. Thank you so much again for saying that you like my story! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**As always, Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I apologize for the bold type in my previous chapter, where the phrases "frock coat" (twice) and "savored" (once) were bold. I don't know what happened; all of that was accident.**

**I hadn't counted on being able to use my grandparents' computer, but that is where I am now, so I typed up all of this chapter of my story that I have been writing in my notebooks and posted it here, so yay! That is why it is up so much sooner than I had predicted. But again: I don't know how long it will be before I can post another chapter. Maybe sometime this week, but I cannot be entirely sure right now.**

Days passed, and Severus was eternally grateful that it seemed as though Minerva had been considerate enough not to breathe a word of Severus and Hermione's relationship to anyone. He only hoped that this behavior from Minerva would continue until he and Hermione were prepared to alert the staff to their situation themselves.

He wondered for a moment why he referred to it as a "relationship" at all. It wasn't as if they had ever been on an official date with each other before. The dances and other occurrences did not truly count as dates, only as informal meetings between them.

Making his decision quickly, before he could change his mind, Severus wrote a short note to Hermione on a spare bit of parchment lying on his desk and called for his owl, Ebon. The animal quickly appeared before him and perched on his shoulder, ruffling its feathers proudly, though being careful not to dig its talons painfully into Severus' skin. He allowed the bird to nibble at a small bit of slightly stale biscuit from his hand, and then it flew over to the only windowsill in his office and stuck out a leg, to which Severus quickly attached his letter.

"Take this to Professor Granger," he commanded, and then sent the bird on its way.

Within a few short minutes, Hermione heard a sharp rapping on glass, and she turned swiftly to face her large window. The curtains had been drawn back, allowing the sun's light to flood magnificently into Hermione's office. She observed a black owl perched on her windowsill, pecking at the glass impatiently, its large eyes glinting malevolently in the sunlight. She promptly let the bird in, and it immediately flew over to her desk, where it ruffled its feathers and stuck out its scaly leg to her. She took the paper that he had presented to her and then glanced around the room, searching for an offering of her own. Spotting a slice of unbuttered toast sitting on her desk, she handed it to him, holding it directly under his beak, and he accepted, snatching the food out of her hand. He began to devour it hungrily, sprinkling crumbs over the gleaming surface of Hermione's desk.

She quickly sat down in her chair behind her desk and unfolded the letter. Instantly recognizing Severus' neat, jagged writing, her face brightened, and she beamed as she read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Would you like to join me for dinner on an official date, if you would like to refer to it as such? If so, please meet me at my quarters at seven o' clock tomorrow evening. We needn't attend dinner in the Great Hall, and so we also should not be pestered by obnoxious students or bothersome colleagues. Please reply soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Severus Snape_

Hermione raised an eyebrow at finishing the letter. "Official date". She would never have pegged Severus Snape for the sort of man to ask a woman on an "official date". Beaming anyhow, she quickly scribbled out a reply in her tidy, loopy handwriting, attached it to Ebon's outstretched leg, and allowed the owl to take flight just outside of her open window.

_Dear Severus,_

_I would love to join you for dinner tomorrow evening. I will arrive at your quarters at seven o' clock. Thank you sincerely for the invitation._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

After her last class of the day, Hermione left for her chambers to prepare for her date with Severus. She dressed in a deep navy colored skirt with a swingy hem that fell to just above her knees. For a blouse, she chose a bronze, cap-sleeved top with sequins lining the wide V-neckline, and on her feet, she slipped black leather mules with pointed toes and an elegant, feminine bow on each to top them off. She decided to leave her hair down, allowing it to fall in soft ringlets over her shoulders and back beautifully. After examining her appearance in the mirror, Hermione applied a bit of makeup to her face, though not much, and attached a pair of sparkling diamond earrings to her ears. Again, she inspected her reflection thoroughly before glancing over to check her clock. 6:55. Hermione panicked, realizing that this left her only five short minutes to arrive in the dungeons, and at Severus' door. Hastily, she spritzed perfume onto her wrists and neck, and then hurried out of her chambers and up the stairs.

When Severus answered the door, she was a bit disappointed to observe that he had not chosen to wear anything special for the occasion, as she had; he was clad simply in his usual black attire. Even so, she noticed that his black robes were clutched tightly around his lean frame.

When he caught sight of her, Severus could have sworn that his heart stopped beating, if only for a second. Her appearance was absolutely breathtaking. For a moment, he was rendered speechless, staring at her, but of course, he quickly recovered and managed to stammer, "Y- You look very nice this evening."

Hermione grinned and, looking him up and down, replied simply, "So do you, Severus."

He nodded and took her hand, bringing it to his mouth and allowing his lips to brush against her knuckles. Hermione was very pleased by this gesture, and dropped her hand slowly to her side when he released it. Then he shut the door behind him and stepped forward so that it could click shut, and he now stood just inches from Hermione. She could feel the heat emanating from his body. She gazed up into his black eyes, and again, she felt herself drowning in them. As he looked down at her, she could feel his hot breath on her face. It smelled of peppermint, and she smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked quietly, stepping around her swiftly. He then turned to face her and waited.

Confused, Hermione glanced toward his closed door and then back to him. "I was under the impression that we would be dining in your quarters tonight…." she voiced uncertainly.

"Then you were under the wrong one, Miss Granger." A smirk appeared on his lips as he began making his way down the hallway. He stopped after several moments and glanced back over his shoulder to make certain that Hermione was following him. When he observed that she was indeed, he slowed his rapid pace for her, and she fell into step beside him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Severus glanced at her, still smirking, and then turned to face straight ahead once more. "You will find out when we arrive," he said smoothly, in a voice like silk.

They walked in silence for a long while, until Severus finally spoke quietly in his honeyed voice, "You look very nice, especially when you leave your hair down."

Hermione beamed at his words and replied, "You always look lovely too, Severus."

She noticed his steps falter a bit at her compliment, but he recovered quickly and continued in his smooth strides. Now, it was Hermione's turn to smirk.

Just as they reached a corner, Severus stepped in front of her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder to abruptly cease her steps. "Close your eyes," he commanded kindly, and she obeyed. He took her hand and led her slowly down the hallway, careful to ensure that she did not stumble.

_Gods, she really is gorgeous_, he thought as he watched her. Although her eyes were closed and she was blind, she walked softly, in smooth, graceful steps, maintaining the utmost poise.

Hermione heard a door creaking open, and then sensed herself being led through it, until she finally heard it click shut behind her. Severus moved to her back, and, placing his hands on her shoulders, he steered her to a different space in the room. There, still standing behind her, he slipped his arms around her head and covered her closed eyes with the palms of his hands. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Keep your eyes closed."

After hearing her murmur softly, "I will," he slid his hands away from her eyes and left her side.

Hermione could hear sounds throughout the dimly lit room, while the anxiousness inside of her grew rapidly. What was she doing here? Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Severus returned to her, and, standing behind her once more, placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. Again, he leaned down and whispered silkily in her ear, "Open your eyes."

Hermione's eyelids fluttered open and she gasped in shock, not quite daring to believe her eyes. Lit candles hovered throughout the room, as the moonlight poured in through the windows that lined the wall. In the middle of the room, there sat a small, round table covered with a green tablecloth, with chairs on either side of it. In the center of the table were two long, slender white candles sitting in gold holders. Gleaming plates were in front of both chairs, with silverware wrapped in cloth napkins at their sides.

Hermione stammered, "How….? When….? Who….? Thank you," she cried finally, and threw herself into his arms. Shocked, he nearly staggered backward, but then he simply wrapped his arms protectively around her body and hugged her to him.

"The house-elves assisted me in this matter," he explained.

She raised an eyebrow. "With the ideas or in setting it up?"

"Only in setting up the room," he answered quietly.

"Gods, you smell good," Hermione murmured softly after a while. Severus placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up until she was looking into his dark eyes.

"What is it?" she whispered when all he did was stare at her. He only shook his head, however, and allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his features, making him appear much younger.

"I love it when you do that," she said, gazing into his eyes.

"Do what?" he asked, amused.

Hermione sighed happily, "Smile."

He pulled away gently and looked down at her. "Would you like to eat now?"

She nodded and allowed him to take her hand and lead her to the table. Before she had a chance to sit down, Severus pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly, lowering herself into her seat. He nodded at her, scooted her chair closer to the table, leaving it at a comfortable distance for her, and then began to lower himself down into his own chair directly across from her. However, he stopped suddenly and straightened back up again.

_I suppose I must do it now_, he thought, mentally sighing in reluctance.

Hermione watched in interest as he removed his black robes and draped them over the back of his chair, and then took his seat. She stared at him in awe and grinned.

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Color," she replied simply, gaping at him.

Severus kept his face neutral as he gazed fixedly back at her, though he was inwardly scowling. When he had very briefly examined himself in his mirror dressed in this deep blue shirt, he had sneered at his reflection, and then quickly turned away and moved on to other tasks. Granted, this shirt was no different in style that his white ones- still, it was a button-up, with cuffs and buttons at the wrists, but it was, as Hermione had so plainly put it, "color".

This was the reason that he was so surprised when she said to him, "It looks very nice on you, Severus. And this," she gestured around the room, "is magnificent. I would never have thought you capable of something like this, but you have quite pleasantly surprised me and proven me wrong."

"I possess the ability to charm women; I have, in my years, though, simply found it nothing more than a tedious waste of my precious time."

"And what about me?" she asked coyly.

"You, Hermione Granger, are never a waste of time," he replied, sipping the wine that had appeared only moments earlier in their glasses. A blush crept into Hermione's cheeks at his flattering words, and she looked down to attempt to conceal it from him. Along with the wine, the first course of their meal had arrived on their plates.

"Severus, may I ask you a question?" Hermione said after a long while, in which only the clatter of silverware could be heard. He nodded, taking a small sip of his wine.

"All right." She sighed. "I don't mean this question to appear rude, but I am curious: Why did you do all of this?"

Severus stared at her for a moment, and then answered, "I thought that you would appreciate it, like it."

"Oh, I do!" she said quickly. "I love it."

He nodded and resumed eating his meal. By now, the second course had appeared in front of them.

An uncomfortable thought had been plaguing Severus for the past two days, ever since he had asked Hermione to dinner, and he furrowed his brow as it entered his mind once again. Deciding that to rid himself of it, he must ask her the question that he had been wondering, he took a few minutes to mentally prepare himself.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, apparently noticing his discomfort.

"I, er, wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" she prompted when he said nothing more.

"There is a…significant age difference between us. Won't that be a bit uncomfortable for you?" he asked unsurely.

"Is it uncomfortable for _you_?"

"No, it isn't, but won't you feel at least slightly strange being with me? I am a man nearly twice your age, Hermione."

"Really?" she retorted. "I hadn't noticed. Severus, when will you just come off that subject already? If a younger man was what I desired, do you really think that I would be here, having dinner with you, now?"

Thinking for a moment about what else he could throw at her, Severus finally asked, "What will your friends say?"

"Who cares what Ron and Harry think of you, or us? They aren't the ones dating you."

"Let's hope not."

Hermione laughed and continued, "I am. Of course, a year ago, I would have considered Hagrid to be more compatible for me than you. But now…." She reached across the table and took his hand in hers, letting them both rest in the center of the table. "Now, I see how wrong I was."

"If you're sure…."

"I am. One-hundred percent. I could not be more certain, I assure you."

"Very well," he replied as the dessert appeared on their plates. After they had completed their entire meals, Severus took one last sip of his wine, stood, and then walked to Hermione's chair and held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked silkily. Hermione nearly melted at the sound of his deep voice, and, feeling as though she was not able to speak, replied with a nod and placed her hand in his. He pulled her gently to her feet and then, with a flick of his wand, the table and chairs vanished and soft, slow music began to play. Hermione smiled as she wrapped one arm around Severus' neck, and he took her free hand in his, while his other arm snaked around her waist and his hand came to rest on her lower back. Hermione leaned into him and, laying her head on his chest, closed her eyes. She felt warm and contented in his arms, while he savored the feeling of her beautiful body against his.

"I never want to forget this," she whispered.

"This night?"

"Yes, and this feeling," she replied quietly. "Thank you, for all of this, for everything."

"You are welcome, but the look on your face was well worth it," he said, looking down into her brown eyes. The corners of his mouth turned slightly upward. "You looked like a fish," he said, and Hermione giggled and grinned up at him.

Slowly, she leaned up, standing on her tiptoes, and, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, pressed her lips to his. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue, and she slowly parted her soft lips to allow him entrance. She pressed her body up against his, and his hand quickly became tangled in her auburn locks. He continued to explore her mouth as she placed one hand on the back of his neck and tried to pull him closer to her. For a moment after that, her fingers lingered over the top buttons of his blue shirt, but then they moved to his biceps, where they rested.

"Perhaps…we should…return…to our…chambers…now," she muttered against his lips when they surfaced for breaths of air.

He nodded and pulled away from her, staring down into her deep brown eyes. A weight dropped in the pit of his stomach and he felt his palms become sweaty. He discreetly wiped them on his black trousers and then reached out to take her hand. She grinned and kissed his palm, and then, clutching his hand in hers, began walking with him toward the door. He opened it and let her walk through, and then, after he had grabbed his black robes off the back of the door, he joined her in the hallway. Then he slipped on his robes and took her hand again, though she hesitated, glancing back toward the closed door.

"Er…the mess….?"

"The house-elves will tidy up for us," he answered, then began once more to lead her down the hallway. By now, only staff members would be wondering the halls, as it was past curfew. They met Hagrid a while later and he greeted with a sharp nod and a wide smile.

In his gruff voice, he said, "Evenin', 'Mione, Professer Snape." Then he glanced down, saw their hands, still interlocked together, and winked at Hermione. She rolled her eyes, but grinned at him gleefully. Severus pretended not to notice the exchange between the two, and only nodded to acknowledge Hagrid's presence. After they had passed him, they encountered no one else in their journey to Hermione's rooms, luckily. When they reached her classroom, Severus held the door open for her, and again, when they entered her office. Each time, she mumbled a quiet, "Thank you," to him. At the door to her chambers, however, he stopped and turned to face her. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek lightly, and he then gently pushed away a few wisps of hair that had fallen into her eyes. She smiled up at him and covered his hand with hers, intertwining their fingers and bringing it down to rest lightly just above her heart. Severus leaned down to kiss her, and breathed in her sweet scent before he pulled away and gazed into her eyes once more. He kissed her quickly upon her forehead as she blushed and smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Severus," she whispered to him.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he replied quietly, and kissed her forehead one last time before he stepped back and began to walk slowly out of her office. The doors to her office and her chambers clicked shut simultaneously. Inside of her living room, Hermione leaned against the door and sighed happily, closing her eyes and smiling.

A similar occurrence was happening outside of her office door, where Severus was standing, swaying slightly on his weakening legs. He staggered to a nearby desk in her empty classroom and clutched it to remain standing.

_I didn't have _that _much wine tonight_, he thought, searching for any explanation for his odd behavior other than the truth.

Leaning over to keep a firm grasp on the desk before him, he closed his eyes and smiled slowly. His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing quickened. He was sure that at any moment, his legs would give way beneath him.

_Gods, Severus_, he thought, smiling, _what is this woman doing to you?_

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

The following weeks of December passed slowly, with as many more dinner dates and meetings as the couple could manage. Still, somehow, the news of Severus Snape finally acquiring a decent girlfriend never reached the students, though for the life of them, Severus and Hermione could not understand how, as it seemed as though the entire staff was now aware of the relationship that had developed between them.

One pleasant morning, during a breakfast that Hermione was forced to eat alone in her office, as she was swamped with papers to grade, Severus took a seat beside Minerva McGonagall. He was scowling, as usual.

"Is anything the matter?" Minerva asked him.

He glared at her and replied shortly, "No, nothing."

"You may eat with her in her chambers, if you so wish," she said, receiving another glare from him.

"She is in her office, not her chambers," he growled, helping himself to a bit of food.

"Why don't you join her?"

"Must we do this now, Minerva? I'm trying to eat."

"As I am well aware, Severus," she said to him, and left him alone for a short while as he ate his food sulkily.

"She talks about you all the time, you know," Minerva said quietly after several minutes of what Severus considered comfortable silence between them.

He replied lazily, not bothering to glance up from his plate, "Really?"

"Oh yes. There is not a more favorite subject of Hermione's than you. Well, when you are not present, of course."

"What…does she tell you?"

"Nothing of great importance, I assure you. She truly cares about you, a great deal."

"It would seem so."

"Don't you return the same affections for her?"

"I suppose."

"Love is a strange and complex matter, Severus-"

His head snapped up instantly upon hearing that small, inevitable, four-letter word. "What did you say?" he asked slowly.

Minerva furrowed her brow in confusion. "What have I said?"

"Love," Severus repeated quietly, as if uttering the word too loudly may result in the shattering of the Great Hall's windowpanes.

"Well, of course. After all, you two have been together for quite some time now."

"I am aware, thank you. B- But…_love_?" Again, he hissed the word quietly.

"Why, yes, Severus, of course. Like I said, you both have been together for quite a long while, have you not? Soon, you will want to be considering asking for her hand in marriage."

At this, Severus choked on the pumpkin juice he had been swallowing and began to sputter terribly. Minerva clapped a hand gently on his back to help him. The commotion caused a few interested looks from students seated near the High Table, though they quickly turned away and began to mutter to their friends upon receiving angry glares from both professors.

"Severus, are you all right?"

"Marriage?" he asked, his voice in a slightly higher pitch than was normal for him. Then he cleared his throat and his voice returned to normal, though it was shaking slightly as he asked, "Is Hermione aware of this?"

"She hasn't mentioned it to me yet, but-"

"_Yet_?" Severus yelped, his voice rising once more. However, again, he cleared his throat and regained his usual cool stance.

Throwing him an annoyed look at the interruption, Minerva continued, "_But_, I am quite certain that she is aware of the issue."

"Minerva, if you had not noticed, I am not exactly the marrying sort."

"Of course you are, Severus!" she exclaimed, chuckling. "Every man is. It is only a matter of getting him there."

"Women really are wicked, aren't they?" he asked, and received a sly smirk from Minerva. Running his hand through his black hair, he muttered, "Marriage," as if it were poison on his lips.

She rolled her eyes at his behavior and muttered, "Typical man," under her breath, earning a glare from Severus. Then, she pulled down the hand that he was using to pinch the bridge of his nose, and his arm hit the surface of the table hard.

"Hermione is already hopefully monitoring her monthly cycle, you know," she said, deciding to have a bit of fun with him.

"What?" he yelped.

Laughing, Minerva placed a hand on his arm as he asked, his voice once more in a noticeably higher pitch than was ordinary for him, "Are you serious?"

Through her chuckles, Severus heard, "No! Calm down, I was only joking."

"It wasn't funny," he replied through clenched teeth. It had taken a full fifteen seconds for it to occur to him that he and Hermione had not even had sexual intercourse yet.

"Well, at least now we know what you two are doing when both of you are unable to attend staff meetings," she said to him, smirking.

He scowled and stood up to leave, and although his back was turned to her, Minerva noticed that he flinched when her voice rang out, "Though it is quite all right. After all, you two are _in love_."

Choosing not to respond to her childish remarks, Severus resumed his stalking out of the Great Hall, taking his leave through the wooden door behind the High Table.

**I got Hermoine's outfit for her date from Her skirt was Marc Jacobs, her shoes were Dior, and her blouse was DKNY.**

**Thanks to everyone so much for reviewing! You people are awesome!**

**SwissMiss1- I am glad about everything that you liked. Luckily, I was able to get this chapter up way, way, way quicker than I had anticipated, which is fantastic, so yay again! And like I said before: The bold type was a complete accident. I don't know why it was like that. Thank you!**

**merrymagic- Thank you. I try to keep him as much in character as I can, but in romance fics, it is sometimes quite difficult. But I try, anyways.  Thanks.**

**M-M-X-M-X- Lol!**

**she-elf- Wow, thanks! And again: Sorry; those bold words were accidents. **

**Yuki- I understand what you mean: Sometimes, I just have to read the entire story, and then I review the last chapter. Neville was reappear much later in the story; patience.  Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**As always, Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I doubted if I would be able to get this chapter up before I had to leave my grandparents' computer, but here it is, so yay!**

Severus could not help but contemplate the conversation that he had had with Minerva in the Great Hall yesterday. He didn't love Hermione. He _couldn't _love Hermione. Love was a frightening thing, something that he had convinced himself long ago that he was not capable of.

Unlike Severus, who was a bit distressed by Minerva's words to him, Hermione was purely blissful. Her relationship with Severus was going smoothly and wonderfully, or as well as could possibly be hoped for. Through all of her excitement, though, Hermione had forgotten to mention the news of her new boyfriend to two certain best friends. A rather harsh reminder of this came the following morning at breakfast, in the form of two Howlers being delivered to Hermione by owl. All eyes followed the scarlet envelopes when they were first spotted clutched in the owls' talons. With a sinking feeling, Hermione instantly recognized one of the owls as Harry's snow-white owl, Hedwig. The two owls glided down to the staff table, all eyes fixed upon them. The Great Hall was shocked, mouths hanging open and eyes wide, when the Howlers were dropped directly in front of Professor Granger's seat, just to the left of her plate. Hermione gaped at the letters before her for several long seconds, and then she seemed to disregard them, continuing on with her meal as if she had not been delivered any letters at all. By now, the students and staff of the Great Hall had averted their eyes and were gazing at their neighbors or down at their plates, talking quietly. Of course, all were wondering why on earth Professor Granger, of all people, would be delivered not one, but _two_ Howlers?

When she had finished her meal, Hermione reached out tentatively for the letters and turned them over in her hands, examining them. On the backside of one envelope was the name _Harry Potter_, and on the other, _Ron Weasley_. Grimacing, she placed the letters calmly in her lap and sipped her pumpkin juice. She knew very well that she could not ignore the Howlers, for the consequence would be severe, but she certainly was not going to open them here, in the Great Hall. No, she would simply wait until she had returned to her office. That decided, she rose from her place at the High Table and left the Great Hall, the red envelopes tucked safely into the pockets of her robes. They began to smoke as she hurried to her chambers. Once she was inside, she threw Harry's letter onto her desk and opened it quickly, though being careful to avoid the places on the letter that were glowing red and emanating heat. Suddenly, Harry's booming voice filled the room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS ALL THIS ABOUT YOU AND SNAPE THAT HAGRID'S BEEN TELLING US ABOUT? WHAT ARE YOU TWO NOW, A COUPLE? THAT SLIMY OLD PERVERT! HOW DARE HE! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING, HERMIONE? CAN YOU JUST TELL ME THAT? MERLIN, PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE! IT CAN'T BE! YOU MORON, 'MIONE! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!

At that, the Howler burst into flames and finally settled into a pile of dark ashes on top of her desk. In her pocket, Ron's letter was smoking more than ever, and it grew hot under her fingers as she extracted the second Howler from her pocket. She tossed it onto her desk, where it sat quivering for several moments, and then tore itself open.

Ron's deep, raging voice filled the room as the Howler roared, "_SNAPE_? YOU MUST BE JOKING! HAGRID SAW YOU TWO AND TOLD US ALL ABOUT IT! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE SO INCREDIBLY STUPID? THE GIT IS TWICE YOUR BLOODY AGE, HERMIONE! IF HE HAS SO MUCH AS LAID A HAND ON YOU, THE FILTHY SCUM, I'LL HEX HIM INTO NEXT YEAR!"

Tears were brimming in Hermione's eyes, threatening to spill over, as Ron's Howler transformed into ashes and silence engulfed her once more. For a short while longer, she stood there mutely in shock, jaw hanging open and eyes fixed upon the mound of ashes. She wondered if it had been a mistake, keeping it from them for so long. Suddenly, a knock came at her door, jerking Hermione roughly out of her own thoughts.

"Who is it?" she called out, hastily wiping her moist eyes with the sleeve of her robes.

"Severus," came his deep voice from the opposite side of the door.

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked, relieved. She threw open the door and beckoned him inside. Once he had stepped through the doorway, his eyes fell instantly on the pile of ashes, Hermione noticed, and she panicked.

She stammered, "D- Did you-?"

He nodded, and she buried her face in her hands.

"I- I was a- afraid that they w- would react th- this w- way. I w- wanted to wait and t- tell them, b- but H- Hagrid…." she sobbed. Severus had to strain his ears to decipher many of her words, as they were muffled by her hands and distorted by her sobs.

"You- You don't think that- that they will c- come to Ho- Hogwarts, d- do you?" she asked, looking up at him suddenly through red, bloodshot eyes.

"If they do, then they are as big of arrogant fools as I have always believed them to be," he answered.

Hermione went on, as if she had not heard his previous statement, "They will surely have nearly completed their Auror training by now." When she saw that Severus had furrowed his brow in confusion, she added, "They will be free to leave and seek me out, if they wish."

"Surely not? That would be utterly reckless and.…" His voice trailed off when Hermione shot him a stern look. "Ah. Yes, of course. We _are_ talking about Potter and Weasley, after all."

"Yes," said Hermione wearily, rubbing her temples, "and that is what worries me."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

The next morning, as the daily owl post arrived, Severus sat beside Hermione at the High Table, smirking at her.

"Expecting anymore Howlers this morning?" he asked. She scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

The smirk quickly vanished from his face when he, Hermione, and Dumbledore all recognized the snow-white owl in the midst of all the other brown and tawny creatures. The white owl drifted down to the High Table, gracefully swooping down as Hermione waited, holding her breath. The animal dropped a red envelope identical to the ones that Hermione had received one day prior directly in front of Severus Snape. He gaped at the letter on the table, frozen in shock, and then promptly closed his mouth and stuffed the letter into the pocket of his robes, just as Herrmione had done. The two glanced at each other, hastily finished their meals, and set off together to Hermione's chambers.

Dread filled Hermione as they made their way down the hallways. She prayed that Harry and Ron would not be their usual selves and act rashly, but she knew that what she was asking for was nothing short of a miracle. She opened the door and ushered Severus inside, following him seconds later and shutting the door behind her. As Severus extracted the smoking envelope from his pocket, Hermione drew a shaky breath. In gold letters, it read that the Howler was addressed from _Harry P. and Ronald W._ He opened it carefully, and dropped it the moment Ron's voice escaped.

"WHY, YOU GREASY, SLIMY SCUM! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF OUR FRIEND LIKE THAT? YOU FILTHY PERVERT! YOU ARE SUCH A VILE CREATURE, IT'S NO WONDER YOU'VE PROBABLY NEVER HAD A GIRLFIREND BEFORE THIS! YOU DISGUST ME!"

Then, Harry's voice rang out, "YOU ARE REALLY SICK! BLOOD HELL, YOU'RE NEARLY TWICE HER AGE, YOU NASTY, CRADLE-ROBBING PERVERT! YOU FOULD, LOATHESOME SLIMEBALL! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN AN EVIL, OVERGROWN BAT OF THE DUNGEONS, YOU GREASY GIT! IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A HAND ON OUR HERMIONE, WE'LL BLAST YOU TO SUCH TINY PIECES, YOU'LL HAVE TO BE SWEPT UP BY MADAM POMFREY AND CARRIED TO THE HOSPITAL WING IN A MATCHBOX!"

Again, after this came Ron's voice, howling at them, "YOU JUST WANT UNTIL WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU, SNAPE! WE'RE OFF AUROR TRAINING FOR A WEEK-LONG HOLIDAY, SO WE'RE COMING TODAY TO HOGWARTS, AT TEN IN THE MORNING SHARP!"

By now, Hermione was clutching Severus' hand in hers, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. Severus was staring in shock at the Howler that was now drifting down in the form of ashes onto the surface of Hermione's desk, his eyes wide. This letter, Potter and Weasley's letter, had just confirmed the very thoughts that had been looming in the back of Severus' mind for a long while, all of his fears about this relationship. As much as his desire for Hermione consumed him, how could they possibly continue this? He was utterly torn between the two prospects: He could leave her, and not be taunted, but be a miserable, lonely Potions Master for the rest of his days, or he could remain by Hermione's side, knowing that gossip would follow them and that society would judge them instantly and greatly disapprove. But he didn't want to go back to life without Hermione. He couldn't go back to that hell. Of course, he would have gladly chosen the latter prospect in a heartbeat, but he supposed that in the end, it all came down to what was best for Hermione. She was beautiful, young, and intelligent, and had a very bright future ahead of her. He certainly would not be the one to stand in the way of that.

Gently, Hermione reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "None of that is true, Severus, and you know it," she said to him quietly, as if she could read his thoughts.

"What time is it?" he asked harshly, pretending as though he had not heard Hermione's remark.

Just as she turned to glance at the clock, they both jumped at a pounding on Hermione's office door. "Ten in the morning, sharp," she replied, panicking. They were here, and so was Severus. Oh Merlin, what could she possibly do the make the situation any better now? Or any worse, for that matter!

"Perhaps I should leave?" Severus suggested, moving swiftly toward the fireplace, but Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"No," she said, shaking her head in disagreement. "You need to be here for this."

He nodded and stood back, as the noisy hammering on Hermione's door continued. She marched over to it and threw it open, revealing a livid Harry and Ron in her doorway.

"Hello, boys," she said pleasantly, but this only seemed to incense them further.

Ron stood slightly behind Harry, whose hair was a complete mess, even more so than usual. It seemed as if he had just woken up and dashed out the door to Hogwarts. His emerald eyes were glinting with a livid madness as he stared back at Hermione. Ron was wearing a deep frown on a face that was nearly as red as his hair. He was wearing plain wizards' robes, as was Harry, and had soot smudged on his skin near his nose.

"Where is he?" Harry demanded. Ron immediately extended his index finger to point over Hermione's shoulder at a scowling Snape, who had drawn himself up to full height and was trying to look as menacing as possible. Of course, this was not such an easy feat as it had once been; now, Harry had grown to be nearly as tall as him, coming short by just an inch or two, and Ron met Severus at eye level.

Both of the boys' eyes widened at the sight of their Potions Master. Ron looked as if he could bite Snape's head off with one swift chomp. They pushed their way aggressively past Hermione, causing her to stumble and nearly knocking her over, and charged at Snape with full force, one right behind the other.

"Why, you slimy, filthy old man!" Harry bellowed, drawing his wand, closely followed by Ron. They both pointed the slender wooden rods squarely at Severus' chest. He was quick to draw his wand as well, and Hermione followed right behind him. She quickly slammed the door shut and marched across the room to where the three men were standing, facing each other with looks of utter rage and disgust plastered on their faces. At once, she moved rapidly to stand in front of Severus, her shoulders squared resolutely. With a determined look on her face, she pointed her wand at her two friends.

"Stand aside," Severus hissed at her.

"Yeah, so we can hex him so bad, he won't be able to eat his morning oatmeal properly, much less do anything else!" Ron said angrily.

"You will do nothing of the sort. _Any_ of you," she snapped, throwing a glance pointedly at Severus, who was still standing behind her. Even so, he did not lower his wand from pointing at Harry and Ron.

"Oh, come now, Snape, surely you don't need a girl to protect you from us!" Harry jeered.

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione snapped, but was silenced when Severus hissed warningly, "Hermione…."

"What," said Harry, "no more 'know-it-all Gryffindor' or 'silly girl'? Is she no longer an 'annoying chit', Snape? Or is that only because of what you are undoubtedly forcing her to do with you in the bedroom?"

"You really are disgusting!" Ron added, his face contorted into a look of revulsion.

"Why, you condescending, presumptuous little b-"

"Severus!" Hermione scolded, cutting him off.

He took a deep breath, gripping his raised wand tightly, and uttered in a voice of forced calm, "It isn't like that."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ron uttered as both boys rolled their eyes. Hermione stared at them, flabbergasted.

"Are you two serious?" she breathed, in a tone that made them fall silent at once. "You two cannot honestly believe that I would sink so low. Or Severus, either. Don't you hold any respect for either of us, especially your former Potions professor? I _care_ for this man," she said, moving to stand beside him and taking his hand in hers, "and whether or not you are willing to admit that, it is nothing but the truth."

Harry and Ron's eyes darted between the two, trying to force the information they had just been given to make sense.

"Surely…Hermione…. You can't possibly…. Surely, you don't actually…. The man is twice your age," Ron hissed, as though Snape was not in the room.

"As I am well aware, Ronald Weasley. As intelligent a witch as I am, did you really think that that fact would escape me?" she replied, tightening her grip on Severus' clammy hand reassuringly.

"I am not that sort of man," he sneered at the boys. "I would expect that after all these years, even you would at least have the decency to realize that."

"Have you…done…yet…?" Harry asked, seeming as though he was trying anyway possible to avoid uttering the actual words that accompanied his question.

"No," said Hermione quickly, and then added, "thanks to Severus."

Harry and Ron both flinched at the sound of her using his given name to refer to him.

"_He_…?"

"Yes. I wanted to move things faster, but he refused. He claimed that we needed to get to know each other a bit better before taking our relationship to the next level." Severus stared at the boys' chests, refusing to meet their gazes.

"_Relationship_?" Ron asked. "You two are in a real relationship, then?"

"I like to think so. Pick up your jaw, Mr. Potter," Severus barked.

Harry promptly closed his mouth, but continued to stare at Snape in utter disbelief. Then he glanced at their hands that were still clasped tightly together, sneered, and turned back to the couple's faces.

"I can't believe this," he muttered, running his fingers through his messy black hair.

"But why _him_, Hermione?" Ron asked. "This is Professor Snape we are talking about, here. The man that made our lives hell in every Potions lesson for seven years. Well, except for that one year, when he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts…. But still, Hermione... I mean, even Professor Lupin would have been a better choice than _him_."

"We are together because I wished to invite him to the Ball that the school hosted at the beginning of term."

_Of course, he had not been my first choice then_, she mentally added, and she and Severus both knew this, but neither voiced it to the boys.

"But…_why_?"

Severus continued to glare at the boys, but did not release Hermione's hand. Still, it remained clutched tightly and protectively in his.

"Because he is intelligent, sophisticated, and thoughtful, which is more than I can say for _some_ people. And," she added after a moment of consideration, "he is handsome."

At this, Harry snorted and Ron burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You must be joking!" Ron wailed, doubling over and smacking his knees.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Severus growled.

"Well, _I _think he is," Hermione said, and leaned up to plant a light kiss on Severus' cheek, who tried his best to conceal his embarrassment. He bowed his head slightly, so that his curtains of black hair fell into his face. Ron and Harry's smirks and grins that had resided on both their faces were instantly replaced with looks of horror at Hermione's actions.

"How revolting!" Harry exclaimed, his face screwed up in disgust.

"That's sick!" added Ron.

"Oh, come off it, you two, and quit being so childish," Hermione snapped. "We are in a relationship. He is my boyfriend (Severus cringed slightly at the juvenile word), and I will do whatever I like to him."

"Though hopefully not in our presence," said Harry, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Hermione shot him a glare.

"But still," Ron said, "it's sickening to see- or even think- of you two together. Touching, kissing…." He shuddered at the mere idea.

"Well, it is a concept that you will need to find a way to accept, Mr. Weasley," Severus remarked shortly.

"How, er…. How long…?" Harry asked, still trying to wrap his mind around this new information.

"Technically, about a month," Hermione replied.

"And if we are not speaking technically?" asked Ron, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Severus and Hermione glanced at each other, and then he answered, "Nearly four months."

"And you never mentioned it to us before now!" Harry yelled, his anger rising once more.

"I never felt the need," snapped Hermione angrily. Harry had raised his wand to her once more.

"Lower your wand, Potter," Severus said instantly. "And you will not speak to her in that manner."

"Well, aren't we the gentleman," Ron uttered crossly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes," said Hermione, "he is." She looked up at Severus and smiled.

Harry slowly lowered his wand, surveying the couple before him closely. He had never seen Hermione look so happy and at ease before, not even when she and Ron had gone out for a short time during their seventh year at Hogwarts. The two said that they had been in love, and still claim it to this day, but Harry had his doubts. Of course, Hermione had been entirely content then, but now, it was…different. There was a glint in her eyes that had never been there before, and Ron noticed it too. Did she…? Could she…? No, she couldn't possibly….

The two boys glanced at each other, and then looked back to Hermione. Ron cleared his throat rather loudly, and she suddenly blinked and turned her head to face them. She had been jerked out of her trance, but the dreamy smile had not yet abandoned her lips.

"Harry, Ron," she exclaimed, suddenly struck with an idea, "why don't you stay here at Hogwarts for a day or two? You could both sleep here in my chambers, and I'm sure that Dumbledore wouldn't mind at all. Oh, please, won't you?" she reached out her free hand to touch the boy's shoulders. They glanced at each other uncertainly.

"We'd better not," Harry said finally.

"We really shouldn't. We need to get back to the Ministry," Ron added.

Hermione furrowed her brow, confused, "But I thought you said…for the holidays…?"

"We are," Ron assured her hurriedly.

"But we need to return fairly quickly, in a short time, so that Ron and I can practice on Concealment and Disguise. We're nearly failing," Harry explained.

When Hermione looked crestfallen, Harry said quickly, "But we can stay for the rest of today; for lunch, at least. Actually, we can spend most of the day here, and then we'll Apparate back to the Ministry after dinner."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, and all three friends grinned at each other. Severus, however, stood scowling still, glaring at the two boys in front of him. This seemed very strange to Harry; it was unusual for him to be in Snape's presence for more than several seconds and not have a nasty remark thrown at him.

"Lighten up, Severus," Hermione smiled, nudging him gently with her elbow. She noticed Ron shudder at the use of his first name, but ignored it for now.

"Is that possible?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Certainly not in your presence, Mr. Potter," Severus snarled at him, sneering, and earning another nudge in his stomach from Hermione, though this one was noticeably more forceful than the last.

"Yes, it _is_," she said to Harry. "However, apparently it is only when the two of us are alone together."

"I wouldn't think there'd be much time for talking then, eh, Snape?" Harry grinned at Severus, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but her jaw fell open when she heard Severus reply evenly, "Sometimes, Potter, there isn't." He smirked at Harry, who burst out laughing, doubling over, and Ron, whose face screwed up in disgust.

"That's sick," he muttered.

"And you don't consider Harry and your sister Ginny together sickening?" Hermione retorted.

"But…. B- But…." Ron stammered, but finally shook his head and threw up his hands in defeat.

Severus continued to smirk beside Hermione, whose cheeks were now a darkening shade of red.

"That…isn't necessarily true," she said. Then she added quietly, her eyes fixed on the floor, "Sometimes."

Snape was astonished that Harry was not on the floor yet, as tears were unavoidably streaming down his face. Now, even Ron was beginning to crack a smile.

"He smiles when we're alone, you know," Hermione said, attempting to humiliate Severus as badly as she could manage.

"_He_…._ You_…. Snape, _you_ smile?" Ron asked, chuckling.

"Don't tell me that you actually have human emotions, Snape," Harry grinned.

"Yes, Potter, Weasley. Is that honestly so difficult to believe?" he sneered at them.

The boys looked at each other and then back to Severus. In unison, they cried, "Yes!"

"Would you all like to come into my chambers?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes at the two younger men. She was attempting to change the subject and get the focus off of Severus, for which he was extremely grateful.

Severus shook his head, though, and muttered, "I have a class in several minutes."

Hermione looked hopefully to the boys, who were glancing at each other worriedly.

"Well, we'll only be here for a day-" Harry said.

"Less than a day, really-" Ron added.

"-and we sort of wanted-"

"-you know-"

"-to, er, visit Hagrid-"

"-and a few other people-"

"-like Professor Lupin!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, we don't mean anything by it."

"Honestly-"

Hermione held up a hand to cease their chatter, and the boys fell silent at once. "It's all right," she said kindly, but it was plain that she was disappointed at their rejection. She shrugged. "I have papers to grade, anyway."

The two boys began to inch their way slowly toward her door, though they still appeared apprehensive.

"It's fine. Go!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling and waving them away.

As they were leaving, Severus asked Hermione, not wanting her to be left alone, "Would you like to accompany me to my class? You could sit in on it, if you like."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted, not quite sure that she understood him.

"You could sit in my classroom, and possibly assist the students in their potionmaking," he explained.

Hermione considered this, and finally decided that grading papers could wait. She nodded and answered simply, "I'd love to."

When Severus turned his back to her, she glanced at the clock on her wall. It read 10:54. She reached out a hand and took hold of his arm, spinning him around to face her and smiling up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Then he smirked at her and muttered, "I have a class."

"Not for another six minutes."

He glanced over his shoulder at the clock, which had change within the last three seconds, and then turned back to Hermione. "_Five_ minutes," he corrected her.

She raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his neck. "Five…whole…minutes," she said, uttering each word in between kisses on his neck. She heard him groan, and she smiled.

Then she moved her mouth up to his, and he parted his lips for her the moment she sought access. He had his hands on her hips, but they moved steadily upward to her waist, lower back, and then upper back, pulling her closer, so that finally, their bodies were pressed against each other. Then he ducked down and pressed his lips to her neck, moving downward until he was planting kisses on her collarbone. She leaned her head back and moaned as she ran her hands up and down his strong chest, and then slid her hands down until she reached the top of his pants. She began to undo his leather belt, but he grabbed her hands roughly and then gently pulled then away from that spot. He had felt a distinct stirring in his groin that had not been present for quite some time. He shook his head at her, though there was a hungry look in his eyes.

"We can't," he mumbled, redoing his belt where she had unfastened it. They were going to be late for class.

Hermione pouted at him, puffing out her bottom lip, but she knew that they needed to leave for his classroom full of students awaiting their Potions lesson. Therefore, she sighed and muttered dejectedly, "Very well."

Severus glanced at the clock and observed that they were already a minute late. "Damn. We'll need to Floo to my office," he said, and Hermione nodded curtly in agreement as she followed him to her fireplace.

"We'll go together," said Severus, taking Hermione's hand and leading her into the fireplace. He took a handful of Floo Powder from the pot on the mantle and put an arm around her waist, hugging her to him. When she put her arms tightly around his torso, a small smile remained on his lips as he called out clearly, "Professor Snape's office!"

**Sorry for the abrupt ending here, but otherwise this chapter would have been twice as long as any of the other ones. Or would you all have minded so much? Anyway….**

**Thanks to everyone so much for reviewing! You all make me want to continue with my story!**

**HermioneGranger91- Lol, yeah, I was a little rushed when I did my Authors Note. You see, I have to share this computer with six other people who are also very eager to play on this same computer, so it is difficult to find time to myself on it. But anyway, thanks!**

**SwissMiss1- I have heard an expression where if your mouth is hanging open, you look like a fish (because of how they look when they are swimming in the water). Maybe that's just me…Sorry. They have not said "I love you" to each other yet, and I think that neither of them would want to sleep together if they hadn't at least done that, although Hermione did get a bit carried away a while back in Severus' chambers on the couch…and luckily, they had a class here… Anyway, yeah. And Minerva- Although it was a bit weird, I suppose I could just see her doing something like that. As always: Thanks, and I will take everything you said into consideration when writing my next chapter.**

**Madelynn Rae- I keep hearing about Jane Eyre in a lot of Snape/Hermione fics as well, although when I wrote that chapter, I had not yet heard the book mentioned in any other Snape/Hermione fics. Lol.**

**Yuki- Like Severus said before: He is capable of being romantic; it is just a matter of actually wanting to. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**As always, Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

The couple landed in the fireplace located in Severus' office and stepped out, immediately beginning to dust themselves off. He reached out and wiped his thumb over Hermione's cheek, where there was soot smudged over her skin. She smiled up at him and gazed into his eyes as his hand remained on her cheek for a while longer. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips, granting her a small smile before muttering a spell to rid them both of the remaining soot on their skin and clothes.

"If the students only knew our reason for being late," Severus muttered, earning a giggle from Hermione.

He took her hand and they hurried into the Potions classroom, where Severus pointed to a seat adjacent to his desk. Hermione took her seat quickly in the wooden chair. He walked to the door and opened it, and Hermione heard the chatter of the second years die instantly outside as Severus appeared menacingly and commanded, "Inside." The students filed into the classroom silently and took their seats. Only the rustling of paper and zippers could be heard as the students rummaged in their sacks for quills and other necessary utensils. Slowly, the students began to notice Professor Granger, sitting quietly at the front of the room, beside Professor Snape's desk. Some eyed her suspiciously, while others seemed to have failed to notice her at all. And still, many students, namely the Slytherins, were sneering at her. As it was no secret that she had been a former Gryffindor, and a muggleborn at that, the Slytherins had not taken well to her.

Severus swept to the front of the room, demanding the attention of all the students.

"As you may have noticed," he said silkily, in the low voice that he only usually saved for his students, "Professor Granger is here to visit with our class for this lesson."

"Why?" asked an eager girl in the front row of the Gryffindor half of the room.

"Because I find Potions to be fascinating, Miss Skrit. You are all lucky to have Sev- Professor Snape for a teacher in this subject; he is quite a talented potionmaker, and very intelligent." She grinned at Severus, who sneered, but she could tell that he was amused.

"Professor," said the same girl, waving her arm in the air, "is it true that Harry Potter is here, at Hogwarts?"

"That is enough, Miss Skrit!" Severus snapped. "As I was saying, Professor Granger is present, and is quite a competent potionmaker herself, so you may ask her a question, should I be unavailable at the time." He glared around the room, daring anyone to object. When he saw satisfactorily that nobody would, he continued, "Today, we will be making the Transfigurmortam potion. Does anyone know of its use?"

Melanie Skrit's hand immediately shot into the air, though Severus took his time gazing around the room, searching for another student willing to provide an answer.

"It is used to transform any object that has already been transfigured at least once back to its original state," Melanie recited. Hermione recognized this answer almost word for word from the Potions text that Severus had lent her earlier in the year, and so did he.

Nevertheless, he snapped angrily, "Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, Miss Skrit."

These words echoed in Hermione's mind as she remembered them from her own schooldays. "However, it was the correct answer. Five points to Gryffindor," she said behind him from her seat beside his desk.

He turned to face her with a look that implied he was trying to make up his mind about something, while a smile played on her lips, but said nothing to her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer, until he turned away and went on explaining more to his class about the magical properties and great importance of the Transfigurmortam potion, while the students took notes. However, as Hermione knew this information already, she only sat and watched Severus intently. His silky, smooth tone sounded in her ears, but she did not hear his words, only his voice. She could see now why his hair had appeared so greasy in their schooldays; in here, surrounded by the humidity of the steam from the cauldron's and all of the simmering potions, anyone's would. Watching as he glared at the students and made snide comments concerning their potions, she noticed that when he reached the Slytherin side of the room, he turned on his heel and made his rounds on the Gryffindors again. She suspected that this was because, inevitably, the Slytherins would be goofing off and their potions would be absolutely dismal, and Severus could not bring himself to say nothing, should he see them. Therefore, he himself made sure that he never laid eyes upon them.

She found herself scowling as he chastised another Gryffindor for cutting her ingredient the wrong way, although the way she was doing it would have sufficed in the potion that they were concocting. Their teaching styles could not be more different, she realized as she surveyed him. Hermione was cheery and smiling, except for when she was provoked, when she could turn as nasty as a snake in seconds. However, Severus was as cruel and sullen as she was jovial, especially when he was provoked. And yet, they were both extremely effective teachers. Their students were advanced in both Charms and Potions, and Hermione suspected that this was because of both their strict, demanding courses. She was stirred from her thoughts, however, when Severus waved his wand and the instructions for the potion appeared on the board.

"Begin," he commanded shortly, and they obeyed at once.

Not five minutes after Severus' order, there was a crash at one of the front tables on the Gryffindor side.

"Mr. Hanner!" Severus bellowed, swooping down on the frightened boy. "Clean this mess up at once. Miss Ailey, you were his partner, correct? Help him!"

After the pair had tidied up the mess, with assistance from Kelly, Anna's friend, Severus reassigned them to different partners as a form of punishment.

Anna Ailey protested, "But sir, he is my boyfriend. I can't-"

"I assure you, Miss Ailey, you certainly can," Severus retorted.

"Just because you've never had a girlfriend-" Kelly uttered without thinking, in an attempt to defend her friend, but when she realized what she had said, she bit her tongue. Her eyes grew wide with fear and she cowered beneath Severus, who had swooped down on her in just seconds.

"Detention with me, tomorrow night, Miss Evelyn!" he growled at her. "Miss Ailey, get back to your new partner!" he bellowed.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh for Miss Ailey, Severus? She didn't disrespect you," said Hermione quietly.

"She was a smartass little chit when I ordered her to switch partners," he replied.

"That is true, but compared to Miss Evelyn, she said nothing to offend you."

Everyone's heads turned to look at Professor Snape, holding their breath as they waited for his reaction.

"What are you trying to say, Professor Granger?"

"Well, I just think that it was a bit harsh for you to reprimand her like that, when she didn't really do anything. Forgive me, but it was Mr. Hanner who caused the crash. And besides, if I was making an unfamiliar potion, like Miss Ailey is, then I would want _my _boyfriend with me."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because he would be able to assist me in matters or areas that I need to work on. He is quite talented at that sort of thing, you know. And very handsome...he has black eyes that one could absolutely drown in. Besides, Severus, wouldn't you want your girlfriend there, to prevent her from making careless, potentially harmful mistakes?"

All of the students' jaws dropped in shock at Professor Granger's words. _Girlfriend_? Professor Severus Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeons, with a _girlfriend_? A slight blush crept into Severus' cheeks, but luckily, only Hermione was near enough to see it as she sat grinning at him.

"No," Severus replied slowly after a moment. "She is a brilliant witch; I have no doubt that she would be able to complete even the most difficult of potions without my assistance, and without a single error."

He held her gaze for a few seconds longer, until he blinked and turned back to his class, who gaped at him.

"What are you doing, Miss Ailey?" he snapped at her. "Return to your partner."

"But sir, you-"

"It seems as if Mr. Hanner could urgently use your aid."

Anna grinned, but remained silent as she returned to her boyfriend's side.

"You see what you've done now?" Severus hissed at Hermione once he had sat down at his desk. "I made a second year smile. What will you have me be doing next?"

"Passing out sweets to the first years," she answered, and then stood from her chair. Over her shoulder, she shot Severus a grin and went to the front of the room.

"As Professor Snape will be busy for the remainder of this hour," she addressed the students, "you will come to me with any questions you may have concerning this lesson."

As Hermione circled the room, Severus discreetly watched her from his place behind his desk. She moved gracefully as she navigated her way through the desks and simmering cauldrons, and as she glided along, it appeared as though she was floating on air. His eyes followed her every movement carefully. He watched as she helped Emily Milstrode with her potion; the careful manner in which Hermione measured, sliced, and crushed the ingredients, how she added them at precisely the right second, exactly as a skilled potionmaker should.

"Professor Snape?" Melanie Skrit asked, standing by his elbow. She seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

He blinked and turned to look at the girl. "Yes, Miss Skrit, what is it?"

She was smirking as she replied, "I've completed my potion, Professor."

Severus tensed, afraid that she had seen him staring at Hermione and put two and two together. However, he recovered and replied shortly, "Set it on the desk." Melanie quickly placed the potion on the corner of his desk and returned to her seat.

Meanwhile, across the room, as Hermione was standing by Emily Milstrode's desk, the young girl looked up at her. Emily's eyes darted back and forth between the two professors in the room.

"Professor Granger?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"Did you have Professor Snape as a Potions teacher when you attended Hogwarts?" At this, Hermione immediately stopped flipping through Emily's Potions book and looked down at the girl.

"Yes, I did. He hasn't changed much in his attitude toward his students, I'm afraid," she sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to know how you managed to put up with him for seven years."

Hermione laughed. "That is a good question. I tried not to draw _too_ much attention to myself in his class, although it was difficult for me."

"Why is that?"

"Do you see Melanie Skrit up there, in the first row?" Emily nodded. "She is the mirror image of me when I was that age. It is much worse now, because you are only in second year, but he will become increasingly more bearable as you progress through your education at Hogwarts. Seventh year will be bliss compared to what you endure now; that is when he leaves you alone during lessons, simply placing the instructions on the board and handing you the necessary ingredients."

"That would be better than this," the girl sighed.

"Yes, I know what you mean. But still, he could be worse." Emily stared at her, and Hermione laughed at the expression on the younger girl's face. "He could! Return to Hogwarts as a staff member, and you will see. When you are his equal, he treats you as such. Well, he may not treat you courteously, but he will respect you. It is the same if you are skilled and work hard in his class to receive high marks; he may not treat you with much politeness, but he will at least respect you, and if you achieve even that from Severus Snape, it is a wonder."

"Does he respect you?"

"Yes, he does. He has always respected me."

Emily stared at Hermione, and then followed her gaze to Professor Snape, who was sitting at his desk, grading papers.

"He's not…_bad_ looking. I mean, not especially _good_ looking, either, but…not...hideous, I suppose," Emily said quietly to Professor Granger.

Hermione looked down at her student, shocked. "Emily! He is your professor."

"And so he was yours, as well."

Hermione stared at the girl, and slowly smiled. "You've got a lot of nerve for a second year."

"I _was_ placed in Gryffindor."

Hermione smirked at the student and returned to Emily's Potions book, after stealing one last glance at Severus. After she had finished helping Miss Milstrode with her potion, she continued making her way around the classroom.

"Five points from Slytherin!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Place those Hogbum spikes back on the shelf and away from Miss Spiff's head."

Again, many of the students' jaws dropped. They doubted if Slytherin House points had ever been deducted in one of Professor Snape's lessons. All turned to face him, awaiting his reaction as he lifted his head to stare at Hermione. However, all he did was hold her gaze for several seconds, and then looked back down to his papers again, ignoring the silent pleas from his Slytherins to throw the Mudblood out.

That lesson was heaven for the Gryffindors, as they did not have to deal with his usual snide behavior, presumably because Professor Granger was present; in fact, his manner that day was almost what one would consider tolerable. The Slytherins, on the other hand, seemed to think that Professor Snape was losing his touch. They wreaked havoc the entire lesson, as if testing him, but it only resulted in over thirty points in total being taken from Slytherin House by Professor Granger, while Snape simply sat at his desk and ignored the class, save for a few glares toward the Gryffindors.

When the lesson had ended, the students filed out of the classroom, prattling on about how incredibly bearable, and very near the verge of enjoyable, this Potions lesson had been. Severus knew, however, that the next lesson, he would be sure to make them aware that this sort of behavior from him would not continue. When the last student had finally gone, Hermione shut the door and sauntered over to Severus' desk, grasping both sides with her hands. She leaned down so that their faces were inches apart and smiled at him.

"I think that went well, don't you?" she asked.

"Splendid," he answered lazily, looking back down at Henry Parsal's essay.

Hermione frowned. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," he said, turning back to her and smiling slightly. Then he took hold of her hand and pulled her swiftly around the desk and then down to him, so that she was sitting on his lap. Hermione threw back her head and laughed.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"For what?"

"For being you."

"What do you mean?"

He paused, unsure of how to reply. "You are beautiful and witty and intelligent, and..."

_And what?_ his voice asked him.

"Keep going," Hermione giggled.

He smiled. "And sexy and sweet and adorable and just...you."

Hermione grinned at him and brought her lips down to his as she snaked her arms around his neck.

They kissed, and then she nibbled on his ear. "Want to know what you are?"

"Do I?"

She giggled. "You're handsome and sexy and intelligent and considerate and thoughtful."

"Anything else?"

"Of course. You are a gentleman, and you are respectful. You are caring, and-"

"And you are perfect," he muttered, burying his face in her hair and hugging her to him. Hermione's heart swelled and she suddenly felt very lightheaded.

Again, she brought her lips down to his and pressed them together, placing her arms around his neck. Severus rested one hand on her knee, while his other hand moved to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her skirt had risen up when she had sat down, and the hem was now at mid-thigh's length. Severus trailed his hand from her knee, slowly up her thigh. When he reached the hem of her skirt, he hesitated, but as Hermione smiled softly against his lips, he proceeded. However, when his hand had moved no more than an inch forward, the door to his classroom swung open suddenly. Severus had forgotten to lock it.

"Sorry I didn't knock, Snape, I-" Harry began at once, before he had even taken in the scene before him, but froze when he saw Severus' hand up Hermione's skirt. She immediately jumped off of his lap and smoothed down her skirt. Harry smirked at the two of them. "Well," he said and cleared his throat. "Perhaps I'm interrupting something?"

"What did you want, Potter?" Severus spat at him angrily, though the apples of his cheeks were already turning a very distinct pinkish color.

"Hermione wasn't in her office or chambers, so I decided that I would check in the dungeons. And indeed," he gestured to Hermione, "here she is."

"Harry, it wasn't…. We, we weren't…." Hermione stammered.

"Ron's waiting outside. Gods, you both are lucky he didn't walk in and see this; he would have gone ballistic." Harry smirked again.

_Actually, we're just lucky you weren't a student_, thought Hermione.

"Why were you looking for me?" she demanded.

"I wanted to see if you would like to accompany me to the Great Hall for lunch. Well, if you'd like to accompany _Ron_ and me. You're welcome to come too, Snape. However, it seems that you two have more important things to be doing, so I'll just…."

He turned to leave, but Hermione quickly uttered, "No!" and he turned back to them. "How about it, Severus?" she asked.

"Must you call him that?" Ron asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Shall we go?" Severus uttered through clenched teeth, eager to avert the attention from him and Hermione.

"I suppose so," said Harry slowly, still smirking. Then he turned and left the dungeons, preceding Ron, who had a very confused look on his face. Severus and Hermione quickly glanced at each other, and it appeared as though she was attempting to suppress a giggle. Seconds later, they too followed Harry out the door.

"I cannot see what you find so amusing," Severus leaned down and hissed in her ear. This only made her laugh harder, and her shoulders began to tremble with the effort not to burst out in giggles as she covered her mouth with both hands.

To Professor McGonagall, who eyed them curiously, the group could not have been stranger. Severus Snape and the Golden Trio all walking together peacefully? She looked around, but there appeared to be no sign of an impending duel. She eventually shrugged it off and continued to lunch, with Severus glaring at her as she passed them.

When they finally arrived at the Great Hall, Severus threw the doors open and sneered at anyone who he happened to look at in his journey to the High Table. Some students dared to glare right back at him, but all chatter ceased immediately and all eyes turned to the noticeable lightning-shaped scar when the students caught sight of Harry walking through the doors. As he made his way up to the High Table, babblings from the students inevitably followed him as they whispered to their neighbors.

"Did _you_ know that Harry Potter was here?"

"He defeated You-Know-Who, you know!"

"Isn't that the famous Harry Potter?"

In the three consecutively empty chairs at the High Table, Severus and Hermione sat down, followed by Ron, who sat beside Hermione. He sent Harry an apologetic look, but Harry didn't mind; he was already making his way to the available seat beside Remus Lupin.

"Hello, Harry!" Remus said brightly as Harry took a seat and scooted in his chair.

"Hello, Professor Lupin," Harry replied.

"How has your Auror training been going?"

"It's going…well." He sighed. "When anyone hears my name, it's always one of two reactions that they have: They either simply assume that I know how to do whatever it is that we are learning, so they allow me to get by too easily, or otherwise, they believe, much like Snape, that I think I am better than everyone else, so they make my training exceedingly more difficult than the others'. Honestly, I'd like to meet just one instructor there who didn't treat me any differently based solely on my famous name."

"Well, Harry, you can't really expect people to act much differently than that, can you? Even if they didn't know your name when they met you, those eyes and that blasted scar give you away every time."

Harry sighed and nodded at Remus' words, and then looked out across the Great Hall. He smiled, watching the students, as cheerful memories flooded him, and then his gaze fell on Severus, Hermione, and Ron. Severus was speaking to Hermione, who appeared as if she was listening intently, both leaning in toward each other, and Ron was staring at his plate, looking very bored indeed.

"What is up with them?" he asked Remus, nodding in the direction of Severus and Hermione.

"Hermione and Severus?"

"Yeah. They say that they're in a relationship, and I walked in on them before…. Hermione seems truly happy, that much is obvious. I just…." Harry shook his head.

"What is it?"

"I just need to know that Snape doesn't have any…that he isn't going to…."

"I assure you, Severus' intentions with Hermione are entirely honorable. Despite what you may believe, he is a gentleman when it comes to women, and especially Hermione."

"So he is treating her well, then?"

"Yes, very much so. Weeks ago, I believe he made up a nice, candlelit dinner for her."

"_Snape_?" Harry stared at Remus in disbelief.

Lupin nodded at him. "Indeed. I doubt if I have ever seen Hermione happier. And Severus…. She has changed him, magnificently. He is not nearly as unpleasant as he once was. I have even caught him smiling slightly at times. Others, I have seen him simply staring at her, almost dreamily."

"From your description, it appears as though Snape is acting like a lovesick schoolboy." When Remus only smiled, Harry continued, "He is twice her age, though. There is a twenty-year age gap. Doesn't that bother either of them at all?"

"From my understanding, Severus was a bit insecure about that in the beginning."

"But I thought-"

"Honestly, Harry…you've got it in your head that Severus Snape is a wicked human being, but really, he isn't. He is a good, respectable man. You think that he is pushing Hermione, pressuring her, but if anything, you've got it backwards."

"_Hermione_-?"

"You would be surprised, my boy. But nevertheless, they are both so happy, especially when they are with each other. And especially Severus. I've never seen him like this."

Harry watched the couple across the table for a while. He noticed that both of their arms were underneath the table, and he assumed they were holding hands. Also, he saw a smile tugging at the corners of Severus' lips. Not his usual smirk, but a real, genuine smile, and this surprised Harry greatly. What managed to astonish him further, though, was the pure sparkle in Severus' eyes when he gazed at Hermione, and the sincerity and caring that was there.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" Harry said softly after a moment.

"I believe so," Remus replied quietly. "Now, if only they would admit that to themselves."

Across the table, Severus was rising smoothly from his seat. "I must go, but I will owl you later," he said quietly to Hermione, who smiled at him happily. After nodding to Ron, Severus swept swiftly from the Great Hall.

_Well, at least he acknowledged Ron's presence_, thought Hermione,_ and that certainly is something._

The two friends watched him go silently, until the doors leading from the Great Hall had finally clicked, signaling that they were closed. Then Ron rounded on Hermione, noticing the faraway grin that still remained on her face.

"So, what's the deal with you two?" he asked.

"I care for him."

"By the looks of it, it appears as though there may be more to it than that."

"There isn't."

"Don't lie to me, Hermione. I have known you for almost nine years; do you think that I can't tell when you are lying to me?"

"Apparently not, Ron, because there is nothing more going on than I have already told you." As Hermione was submerged into her thoughts of Severus, a smile appeared on her face, spreading into a jack-o-lantern-like grin.

Ron studied her for a moment, before comprehension suddenly dawned on him. His eyes darted briefly between Hermione and where Severus had just exited, and then his gaze fell onto her face once again.

"You love him," he said quietly. When Hermione blushed, he repeated more confidently, "You love him."

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head and looking at the surface of the table. "I don't."

"You should tell him, Hermione. Tell him how you truly feel."

"No!" she exclaimed.

A look of satisfaction and triumph spread over Ron's face as he cried out excitedly, "So you do love him, then!"

"No!" she shrieked again, but then regained her composure. Speaking in a calmer tone, she continued, "However, if I _did_, then I would not simply run off and inform him of that this moment. It could horribly frighten him, and that is certainly not what I wish to do. And this is all purely hypothetical, Ron," she said with a warning look toward him.

"I see," he nodded. "So, _if_ you did love him- speaking hypothetically, of course- you wouldn't tell him, because you'd scare him off." He sighed. "Let me just tell you this, 'Mione: From even what little I have observed between the two of you, it seems as though he feels the same way about you. Hermione, it seems as though he loves you too."

Hermione scowled at him as he rose from his chair. When he caught sight of her sneering at him, he did a quick double-take. "You better be careful, Hermione. I think that 'boyfriend' of yours is a bad influence on you. You're beginning to look just like him."

"Ronald-"

"I'm going, I'm going," he said, holding his hands up defensively and chuckling at her. He hurried out of the Great Hall, leaving a very mixed up Hermione behind him.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make me so happy!**

**fahzzyquill- I wasn't sure about that, Ron and Harry being so forgiving so soon, but I'm glad that you thought that was okay. Thanks!**

**M-M-X-M-X- Cradle-robber is a term used to describe older people dating much younger people, kind of like Severus. Thanks!**

**SwissMiss1- Lol. That was funny. And yeah, that sleeping/chambers thing was a little weird... Thank you!**

**Okay, I have been writing pretty much nonstop, so here is this now! Hehe. This will be my last chapter for about...six or seven days, maybe. Because then I'm leaving this wonderful computer, and I don't know if I'll even have internet in the next place that I go. Pout. Although, I said that it would be a month before my last chapter was posted, and barely a week later, here it was. So don't go by me... Lol.**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**As always, Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

Each time Hermione came into contact with Severus for the next week or so, Ron's words kept replaying themselves in her mind. Of course, she didn't love Severus. At least, she didn't think so. One night, when she had finally become fed up with all of her nagging thoughts, she selected a book from her shelf and stepped into her fireplace. Then she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it down, calling out, "Severus Snape's office!"

When she stepped out of Severus' fireplace, however, he was nowhere to be found. She supposed that because Christmas Break had just begun and there were very few students still left at Hogwarts, Severus would certainly not be in his classroom, so she headed toward his chambers. After just her second knock, she heard Severus call from inside, "Enter."

She did so, and found him seated on his sofa before the fireplace, with a thick book in his hand. He looked up, and when he spotted her, he instantly brightened.

"Good evening," he greeted her.

"Good evening, Severus." She closed the door behind her and came to sit beside him on the couch, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What have you got in your hands?" he asked, noticing her book for the first time.

"Oh," she said, glancing down at it, "I thought perhaps you could read it to me."

His silky voice had had a sort of soothing effect on her many times before, and she hoped that it would not fail now.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"If you're too busy-" she said suddenly, moving to stand up, but Severus placed a hand on her knee and she settled back into the cushions.

"No, Hermione; I was merely curious. You should know by now that I am never too busy for you," he said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Yes, of course. I apologize. I've just, er, got a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Care to elaborate?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. It's rather…complicated."

_Not to mention it concerns you greatly_, she mentally added.

"Very well," he said, sighing. "You still did not answer my original question, though: Why do you want me to read to you? I must admit, without a reason, I find it a bit strange."

"Do you promise you won't think it's silly?"

"Yes."

She looked up into his black eyes and replied, "Because I love your voice."

He raised an eyebrow. "My…_voice_?"

"Yes." She leaned down and laid her head on his lap, looking up into his smirking face and smiling, happy now that she had come. "Now read," she commanded, taking his book and setting it on the table. She then placed the book that she had brought with her into his hands.

He looked at the cover, upon which was written _Romeo and Juliet_, and then, below that, _William Shakespeare_."

"Shakespeare," he read, absentmindedly stroking Hermione's hair. "Excellent."

"I am glad that you think so."

Again, Severus smirked as he opened to the first page and began to read to her. His deep voice sounded in Hermione's ears, comforting her as it had done countless times before. After quite a long time of reading, he glanced down and saw that Hermione's eyelids had closed and she was breathing softly. He smiled at her slightly and reached out to brush away the wisps of auburn hair that had somehow made their way into her face. Carefully, he lifted Hermione's head off of his lap and slid out from underneath her, trying very hard not to wake her. In his place, he quickly put a pillow, and then fetched his wand and conjured a blanket. He draped it over her small figure and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. Then he trailed his hand down the side of her face and smiled again. Shortly thereafter, he quietly retreated to his bedroom. What he didn't know, however, was that Hermione Granger had been awake the entire time, still contemplating Ronald Weasley's words, turning them over repeatedly in her mind.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

The following morning, Hermione awoke and smiled softly, though her eyes still remained closed.

"Good morning," she heard as she stretched out her arms.

She mumbled groggily, rubbing her eyes, "Good morning. This is the third time this school year that I have fallen asleep and spent the night on your couch, Severus Snape."

"Only two of which I remember."

Hermione grinned and sat up. Carefully, gripping the back of the sofa, she stood up and waited for her legs to recover from their jelly-like state. Then she walked over to where Severus was sitting and went behind his chair. She leaned over and began to gently massage his shoulders.

"You know, Christmas is coming rather soon, and I still haven't gotten you anything yet," she said quietly.

"This holiday is pointless, in my opinion. All we do is exchange gifts in order to either feel better about ourselves in hopes of the receiver of your gifts favoring you more or forgiving you for a wrong you have done them. Utterly pointless."

"Or to show someone close to you that you care for them."

"Like I said before, in hopes that they will, in some way, like you better afterward."

"All right, _Scrooge_."

"Humbug," he muttered, kissing Hermione's hand. "Please do not purchase a gift for me. Potter, Weasley, or even Dumbledore, that is fine, but not me, I beg of you."

"Severus, you are more important to me than any of those people you just mentioned."

He raised an eyebrow. "Even more important to you than Potter and Weasley, your two best friends in the world?"

"Well, I- I mean…" She could already feel the color rising in her cheeks. "You…I… Severus Snape, you are an insufferable man!"

"Is that why you choose to spend most of your free waking hours with me?"

"Oh, shut up!" she giggled. "So, does that mean I shouldn't be expecting a gift from you, then?"

Smirking, Severus placed a hand over hers and pulled her around to him. Again, he pulled her down onto his lap. She grinned and leaned over to kiss him softly on the mouth. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and, after a minute or so, mumbled, "Thank you."

"For…?"

"I was a bit distressed last night, and you comforted me."

"I read to you."

"That is the same thing." She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You're amazing," he said softly, holding one of her hands.

"So are you, Severus." When he did not reply, she said quietly, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"How would you possibly know?"

"I can just see it in you. Every time anyone compliments you in any way, you act as though you can't quite believe they are talking to you."

"You would too, if you-"

"I know-"

"You cannot possibly fathom all of the shit I have been through in my life. You would never understand, Hermione Granger."

"Help me, then," she pleaded, pulling back to looked into his eyes, a hurt look in her own.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Through all the time that we have spent together, we have never discussed just you."

"You said once that you would allow me to tell you in my own time."

"And I have been patient. You don't have to tell me if you do not wish to. Like I said before, it is your past. I will not force you to divulge information to me that you wish not to, although I would very much like for you to." He only stared at her. "Do you want to share it with me?" she asked him quietly.

_It's not as if you're giving me much of a choice, is it?_ he thought.

"I…will try," he said finally, after several minutes of consideration.

"Thank you."

"Where should I begin?" He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this.

"Your childhood," she said at once.

He nodded and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. "My father… He… beat my mother and me. I used to lie in my bed at night and listen to them scream at each other, and then…then, I would hear her sobs." Hermione gasped. "One night, after he had beaten her unconscious, he took his gun and shot her. Then he shot himself. I sent a letter to Dumbledore straight away, and the ministry had arrived within minutes."

"How old were you?"

"Luckily, I was nearly seventeen at the time."

"Why didn't your mother simply use magic to defend herself?"

"I believe that after a while, she became so numb, she just stopped caring."

"And you?"

"I didn't dare even attempt to defend myself against him using magic. If he even caught sight of a wand in our house, he'd break it in two. I just tried to obey his orders and keep to myself most of the time."

"That's horrible!"

Severus already felt as though he had shared too much. However, he forced himself to keep going, and asked wearily, "What else?"

"Why did you become a Death Eater?" This was a question that Hermione had wondered about for quite a long time and was very curious of.

He knew that this question was unavoidable, but he flinched at it slightly nevertheless. For a long time, he did not speak, and Hermione began to think that he was not going to answer. However, eventually, he said quietly, avoiding making eye contact with her at all costs, "I did not keep the best of company while I attended Hogwarts. I believe you know of who I am speaking. At any rate, I had always been fascinated by the Dark Arts. As I grew older, however, my interest in it progressed rapidly. By my seventh year, it had become something of an obsession of mine. After I graduated, I delved further into the mysteries of the Dark Arts, reading and researching anything I could lay my hands on. Then one night, an old friend, whom I thought I had lost contact with, came to call on me."

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," she muttered.

"Yes, Lucius. He managed to enter the small house in which I lived at the time, and then he worked his way inside of my mind. He said all the right things to me. That by joining with the Dark Lord, I would finally have power, revenge, and respect. He made me an offer so delicious, I doubt if even you would have been able to resist."

"What happened at your meetings?" Hermione asked, although she doubted if she wanted to hear the answer. Of course, she had supposed at first that what she could picture in her imagination was much worse than anything Lord Voldemort was capable of, but then again, this was Lord Voldemort who they were speaking of. As far as she knew, before two years ago, he had been capable of anything.

She began to regret her question just as he replied, "I cannot tell you that, Hermione. Later, perhaps, but not now. It is too soon." She felt a wave of cool relief wash over her.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Hermione spoke again, "Do you remember that night in your office when you…grabbed me?"

"Yes."

"You promised me before, long ago, that you would tell me your reason for doing it, but you never did. And so now, I ask you once more: Why?"

He sighed. "Because…I was…afraid."

"What was there to be afraid of?"

"You must understand, I have known nothing but pain in my life, Hermione. Then, I felt that I had let you in too far, that I had foolishly allowed you to break down the walls that I had built up around my heart and soul. I was sure that you would hurt me."

"Severus, I would never hurt you-"

"You can't know that."

"I can know that I would never intentionally hurt you."

"You can't know that," he repeated more forcefully.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder once more. She whispered softly, "Thank you, for sharing that with me. I truly appreciate it, and I know that it must have been difficult for you."

He nodded and replied quietly, "You're welcome."

Hermione sat in his arms for a while, holding onto him tightly. She looked down and saw that he was clutching the arms of the chair. Then she looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. Pushing the hair out of his eyes, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"What time is it?" she asked finally, laying her head on his chest again.

"Hm?"

"The time. What is it?"

Severus opened his eyes and glanced at the mantle, above which was his small, round clock. "10:17," he read, and then closed his eyes once more.

"We should go to Hogsmeade today," Hermione said.

"You can't be serious," he muttered.

"I am. Come on, let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes! Unless…you don't want to?" Pouting, she looked into his eyes for a moment and leaned up to nibble on his ear and then place kisses all around his neck. He groaned and she grinned against his skin. Then she leaned back up and bit his earlobe with increasing force as he said nothing.

"Ouch!"

_About time!_ thought Hermione.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"We are going to Hogsmeade." She stood and took his hand, pulling him reluctantly to his feet. "There won't be students there, as this isn't a scheduled Hogsmeade weekend. No one around to see us."

He raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that our relationship was a secret."

"The way you act when we're together implies that you were under that impression."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You act as if you are forbidden to show affection when others are present. At such a public place as Hogsmeade, I thought that you would have wanted to refrain from showing affection, especially if there were students around."

"I care for you deeply, Hermione," Severus said to her. "I am not concerned with what the people of Hogsmeade think of us."

"Well, I am glad to hear it." She placed a kiss on his lips and then brushed the black locks of hair that had fallen into his face, tucking them behind his ear.

"Don't do that," he said.

"Why not?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"I haven't done that- tuck my hair behind my ears- since…probably since I was at school here."

"So, back in the stone age, then?" she joked.

"Funny," he muttered. "By the way, are you even allowed in the Hog's Head to buy a Firewhiskey, or aren't you of age yet?" There was amusement in his voice, but none in his eyes.

Remembering that their age difference had always been a very touchy subject with Severus, Hermione uttered quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I was only-"

"It's fine. So, Hogsmeade then?"

He stepped past Hermione and went to his door. Hermione wasn't sure what she expected, but she was surprised when he opened the door and stopped, looking back to her.

"_Accio coats_," he mumbled, and his and Hermione's jackets appeared in his hands seconds later. Hermione went to him as he slipped his coat over his shoulders and began to fasten the buttons. He had her coat draped over his arm, and she pulled it off and slipped it over her own shoulders. Not bothering to fasten the buttons, she helped Severus with his coat. He had started at the last button, so she started on the first. When their hands met, Hermione placed her hands on top of his and held them. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Shall we go?" he whispered.

She nodded. "I think so."

Severus covered her hand with his and brought it to his lips, kissing the top of her hands, and then her palm. Hermione grinned and grabbed both sides of her coat. Pressing their bodies against each other, she wrapped the coat around them both. She giggled as Severus smiled into her hair.

"Come," he muttered, walking through the doorway, Hermione's coat still wrapped around him. Her head was lying against his chest and she giggled as they walked like one person through his office. Quickly, Severus placed wards on his chambers, and then on his office when they left them.

"Are you planning on walking this way all through Hogwarts?" he asked her.

She replied, grinning, "Possibly."

"I see. Well, in that case, I might as well do this…" Severus swiftly scooped her up in his arms, one arm under her knees and the other around her waist.

"Severus!" she shrieked, laughing.

He carried her over to a desk near his door and set her down on it carefully. Then, placing his hands and gripping the desk on either side of her, he leaned over, smirking, and kissed her on the lips. She returned it, putting her arms around his neck. Then he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Suddenly, all of Minerva's words and his feelings for Hermione bombarded him, overwhelming him, and he had to look away from her.

"What's the matter?" she asked, concerned.

He only shook his head and stuffed one hand into his coat pocket. Then he stepped back and held out a hand to Hermione to help her off the desk. She took it and promptly hopped off, and then Severus retracted his hand and stuffed it into his other pocket. Hermione began walking towards the door, with Severus right behind her. He walked swiftly over to where she was and reached around her for the doorknob. He twisted it and opened the door, holding it open for her as she walked through.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered.

"You're welcome," he replied quietly.

Hermione noticed that when they entered the hallway, Severus removed his hands from his pockets and straightened up, so that his posture was perfect.

_Of course_, Hermione thought. _You can never let anyone see a sign of weakness in you._

She looked up ahead at Severus sadly. Everyone knew that he had had a difficult life, but they had only been aware of his Death Eater days. She realized then how few people must know about his life outside of school. It had never occurred to her to consider what his childhood must have been like. But now she knew: His father had beaten him, and his mother had been too afraid to defend her or her son. Hermione wanted nothing more than to fall into step beside Severus now and take his hand and tell him that everything was all right, but she knew better. By now, she had learned that Severus greatly disliked showing affection where it was possible for anyone to see them. He had never voiced it, but his actions and behavior were enough.

Without a word between them, they made their way to the entrance hall. As they walked along the grounds on the path to Hogsmeade, surrounded by trees, Hermione took Severus' hand somewhat tentatively. He held her hand in his, sometimes stealing glances at her, but otherwise keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to see that you were obligated to share your life with me."

"Do not apologize. You did nothing wrong. I believe that it was good for me to have told you what I did. There are only two other people who I have shared this information with."

"Who are they?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"Dumbledore and…the Dark Lord." The last three words were uttered so quietly, Hermione almost didn't catch them.

For the remaining length of the road to Hogsmeade, there was silence between them. When they reached the gates, Severus stopped and turned to Hermione. For a moment, he just looked at her, a small smile on his lips.

"At times," he said, "I forget how lucky I am."

Cupping her cheek with his hand, he leaned down and kissed her smiling lips. When he pulled away, he saw that her cheeks were rosy from the wintry air.

"What you possibly see in me to have made you stay here so long, I will never know."

"Severus…" She placed her hand over his. "Why do you have such…such a low self-image?"

"I don't-"

"Severus."

He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Many have drilled into me throughout my forty years of living that I am worth no more than shit."

"I would have thought…by now…"

"Pain does not fade at once, Hermione, and after it has, the scars that it leaves behind linger for much longer afterward."

She nodded and, interlacing their fingers together, walked with him through the gates of Hogsmeade. Together, they tread the streets of the village slowly, glancing into all the windows, grateful that there were no students present. As they were passing Jasmine's Jewelry, Hermione stopped to admire a diamond necklace that was hanging in the window.

"Isn't that gorgeous?" she asked him, touching the clear glass lightly.

Severus nodded, gazing at the necklace. Indeed, it was exceptionally beautiful, and the way it sparkled as it caught the sunlight made it even more so.

"I could never afford something like that, of course." She sighed sadly. "Not with my Gringotts account."

Hermione stood with Severus before the window for several minutes longer, until finally, she sighed again and peeled her gaze from the diamonds. The couple continued walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, the image of the necklace lingering in both their minds.

Both turned to enter Sophie's Bookshop when they reached it, and the bell on the door jingled when it swung open. They went their separate ways, remaining in that shop for just over an hour, before they met each other outside with their purchases.

"I need to visit the Apothecary here, so I will meet you later, all right?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that's fine. I'll see you back here in about forty-five minutes, then."

He nodded, and then turned and walked away. She watched him go, wondering if she had upset him. Perhaps she should never have asked him to share his past with her?

_It would have cropped up at one time or another_, she thought, slightly indignant.

She sighed and shook her head, but when she looked up again, Severus had wandered out of sight. Slowly, she reentered the book shop, the bells on the door tinkling once more as the front door opened and Hermione stepped inside.

Meanwhile, Severus was concentrating on retracing their steps back down the streets of Hogsmeade. Finally, to his great relief, he arrived at his predetermined destination. Entering Jasmine's Jewelry, he looked around the shop, and almost blinding sparkles met his eyes, as was unavoidable on a sunny day when you were surrounded by glistening gold and diamonds. Trying to keep his gaze from wandering over to the engagement and wedding rings, he walked over to the counter.

"Why, Severus Snape! I never thought I'd see you in here," she woman behind the counter greeted him warmly, a grin on her face.

Sneering, Severus replied, "Drop it, Jasmine. Good morning to you too, by the way."

"Good afternoon," she said, pointing at the clock behind her, which had just changed to 12:01. She apparently took great pleasure in correcting him. "So," she continued, rubbing her hands together, "anything I can do for you today?"

Biting back an angry retort, he replied coolly, "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I would like to see the diamond necklace you have on display in your window."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

The last remaining days of December before Christmas arrived passed quickly for the staff members, still on holiday along with the students. Decorations had been put up around the school already by Dumbledore, complete with mistletoe in front of the oak doors in the front entrance. Severus had, of course, thought that Dumbledore was mad to have done this with hormone-ridden teenagers running about the castle, and he had wasted no time in informing Albus of this at once.

Over the last several days, Severus had loosened up around Hermione once again. It almost seemed as if the sharing of his past with her had been entirely forgotten, though of course, it had not. However, he knew that he could not be distant with her forever, and so he had let it go, if somewhat reluctantly.

Snow had been falling steadily for weeks, and now it covered the grounds of Hogwarts in a thick, white blanket, resulting in numerous, savage snowball wars between even the few students left at the school.

Finally, the day came that everyone had been counting down to for weeks, or in some cases, months: Christmas Eve. This was a particularly peaceful day, and it seemed that the students had all decided to abandon their games in the frosty air and remain indoors, in the heat and warmth of their common rooms. Nevertheless, Severus and Hermione were patrolling the grounds, aiming to prevent fights or duels before they had even had a chance to begin.

Snow was falling pleasantly around them as they reached a place where snowball fights were common among the students, as there were many trees and the layer of snow was thickest here. Grinning, Hermione pulled a reluctant Severus out into the center of the open place. He stood watching as she spread her arms out like wings on either side of her and twirled around in circles, closing her eyes and tilting her head up to the sky.

Suddenly, she stopped and gazed around. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him breathlessly.

He nodded and answered simply, "Yes."

"Come and play in the snow with me," she said, sounding like an overgrown child.

Severus groaned. "I don't think so."

Still tugging on him, she begged, "Please, Severus. Just for a little while. You need to have some fun."

He shook his head and answered again, "No, Hermione. I won't do it."

Hermione simply laughed, let go of him, and collapsed in the snow. Then she moved her arms and legs up and down to produce a snow angel, and then she knelt and wobbled over on her knees to Severus' feet. He looked down at her and she kissed the hem of his robes. Then she took his hand and his robes, and pulled him down beside her. The corners of his mouth were turned upward as he looked over at her.

Snow was caught in her hair and her cheeks were a rosy pink. He thought that she had never looked more beautiful. He reached out a hand and tucked a stray wisp of hair that had been blowing in her face behind her ear. Hermione smiled at him and covered his hand with her own. Then she brought it to her lips and kissed his fingers lightly.

Then she conjured a snow ball with her wand, stood, and hurled it at him. It hit him in the stomach and he grunted in pain, but smiled at her as he stood.

"How childish," he replied, but nevertheless, could not stop himself from conjuring several snowballs of his own and pelting them at her using his wand.

Hermione screamed and began running away, looking for shelter from the sudden attack. She hid behind a tree for a moment, from behind which she took the opportunity to fling snowballs at Severus. They knocked him off his feet, but he quickly recovered and chucked more snowballs in Hermione's direction. It was then that she noticed Remus Lupin standing by the tree that she had just hidden behind, leaning against it and watching them with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

She ran over to him, nearly out of breath, and panted, "Remus, help me, please." She was laughing almost hysterically.

Remus glanced at Severus, and then back at Hermione, and walked out onto the grounds to join them. While he was walking in Severus' direction, Remus cast a snowball at his chest gently, but when Severus raised his wand to retaliate, Remus held up a hand and kept on walking. When he reached Severus' side, he turned around to face Hermione, wand held out to her, creating snowballs that were now circling him and his partner. A grin spread across Severus' face.

Realization dawned on Hermione and she smiled at Remus. "How could you? And you, Severus? You are both very cruel men, I hope you know."

"Yeah, we know," Remus said quickly. He and Severus ducked to avoid being hit by Hermione's bombarding snowballs.

Hermione laughed as she tried to sidestep and duck to dodge their attack on her, and while she did have excellent reflexes, it was not enough. She was being hit by snowballs left and right.

When she looked around and saw that Severus was standing on one side of her and Remus on the other, she sighed and ran over to Severus quickly. Remus had his wand at the ready.

Hermione placed her hands on Severus' heaving chest and gasped, "Severus, come now, you know you want to join my side. Please. Remus can take care of himself, believe me. Severus…" she begged, grinning at him.

Rolling his eyes and without looking at her, he pitched a snowball at Remus. It hit him in the chest and he staggered backwards, nearly being knocked off his feet.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You're supposed to be on my team!"

Severus shrugged and replied, Hermione in his arms, "Sorry, Lupin. I mean, I'm sure you're a great kisser, really, but…" Then he gave Remus a _What can I possibly do?_ look.

Remus then looked to Hermione for assistance, but she simply shrugged at him as well. "What can I say, Remus? I care deeply for the man," she said, gesturing to Severus. Then Hermione looked up at him and kissed him hard on the mouth. She scampered away hurriedly as Remus prepared to bombard her with snowballs, but Severus stood there in shock. Two snowballs struck him on his calf and shoulder, but he barely noticed them.

Hermione had kissed him. Actually kissed him. Out here, in public, where anybody could see them. Did she really care for him that deeply? She must have, to do that. To not care who was watching them, who saw it. He smiled slightly at his dawn of realization and looked toward Hermione. She was laughing as she attempted to dodge Remus' snowballs, but she was not quick enough. Then she dashed behind a large tree, poked her head out, and waggled her tongue at Remus mockingly. However, she ducked behind the trunk again, shrieking, when a snowball came hurtling toward her.

Her cheeks were rosy pink and snow was falling softly all around her, catching on her long, dark eyelashes. The sunlight peered around her small form, giving her a glowing, angel-like appearance. Her eyes were bright with happiness and laughter, and her hair had begun to frizz slightly. The tip of her nose was a deep red and she was wiping it constantly with her sleeve as she laughed and attempted in vain to dodge the snowballs that Remus hurled at her.

_Gods, she's gorgeous_, Severus thought, entranced by her angelic appearance. _She is beautiful and enchanting and…perfect._

He was wrapped in his own thoughts as his eyes followed her every graceful movement.

_She is the most wonderful woman in the world, and she cares for me. I care for her. I…_

Severus' eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped slightly as he was struck with a sudden dawn of awareness. He knew the honest way to complete his last thought, but he wasn't sure about actually doing so.

_I…_

As he continued to watch her, her eyes met his for a split second and he felt his legs turn to jelly beneath him and nearly give way. A shock of electricity shot through his entire body, from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair. Everything surrounding him was spinning out of control, and yet he felt grounded. A warm sensation spread throughout his body, replacing the electricity that had been there just seconds before, although he was still tingling. He could no longer hear the booming laughter around him, nor could he see Hermione's soft brown eyes as they illuminated blissfully. He could only concentrate then on what he was feeling. A wonderful feeling.

_I…love her._

Suddenly, Remus glanced down at his watch, and then up at the sky, which was darkening more each minute. Stars dotted the blackness that was making its way steadily across the sky, obscured in few places by a thin layer of clouds. He looked to Severus, who understood instantly, and nodded.

"I wish I could stay, but for now, I must leave you. I will see you both in a couple of days," he announced. Waving at them, he made his way back up to the castle.

Hermione laughed and ran over to Severus, throwing herself into his arms. Then she laid her head on his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat, even though he had been standing still for several minutes now. He was breathing deeply, and he gasped at her, "I'm getting too old for this."

She looked up at him and laughed. "Nonsense," she said, falling into the soft snow on the ground. Then she took his hand and pulled him down so that he was, once again, lying beside her. "Nobody is ever too old to play in the snow."

He chuckled as she worked on creating perfect snow angels. When she was finished with her first one, she attempted to stand, but found that it was impossible without spoiling her angel. She looked to Severus for assistance. He stood and held her hand out to her, which she took, and he helped her carefully to her feet. Hermione placed her hand on her chin as she circled the angel, inspecting it. If one wing was a bit lopsided, she knelt down and smoothed it with her gloved hand.

"Still the perfectionist, I see," Severus observed.

"Not as much as in previous years," she replied, not taking her eyes from her snow angel.

It was only then that Severus became aware of how dark the sky had become, and how low the sun had drifted.

"We should go inside now," he said. She looked up at him and nodded, then returned to his arms. He leaned his forehead lightly against hers, and she could feel his hot breath on her face. Then she began to walk slowly up to the castle. She looked back at Severus when she realized that he had not been following her, but stood watching her intently.

"What is it?" she asked, aware of his gaze on her.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. She glanced around the Hogwarts grounds for any sign of other life, to be sure that she did not discomfit him, and then held out her hand. He slipped his rough, scarred hand into her small, delicate one and intertwined his fingers in hers. She held his hand tightly and swung their arms gently as the snow crunched beneath their steps. However, Hermione could neither hear nor feel it, for she was treading on air.

**Okay, here is this chapter. I haven't had internet for the past week, or even a computer, for that matter, but I do now, so here this is. Even now, though, I have limited time to spend on the computer, so I don't know how quickly I will be able to post the next chapter. But hopefully, very soon.**

**Thanks to everyone so much for reviewing! I cannot believe my story has gotten over 300 reviews! You rock!**

**narcissa- Lol. Thank you!**

**M-M-X-M-X- Thanks! This is for everyone that has been bugging me about when they will "confess their love to each other". Well, sort of. At least Severus admits his love, anyway. More will come next chapter.**

**MiKaYGiRl- Thanks! And no, Minerva doesn't love Severus or have any kind of those feelings for him. She just cares about him like a good friend and wants to see him happy.**

**deppforever07- Hehe. I love your name. Thank you for your wonderful review!**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**As always, Remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

As the couple made their way back up to the castle, hand in hand, Hermione lay her head on Severus' shoulder. He kissed the top of her head gently and then turned to look straight forward once more. For the first time, he did not care who saw him with Hermione, whether it be a student or a fellow staff member. He didn't mind showing his affections for her, as long as it was not in an especially explicit manner. It didn't matter to him anymore. All that mattered now was Hermione, and being with her. Because he loved her.

I love her, Severus thought, still a bit disbelieving of his feelings. He had, for so long, been denying them, he realized, and it felt good to finally admit to himself that he _was_ human, and _was_ capable of love and real emotions. In a way, love frightened Severus. Terrified him. Scared him to death. Crazy things have been done it its name. Some have even been put to death because of it. It often causes people to act recklessly and foolishly at times. Still, nothing can conquer it. Love will always prevail. Severus was willing to risk everything for Hermione Granger, to put everything on the line for her, if necessary. Because he loved her.

They were inside the castle, Severus realized suddenly. When had that happened? Had he really been so absorbed in his own musings that he had failed to notice such a vast difference in his surroundings? Yes, apparently so. Although Hermione's head was no longer resting on his shoulder, their hands were still clasped together, fingers interlaced. But still, he did not care.

Hermione, however, was unaware of his thoughts, and while she did not mind publicly showing their affections of one another, she feared that Severus would feel differently. However, he was making no move to jerk his hand away from her, nor was he making any attempt to step away. Perhaps he had finally ceased in believing that any sort of showing of emotions was weakness.

Finally, they had reached Severus' chambers. He held the door open for her while she walked through, as he had done countless times before. Now, however, it meant something; the simple gesture was no longer done out of pure courtesy, but it was now a sign of the utter respect and devotion he felt towards her. Slowly, he followed her into the living room and watched her as she peeled off her wool layers and lay them down before the fireplace. He did the same, and then, with a flick of his wand, yellow flames erupted in the hearth. Hermione smiled at him as he sat on the couch beside her, her grin illuminating the room. Slowly, she cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest, while her arms snaked around his waist. He too put both his arms around her small body and hugged her close to him.

"I had fun today," she whispered.

"Yes. Thank you," he said after a moment.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. When I am with you, Hermione, a side of me emerges that even I was not aware existed. With you, I am no longer 'Snape the Bastard'."

"You're not a bastard."

Severus snorted. "I believe that the rest of Hogwarts would beg to differ with you."

Giggling, Hermione cuddled closer to Severus' warm body. "I don't care; I think you're wonderful." Looking around, she frowned as she noticed that there was not a single holiday decoration put up in Severus' chambers. "It's Christmas Eve, you know. Why aren't there any decorations?"

"I have already told you my opinion of this holiday."

"Oh, right- 'Humbug'."

"That's correct. And you know what Humbugs do, don't you?"

She looked up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a grin forming on both their faces.

"What's that?" she asked.

"They bite!" He leaned down and began to suck and bite carefully at her neck, and then her ears. She howled and squealed in delight, until finally Severus pulled away a bit. However, he was still close enough for his breath to graze her cheek as he whispered, "Would you like your Christmas present from me early?"

She nodded, dazed, and Severus stood and went to his bedroom. _Present?_ Hermione knew what Severus was like, and so she had never expected to receive a gift from him. And yet, here she was, waiting for it.

When he reappeared, she noticed that he had taken off his frock coat, and so was clad now only in his black trousers and white button up shirt. In his hand, she saw a long, slender box wrapped flawlessly in silver paper, with an elegant, small green bow placed on the top-right corner. Sitting back down beside her on his sofa, he handed her the package.

Hermione slowly peeled off the silver paper and placed it neatly on the table before her. The box itself, she saw, was scarlet with a thin, gold ribbon tied around it. She slid the ribbon off and set it down with the paper. Finally, she lifted the lid off the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. Brilliant, glimmering diamonds met her eyes as she looked down upon the necklace she had admired in the window at Hogsmeade.

"Severus…" she breathed. "You shouldn't have done this." However, it was evident by her wide, hungry eyes that she deeply appreciated the gift and desired it greatly.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"It… It is much too expensive."

"It did not break me."

"How did you know…?"

"I saw you admiring it. Don't you remember?"

Suddenly, Hermione averted her gaze from the necklace and looked up at him, her grin growing wider as she asked, "You never went to the Apothecary, did you?"

He shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you," she breathed, and then threw herself into his arms. When she had pulled away, she turned so that her back was facing him and handed him the necklace over her shoulder. "Would you fasten it for me, please?" she asked, scooping up her hair and holding it above her neck.

"Of course."

When he had managed to clasp both ends together, Hermione released her hair, allowing it to tumble over her shoulders and down her back in soft, auburn curls once again, and turned back to him.

"How does it look?" she asked.

Brushing a bit of hair out of her eyes, Severus replied, "Gorgeous."

Then he leaned over and kissed Hermione softly on her mouth. She pressed her lips hard against his, deepening the kiss, while her tongue ran along his bottom lip. She snaked her arms around his neck, and his around her waist, pulling them closer to each other. Hermione ran her hands through Severus' raven locks- Gods, how silky, she thought- and then brought her hands down to the top buttons of his white shirt. She began to unfasten them quickly as Severus slid her black robes down off of her shoulders. Within seconds, Hermione's robes were on the floor, along with Severus' white shirt. He gently leaned her down, so that he was on top of her, and kissed her collarbone.

He continued to kiss her while trying to suppress a groan. He placed his hands on her waist, pressing his body against hers, and then pulled away by an inch or two so that his hands could lift her shirt, though not enough to expose her breasts. His fingers trailed up her smooth waist and stomach slowly until they met the edge of her laced bra. He pulled back and looked down into her eyes, searching them, hungry.

"Yes, Severus. Yes," she moaned into his ear, nodding vigorously.

Hearing this, his hands proceeded upwards.

"Your…bedroom…" Hermione uttered, her hands clawing at his shoulders, and he nodded in reply.

Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her down the hallway and through the door to his bedroom. He set her on his bed, and she leaned back, taking his hand and pulling him down on top of her.

Again, she pressed her lips to his and clawed at his back, while one hand rested on her hip and his other was tangled in her hair. A feeling suddenly overwhelmed her. A feeling of security, of shelter. A wonderful feeling, one like no other.

"I love you," Hermione whispered against his lips, and it seemed as if the world stopped for just a moment. Severus pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes, which widened in shock as she realized that the words she had spoken were true. She hadn't meant to say them; she didn't even know what had happened until they had already passed her lips and it was too late. But she did; she loved him.

Severus couldn't quite believe his ears. I love you. She had said it, to him. Those three small words were worth more to him than anything ever would be.

Hermione, however, was terrified of his reaction. What if he rejected her? What if he threw her out of his chambers? What if he broke up with her? What if…?

At that moment, the corners of Severus' mouth turned upward and he leaned down toward her. Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispered, "I love you too."

Hermione's heart swelled and she felt the room spinning uncontrollably as she drew in a deep breath. He loved her, and he had admitted it. Severus Snape loved her. Could this be true? Could she have imagined it?

"Say it again," she told him, just to be sure.

And it came, the same as the last time, "I love you."

He was lifting her shirt up above her head and kissing her face. She had brought her hands down and was sliding his belt through the loops on his pants. Then she began to unbutton them.

"Again," she commanded, moaning.

"I love you," came his growling voice. She grinned as he slid his pants off of his legs and threw them onto the floor behind him. Then he unzipped her pants and slid them off. This attire soon joined the rest of their clothes strewn about the floor.

For a second, Severus pulled away and looked down into her eyes while his hands reached behind her back. Slowly, he unhooked the clasp that his slender fingers found there.

"I love you," Hermione uttered as she pulled Severus closer to her. And she continued to scream it throughout the night.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

A mass of auburn curls obscured Severus' vision when he first opened his eyes the next morning. Remembering the previous night, he felt Hermione's warm body still against his and he smiled. She loved him. She had said it, more than once. Severus lifted his head and looked down upon the woman lying next to him, asleep.

Slowly, he stood from the bed and slipped his boxers on. Then he walked out into the living room and picked her robes and his white shirt off the floor. After draping them over the back of the couch and tending to a few other things, he entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then he used a drying spell on his hair and put his boxers back on. Quietly, he returned to his room and slipped into bed just in time for Hermione to awake.

"Happy Christmas," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She stretched and yawned, and then replied back, "Happy Christmas."

She smiled as Severus wrapped his strong and surprisingly muscular arms around her.

"Last night was…" Hermione struggled to find the right word, but everything she could think of seemed an understatement to how truly spectacular last night had been.

"Mhmm…" Severus murmured, hugging her naked body to him. "I love you."

Hermione giggled as his hot breath tickled her ear. "I love you too," she answered, placing her arms over his. He smiled into her hair and kissed her neck. When she turned to look into his eyes, all he could do was stare at her.

"You're beautiful," he uttered, cupping her cheek with his hand.

She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, and then lay down beside him again, snuggling against his body.

"Never let me go," Hermione said quietly, pulling his arms more closely around her.

"Never," he whispered into her hair.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

For several minutes longer, they lay there in silence. Then Severus turned around and reached over to his nightstand.

Etched into the skin on his back, Hermione could see dozens of faded scars still left from his Death Eater days. Slowly, she reached out a shaky hand and traced the pink marks on his pale skin. Instantly, Severus tensed, for he knew what she was doing.

"Severus-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Don't, Hermione," he told her gently.

She sighed and dropped her hand. Then she reached back up again and began to fondle his raven locks. When he turned back around, she lay back down on her pillow while he propped himself back up on one elbow. With his other hand, he reached out and touched the diamond necklace still fastened around her neck. She had never taken it off.

Hermione reached up and took his hand from her neck, bringing it to her lips. Severus lay down beside her, resting his head on his pillow.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Hermione whispered, still clutching his hand in hers, and lay her head on his chest.

"What time is it?" he asked.

She lifted her head to glance over at the clock on his nightstand. "11:03," she replied.

"I haven't slept this late in ages," he said, running a hand over his face. "We've already missed breakfast. Shall we skip lunch too, then?"

"It isn't until noon. I expect we'll be able to attend, one way or another."

"Very well," he sighed.

Hermione grinned at him mischievously and winked. "But for now," she said in a low, seductive voice, "let's have a repeat of last night, shall we?"

He smiled as she rolled on top of him and slipped her fingers teasingly inside the waistband of his boxers.

"I believe we shall."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

After they had made love to each other again, they both lay on the bed beside one another, their chests heaving.

"Wow," Hermione whispered. Who would have known that Severus Snape could be such an amazing lover?

_He can't have been with that many women. I mean, I know that I love him, but how many other women have found themselves desiring Severus Snape? If we are being realistic, then sadly, the answer is very few_, Hermione thought.

Then, carefully, she considered the man next to her. _I love him. He is kind, considerate, honorable, respectful, and he is a gentleman. I am lucky to have him. Of course, he is not without his flaws, but what man isn't? _Silently, she chuckled to herself. _If someone had informed me one year ago that I would be in a relationship with Severus Snape, I would have replied that they needed to be locked up in St. Mungo's at once. And yet, here I am, lying next to this brilliant man, whom I have fallen in love with. And he is kissing my neck…_

This brought Hermione out of her thoughts, and she giggled as Severus continued to kiss all around her neck. Then he pulled away and looked down at her.

He asked her curiously, "What were you thinking about?"

"You," she replied simply, leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose.

"I think it's about time we got out of bed now, don't you?" he asked. He did not bother to glance over at the clock; he knew that it must be nearing lunchtime. "I seem to have worked up quite an appetite."

Laughing, she replied, "I suppose so." After kissing Severus once on the mouth, she stood and walked toward the foot of the bed. Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, for she could feel Severus' gaze upon her naked body.

"Stop staring at me," she mumbled as she slipped on her underwear.

"I can't help it," he said, a sort of half-smile forming on his face.

Then Hermione fastened on her bra and slipped on the trousers that she had worn the previous day.

"Toss me my pants, would you?" Severus asked.

Hermione bent down and picked up his trousers, glaring at them with distaste before throwing them his way.

"Gods, is everything you own black? I can only imagine what your entire wardrobe must look like," she said.

"See for yourself," he invited her, waving to his closet. She raised an eyebrow and quickly slipped on her blouse.

"Perhaps I will," she replied, going to his closet doors and yanking them open.

Indeed, there was an abundance of black robes and black frock coats, and also white button up shirts. In the back corner, however, a bit of color was tucked away: Green dress robes, several dark colored shirts, and the deep blue shirt that Hermione recognized from their first official date. She smiled at the memory, looking down to the floor, where several pairs of black shoes sat neatly in a row.

"Boring, boring, boring," she muttered, flipping through all of his clothes a second time. She picked out a black robe and shrugged it on over her shoulders. With her wand from the nightstand, she conjured a full-length mirror to hover before her.

"How does it look?" she asked, twirling.

Examining her reflection more closely, she saw that it was obvious that these were not her usual, more feminine robes. In fact, it was quite evident, even when it was Hermione Granger who wore them, that these robes belonged to Severus Snape. For one thing, they dragged the floor terribly, for they were too long by inches.

"Charming," Severus replied, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You think so?"

"Anything looks exquisite on you." He kissed the top of her head and left to go to his closet.

"You aren't wearing those pants I tossed to you," Hermione observed.

"Excuse my wish to wear clean clothes everyday, then," he muttered.

Choosing a random pair of black trousers (they were all identical), he put them on and fastened them. Then, again choosing a random white shirt, he put his arms through and then began to button it.

"I think I'll wear this today," Hermione said thoughtfully, still gazing at her own appearance in the mirror.

"My robes?" he asked, reaching for a black frock coat.

"Yes."

"You know, that's just as good as telling the staff that we slept together."

"I realize this, but really, Severus, we can't attempt to hide our love from them forever."

"Very well," he sneered and looked away from her. He had just fastened the last button on his frock coat. Quickly, he put on his black robes and then a pair of black socks and shoes. Then he left the bedroom and made his way to the bathroom. He tried to avert his gaze from the mirror whenever he could, but sometimes, it was simply unavoidable. He cringed when he caught sight of his reflection and picked up a comb. He ran it through his black hair, closing his eyes. When he had turned his back to the glass, he opened his eyes and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I don't know why I've never simply gotten rid of that bloody thing," he muttered to himself before he came back to the bedroom. "Ready to go?" he asked Hermione, who was sitting patiently on the edge of his bed. He held his arm out for her.

"Ready." She gave a curt nod and took the arm that he offered her, standing up. After she had kissed him quickly on the mouth, they both headed out into the living room.

When they stepped around the corner, Hermione gasped at the scene that met her eyes. A towering Christmas tree had been erected to the right of the fireplace, adorned with radiant ornaments, shimmering in the firelight. Tinsel hung around the perimeter of the room, and there was a wreath suspended just above the fireplace.

"Severus… I thought you didn't like Christmas."

"I don't."

Beaming, Hermione threw herself into his arms, causing Severus to stagger backwards several steps. She giggled, pushing his hair back, and kissed his neck, and then his lips.

"Let's go," he said, taking her hand and leading her toward the door.

"But, what about…?" She looked to the Christmas tree longingly, but Severus continued to pull her away from it.

"We will deal with that when we return," he said. She nodded, feeling for the diamond necklace around her neck.

"Are you wearing that to lunch, as well?" he asked, eyeing her necklace.

"Yes. You gave it to me, and it's beautiful. Why wouldn't I want to wear it?"

Severus did not reply, but brought his hand up and trailed his fingers along the diamonds.

"Did you honestly double back to the jewelry shop to get this for me?" she asked.

When he nodded, she smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth. "Let's go to lunch," she said and took his hand, leading him out the door.

The couple took the corridor that led to the door behind the High Table for staff, and this is where they entered the Great Hall. Consequently, no students took notice of their late arrival as Hermione and Severus took their seats at the High Table beside each other, although each member off the staff's head turned to glance curiously at them.

Severus inwardly groaned when he saw that he was also sitting beside Minerva McGonagall, who was smirking at them. On Hermione's other side was Hagrid.

"Yeh bof' missed breakfast, yeh know," Hagrid said as they took their seats.

"Now, you are even arriving late for meals together. You both apparently decided to skip breakfast entirely," Minerva said, though not in a reprimanding sort of way.

"Why, if I didn' know any better, I'd say-" Hagrid stopped when he observed Hermione's cheeks flush as she suddenly looked down at her plate of food, trying to suppress a smile. Hagrid, however, freely allowed a grin to light up his whole face, though it was barely visible through his mass of tangled beard.

"Professer, did you and 'Mione-?"

"That is no business of yours, Hagrid," Severus replied shortly.

"Well, it's not as if they are attempting with much effort to conceal it from us. I mean, it is rather obvious that she is dressed in your robes, Severus," said Minerva. "You have no reply?" she asked when he did not speak.

"Not at the moment," he said, staring hard at his plate.

She snorted. "That must be a first."

Beside him, Hermione giggled, and the other three turned to look at her. It was only then that Minerva noticed the necklace hanging around Hermione's neck. Staring at the diamonds, she said, "That jewelry around your neck is quite impressive, Hermione. I imagine that will be your doing, Severus?"

"Indeed."

"It was his Christmas gift to me," Hermione explained.

"Among other things, prob'ly," chuckled Hagrid.

Severus felt a tugging at the corners of his lips, but managed to stifle it rather quickly.

"I think the necklace is a marvelous gift, Severus," Professor Dumbledore said from his seat next to McGonagall.

_Perfect, include more people in this_, thought Severus, rolling his eyes.

"Hermione," Albus continued, "those diamonds look quite lovely on you."

"Thank you, Headmaster," she replied.

He went on to ask, "What did everyone else receive for Christmas?"

Underneath the table, Hermione took Severus' hand in hers and began stroking the back of it with her thumb. Again, Severus was forced to bite back a small smile.

_What the hell is the matter with me? _he wondered.

"What about you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "What gifts did you receive?"

"I do not yet know," he replied. "I will unwrap my gifts when I return to my chambers, though I doubt if the process will consume much of my time."

"I see. And you, Hermione?"

"Er… I will also open my presents when I return to my chambers later in the day."

"I ordered for your gifts to be sent to my quarters," Severus said quietly, though all who were involved in the conversation heard him quite clearly.

"Splendid!" Albus exclaimed.

Severus had just finished his meal and was beginning to rise from his seat.

"Goin' so soon, Professer?" Hagrid asked.

"Indeed. Good afternoon," he replied, nodding.

"I'll see you later, Severus," Hermione said.

Holding her gaze for a moment, he nodded and then swept from the Great Hall, again using the door behind the High Table.

"He seemed in much higher spirits than usual this afternoon," came Remus' voice from Hagrid's other side. "What did you do to him last night, Hermione?" he asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Remus Lupin! Bite your tongue!" Minerva cried at once.

"Like you said, it's not as if they are trying too hard to hide it from us, Minerva," he retorted.

"Perhaps, but that does not mean that you may ask such vulgar questions."

"Of course, I wasn't serious," he muttered.

"However, I must agree, he did have a bit of a spring in his step, didn't he?"

"I would appreciate it if you would kindly abstain from discussing Severus' and my personal lives in my presence," Hermione said finally.

This earned the response from Remus, "We'll just wait until you've left, then." He winked playfully at her, grinning.

"Leave the poor girl alone, the lot of yeh," Hagrid said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Hermione gratefully.

"O' course, 'Mione."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Remus, still smiling.

Minerva added hastily, "Yes, Hermione, I do apologize."

"That's all right," she said, standing up. "Now, I think I will be returning to Severus' chambers.

As her hand reached out for the doorknob, Hermione heard Remus call from behind her, "Have fun!"

She grinned and shook her head, leaving the Great Hall. Just after the door clicked shut behind her, Remus received an icy glare from Minerva. With a grin, he replied, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Rolling her eyes, but still smiling, Minerva returned to her meal, as did the rest of the staff.

When Severus heard Hermione's unmistakable, soft rap upon his door, he immediately called out, "Enter."

She obeyed and the door swung open at once.

"There is no need to knock," he said, standing and making his way over to her.

"Of course there is; these are your chambers, not mine to simply waltz into unannounced."

"You are remarkable." He pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm glad you think so," she replied. "Let's open the gifts now." She wrenched herself from his grasp and went to sit beside the heap of gifts underneath the Christmas tree. When he had joined her on the floor, sitting beside her, she handed him a box, glancing briefly at the label.

"These are both from Dumbledore," she said, gesturing to the boxes in each of their laps. Both tore into the wrapping, placing the paper to the side and out of the way.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and cotton socks," Hermione muttered,

"Chocolate Frogs and Pride and Prejudice. As if I don't already own a copy..."

Severus rolled his eyes at the Headmaster's foolish gift and reached for another package.

Next, they both opened Minerva's gifts. Severus sneered at his stationary set while Hermione examined her new book.

From Remus, Severus got potion vials and Hermione, a thick book on werewolves. Inside of it was written: _Not that you don't know everything there is to know already. Happy Christmas! - R.J. Lupin_

Hermione smiled and closed the book, placing it beside Albus and Minerva's gifts.

"Who is that from?" she asked as Severus untied a silver ribbon wrapped around a small, green box.

"Draco Malfoy," he answered.

"Oh." She watched as he pulled a black journal from the box. It was bound in black leather, with the letters S.S. embossed in silver letters in the top, right-hand corner. Intertwined around this inscription was a thin, green snake with a pink, protruding tongue and squinted, angry eyes.

"He sends you Christmas gifts?" Hermione spat in disgust.

"Yes. Apparently he considers me a friend of the family, as did his father."

"He- Draco- has a son now, doesn't he?"

"Two, actually. And another, I believe."

"Is he married?"

"Yes. He wed just after he graduated."

"Did you attend the wedding?"

"No, although I was invited."

"And his father?"

"They did not release him from Azkaban for the occasion, though that is not at all surprising, of course. He would only have wreaked absolute havoc."

"Right, so Draco and his wife got married just after graduating."

"Correct."

"And they already have three children?"

"Yes. Of course, one is on the way now. His wife is very early in the pregnancy at the moment."

"They were busy."

"It would seem so. Between his children is barely a year's difference."

"That jerk. I bet he forced his bloody wife to have sex with him."

"I seriously doubt it. He married a fellow member of Slytherin House and they appear to be blissfully happy. Almost sickeningly so."

"I don't care; he is still a jerk."

"He freed a house-elf last year. Did you know that?"

"Er, no… But I bet it was for his own gain."

"Hardly. The bloody creature wished to be freed- I believe he is related closely to that blasted friend of yours, Hobby-"

"Dobby."

"Yes. Well, at any rate, he requested his own freedom to Draco. Of course, Mr. Malfoy wanted the house-elves' whole hearts to be in their work, so he dismissed the creature at once."

"There you go: he freed that house-elf because it would be to his own advantage. He is still the evil, black-hearted scum he has always been."

"Have you forgotten that he was a very useful and loyal spy for the Order during the last war?"

"How can you still trust him? Don't you ever wonder…"

Their eyes met for a moment and Hermione saw anger flash there for a moment. She shook her head, cursing herself.

"Don't I ever wonder…what?" he challenged.

"If he has not entirely abandoned his old ways."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What about the other former Death Eaters? Don't you ever wonder about them?"

"No-"

"It would seem so."

"But-"

"Draco has redeemed himself-"

"That doesn't matter; he was still a filthy Death Eater before that!" Hermione cried angrily.

It took all of two seconds for them both to realize exactly what she had said. When it dawned upon them, Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, as if to take it back, but it was too late. Severus froze in the middle of opening his second gift from Draco.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly, in a low voice, though he had heard every single word, clear as crystal.

"I- I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking," Hermione stammered. "I-"

"Get out," he growled at her.

"No, Severus, please-"

She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but he jerked it away as he snapped angrily, "Do not touch me."

"I'm sorry-"

She fell silent momentarily when Severus stood abruptly and stalked into his office.

"Severus, come back. Please. Severus?" She heard a clinking of glasses and quickly followed to join him. She was horrified by the scene that met her eyes: Severus was pouring a generous amount of gin into that same glass that she had seen all those weeks ago.

"Severus, what are you doing?" she cried. "Stop, please! Don't do this!" He gulped down the liquor in the glass. "Not again!" She ran over to him and yanked the glass out of his hand, slopping a bit of the gin on them both.

"Damn it!" For a moment, the thought of raising his hand to her ran through his mind, but it passed within seconds. When it had, he was thoroughly horrified with himself for having even thought such a ghastly thing, and this was clearly evident on his face.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked him.

Running a hand over his face and sitting behind his desk, he snarled, "Why would you care? I'm just a filthy Death Eater, after all."

"That's not fair. I wasn't talking about-"

"-Me? You might as well have been."

"No!" She slammed the glass down noisily on his desk. "You know very well how I feel about Malfoy. I was only trying to come up with anything against him that I could-"

"That also applies to me."

"Stop it!"

Severus reached out and took the goblet in his hands, cradling it protectively.

"I spoke without thinking, and I shouldn't have. Had I done so, I would have realized that it was horrible and untrue."

At this, Severus stood angrily and came to stand directly in front of Hermione, glowering at her fiercely, for which she didn't blame him one bit. He was seething and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. He raised the hand that the chalice was held in and Hermione cowered, shielding her face with her hands. Severus hurled the glass into the wall behind her and the moment it made contact, it shattered.

"I wasn't going to strike you," he said quietly. "I would never hurt you."

"You can't know that," she whispered, lowering her hands.

"I will never hurt you. I… I…"

She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity there. Even so, she thought sadly to herself, I may never hear him say those three little words to me again.

"I love you too," she said.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Severus. Honestly, I am. I promise you, I didn't mean it."

"Then why would you have said it?"

"Because I am a complete idiot who should think before she opens her fat mouth."

"Shall we return to my chambers?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I think so."

When they both were back and sitting beside each other by the Christmas tree once more, they began pulling their presents toward them. Severus' second gift from Malfoy was an extremely nice, costly bottle of wine.

Harry's gift to Hermione was a year's subscription to the magazine Potions Weekly and two Chocolate Frogs. A gift for you and Snape, he had written on the card. Although it was clear that this had been done only to sufficiently satisfy Hermione, and he was not even giving Severus a second thought, his effort was nonetheless appreciated greatly. From Ron, she received a five Galleon gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts. From the Weasley twins, she got several biscuits that she never intended to consume, for fear they were bewitched to transform her into something along the lines of a purple toad with nine legs. Then came Ginny's gift: a Chudley Cannons robe set.

_Those boys have corrupted the poor girl with all their Quidditch talk_, Hermione thought sadly, shaking her head.

Then she opened Hagrid's gift: a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Next were the gifts from her parents: a pleasant-smelling perfume and a brand new book to add to her collection. However, opening these only proved to remind Hermione that Severus had no mother or father to receive gifts from, and no other family either, as far as she knew.

"Have you opened my gift to you yet?" Severus asked quietly, her present to him sitting on his lap.

She looked at him and asked, confused, "What? You mean, under the tree?"

"Yes."

"But, I thought…" She reached up and touched the necklace he had given her last night. When he shook his head, she smiled and asked, "You got me two presents? But…I only got you one. If I had known…"

"It doesn't matter."

"Really?"

"You are worth it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Am I?" she asked, grinning.

"Always."

She threw her arms around Severus' neck and hugged him tightly as his arms snaked around her waist.

"Thank you," she breathed, kissing his neck.

"Open it, and then you may thank me."

"All right," she sighed and pushed herself off of him. Slowly, she began to unwrap the gift, but stopped abruptly when she noticed that Severus was not moving.

"You need to open mine as well!" she laughed.

He nodded and promptly began to peel the paper from the box in which his gift was contained. When they had both fully unwrapped their boxes, they tugged on the lids and they pulled away at the same time.

Hermione gasped and pulled her gift out of its container. It was a special, limited edition of Hogwarts: A History, bound in red leather with a moving photograph of the first year boats gently gliding across the lake towards the glowing castle, the stars twinkling behind its towers and the moon shining brightly.

"This is brilliant!" she exclaimed as Severus pulled his gift out of its package. "I hope you like it," she said as she watched him. "You are very difficult to shop for, but I finally decided on this."

Severus stared at his new book, bound in black leather, with flawlessly white pages and written on the cover in simple, red lettering was the word Villette.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, running his fingers through her hair. "Interesting choice," he muttered, turning it over in his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Charlotte Bronte."

"Yes, just like Jane Eyre."

"Jane...? Of course."

"Why do you think it is an interesting choice?"

He shook his head, examining the book.

"This is by far the best Christmas I have ever had," Hermione said happily.

Severus wasn't sure how to reply to her statement, so he only smiled slightly and remained silent. He fingered the pages in his book so that he would have an excuse to keep his gaze from drifting to Hermione's face. Her earlier comment kept echoing in his mind, uncontrollably replaying itself over and over again. He could not forget the hatred burning in her eyes when she had spoken of Draco Malfoy, the boy who was frighteningly alike to Severus at his age, apart from the fact that Draco had inherited his father's good looks. Severus remembered the way she had uttered those offensive words, as if they were pure filth or poison.

"Filthy Death Eater," she had called him. She may as well have been speaking so maliciously about the man beside her now.

_She would not have spoken the words if she did not mean them_, Severus thought. _She is not the sort of careless person to simply blurt out whatever comes to mind, as her dear friends Potter and Weasley have done on countless occasions_.

Her words made Severus wonder whether or not she had truly meant what she said all those weeks ago: that she accepted him. Did she really, or was that just an act?

"I love you," she said, but furrowed her brow when he didn't acknowledge her. "Severus?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Er, me too," he answered, still contemplating Hermione's sincerity as she continued to unwrap her remaining gifts still left under the Christmas tree, while he sat quietly, gathering the remaining paper still left on the floor.

**There is finally a lot more action! And not only that, but they said "I love you" to each other. Honestly, I think I have been anticipating this just as much as you! Lol.**

**And before I forget: What color are Ron's eyes? Does anyone know?**

**My new school and having constant off/on internet has prevented me from posting this chapter sooner, but here it is now, anyways.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are all so awesome!**

**deppforever07- Thanks! And there was a small conflict here, but nothing too major. Wait til next chapter…**

**olivialynlee- Thank you! And here, as you read, they finally admitted their love to each other! Yay.**

**fahzzyquill- You wanted more action? Well, here ya go! Lol.**

**Tamara- Wow, thanks. But I would never go so far as to call my story perfect.**

**Narcissa- Lol. I love Remus too! And I hope I made your day too by updating. Hehe.**

**By the way, Chapter 26 received the most reviews of any chapters so far! Yay! Thank you all so much!**

**Hard to say when Chapter 28 will be posted, seeing as how everything around me is rather unpredictable right about now, but it is quite a bit shorter than the other chapters, so it shouldn't be too long.**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**As always: Please Review! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it, and I will try to work on it in the future. It only takes like 30 seconds, so please just do it. Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Why that crackpot old food feels compelled to schedule staff meetings the day we return from Christmas break-" Severus muttered as a slim shadow fell over him.

"'Crackpot old fool', hm? Why, you wouldn't be referring to me, now would you, Severus?" the voice behind him asked.

Severus turned to see Dumbledore towering over him, smiling. "No, Headmaster, never," he replied, adding just enough sarcasm.

"I didn't think so," said Albus, in the same tone Severus had used. "Good morning, Hermione," he said, his voice returning to its usual warm, pleasant tone, and he nodded at her. She smiled up at him sweetly.

"Good morning, Headmaster." At this, Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling as always, and walked to the head of the table. He then took his seat, waiting for the arrival of the rest of the staff.

Beside her, Severus coughed into his hand, sounding remarkably something like, "Kiss ass." He smirked at her when he had lowered his hand.

She only eyed him, unable to repress a smile. Of course, she was seated next to him, as she was at all staff meetings and meals. They had taken to arriving for such events side by side. Although they never openly showed affection for each other, it was well-known that underneath the table, their hands were constantly linked together. They had nearly become the sort of couple that, not such a long time ago, Severus himself had despised and been utterly sickened by. Over the past several days, he had managed to mostly forget Hermione's harsh words spoken impulsively, although it was only because he simply did not allow himself to dwell on them. Who knows what would happen if he did.

Minerva was seated just two seats down from Hermione, on Severus' other side. He glared at the older woman as he stood to get himself a cup of coffee. When he had taken a few steps away from his seat, Minerva leaned over toward Hermione and said kindly, "You two really are quite charming together. It is so very pleasant to see him truly happy for the first time in who knows how long. And you... You are glowing."

"Well, I do love him-"

"You what?" Her eyes widened and a grin spread across the old woman's face. "So, you've finally said it?"

"Said it?"

"Admitted it."

"Pardon me?"

"That you love him."

"Oh, yes."

"And you have told him?"

"Yes, of course."

"What was his reply?"

Blushing, Hermione answered, "He answered that he loved me, as well."

"How splendid!" Suddenly, her tone turned businesslike has she called out, "Sinistra! Get over here, please!"

"What is it, Minerva?" the younger woman asked, approaching.

"You owe me five sickles."

"What?" Hermione asked, for realization had not yet dawned on her.

"We had a bet," she replied casually as Sinistra began digging around in her pockets.

"A bet? You mean you two were betting on Severus and me?"

"Not just us. The whole staff, actually. Remus, get over here. You lost," Sinistra said, tossing three Galleons onto the table.

"They've finally said it, then?" he asked as he walked over to the small group of women.

"Yes. You owe Minerva four sickles."

"I suppose the second pool is still going, though?" he asked, glancing at Hermione.

"I don't suppose you're pregnant, love?" Sinistra asked Hermione, her eyes flitting over her stomach.

"No, not of my knowledge," she replied.

"Then yes, Remus, to answer your previous question."

Hermione's jaw fell open as she stared at her colleagues. "Are you all serious?"

"Oh, very much so," Remus said, receiving a shocked glance from Hermione.

"We're not doing anything wrong, Hermione. Lighten up a bit."

"You are betting on us!" she cried.

"We are quite aware, love." Sinistra paid Minerva the last of her money and returned to her seat down the table, as did Remus just seconds later.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you are right. However, I doubt if Severus will see it the same way."

"But he will not find out, correct?" asked Sinistra, winking at her.

"Of course. So, out of curiosity, what exactly did you bet on my being pregnant?"

"I bet that you would be pregnant by January 5, although it seems as if I am going to lose that bet," said Minerva.

"Well, I'll just have to get straight to work on that, then," Hermione said, grinning, just as Severus appeared over her shoulder.

"You must get to work on what?" he asked, taking his seat.

"Grading essays. It's really nothing special," she stated, still grinning and trying to stifle a giggle.

He raised an eyebrow. "What were you discussing?"

As Hermione snorted into her coffee, Minerva replied calmly, "Nothing of great consequence, or any interest to you."

Severus sipped his black coffee as he surveyed the two women on either side of him, scowling as he wondered what could possibly be so amusing.

"Gryffindor women," he muttered, shaking his head.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied quietly, "Slytherin men," and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze underneath the table.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Standing in the front Entrance Hall, dreading his first step out into the biting weather, Severus had his arms crossed over his chest and his usual scowl on his face.

_Bloody woman_, he thought. _Why can't she be on time_?

He was just awaiting the arrival now of Hermione, who seemed reluctant to show. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the second semester, and Severus had been assigned to it. Naturally, he had chosen Hermione to accompany him, although at the moment, he was frighteningly close to marching down to Lupin's quarters and order him to come on the trip instead.

The students are acting a bit strangely, he observed. None of the teenagers dared to venture anywhere near him (though I suppose that is fairly normal, he thought), save a few six-year girls who would take several steps toward him, and then run back to their group of friends, giggling like mad. He rolled his eyes at their childish behavior, and was just beginning to become suspicious of the girls when he caught sight of Hermione rushing down the stairs.

"Where in the hell have you been?" he asked once she had reached him.

"I had a bit of trouble," she replied, out of breath.

"With what?"

Lowering her voice considerably, she answered, smirking, "With the lingerie I have on for you after Hogsmeade."

His eyes widened, and it took all that he had not to simply grab her and kiss her right there in front of the students.

"In that case, I vote for skipping Hogsmeade altogether."

"Sorry, love, but I doubt if the students would be too happy with the making of that decision, for the simply reason that their escorts are too horny to wait three or four hours to get into the bedroom with one another."

"I'm certain they would greatly appreciate that mental picture," he muttered sarcastically.

She laughed, touching his arm casually, because she couldn't very well throw herself into his arms in front of 650 young students.

Then she looked to the teenagers. "Your attention, please!" she called out, standing beside Severus. Everyone's eyes became fixed upon the professors instantly. The girls were now giggling uncontrollably, Severus noticed. Hermione cleared her throat rather loudly for the girls' silence, but she received only a loud hoot of laughter.

"Miss Evan, would you care to enlighten me about what can possibly be so hilarious that you feel the need to discuss and laugh about it while I am speaking and requesting your complete silence?"

The girl who had gotten the closest to Severus before scampering away sobered a little, grinning at Hermione.

"Well, Professor...er... Well, you and Professor Snape... Er, look up."

Both professors tilted their heads upward, and Severus knew instantly what the girls had been laughing about. Above them hung a small piece of mistletoe, with a fat red ribbon tied around it neatly.

_The one decoration in the entire school that Filch forgets to take down... _Severus thought.

He glared evilly at the girls, who were all shaking and had their hands clapped over their mouths.

"You must be jok-"

"You know the rules, Severus," she interrupted, smirking and taking a step closer to him.

A girl in the crowd whistled as Severus rolled his eyes. Quickly, desiring nothing more than to get through this hurriedly, maintaining as much of his dignity as he possibly could, he leaned down toward her. Just as his lips were about to touch the soft skin on her cheek, Hermione turned her head slightly. Their lips pressed against each other as she placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Then they pulled away, lingering for just a moment longer than necessary.

"Well, shall we go, then?" Hermione asked the students, taking a step back from Severus. The students only nodded, apparently still too in shock to do much else.

Smiling, Hermione led the way through the oak doors and out into the snow, with Severus close beside her.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Two days late. Oh Gods. Oh crap. Hermione paced her office, wringing her hands nervously. Quickly, she went to her desk and examined her calendar once more. Still two days late. As if she had really expected it to change within the last three minutes. The small red mark was in the corner of the box marked the third of January. Today was fifth of January.

Perhaps it is only coincidence, she thought, trying to reassure herself. Eventually, she decided to wait a bit longer, so that she did not worry herself over nothing.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Five days late. January eighth.

_Severus and I only did it twice, and we haven't done it since then. Well, except for that other time... But other than that, we've never done it again, I swear! Maybe if I just wait a little while longer... Or maybe, I'm just fooling myself..._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Seven days late. One full week. January tenth.

Sitting at her desk, Hermione covered her face with her hands and glanced at her calendar once more, just to be sure.

_This cannot be_, she thought, shaking her head.

"I cannot be pregnant."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called out as she entered the Hospital Wing.

"Yes, dear?" came Poppy's high-pitched voice as she poked her head out from her supply closet.

"I am in need of your...assistance," she replied uneasily. She glanced around at the beds, in which there were a few students lying comfortably, their bodies tucked under the blue sheets. Although many of their eyes were closed, Hermione suspected that their ears were wide open and alert.

"Whatever for, dear?" Poppy asked, approaching her.

"Well, I... Can we perhaps talk behind these curtains?"

"Of course." Poppy slid the curtains around the bed so that they were shut, blocking out unwanted visitors.

"Thank you." Biting her lip and wringing her hands, Hermione stood awkwardly before Madam Pomfrey, who was watching her.

"What did you need, dear?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course." Remembering the students, Hermione lowered her voice. "I think I might"

""Yes?"

"I think I may be pregnant."

"What led you to believe this?"

Hermione stared at Poppy, who grinned back at her. "Sorry, of course. Severus will be so happy to hear-"

"No! He must now know. Not now. I mean, not yet."

"But why ever not? He is the father, isn't he?"

"Yes," said Hermione slowly, "of course. But" She sighed. "Never mind. Look, Poppy, I only wish to know if I am or not."

"Very well. Calm down, dear. Everything will be all right." At this, she hurried off through the curtains and returned moments later with a wand and a vial.

"Drink this," she commanded. "The entire thing, or we won't be able to tell for sure."

Hermione nodded, taking the vial and quickly downing the contents. The drink was not at all revolting; on the contrary, it was a bit like sweetened lemonade.

"Well done. Now, lie down here on the bed."

Hermione followed Poppy's instructions and lay down on her back, over the sheets.

"Relax," Poppy instructed in a soothing voice.

"What are you going to do?"

"A simple spell, nothing to worry about."

"Will it hurt?"

"Heavens, no!" Poppy chuckled. She carefully lifted up Hermione's shirt to just above her belly button. Then she pulled out her wand and touched it to Hermione's exposed skin, again uttering the word, "Relax." Softly, she began to mutter the words to a spell under her breath. When she fell silent once more, both women's eyes remained fixed on the spot where Poppy's wand was still lightly touching her skin.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"If your stomach glows yellow, there is no child. However, if it glows blue, then you will have a new baby in nine months."

"I see," Hermione nodded, not daring to take her eyes from her stomach.

Suddenly, she began to feel a pulsating in her abdomen, though she could hear no sound. A wave of heat and then a tingling sensation washed over her; it was a very pleasant feeling. All of a sudden, though, the pulsating ceased and the feeling vanished. Her stomach was visibly glowing, though at first, it was just a simple white light. Then, it began to change, very slowly.

Hermione watched anxiously. She didn't know what color she was waiting to see, or rather, what color she wanted to see. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to be pregnant or not. Surely not. What would she do with the child during her lessons? Would she move in with Severus? Would he even want to be involved with it? For the next seventeen years, she would be obligated to care for this child.

There would be diapers, new clothes, and all those other extra expenses that accompanied another member of the family.

_Family? Where did that come from?_ she thought.

Everything would change with a baby around. More laughter, more smiles, more hugs and kisses... Indeed, everything would change.

_Change is good_, said a voice in the very back of her mind.

_Yes_, she agreed, _change is excellent. But a baby..._

What would her parents say? Of course, she loved Severus, and he was in love with her. They were in a relationship. It wasn't as if it had just been a one night stand between them. But still... They were not married. However, her parents were not at all religious, and, as far as she knew, were not against premarital sex. Then again, they weren't exactly for it either. Not that her parents' thoughts would greatly affect how Hermione felt about the situation, but still, she couldn't help but worry.

But a baby... A beautiful, brand new baby... Hermione's parents had always wanted grandchildren. Severus was a gentleman, and a good man; he would want to help and support her. Wouldn't he? Yes, yes, of course he would. And Hermione had always wanted a child, to love and care for. It would be difficult; there was certainly no doubt about that. But when Hermione thought of having a child, she felt warm and tingly and so happy, and somehow, she knew that it wasn't the spell.

_Yes_, she thought suddenly. _Yes, I do want this baby_.

She was surprised by her own thoughts, but she accepted them, nevertheless. Still, she watched her glowing stomach intently. She thought she saw a hint of yellow as the white light transformed. Slowly, it changed from white to a vivid violet, then bright emerald, and finally... a deep, brilliant royal blue.

Hermione gasped, not daring to believe her eyes. It was blue. Blue.

That meant...

Hermione smiled. It appeared as if Minerva had won her bet after all.

**I know this chapter kind of skips around a lot, but that's sort of how it has to be.**

**As you all surely noticed, and as was brought to my attention recently, responding to reviews individually during chapters is no longer allowed. But that's okay, because now I respond to each and every one of your (signed) reviews!**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I am almost up to 400 reviews now!**

**The next chapter shouldn't take too long to post, but I wouldn't count on it within just a couple of days.**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**As always, remember: Please Review! Even if you don't like my story, please tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it in the future. Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Congratulations, dear," Poppy beamed at her. "In approximately nine months, you and Severus will have a little baby here. Unless, of course, you wish not to have a child. Then, there are ways to abort the pregnancy. Would you like to discuss them? The most commonly used is a potion that must be specially brewed by our Potions Master, and that would be Severus. However, if you wish for him not to know, I could tell him that it is for a student who wishes to remain nameless. Would you like for me to instruct him to brew it? I could do it tomorrow, if you'd like."

"No, no, that won't be necessary, I believe. He will know, first. And I don't think I will want to abort the pregnancy."

"Oh, how exciting! You are having a baby, Professor Granger!"

"Yes, I suppose so." A grin spread across her face. "Is there a way to know if it is a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. It is much too early for that. However, in several months, I can find out for you, if you'd like."

"Very well. Er, do you know the policy for maternity leave here, Poppy?"

"I'm sorry?"

Remembering suddenly that this was a Muggle term, Hermione answered, "Oh, sorry. I mean Well, I am a professor, and I am pregnant. Shall I continue teaching for the next nine months, or does Professor Dumbledore-?"

"I am not entirely sure about this matter, but I believe that Albus will give you at least three to four months off of work, if you wish for it. I doubt if he will force you to either stay off work or continue teaching."

"All right. Thank you, Poppy. Thank you so much." Grinning, Hermione stood and hugged her tightly.

"That's quite all right, dear. You are so very welcome. Oh, this is so exciting! Congratulations!"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not. Even if I wanted to, I am obligated to keep this sort of information confidential until you instruct me otherwise."

"Thank you, Poppy."

"You are welcome, Hermione. When do you think you will tell him?"

"I don't know. It's going to be a nightmare. However, I suppose I must do it rather soon."

"How soon? I'm terribly sorry; I don't mean to pry. It's only- Well, you and Severus, and a baby-"

"I understand. I will probably decide later when I will do it exactly."

"All right. I want to see you back here in no more than one month, understood? If there are any other problems, come here straight away. And Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I suggest that you tell Severus before anyone else. After you have told him, then discuss your situation with Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, of course. Thank you again. Honestly, I really appreciate it."

"That's what I'm here for."

After Poppy had removed the silencing charm, Hermione stepped through the curtains around the bed and out of the Hospital Wing. Just as she reached her hand out for the handle, Poppy called from behind her, "Remember, Hermione: one month from today."

"I will not forget," she replied over her shoulder, and then stepped through the doorway and out of the Hospital Wing.

"How exciting!" Poppy exclaimed, clapping her hands together and beaming joyously once the young woman had left.

"What is? What's exciting?" asked an interested first year eagerly.

"Nothing. Now hush and go back to sleep. You need your rest."

In the hallways, Hermione was making her way to her chambers, walking quickly. When she turned a corner, she collided with someone and staggered backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she uttered quickly. "I-" Then she looked up and her brown eyes met a pair of dark black ones. "Severus!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Thank you," she muttered, and then looked up at him again. "Hi."

"Hello. Are you all right?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Severus, I-"

Should she tell him, or wait? He was the father; he had a right to know. He also had the right to help her work through her pregnancy, if he wished to. And he had the right to be presented with that option...

"Yes?"

"You... We... I..."

"What were you doing in the Hospital Wing?" he asked.

"I was... Poppy needs a potion from you."

"Which one?"

"Skele-Grow," she answered instantly, as it was the first thing that entered her mind. Inwardly, she sighed. She couldn't do it. Not now. Not yet.

"I see. She instructed you to inform me of this?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Thank you."

Then he sidestepped her, and stalked off, down the hall, his black robes billowing out behind him, leaving Hermione with her jaw hanging open. Did he just...? How very rude! I mean, she was carrying his child, after all! Not that he knew that of course, but still...

"Gods, you'd think it was _his_ time of the month or something," Hermione muttered, turning around and continuing her way down to her chambers.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

One week had passed. For the last seven days, Hermione had been dreading telling Severus about the baby. However, they had not been together, alone, since...well, since that day in the hallway, after she had left the infirmary, so informing him impulsively had luckily never been an option for her. However, it also meant that she saw Severus much less. She knew that she had to tell him sooner or later. She preferred later.

Even so, she thought that once her stomach began to blow up like a fat balloon, he was bound to notice. Therefore, she decided that she would invite him to dinner, and tell him then. Taking out a sheet of parchment, she sat at her desk and picked up a quill.

_Dear Severus_, she wrote.

_Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night? If so, please arrive at my chambers then at 6:30._

_Love, Hermione_

She stared at the letter for a moment before nodding and calling out, "Arelia!"

Her tawny owl came flapping down to her, hooting softly. Quickly, Hermione fed it a leftover biscuit and tied the letter around its leg. When she unlatched her office window and threw it open, the bird spread its wings and took flight without the slightest hesitation.

Within minutes, Severus heard a sharp rapping on his window and shifted in his chair from the essays he was grading, so that he was looking toward the glass. Grateful for the distraction, he stood, rubbing his tired eyes, and opened the window. The owl fluttered in and perched on his desk, sticking out its leg. He took the note and returned to his seat behind his desk.

After he had read the letter, he set it down and ran his fingers through his hair, scowling. Dinner. Tomorrow night. He would be grading tomorrow night. And the next night, and the one after that... He was less busy tonight, whereas he would be swamped with essays in untidy scrawl tomorrow.

_She wants to have dinner_, he thought, and could not help but wonder why, all of sudden, she had invited him to her chambers. Was she lonely, perhaps? _Get over it, then_, he thought, sneering, as he picked up a quill and a scrap of parchment, and began to write:

_Hermione,_

_How about 6:30, tonight, in your chambers?_

_Severus_

He thought, tying the letter around the bird's leg, _She wants dinner? Fine, but only became I admit, I am curious as to what she might possibly be asking of me._

After he had fed the owl a bit of bread crust, he reopened the window, only to shut it again after the bird had flown away.

In less than five minutes, Arelia entered Hermione's window, which she had left open.

"There you are!" exclaimed Hermione, offering her pet another biscuit.

Then she took the note form its outstretched leg and sat down at her desk again. After reading his short note, she glanced up at the clock, biting her lip. 5:17. That left little more than an hour to prepare. Then again, if she were to decline his offer for tonight, then that would also leave her more time to back out of the date. She could wait a week or so to tell him... But she couldn't. She had to tell him, she knew, and as soon as possible. Because she didn't trust herself not to, at the last possible moment, become suddenly frightened and cancel their dinner tomorrow night, she wrote down only one word, before she could change her mind: _Yes_.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

The food that the house-elves sent up would appear as the couple progressed with their meal, so the table, covered in a green tablecloth, was bare, except for plates, glasses, silverware, and a red rose placed in a slender, crystal vase set in the center of the table. The table was positioned in place of Hermione's chairs, so that it was behind her sofa, which sat in front of her glowing fireplace, as always.

Just as she had finished with her makeup, she heard a knock at her door. Glancing at herself one last time in the mirror, she smoothed her long skirt and then hurried into her living room. She pulled open the door and smiled pleasantly at Severus, who nodded at her and entered.

"Would you like to eat first, or...?" she asked, wringing her hands.

"All right," he replied, moving swiftly to the other side of the table to pull Hermione's chair out for her.

"Thank you," she said, sliding onto her chair.

Severus then took his seat, and their first course appeared in front of them. While wine filled his glass, what appeared in Hermione's glass was simple, clear liquid.

"What is that?" Severus asked, gesturing to her drink.

"Water," she replied.

"You do not wish to drink wine?" he asked.

She paused before answering, "No, I- Not tonight."

"Hermione, I am curious: Why exactly did you ask me here tonight?"

"Excuse me?" she sputtered. "Am I no longer allowed to invite you to dinner without any other reason than to simply enjoy your company?"

"I was only inquiring," he said.

"Right, sorry."

Hermione was so nervous after that, she dropped her fork three times. After the fourth time it clattered onto her plate, Severus looked up and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You appear rather uneasy."

"Do I? I can't imagine why."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing else.

They continued with their meal in silence for a while, until finally, one of them made another attempt at conversation: "How are things going, Severus?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you know, er, in general. How are things going?" She mentally slapped herself.

Gods, Hermione, you could have at least thought up something a bit better than that, she thought.

"Brilliant," he muttered, knowing that was what she wanted to hear. That was what everybody always wanted to hear. It was almost not worth answering with the truth anymore. They were finished entirely with their meals by now, and were sipping their drinks.

"You seem rather distant, Severus, even now. I mean, I've hardly seen you for over a week. Is something the matter?"

Oh dear. This wasn't going well at all.

"No, nothing," he answered, scowling.

"Severus, tell me what's the matter."

Their eyes met and he sneered at her.

"Forgive me, Hermione; I am but a lowly Death Eater."

Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I cannot cease to dwell on your words spoken at Christmas, despite my many great attempts," he snarled.

"My..." She stared at him questioningly, until her eyes widened as comprehension dawned. "Oh."

"Is that honestly all you can say?"

"Severus... I have apologized repeatedly. I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't. I told you that you never would."

Hermione stood, wringing her hands again, and walked to the back of the sofa, leaning against it. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again after only a moment.

"I'm-"

"Do not apologize."

"What else do you want me to say to you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I don't know."

He too stood and went to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Severus... it was two weeks ago... I mean, shouldn't you-"

"I cannot simply put it out of my mind! I am aware that I could easily use a Pensive precisely for that purpose, but I will not have perfection in our relationship due to nothing more than ignorance."

"You seemed fine the week before last. During the Hogsmeade trip...and after..."

He sneered at her. "Of course, I managed to place it in a dark corner of my mind for that short time, but it was still always there, plaguing me. Do you have any idea how sharp your words-" Abruptly, he stopped and his eyes widened, as though he suddenly realized he had said too much, and he shut his mouth with a snap.

"What were you going to say?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"Severus-"

"Nothing, goddamn it! Why can you not simply understand-?"

"I understand."

"No, Hermione, you don't. You have no idea."

"Then help me-"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it would be in vain!"

"Severus, can't you understand, I am giving my heart to you, freely and willingly!"

"I cannot give you mine."

"You already have. You told me that you loved me-"

"What do you know of love?" he snarled.

"I am not a child!"

"You are certainly acting like one, Miss Granger!"

There was silence for several seconds as Severus stood still and Hermione's eyes widened.

"What did you call me?" she whispered carefully.

He shook his head, not daring to look into her eyes.

She stalked over to him, scowling.

"Severus Snape, you are really unbearable, you know that! You really are!"

"Thank you. I am glad that you have finally noticed."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Pushing me away! I doubt if all of this is due only to the words I spoke at Christmas."

"How would you possibly know?"

"Every time I get too close, you do this! You yell at me, or put me down, or do something so that maybe I will give up on you, but you know what? I won't! Severus, I love you."

"No!"

"You...!" Through clenched teeth, she moaned in anger. Then she turned and picked up one of the four pillows from the couch. Severus' eyes widened and he took a step back, but not before Hermione could turn furiously and pitch the pillow at him. It crashed into his chest and he staggered backward.

"Hermione!" he cried, ducking down and covering his head as she flung another pillow his way.

Swiftly, he rushed forward and snatched a pillow from the couch behind her.

"You...!" he cried, tightly grasping the last pillow in her hands. "Gods, you...are...so...infuriating!" she uttered in between hitting him with the pillow. He swung his pillow back at her, but of course, he was very cautious to apply only half as much strength as she had on him.

Her eyes widened in shock as his pillow made contact with her shoulder. Although it hadn't hurt at all (which, in spite of herself, she found oddly sweet), she could not believe that he had actually swung back at her!

"How dare you hit me!" she cried, swinging her pillow hard against him.

"You're hitting me!" he roared, ducking again.

This disagreement had escalated into a full-blown pillow fight. They both knew that it was incredibly childish, but in that moment, they simply did not care. Still, Severus was very careful at all times not to strike her too hard at all with the pillow. Finally, he had managed to back Hermione up against the edge of the sofa, and she toppled over onto it. He followed her, putting his legs on either side of her and held her arms above her head after he had snatched the pillow away from her, pinning her down.

"Sev- Geroff!" she uttered, twisting her body this way and that.

Once she had calmed down, many seconds later, Severus lowered his face so that it was within inches of hers and looked into her eyes.

Out of breath, he gasped, "Do you realize...this is exactly...how we were...that first morning...we woke up together?"

A hint of a smile played on her face before she nodded. "But we were...in your chambers then."

They stayed like that for several seconds longer.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

She nodded again. "Do you forgive me?"

For just a couple of seconds, the expression on his face was unreadable, until slowly, he nodded.

"Yes. However, I feel it is only fair to tell you that this will most likely happen again."

"I'm sorry?"

"Me. I cannot avoid it, the way I am always...pushing you away. I do... I mean, I don't hate you."

"I know," she whispered, looking up at him. She knew that that was his strange way of saying "I love you," and she accepted it. "Thank you. Now," she smiled, "get off before you hurt the ba-"

Instantly, her smile vanished. Her eyes also widened, just as Severus' had earlier, and she clapped one hand over her mouth, while her other hand gently pushed Severus up and off of her.

His eyes narrowed at her as she sat properly on the cushions. "What was that?"

"N- Nothing," she replied nervously, watching him.

He stood and began pacing in front of the fireplace.

She had been going to tell him tonight. But they had just had an argument. This was not how she had envisioned this night to be. It was supposed to be romantic and pleasant...and then, just when he least expected it...she would drop the bomb on him! But not like this!

"Look, I think you had better sit down," she told him, standing up herself.

"No. Hermione, what were you going to say about hurting...?"

"Nothing, Severus. Look, let's just..."

Severus' mind was working rapidly. _ "You'll hurt the..." Damn, what was it she said? "You'll hurt the... the... You'll hurt the ba-"_ His eyes flitted over her stomach.

_Oh Gods, he knows! Oh Gods! Oh Merlin, what do I do now? _Hermione thought, panicking.

He was still thinking. _We have not seen each other in over a week, and tonight, she invites me here, suddenly requesting my presence. Then, when I ask, she refuses to tell me the reason. She had no wine with dinner... She had water..._

His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Hermione... You... Are you...?"

Her bottom lip caught under her front teeth and she closed her eyes. Slowly, she nodded.

"No," he whispered.

"Yes." She sighed. "You're going to be a father."

Shaking his head, Severus felt his legs give way beneath him.

"Chair," he croaked, his eyes wide.

Quickly, Hermione pulled him gently over to the sofa. He collapsed on it at once, his jaw hanging wide open.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked after Severus had neither spoken nor moved for several minutes.

"F- Father," he gasped disbelievingly.

"Yes. Severus, are you all right?"

"Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant," he muttered, running his hand through his black hair. "Are... Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I am positive."

"Who else knows?"

"Only Madam Pomfrey."

"Madam...Pomfrey..." he muttered distractedly.

"I'm keeping it."

"What?"

"The baby. I'm keeping it, I think."

He only stared at her.

"You can be as involved as you want to be," she said, kneeling before him.

He looked up at her, into her eyes. "Did you honestly think that I would abandon you?"

"No, but-"

"I will help and support you, I swear."

"Really?"

"Of course." As a thought suddenly struck him, Severus' eyes grew wide once more and again, he felt as if his lungs were collapsing. "What will your parents say?"

"I doubt if they'll be too upset."

"Even when they meet me?"

"What?" Beaming, Hermione threw her arms around his neck, surprising him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You really want to meet them?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

When she pulled away, still smiling, he looked at her. "Do you honestly think that they will not be bothered in the least that you are bearing the child of a man who is twice your age?"

"I don't care; why should they?"

"Hermione, we aren't even married."

"And that's fine," she said quickly, becoming sober instantly.

"Should we get married?" he asked.

"No! Severus, don't do this."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Start panicking."

"Truly, what did you expect me to do?"

"Well, I-"

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore about this?"

"No. I wanted to tell you before anyone else."

"I see. You have decided that you are going to keep it, you say?"

"Yes. I- I think so."

"Should we tell the rest of the staff?" he asked.

"We'll have to, won't we?"

"Preferably, not until absolutely necessary."

"We can inform them at the next staff meeting, I suppose. However, I will need to speak with Dumbledore before that. Would you like to come?"

"I don't know. I am not too sure of anything at the moment."

"I know. I understand. But, er... You said that you wanted to be involved, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course. Hermione, I... I love you." He took her hands in his and stared at her. "When this child comes, I believe that somehow, I will care for it, as well."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I don't think I could do this on my own."

"Even if I had refused to help you, you would not be alone. Minerva, Lupin, Albus, and Hagrid would all be more than willing to assist you, I'm sure."

"I suppose. But it would never be the same. Knowing that you will be here, with me, is more than enough."

Severus sighed. "So... I'm going to be a father." Again, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you happy or angry, or...?"

"No. I don't know what I am at the moment. Confused."

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow afternoon, after lessons have ended, I've decided."

"Floo to my chambers when you are prepared to go."

"Very well."

Sighing, he stood, though his legs were still quite shaky. Hermione must have notice this, for she rushed forward at once and placed her hands on his chest.

"Sit back down, Severus." She paused to glance over at the clock and then continued, "It is only 7:30 now. Relax here. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, I should return to my chambers."

"Severus..."

"I'm fine, really. I just...need to think. I need to consider several things."

"I'm sorry-"

"Do not apologize; you did nothing."

"I should have waited to tell you."

"No," he said, cupping her cheek with his hand. "It is better that you told me now. It is much better that I know."

"Everything will work out, you'll see."

"Of course. I will see you later. Tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes."

He leaned down to kiss her lips quickly. "Try not to worry," he said, but refused to admit that it was more for him than for her.

She nodded and watched as he left, tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly, he stopped in the doorway and looked back at her.

"You don't want me to brew the Aborting Potion, then?" he asked.

She shook her head, biting her lips in a meager attempt to keep her sobs restrained until he had left. He nodded and turned again to face the door. Stopping with his hand resting on the round handle, he turned his head so that Hermione could only see his profile.

"I love you, Hermione," he said quietly, "and I want to be involved with this child. Our child."

Afraid to open her mouth, Hermione only nodded, keeping her lips pressed tightly together. She was unsure whether or not he could see her, as he was already facing back to the door. He slowly turned the handle and the door creaked open. Closing it gently, he stood for a minute or so just outside of her chambers. Finally, he began making his way toward the dungeons, still in a sort of daze.

The moment Severus left her chambers, Hermione collapsed into her chair and buried her face in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" she moaned to herself. Then she sat back, wiping her eyes so that she could see the clock. It was nearing 7:55. Two hours. It had been two hours since he had arrived, expecting only dinner. Not expecting his life to change forever.

Staring at the fire, she allowed her mind to wander.

"Well, I can't marry him," she said to herself. "I mean, I could, but I won't. Unless he asks me. Oh Merlin, what if he asks me! Even then, I'd say no, of course. He'd be a fool to ask in the first place, anyway." She sighed. "I wish I had Crookshanks around again. Perhaps then I wouldn't feel so foolish for talking to myself."

Running a hand through her hair, she stood and walked to her bathroom. After splashing cool water over her face, and drying it, she redid her tight bun and straightened her clothes.

_There_, she thought. _At least I look halfway presentable._

At that, she returned to her sofa, the wheels in her mind still turning rapidly. Absentmindedly, she let her hand rest on her stomach.

"You know, a baby might even be good for Severus. Yes. Yes, I should think so. A baby might even be good for me. It is new life. Yes. Perhaps having a baby might not be so bad after all..." Smiling, she stood and began magically clearing away the dinner table.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Meanwhile, Severus was just entering his office, shutting the door carefully behind him.

He should not have left her like that just now, he knew. But she had caught him off guard, telling him all these things about a baby. _Their_ baby.

Sitting down at his desk and taking hold of his red quill, he pulled a student's essay towards him and began marking it. He glanced at the name placed in the top, right-hand corner. Then he glanced at the other names, on the other sheets of parchment.

_In a year or two, so many of these girls will be pregnant_, he thought,_ and so many of these boys will be in my position._

Then he began to wonder about what he would want them to do. What would be the proper thing to do?

_Marry her_, was his first thought. _ Ask her to marry you. You're having a child together._

_No, I couldn't. We don't have to be married to have a child. Besides, if that was the only reason for my asking her, then it would probably only complicated circumstances further. Very well, so I won't ask Hermione to marry me. However, I will be involved with the child. I want to be involved. I want to help support Hermione, as well. Besides, having a baby might not turn out to be so bad..._

**Before I forget: Happy Christmas to everybody (who celebrates it)! To everyone else: Happy Winter Season!**

**Thanks to everyone so much for reviewing! To everyone who signs their reviews, I always try to reply.**

**Disclaimer- (See Chapter 14)**

**As always: Please Review! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it, and I will try to work on it in the future. It only takes like 30 seconds, so please just do it. Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

Over the next twenty-four hours, Hermione and Severus neither spoke to each other nor made any attempt to see one another. Finally, the moment came that she had been dreading: the classes for the day had come to an end. She was to meet with Professor Dumbledore in a matter of minutes. And Professor Snape. Severus. Taking a deep breath, she went to her fireplace and took a handful of Floo Powder from the pot on her mantle. Stepping into the hearth, she threw down the powder and called out, "Severus Snape's office!"

When she arrived, she was startled to see Severus sitting behind his desk, staring at the fireplace, as if waiting for her.

"Are you prepared to visit Dumbledore's office?" he asked, standing at once.

She nodded, keeping her lips pressed tightly together, fearing that if she opened them, she may very likely wretch on his floor. He went to his office door and held it open for her, and again with the classroom door, the same as always. He feared it may be a bit discourteous to simply appear in Albus' fireplace using the Floo Network, as he did not know if Hermione had notified the Headmaster prior to their visit of their arrival. They walked in silence beside each other to his office, both dreading what would come next. When they reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance, they both stopped as each realized that neither knew the required password.

"Sherbet lemon," Severus tried. The gargoyle did not move.

"Snickers," said Hermione, but again, the gargoyle made no movement. Beginning to get frustrated, she said, "Reese's," and was astonished to see the gargoyle step aside to reveal the long, winding staircase. The couple began climbing it slowly, neither of them speaking. When they reached the door to Albus' office, Hermione reached over and grasped Severus' hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. However, she noticed that he became rigid when she touched him, and she then raised her hand to knock one, two, three times.

"Please enter," came Dumbledore's kind voice from inside.

Hermione swung the door open gently, peering inside at the Headmaster seated behind his desk.

"Headmaster? Might we speak with you?" Severus asked, taking a step in the door.

"Of course. Sit, please," Albus said, gesturing to the two chairs before him.

"Thank you," said Hermione, walking through the door, following just behind Severus. As they took their seats, Dumbledore reached underneath his desk and pulled out two small candies.

"Lemon drop?" he asked, offering them the sweets.

"No, thank you," Hermione replied, while Severus merely sneered and shook his head. He had never accepted one of Albus' candies in all the twenty years he had been here; why the foolish old man thought that he might begin now was beyond Severus.

"Very well," said Albus, setting the sweets down on his desk. "Now then, what was it that you wished to speak with me about?"

"You see, sir, two days ago, I found out by visiting Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary that I am now expecting a child."

An elated smile appeared on Albus' face. "Splendid! And you are the father, of course, Severus?"

"Indeed," the younger man nodded.

"Delightful!" After seeing the somber expressions on their faces, however, Dumbledore's smile faltered. "Isn't it?" he asked.

"It will be lovely, I'm sure, but…" Hermione hesitated.

"Are you planning to abort the pregnancy?" Albus asked, very serious indeed.

"I don't think so."

"Are you quite sure?"

"I…"

Was she? Yesterday, and that day in the Hospital Wing, one week ago, she had thought that she was, but now, she was hesitant.

"You need not rush into a decision, Hermione," Albus said.

Staring at the surface of the desk, Severus uttered, "The Aborting Potion cannot be used after the third month of pregnancy."

"There you are, Hermione; you have three months to decide for certain," said the Headmaster.

"If I did choose to keep it, then what is your policy on me being a professor here with child?" Hermione asked.

"Would you still like to teach?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then you may take as much time off as you feel is necessary."

"Yes, sir."

"I imagine you won't want to tell the rest of the staff just yet?"

"No, not yet. When we have made a final decision, we shall inform the staff ourselves."

At this, Severus looked up. Scowling, he asked, "Can they not simply observe for themselves?"

Not entirely sure if he was joking, she replied, "No, of course not, Severus. Do you not believe that we owe them the simple courtesy of informing them that we are expecting a child?"

He sneered and looked away from her, back at the desk.

"As you wish," said Albus. "Did you have any further questions, Hermione?"

"Well…the students, Professor… What would you like for me to tell them?"

"I believe that is for you both to decide."

She nodded. "Very well."

"Did you have any questions, Severus?" Albus asked him.

Severus, who, though he had not spoken often, had been listening intently to every word, looked up when he heard his name.

"No, Headmaster," he replied.

"Very well, then. If there is nothing further…?" Both professors shook their heads. "Congratulations to you both, and you both know, I am sure, that I could not be happier for you, truly."

The Headmaster stood and, followed by Hermione and Severus, walked to his office door.

Just before they stepped through, Albus said gently, "You have three months to make a choice concerning the abortion. Please do not rush, as it is a decision of great consequence."

As Severus only nodded, Hermione replied quietly, "I understand. Yes, Headmaster."

"That is all, then, I think. Oh, and before I forget: You might consider sharing your quarters with each other for the time being."

"Excuse me?" Severus sputtered.

"Hermione could move in with you, Severus. That way, she would have constant support during her pregnancy with your child. Again, however, it is entirely up to you. I merely thought you may want to consider the option."

"Yes, of course," Severus replied, more just for the chance to leave than for anything else.

"Well, good day, then. Good luck to you both." Albus smiled warmly at the pair as they descended the staircase.

"I think we need to discuss some very pressing matters," Severus muttered.

"Yes," replied Hermione simply. "Your chambers?" He nodded.

When they had reached his living room, neither moved toward the empty sofa, but instead headed to the two chairs that were placed facing each other.

"Hermione…" Severus began, but then he stopped, hesitant, unsure.

"Yes?" she prodded gently.

"Yesterday, you seemed quite positive that you wished the keep this child, but now, you appear unsure," he said finally.

"Do you- Severus, have you ever wanted a child of your own?"

"When I was younger, perhaps. When I was younger, I admit that I did, but I was terribly fearful that my position as a spy in the wars would affect them greatly in a negative way."

"The wars are over, Severus."

"Yes. The Dark Lord has fallen."

"You said that when you were younger, you wanted children. Do you still?"

"Despite what most people believe, I do enjoy teaching as Potions professor here at Hogwarts."

"You enjoy the students, then?"

"Yes, in the event that they do not possess the names 'Weasley' or 'Potter'."

"You did not directly answer my first question, Severus."

Frowning, he considered the options he had been presented with: Abortion, have the child, or have nothing to do with the child. The third was absolutely out of the question for Severus, and had been from the start, so he was now left with two choices.

If he aborted the child, then fine, he would be over and done with it. He'd never have to think about it again. Except that he would. He knew that the thought would eternally torment him. Forever would he be left to wonder about the child he had lost, that he'd destroyed. He was already plagued by so many regrets in his life, to add another would be madness.

But to have a child of his own… A tiny son or daughter whom he could watch and help to grow…

Suddenly, a feeling of want overcame him, enveloping him in a pleasant feeling of warmth. Perhaps this was just what his life needed. Or perhaps not… What to do? What responsibility that having a child entailed. However, he was forty-years-old. Surely he could handle the responsibility of a child. Of course he could. There was certainly no question about that; that was not a problem. That had never been the problem. That had never been the question. The question was: Did he _want_ this child?

He stood and began to pace back and forth beside the two chairs.

He had surrounded by children for most of his life. In fact, he had been with them almost constantly since he was eleven-years-old and had first boarded the Hogwarts Express alone. However, these had always been teenagers, not young children. Not babies, not toddlers. Which, again, brought Severus back to the original question: Did he want a child?_His_ child…

Again, that same warm, compassionate sensation overwhelmed him, and he found the corners of his lips twitching.

"Yes," he heard someone answer. All of a sudden, he realized that it had been his voice. He had said it.

"Really?" asked Hermione, her eyes suddenly brightening.

"I believe so. However, clearly, I do not have the right to the ultimate decision, as you are the one who is carrying the baby."

"Yes, of course," she nodded.

"Do you wish to keep the child as well, or-?" he asked her.

"I…don't know. If I aborted the child, then I -we- are off the hook; I won't have to endure nine months of pregnancy. However, I do want children eventually, but I expected it to be at least one or two years from now. Of course, I've already completed my education and secured a steady job, so it's not as if I would lose anything by having this baby, is it?"

"You would only have everything to gain."

_Did I honestly just say that?_ Severus asked himself. _What the hell has come over me in the last two minutes?_

"Besides the extra expenses," replied Hermione. "However, food would be provided by the school, as well as a home."

"There would be two incomes to support the child."

"And my parents would help, I think."

"Therefore, by having this child, you are only gaining something, quite valuable," Severus said.

"But if I abort it, then I lose something. I lose a baby."

Hermione looked up to Severus, realizing that the truth had been with her all along. Ever since she had lain down on that bed beside Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary, and she had seen that wonderful blue glow surrounding her stomach.

"I want to keep it," she whispered.

He stared at her. "What did you say?" he asked carefully.

"I wish to keep the baby."

Suddenly, shocking Hermione, a grin like she had never seen spread across Severus' face. "Are you quite sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

Beaming, she stood and threw herself into his arms.

She exclaimed, laughing, "We're having a baby!"

"In just nine months-"

"You, Severus Snape, will be a father."

"Right. A…father." Hermione stepped out of his arms as he became serious once more. Severus did not yet want to think of himself as a "father". It only proved to remind him of his own father.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I will only need a bit of time to get used to the idea, is all," he replied. Then, changing the subject, he said suddenly, "Dumbledore's comment just as we were leaving his office-"

"Are you talking about what he said regarding us moving in together?"

He nodded.

"Of course, we won't. Unless you want to, but…" she said. "Now that we have chosen to keep the baby, we are free to make that decision."

"Yes, of course. Well…" He tried to come up with just one legitimate reason to object to their moving in together, but he could not.

As Hermione was thinking the same thing, the only reason she could think of was this:

_Things are moving so fast! In just one week, I have discovered I am pregnant, informed the father, and then suggested to him that we move in together. Well, I didn't suggest it, but… And we only said "I love you" to each other 3 weeks ago! But we did say it, and yes, I do love him. And he loves me. Perhaps I _could_ move in with him._

"Why don't we?" she heard herself ask.

"Pardon me?"

"Why don't I move in with you? You would be with me at all times if I needed you for pregnancy-related happenings, and you could support me. You would be guaranteed to bear witness to your child's birth, because I could alert you straight away, the moment I went into labor."

"That is nine months from now, Hermione," Severus stated, still not entirely convinced.

"It's nothing like an engagement or anything." When she saw his eyes widen slightly, she said quickly, "Gods, I'm sorry. I'm only making things worse, aren't I?"

"No, you're…not. I…"

"What?" she asked. He shook his head, looking away from her, but she pressed on, "Severus, what is it?"

"My life has changed so drastically in the past week. It is unbelievable."

"My life has been changed as much as yours. Actually," she said, smiling, "I think mine may have been changed more."

"Indeed."

They were silent for several long seconds. Then Hermione spoke, "Do you want this baby, Severus? Do you really?"

He looked up at her. "Yes, of course. Do not doubt that for a moment, Hermione. Never." He paused, unsure of himself. "You do not wish to move in with me, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind it."

"You would be in my presence at all hours of the day."

"Is that such a problem?"

"No, but you-"

"Don't doubt yourself, Severus. I love you, and I enjoy your company. Besides, I'll be pregnant; if anything, I'd say it will be me who will drive you mad."

Laughing, she looked into his eyes.

"If you are sure…"

"I am positive," she said quietly, smiling at him.

"Then…"

"Would you like for me to move in with you?"

"Would you?"

"I would."

"Then…"

"Say it, Severus. Stop fearing that I will reject you. I have already given you my opinion on the matter, and it was not offensive to you at all. Say what you are thinking."

"Then…I would like…for you...to…" He stared at her, and she could see that he was struggling.

"That was good enough," she grinned at him, snaking her arms around his waist.

"Does this mean that we are-?"

"It would seem that way," she said.

"When?"

She shrugged. "In a week or two, I suppose."

Beaming, tears in her eyes, Hermione hugged Severus close to her and rested her head on his shoulder. When she sniffled, he pulled away, and when he looked down at her, he saw that she was crying.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

Wiping her eyes, Hermione replied, "Nothing. I'm fine, honestly. I just… I'm so happy."

"Pregnancy hormones are acting up already," Severus muttered teasingly.

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder again. Pressing her wet lips to his ear, she whispered, "I love you."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

It seemed like only yesterday that Hermione had been here with Severus, both unaware that she had, at the time, been carrying their child. However, that staff meeting had been over two weeks ago by now. Currently, they were both sitting back at the long table, in their usual seats beside each other, both of them nervous as hell.

Hermione's breaths were coming in short gasps as she sat beside the father of her child. Today was the day they were planning to inform the rest of the staff about their situation, and Hermione was more than just a little anxious. Underneath the table, her hand reached over and took Severus' hand in hers, stroking the back of it gently with her thumb. He squeezed her hand back reassuringly.

"Take a deep breath," he murmured, smirking.

She nodded, following his instructions and wondering why in the world she was so apprehensive.

"Don't be nervous," he said.

"You're right. I shouldn't be," she replied, "because you are the one who will tell them."

Severus opened his mouth to protest, but shut it immediately when the Headmaster called to the teachers, "If I may have your attention please… Thank you. Now then, I have several announcements to make…"

At this, Severus' thoughts drifted away from Albus for a while. Surely Hermione hadn't really meant her last comment? She wasn't going to force him to tell their colleagues, was she? He had maintained a set image for so long; to picture him as a father figure might be something of a difficulty for these people. Albus Dumbledore as a father, even Remus Lupin, yes… But Severus Snape… Mentally, he shook his head. He doubted if they would view him as weak for this reason. In fact, he quite suspected that most would find it rather endearing.

Cringing at this notion, one thought sprang to his mind: _How utterly sickening_.

_I know what they will think when we tell them the news: Severus Snape is having a child? A baby of his own to corrupt. Whose life he can screw up so bad, it'll be scarred for life. They won't accept the idea. Not all of them, at least. They are so very foolish._

This was his last thought before Dumbledore addressed him, "Severus, Hermione, I believe you had discussed a topic with me earlier that you wish to share here?"

"Yes, Headmaster," he said, while Hermione nodded, grasping his hand underneath the table.

Both stood, as all members of staff were required to do when addressing their colleagues at meetings, and their hands separated. When all remained silent, however, Hermione brought her foot down hard on Severus' boot, and he let out an involuntary grunt of pain before he cleared his throat and began, scowling, "Hermione and I have news that we believe must be shared before mild confusion arises several months from now."

_Merlin, I must sound like anidiot_, he thought.

A gasp was heard to Hermione's left, and all heads turned slightly to look. Minerva had taken hold of Hermione's hand, pulling it toward her. The older woman's eyes scanned her hand, but then they turned back up to meet Hermione's face.

Her brow furrowed, she said, confused, "I don't see a ring."

"That is because there isn't one," said Severus through clenched teeth, shooting her a fierce glare.

Immediately, Minerva dropped her hand, scowling. "Well, then, what news could you possibly have for us, Severus?"

At the head of the table, Dumbledore was sitting with his hands folded neatly before him, with Remus Lupin on his right-hand side, both men with small smiles painted on their faces. Slowly, all around the room, comprehension began dawning on the teachers.

"'Mione," said Hagrid, his black eyes bright, "are you-?"

Smiling, she nodded. Another gasp was heard from Minerva, but Hermione barely heard it as Hagrid leapt from his chair and fumbled toward her, enveloping her in a gigantic hug. Severus stepped back to avoid being pushed backwards by Hagrid's bulk. After several seconds of Hermione's feet dangling inches off the ground, they pulled away and she sucked in a deep breath. Then she watched in amusement as Hagrid turned to wrap his long arms around Severus' body and pulled him into an enormous, friendly hug. Severus' eyes widened slightly as his arms hung limply at his sides, and then he sneered at Hermione over Hagrid's shoulder. Several stifled chuckles came from around the room, and as Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, her shoulders began to shake in uncontrollable laughter.

When Hagrid eventually pulled away from Severus, there was a stunned expression on the sallow face under the curtains of black hair, but he straightened his robes and his most deathly glare returned to his face as he and Hermione took their seats.

"In nine months, there will be a baby here. One or more of you may be asked by Professor Dumbledore, Severus, or myself to cover the classes that I'm going to miss due to my pregnancy. In about three months, I will begin to 'show' beneath my robes. We haven't decided what we will tell the students, but I believe that, should any of them care to ask, they will be told the truth."

"Oh, how exciting!" cried Sinistra, clapping her hands together.

"To think, our little 'Mione is havin' a baby!" said Hagrid, wiping away a tear that had leaked from his eye.

Although Severus' posture was perfect, as he sat tall against the back of his chair, Hermione could see the soft redness in his cheeks as he stared at the gleaming surface of the polished wood table, and she sensed that he desired nothing more than to avert the attention from their situation to another matter that did not involve them.

Therefore, quickly, she said loudly, over the sudden outbreak of boisterous chattering among their colleagues, "Anyways, that is all that pertains to that subject. I am sure the Headmaster had intentions of discussing other matters?" She looked to Dumbledore.

"Yes, thank you, Professor Granger," he said, smiling, his eyes twinkling in their familiar way. "But was there not one last bit of information for us?" He turned to the staff. "Hermione will be moving in with Severus, and so, as of next Monday, her quarters will have been transferred to the dungeons. Her office, however, will remain in its original location. Now then, what other matters have we to discuss?"

Relieved that the focus was no longer on them, Severus relaxed a little as Hermione placed a hand on his knee.

When the meeting had come to an end, the teachers began to stand from their seats. Remus approached Hermione and gazed at her stomach joyfully.

"Congratulations, to you both," he said, leaning over to kiss Hermione quickly on his cheek. Then he held out a hand to Severus, who, in turn, slowly extended his own hand and shook it. He pulled away again rather quickly, though this did not seem to faze Remus. The grin remained on his face as he said, "Well, Severus, you are going to be a father."

"Thank you, Lupin, for stating the obvious."

"You must be proud."

"Indeed."

Remus' smile seemed to widen.

"We are very happy about it," Hermione beamed.

"I will be returning to my-" Severus paused, and his features seemed to soften as he continued, "-our chambers now. Would you like to join me?" he asked Hermione.

"No, I think I will stay here for a while."

Severus nodded curtly, and then turned to leave. He was thankful not to be bombarded by irritating colleagues with questions concerning the baby as he left.

Back at the table, Hermione took her seat and Remus took Severus', just beside her.

"Was the baby quite a surprise?" he asked.

"I should certainly say so. We were both quite shocked."

"I would imagine so."

Minerva joined in the conversation, "But you are happy about the child, of course? Both of you?"

"Yes, Severus is excited, I think, as odd as that may sound. At least, as excited as Severus Snape can get about anything."

"That much is obvious," said Remus.

"Yes, of course; you could almost see his heart bursting with pride. And how enthusiastic he appeared about the whole idea," Minerva said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Hermione smiled. "He is," she said simply.

Minerva sighed. "I would never have thought that he wanted children. Did he actually say it, that he wanted the child?"

"Yes."

"This will be good for him, I believe."

"I agree."

"You have worked wonders with him, Hermione," said Remus. "You've changed him."

"We have been attempting that for over twenty years, and have never accomplished it, or even come anywhere near it. You, Hermione, have done it in less than six months. How did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"He's different. And he certainly appears to be happy."

Minerva nodded, agreeing with Remus.

"I should be getting back to my chambers now."

As Hermione stood from her chair, she suddenly remembered something and stopped. "Oh, and Minerva, I got pregnant on Christmas."

"What does that have to do with this?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"You win the bet."

Minerva grinned suddenly at the younger woman and then turned to Remus and held out a hand.

"Unbelievable," she heard him mutter as she walked away.

Chuckling quietly to herself, Hermione left them. Just as she reached the doorway, someone appeared at her side, and when she turned to see who it was, a smile graced her lips.

"Neville," she said, "it's been a long time. I don't believe that we've spoken these past few months, have we?"

"No. I'm sorry about that, by the way. I have just been really busy-"

"Yes, me too."

"Well, I just wanted to say congratulations. You both seem to be very happy about it."

"Yes, we are." Hermione was beaming. "Very much so."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Well, I had better be getting back to my chambers," Neville said.

Smiling, she nodded again. "Likewise," she said. Then she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Neville."

"Of course," he replied, nodding.

At this, both professors exited the Staff Room through the doorway and turned to walk in different directions down the hallway.

When Hermione reached the dungeons, she had to fight the urge to knock, instead of simply walking into Severus', and now her, chambers.

"Finally decided to join me, did you?" he asked, not glancing up from his book.

"I haven't been gone that much longer than you," she replied, taking the book from his hands and sitting on his lap in its place.

"Must you always be the center of my attention?" he asked, beginning to smile as her arms snaked around his neck.

She laughed and replied, "Why, of course. Didn't you know?"

"I suppose so."

"When is dinner?" she asked curiously.

"How is it possible that you are hungry already?"

"It's not my fault; I'm eating for two now, remember?"

"Ah. Of course." He gently laid a hand on her stomach. Then he smiled as he felt the vibration of her heartbeat.

"I can still hardly believe that I am going to be a father."

"Severus, I have no doubts that you will be a wonderful dad."

"My father…was no example."

"You are not your father. You are not Tobias. You are Severus Snape, the man I love, the father of my child. I don't condemn you for what your father may have done. I have complete faith in you."

"Now you sound like Albus," murmured Severus, pulling her closer to him.

"That isn't such a bad thing," she said, looking over at him and grinning. "After all, I could sound like _you_."

"Oh, you are despicable," he said, the corners of lips turned just slightly upward. Then he kissed the top of her head and rested his chin gently on it as she buried her face in his chest.

Holding her against him, he murmured, "I swear to you, I will never let you go."

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!**

**Again: Happy Holidays to everyone! And for those who don't celebrate the holidays: Happy Winter! (Or Happy Snow Days!)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or anything else in this story. J.K. Rowling owns it all.**

**As always, remember: Review, Please! Even if you don't like my story, tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it! Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

The following two weeks were spent by Hermione in anticipation of the following weekend, which was when she was planning to move into Severus' quarters with him. Her morning sickness had not begun yet, but she knew that it was only an extremely short matter of time, and she was dreading it.

One morning at breakfast, as she was sitting at the High Table, Remus glanced over at her and smiled.

"How is your pregnancy going?" he asked.

"Quite well, for now," she replied. "Oh, but I know that my morning sickness will be arriving soon."

"I don't believe it will be too bad for you, Hermione."

"Honestly? How can you possibly believe that?"

"Do not focus on the sickness. Concentrate on the final outcome of these next nine months: your baby."

"That is true." She sighed. "You are right, of course. However, you know that I will never be able to think about that when I am…you know."

"Yes, well, do not follow only my instructions; after all, I have never been pregnant. You do know who you should ask, don't you? Molly Weasley."

Chuckling, Hermione replied, "Yes, that would make sense."

"Good luck with it, Hermione."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Remus," she said, and returned to her breakfast.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

The next weekend was spent transporting Hermione's possessions from her rooms and into Severus' chambers. When she had finally finished, she stood in the center of the chaotic living room with her hands on her hips, surrounded on all sides by her various belongings.

Suddenly, she looked up as the door swung open and Severus stepped inside, not lifting his eyes from the paper in his hands.

"Severus!" she exclaimed, but it was too late. He had already tripped over the wooden chest at his feet and stumbled several steps, until he caught hold of the back of a wooden chair and regained his balance.

"What the hell- Are you trying to kill me?" he uttered, clutching his chest over where his heart was located.

"I tried to warn you!" she snapped.

"What the hell is all of this rubbish?"

"'Rubbish'? This _rubbish_ happens to be every single one of my belongings."

"They don't quite seem to fit, do they?" he asked, taking in his surroundings.

There was hardly a space on the floor where one could actually _see_ the floor. Books were piled in stacks nearly as tall as Severus himself. Chairs were balancing on top of bookshelves on top of tables. And Hermione was standing in the middle of it all.

"Not quite," she replied, gazing around the room as she bit her bottom lip.

"What do you propose we do about the…clutter, then?"

"Clearly, we must get rid of a few things."

Severus froze midway through stepping carefully over a box filled what appeared to be…yes, more books. "You mean _your_ possessions, of course?"

"Severus, we will both have to make some compromises."

"These are _my_ chambers," he said, realizing at once how childish his words had sounded, and cursing himself silently for it.

"And I am moving into them. I believe that would make these _our_ chambers. Just as this is _our_ child," she said, placing her hand over her stomach.

He sighed. "Very well. Where should we begin?" Again, he glanced uneasily around the room.

"I thought we would start here, with my books. You probably own many of the same ones that I do."

"Excellent choice."

"By the way," said Hermione, climbing over the footstool and placing her hands on his shoulders, "good afternoon." Quickly, she leaned up and planted a small kiss on his lips.

Scowling, he looked around the room. His black eyes landed on one of the many heaps of books and he slowly and clumsily made his way over to them. Picking up a book and glancing at the cover, he said to her, "By the by, I brewed the Skele-Grow that Madam Pomfrey requested."

"Pardon me?"

"It seems that she had a full stock of the potion."

"Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry!"

"That's all right. It took her several seconds, but finally, comprehension dawned on the woman and she began to go along with what I was telling her. Quite obviously, she had no idea what she was going on about, but no matter."

"I'm sorry you had to brew that potion for nothing."

"Just as long as I am not being forced to drink it."

Smiling, Hermione helped him separate the books into two different piles: those they were keeping, and those that they weren't. Next, they went on to other things, all the while discussing various books and articles that they had read recently, debating over a variety of subjects.

Finally, they had completed it, with many sacrifices from both of them to make their belongings fit nicely.

With her hands on her hips, Hermione gazed around at her surroundings, scowling.

"What can it possibly be now?" asked Severus, collapsing on the sofa.

"This place still looks like a Slytherin's home."

"It is."

"Not any longer, I'm afraid. A Gryffindor also inhabits these chambers, as of today."

He sneered at her. "Very well. If it pleases you, do what you like with it."

"Thank you," said Hermione, smiling. Then she took out her wand and turned back to the room. "Now then, I don't think I will do anything to this room just yet, because it is quite brilliant, exactly the way it is. Your bathroom, however…"

"Dear Merlin, what are you going to do to my bathroom?"

Walking out of the room, she called over her shoulder, "Paint it yellow."

His eyes widened and he rushed forward to grab her arm.

"No, Hermione, I forbid it. You may paint it any shade but yellow."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you mind so greatly?"

"I am forced to live here, as well, if I must remind you."

"I understand, but the same also applies to me, and I will not reside in these dark, gloomy dungeons, just the way they are."

"I…" He rolled his eyes and threw up his arms in defeat. "There is no arguing with you, you know that! You are a stubborn know-it-all. You are aware of that, aren't you?"

"Yes, thank you," she glared at him.

"Do as you see fit. You will anyway, whether I grant you my consent or not," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Smirking and walking over to him, she snaked her arms around his neck. "Thank you (she kissed his neck)… for not being your (she kissed his opposite ear)… usual (his cheek)… stubborn (his opposite cheek)… self." Then, she kissed him long on the lips. He put his hands on her hips and looked down at her.

"You will be the death of me," he murmured.

Grinning, she replied, "Probably so." Then she kissed his lips again and scampered away, returning to the bathroom. Within seconds, Severus saw a flash of light coming from the open doorway.

Rolling his eyes yet again, he walked cautiously toward it. When he reached the doorway, he took in a deep breath and peered inside.

"Doesn't it appear so much brighter?" asked Hermione, admiring her…_work_, if you can honestly call it that.

"'Brighter' isn't the word," he sneered.

"Do not tell me that you hate it."

"It is… Perhaps, if you had chosen a less vivid hue."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione flicked her wand once and instantly, the bright yellow was replaced with a deeper shade of gold.

"Is this better?" she asked, turning back to him.

"Perfect; Gryffindor colors," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him again.

"I suppose," he said, this time a little louder.

Smiling, Hermione performed a cleansing spell on the shower, counters, and mirror.

"Honestly, I am not _that_ filthy, am I?" he asked her, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I mean, you are a man, after all, and you have been living here alone for the past twenty years. Who knows what sorts of germs are lurking where."

"I see a big one right now," he muttered teasingly.

"Be quiet!" she laughed.

Then, he followed her into his bedroom.

"Hermione, this is where I sleep. I forbid you to alter this room in any way."

"I live here now, as well."

"Please do not remind me."

"Severus Snape, you had better shut your mouth, or I won't let you see your child when it arrives."

"Are you intending to use that against me for the following nine months?"

"Possibly," she nodded, and then gazed around the room. The bed was covered in…what else? A black bedspread with black sheets and-yes, that's right-a _black_ pillowcase. The walls were simply painted white, and all the furniture appeared to be oak.

"You need a bit of color, Severus."

With a flick of her wand, his black bedspread transformed to a light shade of rose.

"Hermione!" he yelped.

"I'm only joking, Severus," she said, chuckling. Then she looked over at him. "What color would you like for it to be? And black is not a color," she added quickly.

"Green," he answered instantly. (Now, who didn't see that coming?)

"Very well. I suppose I can live with that." Sighing, she transformed the pink to a deep green. "However, if I am forced to endure green bed linens, then you must endure red walls."

"No," he said quickly, but it was too late.

Hermione had already colored the walls. Even so, they were better than he had expected; they were not the loud, attention-demanding scarlet that accompanied the lion in Gryffindor's crest, but a more subdued, deeper burgundy.

"Very well," he scowled.

Hermione came over and snaked her arms around his neck. "You do remember what I told you about scowling, don't you?" she asked.

"Pardon me?"

"One of my first nights at the castle, you traveled to my office and showed me Neville's letter."

"Yes," he muttered. "Just before I left, you…"

"I informed you that you look rather handsome when you're not scowling."

Sneering, he glanced over her head at the clock on the wall.

"We have classes tomorrow morning," he told her.

"I am behind on my grading," she groaned unhappily.

"Fortunately, I completed grading the greater amount of my essays last night."

"I see. So then, that would mean that tonight, you are available?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose so," he answered.

"What shall we possibly do, then?" she asked, kissing his neck.

"You are pregnant."

"And? You do not think that pregnant women are allowed to have sex?"

"What will our child think?"

"It will hate us, regardless of whatever circumstances we are under."

Severus then leaned down to kiss her lips as she took his hand, guiding him over to the bed.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Severus?" Hermione asked much later, when the time was nearing midnight, while they were both sitting quietly in the living room. She was at the desk, and he was in a chair, reading a novel.

"Yes?"

"It just occurred to me: Where would you like for me to sleep?"

"You live here," he answered, not glancing up from his book.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You choose." Still, he did not look up at her.

"Well, shall I set up a sort of cot on the sofa? I didn't know if you wanted me to sleep with you, in your bed, or…?"

Now, he looked up at her. "You may sleep wherever you like," he told her.

"In that case, I would like to sleep with you."

"Very well."

And that was that. Hermione watched as Severus returned to his book, though she thought she saw a hint of a smile creeping onto his face. Feeling quite pleased, she grinned and turned back to marking the essay which sat in front of her on the desk.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Severus awoke one morning soon after that night to the sound of a loud groaning coming from his bathroom.

"What the- Hermione?" he muttered, running a hand over his face. When he received no answer, he called again, "Hermione?"

He was met with the sight of Hermione Granger appearing through the doorway to the bathroom, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, her hair in complete disarray.

"Are you all right?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up to look more closely at her.

Glaring at him, she replied, "I just had my first morning sickness."

"And?"

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to curse at him, but shut it after only a moment. She glowered fiercely at him as she replied, "And I can't believe you did this to me."

At this, he fell back onto the mattress, covering his face with his hands. It was going to be a long nine months.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I realize that my chapters have been slowly getting shorter, but hopefully, I can reverse the process with the next chapter that I post.**

**Okay, this is my Christmas present to all of you! Happy Christmas! Or Happy Holidays! Or Happy Winter! Anyway, whatever you celebrate or don't celebrate, or however you spend this day, I just wish everyone peace, happiness, and health.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. J.K. Rowling pretty much owns all of it.**

**As always, remember: Review, please! Even if you don't like it, please tell me what you dislike about it and I will try to work on it in the future. Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

Severus and Hermione had been living together for nearly two weeks already, and they had nearly gotten on each other's nerves several times. However, they always made up in the end… Sometimes, in more ways than one…

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Severus, wake up!" cried Hermione, kicking the end of the bed while she finished buttoning her shirt.

Groaning, he pulled the blankets further over his head. She rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and began to fasten her belt.

"Look, it's not my fault you decided to drink ten glasses of Firewhiskey last night," she told him crossly.

"It wasn't ten," she heard mumbled from the mound underneath the quilts.

The previous night, they had had a fine dinner in the living room, just like they had on the night that Hermione had first told Severus about the baby. Although Hermione hadn't consumed any alcohol at all (hello, she's pregnant), Severus had had quite a bit. Though he was only slurring slightly by the time they made it into bed, Hermione was sure that he was regretting his great liquor consumption right about now. However, she felt no pity towards him; it was his own fault, after all.

"Severus," she barked, stalking over to stand above him, "get (she took hold of the blankets) up!" She tugged the blankets off of him and he shuddered. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reached out blindly and began to feel around for them. Opening his eyes and moaning when he failed to recover them, he sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"6:30."

"In the morning!" He fell back onto the bed, his hands shielding his eyes from the sunlight flooding in through the window Hermione had installed. "Why in the hell did you get me up so early? I would have awoken just as well on my own two hours from now, and I wouldn't be forced now to consume three cups of coffee instead of my usual two."

"You shouldn't be drinking two cups of coffee every morning, anyway. Have water for once in your life."

"The only liquid I am willing to consume is pumpkin juice at meals, black coffee, or liquor."

"How very healthy, Severus Snape. What is the matter with your black coffee thing, anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why won't you accept your coffee with milk or sugar in it?"

"Black is the only way I will take it. Simply because."

Rolling her eyes, she kicked the end of the bed again as she shouted at him, "Gods, would you get out of bed already?"

"Aren't you supposed to be having morning sickness about this time?"

"No, I've already had it, thank you. And again, it is not at all my fault that you chose to drink half your weight in alcohol last night."

"Hermione, I did not consume that much alcohol last night."

"I doubt if you even remember last night, Severus Snape. Get out of bed this instant!"

Sitting up once more, Severus ran a hand over his face. Then he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood uneasily, grasping the bedpost to keep himself from falling over.

"Very well done, Professor Snape. Now, please get dressed."

"May I ask why you are doing this to me?"

"There is a reason."

"Would you care to enlighten me as to what it is?"

"We are going to meet my parents this morning," she said extremely quickly, hoping that perhaps he wouldn't catch it.

She was wrong.

"Excuse me?" he cried, his voice in a slightly higher pitch than usual, as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Don't overreact," she said, taking a step toward him.

"Are they even aware of my existence? Are they aware that you are pregnant? Do they know that we are living together? I believe I might be having a heart attack."

"Severus, calm down. They know that I have a 'boyfriend', and they wish to meet him. Therefore, we are traveling there today so that they can get to know you a bit better."

"They have never gotten to know me before."

"That is quite true…"

"Are you intending on informing them of your pregnancy during our presence there?"

"Perhaps, if it goes well with you."

"Please tell me that you have informed them of our age difference."

"Well…" Hermione muttered, staring at the floor.

"You fool! What they hell are they going to say when they meet me?" he cried again.

"They tell me how happy they are for me, and they will love you."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"Gods, Severus, do you honestly think that my parents are horrible human beings?"

"I apologize. I…don't think that."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes." He stood up again, and this time, his legs were not nearly as shaky as they had been the last time. "When are we leaving?" he asked.

"Soon, I believe. Take a shower, and get dressed."

"Are you planning on eating breakfast?"

"I just threw up in the toilet, Severus. Do not talk to me about breakfast ever again."

"Very well. Are you planning on allowing me to eat breakfast, then?"

"No, I am not."

"Pardon me?" Severus froze midway through stepping into his pants and, as a result, staggered over to the bed and sat down. Then he resumed pulling his trousers up over his knees.

"We are eating breakfast at my parents' house."

"Please tell me that you are joking."

"I am not."

Rolling his eyes, he froze again, in the middle of dressing himself. Moaning, aggravated, he pulled off his pants and pitched them onto the floor angrily. Then he stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"What is your problem?" Hermione called to him.

"You could have given me a bit of warning," she heard from behind the closed door.

"If I had, you wouldn't have come."

"Excuse me?"

"You would have refused to meet with my parents."

"Perhaps if I had been granted a bit of time to prepare-"

"How would you have prepared?"

"I could have thought of a clever reply, should your father make a joke about my age."

"You are younger than he is."

"How much younger?"

Hermione was silent for a moment. Then, uneasily, and so quietly that she hoped Severus wouldn't hear her, she replied, "Five years."

At that moment, the water shut off, and then, just seconds later, Severus stepped through the doorway wearing only a white towel around his waist.

"Tell me you are joking."

"Well, it might be six or seven years difference."

Shaking his head and scowling, he returned to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Severus, don't be like this," Hermione called to him.

She heard indistinct mumbling from behind the door, and though she strained her ears to make out the words, she could not. Running a brush quickly through her hair, she sat down on the bed and waited.

Minutes later, Severus reappeared, this time, fully clothed in his usual teaching attire. When Hermione turned around to look at him, she frowned.

"You are not really going to wear that, are you?"

"What would you like for me to wear?"

"You could not dress up a bit for them? You are making a first impression, Severus. You don't get a second chance for this."

"Really? I wasn't aware." When he received another frown from Hermione, he rolled his eyes and asked again, "What would you like for me to wear?"

"Go to your closet and choose something."

"Regardless of what I decide on, you will have a negative opinion about it."

"I will not!" she cried indignantly

"We fight like a married couple, you know that?"

Because Severus did not take a step forward from where he was standing just outside the doorway to the bathroom, Hermione sighed and, rolling her eyes, stood and went to the closet, which they had expanded considerably to fit all of Hermione's clothing as well. Flipping quickly through his clothes, Hermione eventually picked out the blue shirt that he had worn on their first date and tossed it to him. Immediately, he began taking off the shirt that he was wearing.

"May I ask how we are going to get there?" he asked.

"We will Floo, of course."

"They know that we are coming, I presume?"

"Of course."

"Do they at least know my name?"

"They know that your name is Severus Snape."

"Are they aware that I am your former professor?"

"Not unless you've told them."

"Hermione Granger-"

"Severus Snape."

Raising an eyebrow at her, he said nothing; he only continued to fasten the buttons on the blue shirt she had given him.

"What the hell do you think they are going to say when we appear in their living room, Hermione? 'Is this your boyfriend's father?'"

"They are not going to say that, Severus."

"How would you possibly know?"

"My parents are good people. My parents are kind people. My parents will love you. Like I love you."

"You don't know that, Hermione."

"Trust me, Severus. Please, just trust me. They will love you."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"They are going to hate me."

"Quit saying that."

Shaking his head, Severus looked at his feet. Clutched in his hand was a bunch of Floo Powder, ready to be thrown into the hearth at their feet.

"Take a deep breath, Severus," she smirked at him.

Sneering, he threw down the Floo Powder, and instantly, Hermione called out, "Jane and Robert Granger's house!"

Moments later, they appeared in a fireplace in a fairly large living room, as it appeared to Severus. Looking up at him, Hermione whispered, "Be nice and smile. All right?"

Severus gave her a small smile.

"Bigger."

He widened his smile, and Hermione gave him a satisfied nod. Then, taking his hand, she stepped out of the fireplace with him and called out, "Mum, Dad!"

Severus heard a high-pitched squeal from somewhere near them in the house, and seconds later, a plump woman came running into the room, wrapping her arms around Hermione tightly. Severus thought that he had never seen such a wide smile as he did right then on Hermione's mother. When Jane pulled away from her daughter, she stood back and beamed at Severus.

"You are Severus, of course?" she asked him, holding out her hand.

"Yes, mam," he replied.

Did I just call her 'mam'? he asked himself disgustedly.

Laughing, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Please call me Jane."

"Very well, Jane."

"Robert! Get in here, please! Hermione has arrive- Ah, there you are."

Severus and Hermione looked over and there, leaning against the door way, was her father. He was a thin man, but not scrawny by any means, with brown, graying hair. As he walked closer, Severus observed that both of Hermione's parents had her eyes. Of course, her father's were a bit more distant than her mother's as he extended a hand to Severus.

"You are dating my daughter?"

"Yes, I am," said Severus, taking his hand.

"I'm Robert."

"I am Severus. It's good to meet you, Robert."

"Thank you. You may call me Mr. Granger."

"Of course, Mr. Granger. I apologize."

Robert nodded and released his hand, looking Severus up and down.

"Robert, don't be so cold!" Jane scolded, and then turned to Severus, smiling warmly. "Would either of you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said, not giving Severus the chance to answer.

"Follow me, then, into the kitchen," Jane replied, beckoning to the three of them and walking into another room.

Once they had reached the kitchen and been handed their cups, Jane clapped her hands together and grinned at everyone.

"Well, everyone, why don't we go into the dining room and sit down?"

"Are you going to tell her?" Robert asked his wife.

"Well, I wasn't- Hermione, don't!" her mother exclaimed as Hermione pushed open the door from the kitchen curiously. However, it was already too late.

As the younger woman peered through the crack between the door and the wall, she gasped as she saw an entire table full of her relatives. There were many of her aunts, uncles, and cousins. Shutting the door back quickly, she turned around to glare at her mother.

"What the- What are all of them doing here, Mother?"

Wringing her hands, Jane glanced first at her husband, and then worriedly at her daughter. "When I told everyone that you had a new boyfriend and he was coming to meet us today, they couldn't resist coming to meet him, as well. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have said no, Mother! Honestly, I'm sure that Severus is tense enough, just meeting you and Dad! But to add the rest of our family into it, as well-"

"Perhaps he would like to speak for himself," said Robert, turning to Severus, who had been standing, hovering in the background silently.

"I am sure that whatever Mrs. Granger chose to do is just fine," he said.

I cannot believe that in the face of the Dark Lord, I am able to stand strong and resilient, but when faced with Hermione Granger's parents, I become weak and submissive, he thought, cursing himself, but also oddly proud of his ability to remain calm and peaceful, as opposed to his usual rude manner.

"Say what you think, my boy," Robert Granger snapped at him. It was as if he could read Severus' mind.

Severus looked up at the man and met his eyes. Then he straightened himself up and lied, "I have already." He was nearly ready to use Legilimency to make undetectable to this man the fact that he was being untruthful, before he remembered that Hermione's parents were both Muggles.

Robert raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he took a step back from the two women to allow them to carry on with their argument.

Hermione looked back to her mother and uttered, "This was completely inconsiderate of you, Mum."

"I apologize, but I couldn't have possibly said no to them. Oh, you should have heard them, going on and on about how anxious they were to see what you would bring home after that Weasley fellow-"

All heads turned sharply as Severus snorted in the corner, but quickly, and in vain, attempted to turn it into a noisy cough.

However, the attention was quickly averted from Severus when a booming laugh was heard from the dining room.

"Would you like for me to simply order them to leave this instant?" asked Jane Granger sarcastically to her daughter.

"Yes, something like that."

Glaring at her daughter, Jane sighed and then glanced over in the direction of the dining room.

"We cannot keep them waiting forever, Hermione. Come along, Severus, and we'll have you meet everyone. Come on, Robert," she told them, gesturing for them to follow her through the doorway. Quickly painting on a wide, toothy grin, Jane Granger made her way into the dining room to meet a load of faces, smiling right back at her. In fact, the number of jolly people in that one room unnerved Severus, but he too painted on a small smile for them.

"Hermione, I can't believe you're finally here!" someone cried, and everyone jumped up to make their way over to her.

"You look so beautiful!"

"The last time I saw you, you were at least a few inches shorter, I'm sure!"

"My, don't you look pretty, Hermione!"

"It is so wonderful to finally have you home!"

Once the excitement from Hermione had died down, they started in on Severus.

"Well, Hermione, who is this?" one aunt asked. The shock at his appearance was clearly evident in her eyes, Severus observed, as she looked him over.

Raising her voice and giving a polite smile, Hermione said, "Well, this is Severus Snape. He is my…boyfriend."

Severus nearly snorted again as he noticed how Hermione was trying quite hard not to cringe at the word.

"How wonderful!"

"Good to meet you!" everyone exclaimed, in one way, shape, or form.

Finally, they were all able to sit back at the dining room table. When Severus was actually able to sit down at the table, he saw that the amount of people was not nearly as intimidating as it had been from a distance. There were only what Severus assumed were three cousins, two aunts, and two uncles.

"Hermione, why haven't we heard of Severus before now?"

"I didn't think that I had to inform each member of my family of every small detail of my personal life," she replied.

"It would have been quite nice of you to have the courtesy to tell us," one uncle joked.

"How long have you been together?"

"Officially?" asked Hermione.

"I suppose so."

She answered, "About three months. However, before that, we were unofficially together for about three months."

"That should be enough time to build a good, solid relationship, then."

"Yes. We are living together now."

"How wonderful!"

Severus found himself wondering how these people could keep themselves in such high spirits at all times. However, then he spotted Robert Granger lean forward and ask Severus what appeared to be quite seriously, with no hint of a smile on the wrinkled face so similar to his own, "Severus, is it? May I ask if there is a significant age difference between you and my daughter?"

Severus found himself genuinely smiling as he answered, "Yes, sir, there is, as a matter of fact."

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"Approximately nineteen years."

"I see. Do you have a great deal of money that my daughter might be interested in?"

"Dad!"

Robert held up a hand to silence his daughter, without taking his eyes off of Severus' face.

"No, sir."

"Then why would my daughter be with a man who is just five years younger than her father?" Robert asked, oblivious to the large amount of people around him shaking their heads and pinching the bridge of their noses.

"Honestly, sir, I haven't the slightest clue."

"Don't be modest, Severus!" Hermione chimed in rather loudly, before her father could stop her. "Mum, he is quite intelligent. In fact, he may be the most intelligent man that I have ever met. And he is also a gentleman. On our first unofficial date, he always held the door open for me, and he still does, even now."

"Apparently, my daughter thinks very highly of you, Severus."

"Yes, apparently she does."

"And he is mature," Hermione added, "unlike Ronald. Do you know, Severus, when I took him here to meet with my parents, he absolutely stuffed his face with my mother's food? It was quite sickening, actually."

"That is simply poor manners," Severus replied, keeping his unchanging smile plastered on his face.

Grinning, Hermione looked from Severus to her family, glancing around the table. "Mum, would you like for me to check on your food in the oven?"

"If you would, Hermione," replied Jane, nodding.

"Severus, would you like to join me?" Hermione asked him.

Nodding, he stood from his place beside her and followed her into the kitchen. When they had both entered and allowed the door to swing closed behind them, he leaned against the counter as Hermione slipped an oven mitt over her right hand.

"Is my behavior quite acceptable?" he asked her after she had bent down to examine the food that was baking inside of the oven.

"Yes, Severus, you are doing wonderfully! Just as well as I thought you would!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Are you planning on telling them, or shall I?"

She looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"The baby," he said simply.

"Right. I suppose I will simply wait until the greater majority of my family has left the house, and then I will tell them the news."

"Are you quite sure that will work?"

"As long as neither of us accidentally let it slip before that, yes. I imagine it will resemble something to the situation that occurred when I informed you."

"I see."

"I told you my family was made up of very kind people."

"Your father… He is…"

"He's Dad. Don't mind him. I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by what he does."

"I'm sure."

"I know what you mean, however. If possible, I think he may possess less tactfulness than you."

"Perhaps."

Smiling, Hermione gave him a swift kiss on the lips and then took a step back. Slapping the oven mitt down on the counter, she said to him, "We should return to them now. They will want to know all about you, of course."

"What shall I say when they ask about my parents?"

Hermione froze with her hand on the door and turned her head so that he could only see her profile. "Tell them the truth."

"You are honestly planning to tell them that my father killed both my mother and himself?"

"Well, when you put it that way… Perhaps you should tell them that they simply died when you were seventeen."

"They are going to inquire about how it occurred."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Ten seconds of being with your family will tell anyone that."

Turning to him and rolling her eyes, she replied, "Tell them that your mother and father perished tragically in a car accident."

He shook his head, muttering something to himself that Hermione could not quite hear. Reaching out to touch his arm, she said softly, "Severus, I know that they love you."

"I like your father," he whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" When he looked, he saw that Hermione was staring at him as if he was completely mad.

"He says what no one else is willing to."

Smiling, Hermione leaned up to kiss Severus' jawbone, placing her hand on his chest for balance. Then she took his hand and led him back into the dining room.

"Hermione, we were just discussing you and your living situation with Severus," said Jane. "How is it going?"

"Wonderfully, Mum," said Hermione. They both sat down in their seats and smiled at everyone around the table.

"Severus, what about your family?" asked one cousin, forming a bridge with her interlaced fingers and setting her chin on it to gaze at him, waiting patiently for his answer.

Hermione reached over underneath the table and squeezed Severus' knee encouragingly.

He sucked in a deep breath to attempt to calm himself before he replied, "I don't have any family."

Several gasps were heard from around the table as they heard his words.

"I never had siblings, and neither did my mother nor my father. My grandparents were dead before I was born."

"Don't you still have your parents?"

"No, they died when I was seventeen-years-old."

"How terrible!" someone exclaimed.

"How did it happen?"

"They were shot," he said quietly.

"Well, I hope the offender got what he deserved for his actions."

There was a short pause before Severus replied simply, "Yes, he did."

There was silence in the room for several moments before Robert said, a bit more loudly than necessary, "Well, shall we eat? The food should be sufficiently prepared by this time, isn't it, Jane?"

"Yes," his wife replied, hopping up out of her chair, along with Hermione, the two aunts, and the female cousin, and they all hustled into the kitchen.

The men remained right where they were.

Once the women had left, Robert turned to Severus.

"I would like to inquire about your living situation with my daughter," he said, quite seriously indeed.

"Yes, sir?"

"You need not call me 'sir'. Mr. Granger will do fine."

"Yes, s- Mr. Granger."

Robert nodded and then went on, "Do you and my daughter sleep in the same bed?"

"I beg your pardon?" he sputtered.

"My question was perfectly clear, I believe."

"I bet they do, right, Sev?" the male cousin said.

"Max, his name is Severus," Robert scolded, and then turned back to his (what he considered to be) potential son-in-law (who was, by the way, old enough to have attended school with him). "You didn't answer my question, my boy."

Severus glanced nervously up at the man, then to Max and to the uncle seated across the table from him, and then, finally, to the cousin who was seated diagonally from him. "Yes, we do," he answered.

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Don't either of you feel uncomfortable sleeping with someone old or young enough to be your daughter or father?"

Severus too raised a challenging eyebrow at her father. "No, Mr. Granger, we do not."

"Do you two often have-"

At that precise moment, the two aunts came bustling into the room, carrying two trays of steaming food. Severus took this opportunity to stand quickly from his seat and make his way into the kitchen. When he spotted Hermione, laughing with her mother, he went to stand beside her.

"Hello, Severus. Getting a bit bored with the men?" Jane asked him, stirring a great pot of something.

Sending her a quick smile, Severus pulled Hermione aside and leaned down so that she could hear him when he spoke in only a whisper the simple words, "Hermione, help me."

"Excuse me?"

"Your father was just about to inquire about our sex life before your aunts walked into the room."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Look, I know that my family is a bit mad, but-"

"No, I think it is just your father that is completely insane."

"He is just…" Hermione struggled to find the right word to fit her father, and finally decided on one: "protective. Honestly, he is an absolutely delightful man when he is not meeting my lovers for the first time."

Rolling his eyes, Severus turned back to her aunts and cousins and painted on yet another smile. Hurrying forward, he rushed to assist them in carrying out trays and pots full of delicious smelling and delectable looking food. When they had all returned to their seats, Severus was thankful to simply blend into the background as the people surrounding him spoke boisterously to each other about their latest affairs concerning…well, everything.

He couldn't see how these people could be so entirely comfortable with each other, so at ease. It seemed that they shared everything with each other. They debated their opinions on various subjects, without fear that the opposing person would become offended and feel bitter towards them. It was exactly the way that Severus and Hermione acted around each other every single day.

"Severus?" Hermione leaned over and whispered to him.. He looked over at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" he whispered back.

"You were staring at my family. Are you feeling all right?"

His eyes scanning each and every person around the table, he replied quietly, in her ear, "Yes. I simply cannot believe how lucky our child is."

"Why?"

"Look at your family. It makes up a thousand times for the lack of mine."

Grinning, Hermione lay her head on his shoulder and caressed his hand underneath the table.

When the meal was over, the relatives slowly began to depart, one by one. There were even two people that left as a couple. Each time they did, they granted Severus a warm smile and a firm handshake.

He had never felt like this. This…feeling… What was the word?

Accepted, he thought. Then he stole a glance over at Robert Granger. Well, I suppose you cannot win them all.

Then he evaluated his feelings. He, Severus Snape, was trying to earn people's liking of him? When had this happened? When had he begun caring? Gods, soon he was going to end up becoming the Minister of Magic or some rubbish like that. Just as he was feeling nothing but disgust with himself, he caught sight of Hermione, and his harsh way of thinking softened slightly.

At that moment, a loud voice rang in his ears and he was snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

Jane Granger replied, still smiling, "Would you like to join the rest of us in the living room, Severus?"

"Yes, thank you," he answered, and began to follow her through the kitchen and into the living room.

When they had all been seated comfortably, Hermione looked up at Severus, and he knew what she was thinking. He gave a barely perceptible nod, and she took a deep breath.

Holding his hand in hers, she began, "Mum, Dad, we have something we would like to tell you. In fact, that is the main reason that we traveled here today."

Jane and Robert glanced at each other, and then back to Severus and Hermione.

"Mum, Dad…" She took one more deep breath before she continued, "Severus and I are expecting a child."

"You mean you are adopting?"

"No, Mum. I am pregnant."

"Are you joking?"

"No, we are not, I assure you. We would never jest about something of such great consequence."

"It's a good thing we are all sitting down, then, isn't it?" Jane asked.

While Jane seemed to still be completely in shock, Robert seemed to be thinking rationally. In fact, Severus doubted if he had seen the man's face change at all from its usual expression once they had informed him of the news.

"What are your plans for the child?" Robert asked calmly.

"Hermione and I are living together, in the same quarters at Hogwarts."

"Is that enough?"

"Dad, we love each other," Hermione told them. "Severus is going to be an equal partner with me in caring for the baby."

"Is that because he truly wants to, or because he feels forced to do so?"

"Mr. Granger, I am honestly quite pleased about Hermione's pregnancy, and I am greatly looking forward to being involved with my son or daughter."

"Do you know which it is? A boy or a girl?" Jane asked eagerly. She seemed to have warmed up to the idea rather quickly.

"No, we haven't found out yet."

"How long have you been aware that you are having a baby?"

"I have known since January tenth."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "And how long has he known?" he asked, nodding at Severus.

"Severus has been aware of the baby since January seventeenth."

"I see," said Robert, sitting back in his chair.

"Can you believe it, Rob?" cried Jane, jumping up excitedly and going to throw her arms happily around her daughter. "We are going to be grandparents!"

"Indeed," said Robert, though he did allow a grin to grace his features, deducting years from his age.

"Are you angry?" Hermione asked, rather uneasily.

"Angry?" Jane exclaimed. "No! Are we, Robert?" She did not give her husband a chance to answer before she exclaimed loudly, "Of course not! This is unbelievable! We are feeling nothing but joy, Hermione!"

Smiling, Robert stood and walked over to his daughter and the father of his grandchild. First, he wrapped Hermione in an enormous, loving hug and whispered in her ear, "How could we possibly be angry with you? You are giving us our first grandchild."

After giving her a quick kiss on her cheek and taking a step back from her, he turned to Severus and extended his hand to him. "Take good care of them, Severus," he said, looking into the younger man's eyes as he took his hand. "Both of them."

He nodded. "I will, Mr. Granger, believe me. Have no uncertainties about that."

And in that moment, when their eyes locked, a bond of peace and understanding was formed between the two men, even when their hands dropped to their sides and each man's eyes landed on the woman that he loved.

"Because this is apparently the only big news you have for us, I suppose neither of you are planning on marriage anytime in the near future?" Jane asked, taking her husband's hand in hers.

Hermione shook her head. "No, we're not. However, like we stated before, we are living together and will share equally the care of our child."

"Yes, well… Let's see how that works out once the baby gets here," her mother replied, glancing at her husband and smiling warmly. "Before you were born, your father swore to help me and get up every time you cried, but after you were born, it was 'I'm too tired' and 'I'll do it later'," she laughed, and soon, they all joined in.

Not long afterwards, it was time for Severus and Hermione to leave her parents and travel back to Hogwarts. Hugs were exchanged between Hermione and her parents. Then, while Jane felt comfortable to give Severus a small hug, Robert merely felt that it was fitting to simply shake hands, which Severus deeply appreciated.

When their hands broke apart from each other, Severus looked up at his potential future father-in-law. "Thank you for having me. It was lovely to have met both of you. I shall see you later, hopefully, Jane, Mr. Granger," he said, nodding to each of them.

"Call me Robert," said Hermione's father, sending Severus a smile.

After nodding once more to Robert, Severus stepped into the fireplace with Hermione and removed from his pocket the small bag of Floo Powder that he had brought with them. Throwing a handful down into the hearth, he called out, "Severus Snape's chambers!"

Smoke and ash enveloped them and, moments later, they both stepped out of the fireplace and into their chambers. Severus had just begun to dust himself off when Hermione threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stagger backwards several steps.

"What was that for?" he asked, taken entirely by surprise.

"You did wonderfully!" she exclaimed in his ear. Then she stepped back and looked up at him, beaming. When she saw his frown, her smile faltered, however. "How do you think you did?"

"I have never felt so false in my entire life," he replied.

"Haven't you ever met anyone's parents before?" she asked.

He only raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to break out in a fit of giggles and lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and set his chin on top of her head, breathing in her scent. He savored it, for he was certain that in eight more months, all she was going to smell of was baby powder. And perhaps a bit of vomit.

**There's that chapter. I figured that Severus needed to meet Hermione's parents sooner or later. So I figured: Why not now? Next chapter, perhaps they will travel to the Burrow. ? I really, really hope that I wasn't too out of character with Severus here, but he's just trying to make a good impression, I guess, on his "potential future in-laws", so he kind of had to be like that. Whatever. **

**Okay, just a couple of people have asked me about how long this will be. Well, sort of. This story is not even close to being finished with, so it is clearly going to be quite long. Just thought I should let you people know. :) **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You are all so awesome! **

**I hope that everyone had/has a very blessed holiday for whatever you celebrate. Happy New Year! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns everything. **

**As always, remember: Review, please! Even if you don't like it, please tell me what you dislike and I will try to work on it in the future. Thanks! **


	33. Chapter 33

"Remind me once more why I am doing this," Severus Snape said as he adjusted the collar on his shirt.

"Don't you think that Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys deserve to be informed of my pregnancy?" Hermione asked him.

"Why should they deserve to know in the first place?"

"They are my best friends."

"Who I happen to loathe eternally."

"That is no one's fault but your own, Severus Snape. They are like family to me."

Glaring at her, he continued to dress, mumbling to himself. After he had finished, he turned to her. "We just visited your parents' house last weekend. Are we honestly going to journey to the Burrow now, as well?"

"I want them to know about us, and the baby."

"Why do they need to?"

"Because they are my best friends in the entire world, and although I love you more than them, I care for them greatly, and I love the entire Weasley family. Except Percy, perhaps, but I don't even think they consider him to be a part of their family any longer, anyway."

There were several seconds of silence in which only the sounds of her preparing could be heard, and then Severus looked up at her.

"You love me more than Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione looked over at him, smiling. "Yes, of course I do. I thought you knew that."

He held her gaze for a few moments longer, and then blinked and turned away.

"However, Severus, I must ask you to address them as 'Harry' and 'Ron' while we are there."

He sighed, and then, scowling, he replied, "If it pleases you."

Smiling at him, Hermione resumed preparing to leave, while Severus, who had long since been ready, waited patiently for her.

Just under twenty minutes later, Hermione had finished getting ready to leave for the Burrow.

"Have you informed them that we are coming?" Severus asked her.

"Yes, of course. Will you stop asking that every time we go somewhere together?" she laughed.

"I apologize."

Just then, she approached him and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Don't be nervous, Severus," she told him.

Placing his hands on her waist, he replied, "After meeting your mother and father, facing Potter and the Weasleys will be no major concern, I am sure."

"Severus?" she asked, kissing his neck.

"Yes?"

"Please be as kind and reasonable at the Burrow as you were last Saturday with my parents."

"Yes, your majesty," he muttered, pulling her against him.

Her lips made their way all around his neck and then she began to drag her tongue along the rim of his ear. "Promise me," she whispered.

"If I do, will you allow for us to remain here for a little while longer?"

Gently, she shook her head. "We've got to leave."

"What I have planned for us will take no more than just several minutes, I assure you."

Laughing, she kissed his lips and then took a step back from him. "We need to leave, or we'll be late," she said, taking his hand and practically dragging him to the fireplace. "We are using the Floo Network."

"So I have gathered," he replied as they stepped into the hearth.

Throwing down a large handful of Floo Powder, Hermione called out clearly, "The Burrow!"

Several seconds later, after rushing past fireplace after fireplace, Severus and Hermione stumbled into the Weasleys' living room.

"Good morning, Hermione! Good morning, Severus!" a woman cried. Molly Weasley. Severus should have known that she would be present to greet them the moment they arrived.

He nodded to her and held out a hand as Hermione replied, beaming, "Good morning, Molly."

"What would you both say to a cup of tea?" she asked them, absolutely glowing with excitement as she shook Severus' hand.

"Thank you," Hermione and Severus said to her, nodding.

She bustled into the kitchen, with them following right behind her, and began to pour their cups of tea. After she had handed the cups to them, she called noisily, "Ginny! Ron, Harry, Fred, George!" Then she turned to them and said, "Ginny is working for the Ministry now. Just as a secretary, of course, but she's working her way up. Fred and George took this Saturday off to see their lovely Hermione and their former Potions Master. Also, apparently, Ron and Harry receive one Saturday a month off from their Auror training, and they chose this Saturday, of course, to see you both."

"How very pleasant," Severus replied with a sneer, receiving a stomp on his foot from Hermione just as they heard heavy footsteps from upstairs. They finished their tea hurriedly and set their cups on the counter when the noisy steps began to descend upon the stairs.

Molly turned to them quickly and said in a rather loud whisper, "Oh, and Ginny has wonderful news for you, but I will allow her and Harry to tell you!"

Severus and Hermione glanced sideways at each other, and then back to Molly, and finally to the line of people that was coming down the stairs. First, it was Ginny, who was wearing an extremely baggy Chudley Cannons sweatshirt, and then Harry. Then, Ron, George, and Fred. Or was it Ron, Fred, and George?

The twins immediately shoved through everyone and pulled Hermione into an enormous hug, lifting her up off of the ground. Laughing, she held her arms tight around George's neck to keep from falling, while they both gave her multiple kisses all over her face.

"Stop it!" she cried, throwing back her head and laughing hysterically.

Grinning like mad, the twins set her down beside Severus and held out a hand to him, sobering up instantly.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Professor Snape," they greeted him.

He nodded once to each of them, taking their hands and shaking once. Then he dropped his hand to his side and looked to the rest of them, not noticing Hermione rolling her eyes as she stood beside him. However, nothing could rid the grin from her face as Harry hugged her as well, followed closely by Ginny. Then came Ron, who didn't seem to want to get as close to her as the others. However, he pulled back smiling, just like everyone else.

"Welcome back, 'Mione," he said to her.

"Thanks, Ron," she replied.

Harry and Ron approached Severus, followed by Ginny. The boys- well, men now, really- held out their hands to Severus. Harry had reluctantly put on a grin, while Ron had only felt it necessary to turn the corners of his mouth up slightly. Severus took Harry's hand, who greeted him, nodding, "Professor Snape."

"Mr. Potter," he replied.

"Professor," Ron said as he shook Severus' hand.

"Mr. Weasley."

Then Ginny approached him and held out a hand. She seemed to be the only one who had on her face a genuine smile as she gazed at him. "Hello, Professor Snape," she said as he took her offered hand. "You've got to excuse my brothers' rudeness. They don't mean anything by it."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," Severus said to her as he dropped his hand to his side and she stepped back from him.

"Now then," cried Molly, clapping her hands together and grinning madly, "shall we go into the dining room and all have a seat?"

Receiving vigorous nods from everyone, it seemed, but Severus, who remained still, she and the rest of the group made their way through the doorway to her left.

After they had all been seated, Molly turned to Ginny, still beaming. "Would you both like to tell them now, Ginny, Harry?"

Smiling and taking Harry's hand, she looked to Severus and Hermione.

"Right," she said, and took a deep breath. "Harry, explain."

Grinning, Harry began, "Do you remember when Ron and I traveled to Hogwarts after we sent you those Howlers?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

Severus added, "Vividly."

"All right. Well, after we left Hogwarts, we came here, to the Burrow and stayed for one night."

Ginny continued, "Because they decided to come here, I am about four months pregnant. At an estimate, of course."

Hermione let out a high-pitched squeal as she jumped up out of her chair. "Ginny, that's wonderful!" she cried, running around the perimeter of the table to give her friend an enormous hug.

"Congratulations," Severus told her, giving her a small smile, for Hermione's sake. Then he turned to Harry, stood, and leaned across the table to extend a hand to the young man seated across from him. Harry did the same, taking the offered hand and shaking it, smiling widely. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, sir."

After Hermione had returned to her chair and Severus had been seated again, she turned to Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, we- Severus and I- also have quite important news to share with all of you."

"Let's hear it, then!" Molly exclaimed.

"All right. We are expecting a baby, too."

Molly and Ginny were the only ones that jumped up squealing and hurried around the table to congratulate them. Harry stood shakily, but the Weasley boys sat frozen in their chairs.

Then Ron turned to Severus. "You got her pregnant?"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Mr. Weasley, it was consensual, I assure you."

"Have you even told her that you love her?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the young man. "Yes, I have."

"She's told you, as well, then?"

"Of course I have, Ron," Hermione snapped at him.

"When did this happen?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Over Christmas," Hermione replied.

Harry approached Hermione and hugged her again, and then turned to Severus and, once more, extended a hand to him. "Congratulations, Professor Snape."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Ginny, do you know if your child is a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"No, I don't. Not yet. Of course, it isn't too far off now," she replied.

Fred and George were still staring at Severus as if they were unsure if he was really there or not.

"Don't be so rude, both of you!" their mother exclaimed, going over to them and pulling them up, out of their chairs.

First, they approached Hermione. "Hi," said Fred.

"Hi," she replied, smiling at him and giggling.

He glanced over at Severus, and then looked back to her.

"We're happy for you, honestly, we are," said George, "but…_Snape_?"

"I am standing just beside you, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, glaring at him.

However, this did not faze the twins. Their gaze did not even shift from Hermione's face.

"I have explained this already to your skeptical brother. Perhaps he can clarify it for you," she replied, snaking her arm around Severus' waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never though I would see the day when Severus Snape would find another love of his life," Molly said thoughtfully.

Hermione noticed that when she said this, Severus instantly tensed up beside her. Molly's comment confused her, of course, but she decided to store it in her mind to question and analyze later.

"Well, he has," she said simply, and looked up at Severus to observe his reaction to her words. He looked down at her with a bemused expression on his face, but looked up, along with everyone else, when he heard the front door open and close.

"Arthur must be home," Molly said happily, and hurried to greet him.

"Hello, dear," he said to her, smiling, and kissed her good morning.

"You managed to get a bit of time off work, then?" she asked him, straightening his tie.

"Yes, but only for a couple of hours. I've got to be back by four-thirty."

"Well, that's all right. Hermione and Severus have already arrived, and they've got the most wonderful news!" she exclaimed, kissing her husband once more before leading him into the dining room with everyone else.

"How is everyone?" Arthur asked when he reached them, and took his place at the table.

He received mumbled, "Fine"s, muttered, "Well"s, and a few grins, but nothing more.

"Now then, Hermione, Severus," he said, taking a sip of the tea his wife had brought him from the kitchen, "what is this news that Molly's told me about?"

Hermione took Severus' hand and took a deep breath. Then she replied, "We are expecting a child."

"Well, that's fantastic! When did it happen?"

"Christmas," she said.

"Congratulations, Hermione! And Severus! I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you, Arthur," Severus said to the man.

"Will there be a marriage?" he asked.

"Not that we know of," Hermione replied, "although we are living together."

"Splendid!"

"Ginny, I didn't even ask! Are you and Harry planning to be wed?" Hermione asked her friend eagerly.

"No, not just yet," the girl replied, resting her head on Harry's shoulder, her eyes shining brightly. It was clear to anyone that they were completely, entirely, and madly in love with each other.

After another couple of hours or so of discussing various subjects, such as Harry and Ron's Auror training, Ginny's current position at the Ministry, Arthur's recent promotion, the twins' booming business, and the expected children, Arthur stood from his seat and announced, "I think we'll let the children go and talk amongst themselves. Severus, you are welcome to come with Molly and me, unless, of course, you wish to join Hermione."

Severus glanced at her quickly and then turned back to Arthur. He had just opened his mouth to speak when Harry interrupted him, "Actually, Mr. Weasley, Ron and I would like to speak with Professor Snape, if he doesn't mind." He turned to Severus.

Sneering, Severus replied, "I suppose not."

"Good. Follow us," said Ron bitterly, walking up the stairs and into through a doorway to their right. "Sit down," he directed after he had shut the door behind them.

Severus did so, sitting in the chair that had been previously shoved under the desk, and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at the boys.

"What is it that you wished to speak with me about?" he asked, facing the boys, who had just sat down across from him on the small bed in the corner.

"You got Hermione pregnant!" Ron cried instantly, receiving a glare from Harry.

"Ron, calm down," Harry snapped, and then turned back to Severus. "Right. You-" He sighed, thinking of how to continue, and then went on, "Hermione is pregnant, and of course, you are the…father." He shuddered, and then continued, "We are quite happy for…both of you… However, we- and by that, I mean all of the Weasley children- feel that it is fair to warn you that I am as good as family to the Weasleys, just like Hermione is just as good as a daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. That would mean that the Weasley boys are her brothers, in a manner of speaking. Therefore, she has got, including me, seven brothers- not counting Percy, of course- that would be quite willing and eager to attack you viciously, should you ever cause her any pain at all."

"Is that honestly why you two dragged me here, to lecture me about the woman carrying my child, who, by the way, neither of you are related to by blood?"

"We know that, Snape-" Ron said angrily.

"That is 'sir' to you," Severus growled.

"Not anymore, _Snape_."

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Weasley. I am still your elder."

"Yeah, and Hermione's too. In fact, aren't you twice our age?"

"As opposed to an incredibly juvenile prat, who, I am sure, when you were with her, did not even know where to put your-"

"Enough!" cried Harry, who had been watching their argument like a tennis match.

"He started it!" Ron yelled at him, and instantly received two evil glares.

Ron growled at him, "Look, that's all we wanted to say to you, _sir_-"

"Very well. Now, if you will excuse me-"

Ron interrupted Severus angrily, "So that you can go hang out with your girlfriend, who is, by the way, young enough to be your daughter?"

Severus stood and pulled out his wand on Ron, who quickly did the same, as they took their dueling positions, each of them pointing their wands straight at the other man's chest.

"You are both acting incredibly childish! Stop!" Harry yelled, standing between them and attempting to force them apart.

Supposing that he should choose to be the more rational of the two, Severus slowly lowered his wand, glaring evilly at Ronald. "You are lucky that dear Mr. Potter was present to rescue your arse this time, Weasley," he growled.

Ron rushed forward, but Harry caught him around the waist just as Hermione stormed into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded, and then stopped in shock as she took in the scene: Severus with his wand halfway into the air, Harry trying desperately to stop Ron from attacking him.

"Ronald, stop it!" she shrieked at him, and he obeyed immediately, breathing hard.

"Severus, what did you do to him?" she asked, turning on him.

"Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me."

"It is not my fault that Mr. Weasley felt it necessary to resort to mindless acts of physical violence due to the fact that he is unable to afford a decent wand," Severus said smugly to Hermione.

She stood in shock for several moments, and then raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "That was way below the belt, Severus," she said to him before stalking out of the room and down the stairs.

Severus stood in shock for several moments before he finally noticed Ron in the corner, with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

"Shut it," Severus muttered as he left the room, trying in vain to maintain what little dignity and pride that he had left. "Hermione," he called once he had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. "Hermione!" He nearly bumped into Molly just as she was leaving the kitchen. "I apologize, Molly. Do you any idea where Hermione might be?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Clearly, I am searching for her."

"I should think that she would be in Ginny's room."

"Thank you." He began to turn and walk away, before he turned back around to look at Molly, who was still smiling at him. "Where is it?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that question. Up the stairs, and it is the second door on your right."

He nodded once at her and then began to make his way up the stairs. Once he had reached his destination, he knocked once on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" immediately came Ginny's voice from inside.

"Professor Snape," he answered.

There were many seconds of silence before he heard the reply from her, "Hermione doesn't want you to come in."

"Can she not tell me that?"

Again, there were several seconds of silence, and then…

"No."

"This is preposterous. Miss Weasley, I need to speak with Miss Granger."

"Hermione, I am not your messenger girl! Tell him yourself!" came Ginny's shrill voice, and seconds later, the door opened to reveal an extremely angry looking Hermione Granger.

"What is it?" she asked him, poking her head out of the door.

"Why the hell did you slap me?" he whispered, though apparently, not quietly enough, for there came a piercing laughter from behind the half-open door.

"You slapped him! You didn't tell me that!" Ginny cried, obviously laughing hysterically. The door shut for several moments. Severus heard, "Ouch!" Hermione reopened the door, and there was no laughter. "You have anger issues," he heard muttered from inside the room, though when he craned his neck to attempt to see whatever it was that was inside, Hermione leaned up to intentionally block his view.

"What did you wish to speak with me about, Severus?" she asked again.

"Why did you slap me?"

"I thought that would have been clearly evident by now."

"You just did it, not five minutes ago! Forgive me, but I have not been granted _that_ much time to contemplate what happened."

She shook her head and stared at him. "I just cannot believe that you would sink so low as to make jokes about…" She leaned in toward him and whispered, almost inaudibly, "…about the Weasleys' money situation."

"I apologize."

"It is too late for that now. You've already said it."

"I am aware, thank you. However, I didn't think…before I…said it." His words ceased when he realized that he was quoting Hermione word for word after what she had said during Christmas concerning her comment that he was a filthy Death Eater. 'I didn't think before I said it.'

"That much is obvious," she said to him, and then sighed. "I apologize for slapping you, even if you did deserve it."

"I accept your apology. Do you accept mine?"

"For what, exactly?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him challengingly.

"I apologize for making a rude joke about the Weasleys' money situation."

"Thank you. Apology accepted. Now then, what to do about Ronald? Perhaps I could transform him into a toad?"

"Please do."

Grinning at him, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"However, Hermione, I feel you should know that he made multiple, quite rude, jokes concerning our vast age difference while you were absent from the room."

"I kind of figured," she said quietly.

"Then why didn't you say anything to him?"

"I was too focused being furious with you."

"I see. In that case, I think I will just go into this room here."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The bedroom that seems as though it is abandoned, and has been for quite some time," he said, peering through one of the doorways leading from the hallway.

"Ah, I see. That would be Charlie, Bill, or Percy's old room- I'm not quite sure which one- although I think they may have turned Percy's room into a storage area… Either way, do what you like. I will deal with Ronald."

At that, she turned on her heel and walked to the closed door leading to Ron's bedroom. From behind her, she heard Severus enter Charlie/Bill's old bedroom and shut the door. She walked straight into Ron's room, without knocking, to find both boys, Harry and Ron, sitting on his bed, laughing. Their laughter ceased instantly, however, when they caught sight of the irritated expression on Hermione's face.

"You arrogant, immature little prat!" she said, approaching Ronald with her fingers clenched into fists.

"What the bloody hell did I do?" he asked her, which only proved to irritate her further.

"You irritating, self-absorbed twit! How dare you deliberately offend Severus like that?"

"I was only joking, Hermione. Besides, you are the one who slapped him for insulting me!" he cried.

"You think that I am not entirely aware of that, Ronald Weasley? I will admit, he should not have insulted you the way he did, or in any way, but if you hadn't insulted him first-"

"Then he would have found a way to do it otherwise, Hermione. The man is an senseless idiot."

"I love him."

She thought she saw a hurt expression flash in Ron's eyes for a moment, but when she looked again, it was gone.

"That is all very well and good, 'Mione, but that does not change my opinion of him."

"Very well. You don't have to like him, but you must learn to come to terms with the fact that I love him, and despite what you try to convince yourself of, he loves me too. I would like for you to apologize to him."

"Apologize! Me! To _him_! You must be bloody joking!" he cried.

"Well, I am not."

He ran his fingers through his ginger hair, glaring at her. Then he crossed his arms tightly over his chest and uttered, "No."

"Ronald, apologize to him!" she shouted.

"I will not. He is the one who is being so bloody difficult."

"_He_-? You are unbelievable." She ran her fingers through her auburn hair, seeming to regain her calm. Then she smiled pleasantly at him. "Very well. Then _I_ will make it up to him."

Grinning at him and raising her eyebrow, she walked out of the door and over to the room in which Severus was waiting, swinging her hips.

Quickly, Ron rushed forward and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Wait!" he cried. "I'll do it!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." Then he slipped past her and into the room, muttering to himself, "Anything to keep you two off of each other."

Smirking, Hermione stepped aside to let Ron into the room. Just as he was about to shut the door behind him, she reached out a hand to stop it. "Leave it open," she told him, just to be sure that another duel did not follow the apology.

She watched as Severus glared daggers at Ron as he approached the desk that Severus was seated at with a book open before him.

"Professor Snape," Ron said, nodding to the man.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus replied, doing the same.

At least they were getting off on civil terms.

"Look…" Ron sighed, and then continued, "Hermione is making me do this. Actually, she is standing just outside the door-"

"Ronald!"

"All right, 'Mione, calm down." He sighed again, turning back to Severus. "I'm sorry for insulting you."

"And?"

"_And_ what, Hermione?"

"Perhaps she is referring to attempting to physically attack me," Severus suggested.

"All right, fine. I apologize for that, too." Then he turned back to the doorway, rolling his eyes. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Good. Sorry," he added again over his shoulder as he made his way out of the room and past Hermione, who had been listening intently just outside in the hallway. Then he called to her over his shoulder, "You're welcome," as he shut the door to his room behind him.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione entered the room that Severus was still sitting in, smiling at him.

"How was that for a performance?" she asked him.

"Weasley's? Quite something, I must say."

"Thank you. However, you did promise to call them 'Harry' and 'Ron', and not 'Potter' and 'Weasley'."

"You would be surprised at how difficult that actually is to do."

Laughing, she sat down in his lap and placed her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Me too," he uttered, putting his arms around her waist. "When are we leaving?"

Laughing, she kissed his neck and then answered, "Not too much longer, I promise."

"Good. I cannot wait to get you out of those clothes."

"Oh, really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Of course," he replied, picking her up effortlessly and carrying her over to the bed.

Giggling, she pulled him down on top of her and leaned up to press her lips hard against his. He placed one hand on her waist and the other became tangled in her hair. From beneath him, she pulled her wand out of her pocket and silently performed a spell to close and lock the door to the bedroom. He began to kiss her neck as he lifted her shirt up over her head and she began to unfasten his leather belt around his waist.

At that moment, a shrill voice rang throughout the house, "Dinner is ready!"

"You've got to be joking me," Severus muttered, kissing her chest.

Hermione leaned up to glance at the clock on the wall behind him. "It is only three o'clock."

"She's mad," he mumbled against her skin.

She pushed him off of her gently and sat up, searching the room with her eyes for her blouse. "We have to go. Or would you like for them to know that Severus Snape is up here going at it with his pregnant girlfriend?"

"You are hilarious," he muttered to her, standing up to fasten his belt as she put her shirt back on.

Then they left the room and followed Fred and George downstairs.

"What were you two doing in there?" George asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning as Fred made kissing noises behind him.

Severus rolled his eyes at their idiocy, which Hermione noticed. She slipped her hand into his and leaned up to whisper into his ear, "It's all right, Severus. Just wait until we get home."

He made no action to signify that he had heard her, although throughout the rest of the night, she could swear that she saw something of a spring in his step.

Okay, I know that I told some of you that there was no way in hell that I would ever possibly be able to update before the New Year arrived, because I did not think that I would be able to at the time. However, now, I see that I was wrong, because I wrote more than I ever expected that I would, obviously, so…surprise! But it's a good surprise, so be happy:D

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! It is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story. J.K. Rowling does.**

**As always: Please review! Even if you don't like it, tell me what you dislike, and I will try to work on it in the future. Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34

It had been two weeks since their visit to the Burrow, and at the moment, they were both sitting in the living room in their quarters, all of their classes having ended just over an hour ago. Severus was seated in one of the chairs, reading, as was Hermione, though she was lying down on the couch before the fireplace.

Outwardly, she appeared quite still, with all of her thoughts neatly collected. However, something had been bothering her for the past two weeks, though she had not been able to find a decent time to mention it. It had been Molly Weasley's passing comment about Severus' previous 'love of his life'. What had she meant? Of course, Hermione knew what she had _meant_, but she wanted that comment to be explained further, and she wanted none other than Severus Snape to do it.

_Now_, she figured, _is as good a time as any._

"Severus?" she asked, setting her book in her lap, closed, and sitting up to look at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you remember Molly's comment that she made while we were at the Burrow?"

"Excuse me?"

"While we were visiting there, Molly mentioned that she never thought that you would find another 'love of your life'."

She saw him noticeably tense at her words. "Oh," he muttered as he froze in place.

"Who was she?" she asked him quietly.

There were many long seconds of silence as he didn't reply.

"Are you going to answer?"

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled, running his fingers through his raven hair.

"I am curious, Severus. After all, you know all of the men that I have been with. All…well, three of them."

"Yes, that is true. However, I had been your professor for seven years before just two and a half years ago. Therefore, I have been involuntarily aware of your love life from the time that you were eleven years old."

"I know this, Severus, but that isn't my fault."

"Hermione, it does not matter. It is in my past."

"Your past. All right." At this, she stood and walked over to him so that she was standing behind his chair. Then she raised her hand and slapped the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, turning around to face her angrily.

She looked at him with her hands on her hips. "It doesn't matter, Severus; it is in the past."

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head, he answered, "Very well." Grinning smugly, Hermione sat down in the chair opposite him and folded her hands neatly on her lap. He placed his hands on the armrests of the chair and sighed. "I presume you know of Narcissa Malfoy?"

The grin instantly disappeared from her face as her eyes widened in shock. "M- Malfoy?" she sputtered, not quite believing her ears.

"Yes. Of course, that was not the name as I knew her by when we attended Hogwarts together. You see, when Narcissa and I attended both attended school together, we were something of an…item."

"I see."

"At the time, I cared for her deeply."

"You loved her?"

"Yes," he said, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"How long were you together?"

"I was only with her during our sixth year. Just before summer began, however, she abandoned me for a young man just one year older than myself."

"Lucius," said Hermione.

"Yes. Lucius Malfoy, who requested her hand in marriage not long after she graduated. The only reason that Molly was aware of Narcissa was due to her close relations with Professor Dumbledore during the Order meetings in the past."

"I see. Well, then, there was an ultimate reason that Narcissa Malfoy abandoned you."

"What would that possibly be?" he asked as she approached him and, placing her hands on the chair on either side of him, leaned down so that her face was just inches from his.

"So that you and I could be together, of course," she replied, and then leaned down further and kissed him on the lips. "Now then," she said once she had pulled away from him, "we need to be getting to the Hospital Wing."

"Excuse me?" he asked, taking her around the waist and pulling her down on top of him.

She put her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Madam Pomfrey is going to check on the baby."

"Must we go today?"

"If you don't wish to find out about your child…" she said, beginning to climb off of him, but he gently took hold of her wrist to stop her.

"No. Of course I do. However, what I meant was, must we do it this instant?"

"Yes. She directed me at my last visit there to return this day, and to bring you with me. We are due to arrive in the infirmary in just over ten minutes from now."

"I see. In that case, perhaps we should leave now."

"Thank you," she said. Then she stood and, taking his hand, pulled him to his feet as well.

"Shall we go, then?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yes," she answered, putting on her teaching robes as she walked to the door.

During their walk up to the Hospital Wing, they were silent as they passed many groups of students, who, as they glanced at the couple of professors, were unsure of how to respond: Should they be afraid of Professor Snape, or should they smile at Professor Granger?

"Five points from Hufflepuff, Mr. Boil, for public displays of affection in the hallway," Severus snapped suddenly as they passed two teenagers holding on to one another sweetly, and not at all in a sort of vulgar display.

"That isn't fair!" one Hufflepuff girl exclaimed immediately.

Hermione, who agreed with the girl, watched as Severus turned to the students and opened his mouth to speak. At that moment, on a complete impulse, Hermione rushed forward, and, grabbing Severus around the neck, leaned up to press her lips to his for one, two seconds, and then pulled away.

"Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Snape," she whispered, and then continued on her way to the Hospital Wing, calling over her shoulder, "Five points to Hufflepuff, Mr. Boil, for spreading a bit of love in the world."

"Mr. Boil, you have detention with me, this Saturday night, understood?" Severus growled, his cheeks becoming a deeper shade of red with each passing second.

He glared at the boy, who responded, "Why, I'm not the one who just kissed you!"

"Get out of my sight," he commanded, sneering.

"The detention, sir-"

"Not so long as you are gone by the time I blink."

Quickly, the cluster of Hufflepuff students scampered away as Severus glared at them from down the hallway. Then he turned on his heel and began to follow Hermione to the Hospital Wing. When he arrived, she was waiting for him just outside the door.

"How dare you, Professor Granger," he growled at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"They were breaking the school rules."

"Forgive me, but I have never read anything in Hogwarts: A History about public displays of affection being banned at this school."

He stared at her for a moment, and then, scowling, passed her to enter the Hospital Wing. Smirking, she followed him inside.

"Ah, there you two are! I was quite afraid that you were not going to come, but here you are," Madam Pomfrey said the moment she caught sight of them.

"Good afternoon, Poppy," Severus greeted her as she led the professors to one of the empty beds.

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione, smiling pleasantly at her.

Once they had been directed to a bed and had had the curtains drawn around them, Madam Pomfrey performed a Silencing Charm around the tiny "room" that she had created, so that no one else in the infirmary, like the students, could hear their conversations.

"Now then," she said, approaching Hermione. "I'm going to need you to lie down on the bed. There, yes, that's it. Severus, you may sit in that chair beside her. Now then, Hermione, I assume that, being a Muggleborn yourself, you are familiar with the concept of a Muggle ultrasound?"

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"Good. Very good. And Severus?"

"Yes, of course," he snapped.

"No need for biting remarks, Severus," Madam Pomfrey replied to him shortly, and then continued, "As a Healer, I was required to gain knowledge of how such a procedure operates, despite it being a Muggle concept. Of course, Hogwarts does not hold the required Muggle equipment, and so the magical world has discovered a way to do this without using such things. We have determined a way to perform an 'ultrasound' magically. Now, the way that it will work is this: Hermione, I will touch the wand to your stomach and perform a particular spell, just the way I did when determining whether or not you were pregnant. A sort of image will appear of your child there, on that curtain, which will serve as a screen that the image will be projected upon. Would you like to get started?"

Hermione nodded, while Severus simply sat still beside her, and so, smiling pleasantly, Madam Pomfrey did as she had said that she would: she moved to the side of the bed and, after she had lifted Hermione's shirt up to just a couple of inches above her belly button, touched the tip of the wand gently to her stomach. Then she muttered a few choice words under her breath, not loudly enough for either Hermione or Severus to hear, and then, Hermione's stomach began to glow a silver color. Just as that silver color began to recede, an image appeared on the curtain, just like in a Muggle ultrasound.

"That, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, is your baby," Madam Pomfrey said.

Smiling, Hermione looked up at Poppy, and then studied the picture. After she had done this for several minutes, she looked over to Severus, beginning to speak, "Severus, look. Isn't that-" However, she stopped when she caught sight of him.

He was sitting in the chair, staring at the image. She could see his body moving softly with his steady breathing, and it seemed that he did not blink as he stared at the picture on the curtain.

"Severus?" Hermione asked gently.

"Merlin," he whispered, without taking his eyes from the picture.

Hermione glanced up at Madam Pomfrey, who was smiling at them. "I'll just give you two a moment," she said, leaving quietly through the curtain.

Hermione watched her leave, and then turned back to Severus, smiling at him. "Severus, are you all right?" she asked gently.

"That is our child?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Hermione replied, grinning at him and reaching over to take his hand. "That's our child."

"Incredible," he muttered, staring at the image that appeared on the curtain.

"Can you believe it, Severus?" Hermione asked him, squeezing his hand.

"We made that," he said.

"Yes."

"It is unbelievable. We made that, together. There is another human being living in your stomach, that _we made_."

"I know, Severus," she laughed softly.

"I just never… I don't think it hit me until just now."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked, suddenly unsure.

He turned to her, taking his eyes from the picture for the first time since it had appeared, and replied, "Yes. Of course it is."

Grinning at him, Hermione turned her attention back to the image before them.

"That is our baby," Severus said quietly.

Beaming, Hermione replied, "Yes. That is our baby."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

After they had both returned to their chambers together, Hermione watched Severus as he prepared for bed. He seemed a bit distant, as though his mind was someplace else entirely different.

"Severus?" she asked, looking up at him from her book, as he was grading essays at the desk.

"Yes?" he said, without glancing at her.

"Are you all right?"

Then he looked up at her, his quill poised in the air. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"You've seemed a bit preoccupied since we got back from the Hospital Wing. Is anything the matter?"

"No. Nothing is the matter."

"Would you admit it to me if there was?"

"Unlikely. However, I guarantee you, there is nothing wrong. On the contrary, I am quite…content."

"Are you happy?" she asked.

Staring at her, he stood from his chair and walked over to her. When he had reached her, he stood at her side and gazed down at her, as she looked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked, the corners of her mouth twitching upward in the beginnings of a huge grin.

Shaking his head, he leaned down to her and pressed his lips to hers. Then he pulled back and replied, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

At this, he straightened himself up, looked down at her thoughtfully for a few more seconds, and then walked into his bedroom, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Smiling, Hermione snapped her book shut and followed him into the bedroom. Leaning against the doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest and the book in her hand, she gazed at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. She walked forward, setting the book down silently on the dresser as she went, and finally, when she reached the bed, climbed on top of it. Then she crawled over to him on top of the blankets. When she reached him, she stood on her knees behind him and slid her arms down his shoulders and chest. She kissed his neck and uttered quietly against his skin, "You are ready to be a father."

"Do you honestly think so?" he asked, turning his head slightly to her and covering her hands with his.

"I know so," she replied

He fell back slowly onto the bed, and Hermione sat down on her bottom, gazing down at him and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You are going to make a wonderful father, Severus."

"Thank you," he muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't you think so?" she asked.

He answered, "I am not entirely sure."

"Believe me, Severus. Please, just believe me."

"I will try," he murmured, and then he sat up again and turned around to face her. "Have you realized that, in just one year from this very moment, there will be a screaming child in this room?"

"In this room, here?" she asked, looking around.

"Or in the next room," he said quickly, looking away from her. "That is to say, if you would like for the baby to sleep in this room, in its cradle, then so be it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course. However, it will need an actual bedroom, of its own, as well. We could add one, just beside ours. What do you think?"

"Fine," he answered, climbing underneath the blankets. She sat at the foot of the bed for several more minutes, watching him as he lay back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Severus," she finally whispered as she magically turned off all of the lights in their quarters, so that everything was pitch black.

His only response was a grunt as he rolled over. Hermione then lay down beside him and closed her eyes. However, she was far from being ready for sleep to come.

In just several hours, she had observed something miraculous. She had seen Severus, for the first time, as actually wanting this baby, truly and honestly, and it was these few hours that had convinced her, above all else, that he would indeed make a wonderful father to their child.

Not long after she had closed her eyes, she felt a stirring beside her as Severus shifted his weight, and then laid his hand gently on her stomach. She made no movements, not even to smile or to open her eyes, for she was quite curious to see what he would do next.

"Hello," she heard him whisper, so quietly that she was forced to strain her ears to hear him, and caught herself just before she furrowed her brow.

_What the-?_

"I am your father," he continued, and realization suddenly dawned on Hermione.

_He must have assumed that I am asleep_, she thought to herself, amused.

"I understand that I am a cold, rude man, but I swear to be…to try to be a satisfactory father to you. I can only hope that I am an excellent father, as your mother tells me I will be. Though I harbor doubts concerning this matter, I promise you, I will…try.

"I also realize that you have absolutely no choice in the matter, and that the outcome has already been determined, but I would greatly appreciate it if you might be female. Although your mother has never actually informed me of this, I believe that she wishes greatly for a daughter.

"I have always wanted my own child, and not to simply care for those of others, as an educator. Now, I have been granted you.

"I could not believe it when I viewed the image of you as we sat in the infirmary earlier today. However, I must say: You were beautiful."

Again, Hermione felt him shift his weight, though he did not remove his hand from her stomach. She heard his breathing slow, and after a long while of lying beside each other in silence, Hermione dared to open her eyes. They had adjusted to the darkness, she observed, and gently, she rolled over so that she was facing Severus. He was lying on his back, and she assumed that he was asleep. Slowly, she propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at the man beside her. Then, she lay down again and lightly rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she did so.

And in that moment, she could not believe how very lucky she was, just to be there, with him. Lying beside him, in the darkness. Yes, how very lucky she was.

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! It was greatly appreciated!**

**Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this entire story. J.K. Rowling does.**

**As always: Please review! Even if you hate my story, please tell me what you dislike and I will try to work on it in the future. Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**The sex of the baby is revealed in this chapter, finally! And also, I just realized: I have just reached 100,000 words in this story! I am oh so happy:D**

As Severus began to stir in his bed one morning in late April, he heard slight, quiet movements from somewhere else in the room.

_How the hell does she manage to wake before me each and every morning?_ he wondered to himself as he kept his eyes closed against the light that was invading through the window Hermione had opened. _Perhaps it is due only to the fact that I am often exhausted from the previous night's…activities?_

As he sat up, Hermione turned from where she was, buttoning her shirt, and looked at him. "Why are you smirking?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him, and Severus realized that somehow, a small smile of sorts had crept onto his face. However, it vanished instantly, the moment that Hermione called it to his attention.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, a grin beginning to form on her own face.

"Nothing at all," he muttered. After he had swung his legs over the side of the bed, he looked over at her, and saw that she was nearly fully dressed.

"Good morning, Severus," she said pleasantly to him.

"Good morning," he replied, nodding at her, and then he ran his fingers through his hair.

There were several minutes of silence as Severus stood and made his way into the bathroom. Hermione heard the water begin to run, and then, several minutes later, it switched off again. She waited patiently until he emerged, wearing his usual teaching clothes.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he asked, sitting down on the bed and starting to fasten his boots.

"The students have begun to ask questions about my pregnancy."

"Oh?"

"Yes. For example, if I am or not."

"I see. What exactly are you getting at, Hermione?"

"What should I tell them, should they ask again?"

"Do as you see fit."

"I don't think so."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean…" She sighed, and then continued, "If I do the wrong thing, then I will have upset you. Therefore, I would like for you to tell me what exactly you wish for me to tell them."

"What would you like to tell them?" he asked her.

"I wish to tell them of the truth."

"Then so be it."

"Are you quite certain?"

"Yes."

"That is to say, if my reply to them is simply this: 'I am expecting Professor Snape's child,' then you will not be at all upset?"

At this, he immediately straightened up, turned to her, and looked straight into her eyes. "Hermione, I do not know if you have yet to realize this, but I am not your master. I do not dictate what you may and may not do."

"Yes, of course. I am aware of that, Severus. I simply did not want to make you angry, or uncomfortable, and then be forced to live with your sorry arse for an entire week or so while you get over your childish grudge."

"Ah, the pregnancy hormones appear once again."

"Funny," she muttered, rolling her eyes and returning to preparing for the day. Then, after a long while, she looked up. "Severus?" she said, walking over to him.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked up at her.

She replied, "I love you." Then she leaned up and placed a kiss on his jawbone, smiling at him. At this, she exited the bedroom, leaving Severus behind to stare after her.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Later that day, they were both sitting in their living room, as usual, though this time, both were attempting to catch up on their seemingly never-ending grading of students' papers, during their one free hour during the day. Quite conveniently, they both had this free class at the same time.

Suddenly, a thought came to Hermione as she was seated on their sofa, and she wondered to herself why it had never occurred to her before just now. Looking up, she saw Severus' head bent down as his hand moved around the paper, madly scribbling remarks in the margins, and even on top of the words themselves.

"Severus?" she asked, looking up at him as she lay down her quill on top of the essay that she was currently grading.

"Yes?" he questioned. However, as always, he did not look up at her from his paper.

"What should we name our baby?"

There was silence for several moments as Severus considered her question. He had known from the beginning that the discussion was to come up sometime, though he had been hoping to put it off as long as possible. Now, he supposed, his time was up.

"I have never given it much thought," he answered slowly.

"Perhaps you should."

He carefully set down the quill that he was using to grade his students' papers and gave her his full attention. Then he asked her, "Have _you_ any names for the child?"

"What about Stephanie, for a girl?" she suggested.

His features did not change at all, as far as Hermione noticed, and so she tried again, "Or we could name her Ruth?"

"Julia might well fit," he said.

"Yes. That does sound quite nice."

"And if it is a boy?"

She paused for a moment, and then replied quietly, "Gregory."

"Very well. I believe that Christopher may also be one to consider."

"Christopher Robin?" she asked, smirking.

However, Severus only furrowed his brow and replied, "I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind," she muttered, shaking her head. "Do you have any other ideas?"

He paused for a moment, thinking, and then replied, "Vanessa."

"That's a lovely name. Of course, if you wanted- and this would be entirely up to you- we could name it- her- if it was a girl...Eileen."

There was silence as he looked up to meet her eyes.

"It really is a very pretty name-" she began, but stopped when she saw him shake his head.

"I think not," he replied. "Forgive me, but I would not prefer to name our daughter after my deceased mother."

"Yes, of course. I just thought that I would-"

"Are there any other names that you are considering, if it is to be a boy?"

"Jonathan. Or Remington, perhaps?"

He nodded. "Perhaps we might consider William?"

"Yes." She paused to glance at the clock, and then turned back to Severus. "We are scheduled to visit Madam Pomfrey again."

"When would that be?"

"Just after classes end today. You can't be late, Severus, understood?"

"Yes, of course." He too glanced up at the clock, and then stood from where he was seated and began to head for his office. "We both have a class beginning in just several minutes."

"Yes. Today, in the Hospital Wing, after classes end, you will be there?"

"Yes, of course," he nodded, and left her through his office.

Shortly thereafter, she Flooed to her classroom and sat at her desk, waiting for the students to arrive. What if another asked about her growing stomach? She had received permission from Severus to tell them the truth, but still... Of course, he was right- she was by no means under his control. She was free to make her own decisions concerning the baby, and she should not feel that she was required to ask Severus for his consent before doing something that she was questioning.

At that moment, she came to her senses and heard muffled voices from outside of her classroom door. Quickly, she stood up and went to let her students into the classroom. They all flooded inside and took their seats, chatting about various subjects, none of which interested Hermione in the least. She waited until the final bell rang for the students to be in class, and then she stood at the front of the room. They fell silent at once.

"Before we begin, I want to make a simple announcement. Throughout all of my classes in the past week or so, many students have asked me if I was expecting a child. For those of you who are curious, the answer is…yes."

Several squeals were heard from around the room, and one hand immediately shot into the air.

"Yes, Allison?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Granger, are you married?" asked the girl curiously.

"I am not."

"Does it have a dad?" one of the boys shouted out.

"Yes."

"Anyone we know?" yelled another boy, smirking.

"Yes, Mr. Roster, you do know him. All of you do, I believe."

One girl tentatively put her hand into the air, and Hermione nodded at her, signaling for her to speak.

Smiling sweetly, the girl said, "Is it a professor here at Hogwarts?"

A small blush creeping momentarily into Hermione's cheeks, she replied, "Yes."

"Who?" Bryan called out.

Grinning, she asked the students teasingly, "Are you quite certain that you wish for me to tell you?"

All of the students, except for the Slytherins of course, nodded vigorously and called out enthusiastically, "Yes!" and "Tell us!"

Grinning yet more widely, Hermione held up her hand for silence, and then replied, "I assume that you are all familiar with Professor Snape?"

Groans of disgust were heard from around the room, and several students chuckled nervously, unsure if Professor Granger was joking or not. Still others, especially the Slytherins, sat still, in a state of complete and utter shock, not daring to believe their ears.

"Snape?" one girl from the center of the room asked, trying to determine if her Professor was kidding them or not.

They had never known her to jest before, but perhaps, just maybe, this time…

"Yes, Ms. Haldate. And that is _Professor_ Snape," Hermione replied, drowning all of their hopes.

"He's the father?" Ms. Haldate asked again.

"Yes, he is."

"I bet the jerk isn't going to help you though, right?" Trey asked.

"Despite what you all may think of him, he _is_ a decent human being. Yes, he is going to help me. In fact, he _wants_ to help me." She paused for several moments of stunned silence among the students, and then, as an afterthought, added, "By the way, if you are quite fond of your limbs, I would advise you not to mention this in any of your Potions classes. Now then, today, we will be reviewing for the exams that you will all be taking in this class two weeks from now."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Where is he?" Hermione muttered to herself as she paced back and forth before the door inside the Hospital Wing.

"Forgive me, Hermione, but I don't believe that he is coming," said Poppy, approaching Hermione.

She looked up at the woman and nodded, and then slowly followed her to an empty bed.

"Now then," said Poppy as Hermione climbed onto the bed and lay down, "let us get started, shall we?"

She nodded, and Poppy continued, "We have reached the time where a significant piece of information may be revealed to you."

Hermione furrowed her brow, not quite certain what Madam Pomfrey was speaking of. What 'piece of information'?

Smiling excitedly, Poppy looked up at her and took out her wand. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Entering their chambers much later that day, she found Severus removing his teaching robes and throwing them over the back of a chair. However, he looked up abruptly as he heard her enter.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, rushing over to her. "I was just leaving for the infirmary as you entered. An utterly foolish student attending my last class made a fatal mistake with their simple potion, and I was needed to remain there while everything was straightened out."

"That would explain why I saw a student with webbed fingers and his ears literally dragging the floor enter the infirmary just as I was leaving," she muttered, removing her robes and laying them gently over the back of the chair, on top of Severus' robes.

"I apologize for not being present-" he said, but Hermione cut him off: "It's all right, honestly. It's really fine."

He nodded. "Did all go well during your visit to the Hospital Wing?"

"Everything went wonderfully," she replied, snaking her arms around his neck and leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Apparently so," he replied, smirking at her.

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked him, the excitement evident in her voice.

"Do _you_ know?"

She nodded excitedly, grinning up at him.

"Then yes, I suppose so," he answered, placing his hands on her waist. As he studied her features, he saw that her eyes were also burning with excitement and her lips could not help but form an incredibly wide grin that stretched across her entire face. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, and he swore that he could hear her heart beating a million times a minute.

Smiling happily, Hermione gazed back up at him and whispered, "According to Madam Pomfrey, the baby that we are having in about five months is..." She paused for suspense, and then: "A girl."

She watched closely for Severus' reaction to the news, and waited to see him become as excited as she was. However, he wasn't. Not that she could see, anyway. He just stood there, with no change of features or body language.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked quietly after several moments of silence, her smile faltering slightly.

"Yes, of course I am. Certainly."

Her hands began to slide down from his neck, until they were simply resting lightly on his shoulders. Again, she studied his face, and saw…nothing. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at him, and then whispered, "You wanted a boy, didn't you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You would have preferred a boy."

"No."

"Yes. I mean, of course... Every man wants a son, and every woman wants a daughter. That is simply the way it is, I know."

"No. That is not true. I will be eternally happy with a daughter-"

"What you mean is, you will settle for a daughter."

"Why are you questioning me?"

"Why will you not admit it?"

"You are making false accusations toward me."

"You are lying. Even after you specifically asked for a daughter-"

"Excuse me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Her eyes widening, she uttered quickly, "Never mind. What I mean is... I honestly don't know what I mean," she said, shaking her head. "However, it is clear that you would rather have had a son."

Taking her shoulders gently, he looked down at her, into her eyes. "That is not true. I will care for our child as much if it is a girl, as if it was a boy. I promise you."

"Even this morning, you only wanted to talk of boys' names."

"I gave you suggestions for girls' names, as well."

"I know, but..." She shook her head and then looked back up at him. "Just tell me the truth. Would you be happier with a son, rather than a daughter?"

"No," he answered instantly, though he was not entirely sure if he meant it.

_Of course I do_, he told himself. How could he not? This was his child, his baby, that he was talking about. He would be happy, regardless of whether it was a son or a daughter. Or would he? Yes. Yes, of course he would. A son would be quite nice, yes, but a daughter... A gorgeous daughter that he could protect, and that would cling to him when she was afraid, and that would ask for the pinkest, most sparkly dress in the store on her birthday.

_Yes, a daughter will be quite nice_, thought Severus after he had mentally taken a step back and evaluated the situation.

"Is that the truth, Severus?" Hermione asked, looking up at him and searching his eyes.

"Yes, Hermione," he replied, certain of himself. "The sex of the child does not matter to me. It never has. And that is the whole truth."

**I am sorry that it took so long to update this time, but I began this chapter over and over again, about four or five different times, before I was satisfied with the beginning. And then I had a short writer's block, and, to top it all off, I had a bunch of schoolwork to do. That is why I took so long to post this chapter.**

**As I mentioned before, I am no longer on Winter Break, and I am back in school. Therefore, my updates will be less often than they have been for the past two weeks or so. Just to warn you.**

**Here you go, everyone! The sex of the baby is revealed, finally! Also, the school year at Hogwarts in this story is almost over, as, in the next chapter, it will be the month of May. What will they do over the summer? Go to Severus Snape's house, perhaps? Hmm…**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! You keep me writing!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story. J.K. Rowling created it all.**

**Please review, as always! Even if it is just a word or two to let me know that you read the chapter, it is always greatly appreciated. Also, even if you dislike it, please tell me what you don't like about it and I will try to work on it in the future. Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36

Because exams were approaching quickly, it drew to Hermione's attention the fact that this was her first year teaching, and she had no idea where the professors of Hogwarts spent their summer vacation. She knew that she should simply ask Severus, but she feared that she would feel incredibly foolish as she did it. Therefore, she decided to wait until the next morning at breakfast, after Severus had already eaten and left, to question Remus Lupin.

"Goodbye, Severus," she said as he stood to leave, and, after nodding to her, he departed through the door behind the High Table that led from the Great Hall.

Then Hermione turned to Remus, who sat beside her, and grinned at him, receiving an equally pleasant smile in return. "Good morning, Remus," she said.

"Good morning."

"Listen, I wanted to ask you a question."

"All right. Go ahead."

"Well…" she hesitated, and then went on, "What exactly is it that teachers do during the summer vacation? What I mean is, where do they go?"

"I've never been at Hogwarts long enough to ever have a summer vacation," he said, chuckling, "but I believe that, aside from Dumbledore and perhaps a few others, all the professors leave for their own homes to spend those precious two months."

"I see." Grinning, she thanked him and then returned to her meal.

"How is your pregnancy coming along?" Remus asked her several minutes later, just before he bit into his bagel.

"Quite well, actually. Have I told you yet that we've found out the sex of the baby?"

"No, I don't think you've mentioned it. What is it?"

"We're having a girl."

"That's incredible! Severus Snape, with a daughter. This should be interesting to see."

Grinning even more widely, she brought her fork, with a piece of egg on it, to her mouth. After she had swallowed her food, she said to him, "Severus will be a good father, don't you think?"

"I believe that, when the child comes, he will care for it greatly, yes. Of course, I have complete faith in both of you, as do the rest of our colleagues, I'm sure."

"Why do you say that?" she questioned curiously. "What do you all say about us when Severus and I have left the staff meetings?"

"Nothing of any great consequence to yourself. Sometimes, we simply discuss how good it is to see the both of you so pleasantly happy together."

"I see," she said, smiling at him.

"I have no doubts that you will both make excellent parents."

"Thank you, Remus."

There was a minute or so of silence, until he spoke, "Have you chosen a name?"

"No," Hermione replied. "We've both offered several different suggestions, but nothing has been decided yet. What do you think?"

"You may want to consider naming her after a person in your life. Perhaps a family member?"

She paused for a moment. "I did suggest Eileen, but…"

"Ah, of course. I can certainly see why Severus may be opposed to that particular name."

"It really is quite a lovely name, in itself, and I would fancy choosing that name for our daughter, but Severus… Well, you are clearly aware of how stubborn he can be. Even so, in this case, I respect his wishes."

"I agree. Of course, you could name her after _your_ mother?"

"Jane. Forgive me, but I've never quite liked that name very much. A bit odd, isn't it? I mean, that two people with ordinary names like Jane and Robert would choose to name their daughter Hermione?"

Remus chuckled. "I can see how that may be a bit strange. You could always name your daughter Lily."

"That is also a rather lovely name. However, again, Severus…"

"I believe that may very possibly be an even worse choice than Eileen."

"I agree."

"Have you informed the students yet?"

"Yes, I have. Needless to say, they were quite shocked to learn that the father is Professor Snape, just as I would have been when I attended school here."

"And rightfully so."

"Yes," she muttered, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

There were several minutes of comfortable silence in which they both finished their meals, until Remus turned back to her. "Will you be spending your summer vacation with Severus, or at your own home?" he asked.

"I have no idea," she admitted. "I suppose I'll have to discuss the matter with Severus to see where he stands on it first."

"Of course. Very well," said Remus, standing. "I should be returning to my rooms now, to prepare for classes. Exams are approaching much faster than I would have ever imagined that they would."

"Yes. I'm certainly not looking forward to grading all of those horrid tests once they're completely over with."

"I know what you mean. However, it must be done, I suppose," he sighed.

"Yes. I should be getting back, as well, though. Have a good day, Remus," she said, smiling at him.

Grinning back at her, he replied, "You too," and then made his way around the High Table and down to the front doors of the Great Hall.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Severus," Hermione said later that day, "do you realize that in less than four weeks, Hogwarts will be on break for the summer?"

At the moment, they were both sitting, as always, in their living room, both grading their students' papers and preparing for the upcoming exams.

"Of course. I have been greatly looking forward to it," he replied.

"I had a discussion with Remus this morning at breakfast."

He looked up at her. "Not to appear rude, Hermione, but why would I possibly give a damn?"

Ignoring his foul reply, she went on, "He told me that most of the professors here leave to spend the summer vacation at their own homes."

"I see."

"Do you usually leave, as well? Surely, you must?"

He paused for several long moments, and then said, "Yes, of course. Do you honestly think that I would choose to waste the only two months of break I get from these idiotic children in the very place where they usually reside, and where I may quite likely be reminded of them? No, I travel to my own home." He paused, and then continued, "Clearly, it is your decision, but if you would like, you may accompany me for the summer."

"I would love to," she said, instantly brightening. "I'd also like to visit my parents once more, as well as the Burrow."

Sneering, he replied, "Very well. However, if Weasley begins to insult me without so much as the slightest provocation on my part, so help me, Hermione, I will be in no way responsible for my actions."

"Yes, Severus, of course," she nodded, and then turned away so that she could roll her eyes without him seeing her.

He nodded too, and then returned to grading the essay that sat before him.

"What day shall we leave?" Hermione asked after several moments.

"I am usually free of this school before the students reach their destination on the Hogwarts Express."

"I see. That sounds fine."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

The next week, as Severus was sitting at his desk and shuffling papers just after a class, he felt a presence beside him. When he turned, he glared at the sixth year Slytherin girl who was lurking there.

"What is it, Ms. Bale?"

Sneering at him, she replied, "Sir, might I ask you a question?"

"Very well."

"Not as if it is my place to question such things, but what are your relations with that Mudblood who teaches Charms?"

Severus faltered for a moment as he heard the word that the girl had used to describe Hermione. "Ms. Bale," he said, turning slightly toward her, "do not use such vulgar language in my presence."

The girl furrowed her brow. "Forgive me, Professor, but are we not both Slytherins? Don't we value the purity of blood above all else?"

"There are more significant things in life rather than pure blood, Ms. Bale."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"However, you were previously correct," he said. "It is not your place to question such things."

Completely ignoring his statement, she continued, "I've heard that she's become pregnant, by you. Surely it isn't true, Professor? Tell me she's just a Mudblood liar."

Now, his eyes locked with hers. "What if I told you that it was entirely true? What then, Ms. Bale?"

"I would say that you are as awful and foolish as the Gryffindors have always said that you were."

"If the only price that I must pay is your disapproval, Ms. Bale…."

"It shall not be only mine, Professor."

"Excuse me?"

"Needless to say, I seriously doubt if my report of our conversation here will go over well with the rest of the Slytherins."

"Forgive me, Ms. Bale, but you are in sixth year, correct?" She nodded. "Then, as you should have noticed by your previous years of attending my classes, I could not care less what my students' opinions of me are."

"Good, sir. Because, if I am correct, you shall not be very popular in the dungeons any longer."

"Perhaps not with you."

"With _all_ of the Slytherins, sir."

"If I have not made my point quite clear, Ms. Bale, allow me to do it now," he said to her, standing and towering over her tall frame. However, even as intimidating as he knew that he appeared, she did not shrink back, nor did she avert her eyes from his, although their blackness was burning into her.

_A Slytherin, through and through_, he thought, feeling a rush of pride.

"It is no business of yours what Professor Granger and I do, nor is any other aspect of my life that you may seek to interest yourself in. If you choose to run back to your common room and share this information with your precious Slytherin friends, then so be it. And if you have thought for one moment that I will allow it to bother me, you are sadly mistaken, Ms. Bale."

"Very well, sir. I shall remember that."

Then she turned on her heel and stalked out of his classroom, stopping when she reached the door and pulled it open before her. Then, once more, she turned around to face him.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Ms. Bale?"

She paused for a moment, quite hesitant, but continued shortly thereafter, speaking quietly, "Professor, she will only hurt you."

Severus stopped again, taken aback, but quickly recovered. "May I ask how you can possibly know that, Ms. Bale?"

She stared at him for a moment, and then a smirk began to appear on her face as she replied, "Trelawney told me."

"Leave now, before I assign you a month's worth of detentions," he said, smirking as she quickly scampered out of the room. He returned to grading essays at his desk and awaiting his next classroom full of students, while he himself was filled with a strange feeling that perhaps he should not mention this conversation to Hermione. It would only worry her. Plus, he didn't want her punishing one of _his_ Slytherins, even if he was allowed to punish one of _her_ Gryffindors. However, for the given moment, Severus simply chose to ignore this meager fact as he continued to scribble foul remarks in the margins of the paper that he was grading. From no student in any particular House, of course….

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Meanwhile, Hermione sat calmly at the desk in her own classroom, awaiting the last of the students to come shuffling through the doorway, chattering and laughing with each other.

She was now greatly anticipating the end of term, as opposed to before, when she had been feeling something quite near dread when she thought of it. What would she do with her time now that she had no essays to grade or papers from her students to read?

_Well_, she thought, _I'm sure that Severus and I will be able to find something to occupy our time…._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

One morning in mid-May, Hermione was lying in bed in the morning, wide awake, with the sunlight flooding into the room. However, she knew that Severus was still sleeping from the fact that he was…well, still in bed. She was aware that the moment he awoke each morning, unless she was already out of bed, he rose and retrieved a cup of coffee from their small kitchen. She thought that this was only due to the fact that he simply wanted to be the first one up and about…just so that he could smirk at her later.

"Severus?" she whispered, leaning over to kiss his neck.

She heard him groan in response, still more than half-asleep, now that she had woken him up, if only slightly.

"We have a meeting with Madam Pomfrey this morning."

He did not answer.

"We need to get out of bed, as Poppy is expecting us to report to the infirmary in just under one hour."

Once again, there was no acknowledgement from Severus that he had even heard her comment.

Now, she was beginning to get annoyed.

"Severus, get up!" she said again, though this time, she hardened the tone of her voice.

Lying on his side, with his back facing her, he opened one eye and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read that the time was nearing 8:05.

"Severus-"

"All right!" he snapped, rather more loudly and rudely than necessary, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bed.

At that moment, Hermione felt something…different, and she froze. Could it be…?

_What the-?_ she thought instantly.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Severus!" she called again, clutching his shoulders and turning him so that he was facing her.

"I apologize for snapping at you-" he began. "Honestly, it isn't such a huge deal, Herm-"

But she placed a finger to his lips.

"I-" he started again, but she shook her head and whispered, "No, Severus."

This only confused him further. What the hell was going on?

_She's finally gone completely mad_, he thought.

"Severus," Hermione said quietly, "the baby just kicked."

His eyes widened and flitted over her stomach, until they glanced up to lock with her brown ones again.

"Just now?" he asked.

Grinning, she nodded, and then she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you," she told him excitedly.

In response, he began, "I-"

However, his words ceased suddenly and he jumped back from her, nearly toppling off the edge of the bed. Luckily, he managed to catch himself at the very last moment.

"What the hell was that?" he yelped, staring at her stomach with his eyes as wide as quarters, as if he wasn't sure if she was really there or not.

Laughing softly, she replied, "The baby."

Smiling, she reached out and gently took his hand, pulling it to her. Lightly, she set it upon her stomach, just as the baby kicked again.

Severus' jaw dropped slightly, but he did not back away from her this time.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yes, I- I'm fine," he replied, though he sounded a bit dazed.

"Gods, I wonder how you're going to handle it when she takes her first steps…" she muttered, smirking at him.

"Shut up," he muttered, scowling at her and quickly removing his hand from her stomach.

Grinning at him, she leaned over to kiss his cheek, and then hopped off of the bed. He watched her as she left, and then stood and ran his fingers through his hair.

The experience of being a parent never ceased to amaze him.

**Unfortunately, my computer is currently having major problems. Therefore, it may be a while between updates. Sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Can you believe that this story has received over 600 reviews? I sure can't!**

**Oh, by the way: I saw that Chapter 34 received a grand total of 32 reviews! More than any other chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who helped with that:D You have no idea how much I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing in this entire story. J.K. Rowling created it all.**

**As always, remember: Please Review! Even if you don't like it, tell me what you dislike and I will try to work on it in the future. Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37

The following weeks passed quickly, until finally, it came time for the students to board the Hogwarts Express. They had already packed their bags days ago (or at least, most of them had), eagerly awaiting the end of term. However, in their chambers, Severus and Hermione were just finishing packing their suitcases to leave for Spinner's End. 

"It…won't…close!" Hermione huffed, trying in vain to force her suitcase to shut.

"Hermione, stop," Severus commanded at once, seizing her wrist. "I have spare room in my bag. Place some of your items in there."

"Very well."

He left the room then, rolling his eyes and muttering to himself as he did so. Something about "women".

After Hermione had transferred some of her belongings to Severus' bag and managed to get them both fastened closed, she called out for him. He appeared moments later, draining a cup of coffee.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked, looking her over.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Excellent. I was beginning to worry that we would not be able to leave for several weeks, what with your antics."

"Hilarious," she murmured, rolling her eyes and heaving her suitcase off the bed. However, she instantly buckled under the weight as it fell to the floor.

Rolling his own eyes, Severus walked over to her, picked up the bag effortlessly, and carried it into the living room.

"What have you got in here?" he asked, setting it down before the fireplace.

"Books," she replied simply. She then waited until he had turned back around to her to say to him, "Severus, may I ask you a question?"

"If you must."

"The utter need to publicly muscle and strength…. Is that a 'guy thing', or does it apply only to you?"

He scowled and turned away from her. Then he shrunk the bags (which he could certainly and very easily done before, Hermione noted) and stuffed them both into his pocket.

Finally, they stepped into the fireplace, side by side. After Hermione had taken his arm, he threw down a handful of Floo Powder and called out, "Severus Snape's home!"

Moments later, after passing by too many fireplaces to possibly count, they landed in a mound of ashes, with dust swirling in clouds around them. The walls of this fireplace were coated thick with soot, and it was clear that it had been quite some time since it had been last cleaned. Hermione was the first to step out of the hearth, coughing as she did so, and looking around at what was to be her home for the next two months.

Shortly thereafter, Severus slowly stepped out as well, and had Hermione turned to look at him, she may have found herself a bit concerned about his suddenly tentative manner.

"Of course, it is nothing to boast about," he said quickly as he looked closely for her reaction, watching her eyes as they traveled around the room.

This statement was quite true, Hermione did not fail to notice. The walls were painted a deep gray, giving the room quite a dark appearance. There were several cracks in them as well, in the places that were not obscured by books, and the room was filled with little furniture, all of which was old and ragged.

_No wonder he had always looked so sullen at the Beginning of Term Feast each year, after spending two months in this_, Hermione thought, rather sadly. It wasn't as if he didn't possess the abilities to magically alter the home; it was simply a matter of caring. Perhaps he had just stopped caring. This notion made Hermione very sad indeed. As she gazed around, she saw many things that she could improve. However, then she scolded herself for not simply accepting his house as it was. This was when she realized that he was still watching her, awaiting her judgment. She turned back to him.

"It's lovely, Severus," she said.

Scowling, he shook his head. "You're lying," he muttered. "You have my permission to change anything you like."

"Later, perhaps. Now, however, I would greatly like to see the rest of your home."

He sighed. "As you wish."

_Why did I ever bring her here?_

Why hadn't he asked the Malfoys if he could borrow one of their manors for those two months of summer in which she would be with him? Of course, his pride would never have allowed it. Even so, he could have at least done something. It seemed incredibly foolish now to merely bring her here without any preparation. He could have tidied the place. He could have changed so many things in the house to fit her taste. But no; he had not done any of this. He had brought her to this dump without first considering any of the possible options. No, it would not have been perfect, but it would have been at least a bit better. But now…. He had seen the look of disgust in her upturned lip and the fire of repulsion in her wide eyes.

However, he had no choice now but to show her the rest of the house. And lose what little dignity he had left.

And so he led her into the kitchen, cold and dim as it was. The linoleum on the floor had long since begun to peel away from the concrete beneath it, but he had never bothered to repair it. Who would see it but him? The white counters had many chips lining their edges. Above the sink was a window, on which the black shades were drawn. There was also a door that led to what Hermione was sure was something of a backyard, but Severus did not lead her that way just yet.

Next, he took her down the long, dark hallway- the only one in his small home- and she eagerly followed. They reached the first doorway and stopped.

"The bathroom," he stated plainly, gesturing to the room. Hermione peered inside quickly, before he led her further into his home. However, even in those few seconds, she noticed several things about his bathroom. There was a nearly translucent curtain that hung from the ceiling, and it was pulled back to reveal a white tub. A huge slice in the glass traveled the entire length of Severus' mirror behind his sink. She wondered if that had been done intentionally, or if it had been an accident. Of course, she hadn't much time to ponder it as he took her to the next doorway, which was one of two at the end of the hall.

They entered, and there was a full-size bed protruding from the wall that was farthest from the door. This room had carpet, unlike the others, though it was certainly not what Hermione would have chosen to furnish in her own home. And she was quite certain that Severus would not have willingly chosen this, either. So where did it come from? This is what she wondered as she drew her gaze away from the floor and looked up. There was an oak nightstand and a dresser in the room as well, which both looked like either might have belonged to Albus Dumbledore in his childhood days. A small lamp with a cream-colored lampshade sat on the nightstand, along with a short stack of books. Another many bookcases, all filled to bursting with thick novels and journals of all sorts, were fitted side by side against two walls, and situated on either side of the dresser. They too were made of wood, and appeared as if they had been produced in the same year as the nightstand.

His bed was oak, just like the other furniture, with several blankets draped over it, all of them different shades of green. Every wall in the house was painted a light gray, and all of the doors could have used a bit of grease on their squeaking hinges. Where there were not cracks, the paint was peeling off of the walls and doors in tiny chips.

She turned to Severus, painting a smile on her face.

She couldn't lie to him. She just couldn't. So, she said, "I'm a bit hungry, Severus. Do you have anything to eat?"

He shook his head. "I apologize, but I have not been here in over ten months. No food would have survived that long, besides canned goods, of course. And I have none. I suppose we will need to visit the market."

"The Muggle market?" she asked, trying to contain her sudden excitement. "I mean, you do live in a Muggle area, don't you?"

"Yes. Did you bring the suitable clothing?" he asked her.

She nodded, grinning at him. "Should I change into them?"

"Yes," he answered, pulling both of their suitcases out of his pocket and setting them on the bed. He brought them back to their full size and opened them both. "You may dress in here or in the bathroom," he said to her, beginning to unbutton his frock coat.

Hermione nodded, and, after selecting her clothes for the trip into town, she changed in the bedroom with him. When she had done this, she went into the bathroom to smooth down her hair and examine herself in the mirror. She sighed, thinking that it would have to do. It wasn't as if she would see anyone that she knew, anyway.

Then she went into the bedroom, snorting when she caught sight of Severus in his Muggle attire.

"What?" he snapped.

"That is an interesting look for you, Severus," she said, grinning at him.

He was only wearing black jeans with a short-sleeved, black shirt, but it looked quite strange on him when she was so used to seeing him wearing a black frock coat with a black robe over it. He had also tied his hair back with a black band.

"Let's go," he said, moving past her.

Hermione was a bit unsettled by the fact that Severus had seemed a bit distant since they had arrived. However, it then occurred to her that perhaps he was embarrassed by the state of his home. He shouldn't be, of course. Not with her, at least. As long as he and books were both around, she was perfectly satisfied. Still, she felt a bit guilty that she had thought poorly of his house when they had first arrived. She might be a bit like him, if she lived alone: why should she worry about cleaning and refurnishing if no one was to see it but her?

Hermione followed Severus into the living room, walking down the short hallway slowly. It was only then that she realized that there was not a single picture in Severus' home. There were no pictures of himself, any friends he might have had, or even any of his family.

When she reaching the living room, he was waiting patiently for her by the door. She smiled as she approached him, though she was eager to get out into the sunshine once more.

"Shall we leave?" he asked.

She nodded, trying to appear as cheerful as possible. It was as if the house itself had changed him. As though the moment they had entered it, he had become someone entirely different; he had become a Severus Snape that she did not know. Or rather, that she used to know, before she had come to teach at Hogwarts.

Severus held the door open for her as she left, and then locked it before they walked down the drive.

"You shouldn't be walking so far," he muttered, glancing at her as he pocketed his wand, his eyes flickering over her bulging stomach.

"I suppose not," she sighed. "Shall we take a bus?"

He nodded, and took her hand. They walked together for several minutes before they came to a bus stop, where, conveniently, they saw a bus that was just coming to a stop there. They both hurried up to it and boarded, paying the fee, and then took their seats beside each other. Hermione studied each and every face in the bus, memorizing their details. One woman seemed to be staring at them, making Hermione rather nervous.

She was quite relieved, then, when the bus came to a stop where she and Severus left it, walking from there into a food shop. As they walked up and down the aisles, Hermione threw food into their basket as she saw it, though she was careful not to spend too much of Severus' money. After seeing the state of his residence, he may have had much less of it than she had previously assumed. When they reached the register, the old, pudgy woman behind it smiled kindly at them.

As she reached out to hand over Severus' change to him, she gasped, as though she had just realized that he was standing there.

"Severus? Snape? Is that you?" she asked, retracting her hand, which still had his change clutched in the thick fingers.

He looked up at her. "Yes. Good morning, Mrs. Young."

"Actually, Severus, it's 'good afternoon' now, isn't it?" she said, pointing to the clock that was placed high on the wall beside them.

"So it is," he replied, glancing at it swiftly, though Hermione could tell that he didn't really look at the numbers at all.

"And who is this?" Mrs. Young asked, seeming to notice Hermione standing beside him for the first time, as well. "Oh, and with child! Is it yours, Severus?"

"Indeed."

"How exciting! You're a proud father!" the woman cried, delighted. "So, you've finally gotten yourself a wife, have you, Severus?"

"Yes," he said quickly, taking the bags to leave.

"Oh, but you've forgotten your change!" the woman called out as they left.

"Keep it," Severus called over his shoulder to her as they exited the store.

Once they were outside once more, Hermione turned to smirk at him. "So, I am your wife, am I?" she asked.

He glanced sideways at her, slowing his pace. "I apologize," he said quickly. "I simply wanted to leave as fast as possible. I've never been able to stand that woman."

"I see. Who was she?"

"She was familiar with my parents. My mother was, as I recall, quite fond of her, as well."

"Oh. Then, she has known you since you were a child?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Young, her name was?"

"Yes."

"And she didn't even think to ask the name of your wife? How inconsiderate!" Hermione cried, mocking indignation.

Severus smirked, shifting the bags on his arms. Hermione could see red marks where the handles had stretched across his skin.

"Why don't I take one of those, Severus?" she asked, reaching out to grab one, but he refused: "No. I will carry them."

"Severus-"

"Hermione," he said, turning back to her and looking into her eyes. "I will carry them," he repeated firmly. Hermione rolled her eyes, realizing that there would be no winning with him in this situation, and let it go, glancing over every ten seconds or so to see if he was struggling. Which he wasn't. How typical.

Again, they rode the bus back to the bus stop, from which they walked to Severus' house once more. This time, however, Hermione held the door open for him, as his arms were full of bags. He muttered a quick thanks as she shut the door and followed him into the kitchen. Then, they both put away the food in the cupboards and refrigerator.

"How long have you lived here, Severus?" Hermione asked, glancing around the room.

"Many years," he replied. "This used to be my father's house."

She faltered as she reached up to set a can on one of the shelves. "Your…father?" she asked.

"Yes."

"This is where you grew up?"

"Yes."

"Forgive me, but shouldn't there be a second bedroom, then?"

"There was, a time ago. However, I removed it, along with the rest of the top level of the house, several years ago."

"I see," she said as they put the last of the food away.

"Would you like to unpack our bags now, or later?" he asked her.

"Just a minute," she said, walking over to him and putting her arms around his neck.

He looked down at her, closing his eyes as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Then she pulled back, smiling. "I love you," she told him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, she fingered his raven locks. "I need to have a reason for loving you?"

"I suppose not," he said, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly. Hermione could not remember the last time she had seen him smile.

Taking a step back from him, she grinned. "Now then, shall we unpack?"

"I suppose so," he answered, following her to the bedroom.

Just as she reached the door, though, Hermione stopped. "Severus?" she said.

"Yes?" He looked back at her from where he was standing in the bedroom, next to the bed.

"What is this room, here?" She pointed to the second room at the end of the hallway.

"My lab."

"May I see it?"

He hesitated. "Later, perhaps."

She glanced at the door quickly, and then joined Severus in the bedroom.

They spoke about several different topics as they unpacked their belongings, including such things as, again, what to name their daughter- which they still could not agree upon- and when they would visit the Burrow. At this, Severus sneered and turned so that his back was facing her as he hung his clothes in the closet.

"Honestly, Severus!" Hermione scolded him. "I want to talk with Ginny. Did you know that she and Harry's baby will only be about one month older than our own?" she asked.

"Perfect," he muttered.

"Harry was entirely civil to you the last time we were at the Burrow. If you were angry with Ron, that would be quite understandable, but I do not see how you can still possibly be so against Harry."

"Potter has been nothing but a thorn in my side for nearly ten years."

"So was I, up until several months ago."

"Do not try to pretend that your precious friends, especially dear Mr. Potter, do not speak badly of me when I am not in their presence."

Sighing, she admitted that this was probably true. "Very well," she said. "I hope our child isn't as stubborn as you."

"Yes, and I can certainly see how taking after you would be so much better," he joked with her.

She smiled at him. "She'll have black hair, like you, probably," she said, turning serious. "She'll have either of our eyes."

"What if she has my nose?" he asked suddenly, looking over at her, causing her to burst out in laughter.

"And what if she has my teeth?"

"Our poor daughter," he muttered, closing his empty suitcase.

Grinning, she handed him her empty bag as he placed them both in the bedroom closet. She yawned, suddenly feeling quite exhausted, and sat down on the edge of the bed, closing her eyes.

Severus was at her side in an instant, asking her, "Do you feel all right?"

Smiling softly, she nodded. "I'm just a bit tired," she said, leaning back and stretching out on the bed.

"Then go to sleep," he said, conjuring a blanket and draping it over her. She smiled up at him, closing her eyes.

When he reached the doorway, he stopped and turned back to her. He watched her chest and stomach rise and fall slowly with each one of her steady breaths, and her auburn curls fell softly around her face. The corners of his mouth turned upward as he left, shutting the door behind him silently.

**A/N: My stupid computer is still having lots of troubles, so I'm going to take it to get fixed, and it may be a little while before I can update again. Hopefully it won't take too long, but I don't know.**

**Thank you so, so, so much to everybody who read and reviewed! You all are awesome!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing in this entire story. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Review please! Even if you don't like it, tell me what it is that you dislike and I will try to work on it in the future. Thanks!**


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione had been to several different shops in the town by now, going into the bathroom once and using her wand to shrink all of her bags, putting them into the breast pocket of her blouse. Severus had refused to accompany her, giving the reason that he "need not associate with such brainless idiots", and so Hermione had gone alone.

When she reached the food shop, she found Mrs. Young standing outside, apparently on her break and smoking a cigarette. She met Hermione with a warm smile, her red lips peeling back to reveal two rows of straight, yellow teeth.

"Why, hello, dear! You're Severus' wife, aren't you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Hermione said, not about to explain to this woman how and why they were not married. It was simpler just to let her believe that they were. "How are you, Mrs. Young?"

"I'm just wonderful. And how are you?"

"Quite well, thank you."

"Doing a bit of shopping today?"

"Yes."

"And where is Severus?"

"He did not wish to come."

Mrs. Young sighed. "You know, he didn't used to be this way- so sullen and antisocial. No; he used to make me laugh, if you can believe it. This was when he was much younger, of course- no more than a boy of seven or eight. His mother used to bring him here when she went shopping, and leave him with me. I got the feeling sometimes that perhaps she didn't want Severus to be alone with his father, even in a public supermarket. I gave Severus treats, little gifts, and he always told me the most adorable jokes."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That certainly does not sound like the Severus Snape that I know," she murmured.

"Yes. When he reached the age of nearly ten, he just…changed. He was not the same little boy that I used to know anymore. And he stopped coming to the supermarket. Then, when he did, I would smile and say hello to him, but he would only nod, not saying any more words that were absolutely necessary in order to be considered polite."

Hermione nodded, thinking that this sounded much more correct, and finding some strange comfort in that.

Mrs. Young went on, "Then he went off to that school of his, and I never saw him. In fact, in the past ten years, I doubt if I have seen him but five or six times. He's told you what happened to his parents, I imagine?" Hermione nodded, her throat suddenly very dry. "It really was quite a tragedy. That poor woman…." Mrs. Young shook her head. "After it happened, some people say that, when they were both alive, they saw Tobias getting angry with Eileen and jerking her sometimes in public, but none of us ever thought anything of it, of course. Eileen always seemed so cheerful when I met with her, telling me that Severus was at school and that Tobias was ill or something like that. Then, everyone wondered if there wasn't something that could have been done… If we had only looked more closely at the signs that were so clearly there…. I mean, it just never occurred to anyone…." She shook her head, clicking her tongue. "But then everyone forgot about it over the years, even forgetting about Severus Snape. You know, he was seventeen already when it happened. He returned the next summer, and after that, he stayed gone for many years. Then I heard that he came back several years ago, returning every summer. I also heard that he got a teaching job quite some time ago; twenty years, I think, he's had it? Well, at any rate, he seems to be doing quite well for himself these days, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Hermione muttered, stunned at all the information she had been presented with in the last five minutes. The woman spoke quickly, but Hermione hung on her every word.

Then Mrs. Young glanced at her clock and jumped, throwing the cigarette onto the ground and smashing it with her foot. "Look at the time!" she exclaimed. "My break was over two minutes ago. Well, it was lovely to see you again- forgive me, what was your name?"

"Hermione."

"Yes, yes, of course, Hermione," the woman smiled at her. "Lovely to see you. Tell Severus that I said hello." At that, waving frantically to her, Mrs. Young went inside the supermarket.

"I will," Hermione called back, but the door had already shut, and she had no idea if Mrs. Young had heard her or not.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"The people in town are really quite nice, Severus," Hermione said to him later as they both sat at his kitchen table.

He glanced over his coffee cup at her. "I would not know," he replied.

"Of course not. You should see them more often." She paused, and then continued, "I spoke with Mrs. Young again, at the supermarket. She kindly informed me she used to give you treats as you told her jokes. I believe she described them as 'adorable'."

"Did she? Remind me to hex her, then."

"Severus," she scolded, though she was grinning at him.

"How many others did you talk to?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Just how many people are you familiar with in this community, Severus Snape?"

"They all know me, or know _of_ me, in one way or another."

"I see. Of course, only Mrs. Young knows that I am associated with you."

"Along with whomever she has informed between now and those two weeks ago when we first met with her."

"That is true," said Hermione, yawning.

"Do not tell me that you are still tired."

"Yes. I suppose it's the pregnancy."

"Go to sleep, if you wish."

She shook her head. "Not just yet."

"Very well," he sighed. "By the way, if you wish to visit your parents, then should we not go rather soon? You are still planning on traveling to meet with the Weasleys, as well, aren't you?"

"Yes," she muttered. "We could leave tomorrow, to go to my parents?"

"Very well."

"Shall we stay overnight? I would certainly like to."

"You should decide, as they are your mother and father."

"Yes, but…." She sighed, remembering how her father had treated Severus during their last visit. "If you are uncomfortable staying there overnight, then please inform me now, Severus, and we won't."

He looked up at her, into her eyes. "I will do whatever you wish."

She stared at him. "I want to stay at least one full week, because I so rarely get the chance to visit my parents."

"Then that is what we will do," Severus said, in a tone of voice that made it clear that that was the end of the discussion. "Now then," he said, "I thought that you mentioned being tired."

She nodded and stood slowly from her seat. Then she went into the bedroom, not bothering to shut the door behind her as she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Tomorrow, she hoped that her father would not be as unbearable for Severus as he had been the last time. Oh dear Merlin.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

The next day, Hermione contacted her parents to inform them that she and Severus were coming, and Jane and Robert could not have been more delighted at this news. Hermione had told her mother not to immediately go to work tidying the house in preparation for their arrival, but she knew that she would do it anyway.

Hours later, Hermione was just finishing packing her suitcase (of course, Severus' had been packed and waiting by the fireplace over a half-hour ago). They were staying just one week, and so they were only bringing with them two small bags. When she was convinced that she had forgotten nothing, she informed Severus that she was ready to leave.

"Very well," he said, standing and following her into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder as he went.

The moment he threw it down, Hermione called out, "Jane and Robert Granger's house!"

Very shortly thereafter, they both landed in another fireplace, and the color in the room they were looking into seemed to surprise Hermione, who had become quite accustomed to Severus' gray walls in the two weeks she had been staying with him. Severus found that, rightly so, he was certainly not as nervous as he had been the first time that they had both visited this house.

At almost the exact moment that they stepped into the living room, Jane appeared, grinning and carrying a tray of snacks. Hurriedly, she set it down on the table and rushed to her daughter and Severus, giving them both enormous hugs.

"Hello again, Severus. My, Hermione, aren't you big!" she exclaimed as she stepped back to take a good look at her daughter. "Hasn't she gotten big, Robert?" Jane called over her shoulder to her husband, who had entered the room behind her. He nodded, smiling and hugging his daughter, and then he shook Severus' hand in greeting.

"How are you, Severus?"

"Fine, thank you, Robert."

"I've got snacks," said Jane. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, thank you, Mum," Hermione replied, sitting beside Severus in the chairs, while Jane and Robert lowered themselves onto the couch.

"Still no news of a marriage engagement between you, I take it?" Hermione's mother asked, rather hopefully.

"I hate to disappoint you, Mum, but no," said Hermione.

Jane asked playfully, "Are you ever going to propose to her, Severus?"

Severus did not quite know how to answer this question, so he simply sent the couple a small smile.

"Here you are, both of you. Eat, eat!" Jane urged, pushing the tray of food toward them.

They both took some of the crackers.

"Would you like a bit of tea?"

They nodded, and Jane made her way into the kitchen, returning moments later carrying a tray with several cups of tea on it.

"Now then," she said, taking her seat beside her husband again, "what has been going on with both of you? Tell us everything."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

That night, just after they had eaten dinner, Hermione approached her mother in the kitchen.

"Mum," she said quietly.

"Yes, darling?" Jane asked, turning slightly from where she was washing the dishes. Her daughter took the wet dishes that were lying on the towel on the counter and began to dry them with a clean cloth.

"Do you and Dad honestly like Severus? I mean, you would tell if you didn't, would you?"

"Yes, of course we do. The age difference put us off a bit at first, but he seems to really care for you. And you do seem to love him, as well."

"I do. And Dad really does like him too?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Your father is just… He doesn't know how to show it very well, is all."

"Severus is like that too."

"I think that's all men, dear," her mother said, chuckling. "Severus seems like a very respectable gentleman. Excellent choice."

Hermione laughed. "He is."

"How did you both meet, anyway? I don't believe that it ever occurred to anyone to ask, for some strange reason."

"We both teach at the same school. That is how we got together."

Her mother furrowed her brow. "He was new there, as well?"

Oh dear. And here was where it would all come out.

Hermione took a deep breath, not looking at her mother. "Well, no, not quite," she said slowly, carefully.

"How long had he been there?" Jane asked, lowering the plate in her hand. She was putting two and two together rather quickly.

"Well, he has been teaching at Hogwarts for around…twenty years."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "I see. So then, he taught you?"

"Well, yes," Hermione admitted finally. "But please don't tell Dad! He would never understand."

"Very well. But you had better never let him find out, then, Hermione."

"Believe me, it will never happen, as long as I can help it," she said, and hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mum."

"Of course, darling."

"Er, Mum, about the sleeping situation for tonight…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Well, do you mind if Severus and I sleep in the same bed?"

"You are pregnant with his child, Hermione. Of course I don't mind. I expected it."

"And Dad?" Hermione asked uneasily.

"I'm sure that your father will be fine with it. If he has a problem, though, he will answer to me. Don't worry about it, Hermione. You have full permission to sleep in the same bed with the father of your child."

Hermione smiled.

"And you may do so for however long you are here," Jane went on.

"About that, Mum: Is it all right if we stay for a week or so?"

"Well, of course!" she exclaimed. "You can stay for however long you like, Hermione. You know that we love having you. Both of you."

Grinning, Hermione hugged her mother again. "Thank you. I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, darling. Are you going to bed soon?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm exhausted."

"I understand. Sweet dreams, darling."

"You too, Mum," said Hermione, setting the now damp cloth on the stove and leaving the kitchen. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom that Severus was in, which was the guest bedroom for when couples came to visit (it hosted a rather large bed). Severus was sitting on it, reading a book.

"Good evening," she said, walking in.

He looked up. "Good evening."

"Are you going to sleep soon?"

"I was planning on it."

"What are you reading?"

"One of your father's books. I don't know the author," he replied, closing it and setting it on the nightstand as Hermione climbed onto the bed beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. Then he asked, "Are we both sleeping here tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just talked to Mum about it."

"And your father?"

"Don't worry about him," said Hermione, looking up and kissing his cheek.

"Yes, his opinion apparently doesn't matter much in this house," came a voice from the doorway, and Hermione looked up to see her father standing there. She grinned and began to get up off the bed, but her father held up a hand to stop her and walked over to where she was.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Hermione." Then he looked to the man sitting next to her. "Good night, Severus. You'll have to excuse me from giving you a kiss, as well."

"That's all right, sir," Severus said, sending the man a small smile. "Good night, Mr. Granger."

"He _is_ respectful," said Robert, looking to Hermione and raising his eyebrows.

"I told you," she replied, taking Severus' hand in hers.

"So you did. Very well. No funny business," he said, walking out of the room. "Not in this house."

Hermione giggled as Robert shut the door behind him.

"Promise me you won't be as crazy with our daughter as my father is with me," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Severus asked. "You have a wonderful father. He honestly cares for you, and he wants to protect you. I would be content to be half the father that he is."

"Tell _him_ that, and you're golden."

He smirked. "We should rest," he said, standing and pulling back the blankets.

She too stood and climbed underneath the quilts.

"Good night, Severus," she said, switching off the lamp by her bed.

"Good night, Hermione."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

They remained there for just over one week, and then returned to Spinner's End. They had not gone into town again, save for one time when they ran out of several necessary food items. Mostly, they had just stayed in Severus' home with each other.

Now, Hermione lay in bed beside Severus, who was still sleeping. She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows, looking over to the nightstand beside Severus. The clock there read that it was 7:03 in the morning. She sighed, rubbing her eyes and swinging her legs gently over the side of the bed. She then stood up silently and walked out of the bedroom, not bothering to shut the door behind her.

The moment she stepped through the doorway, she was met with the closed door to his lab. She bit her lip, glancing back at the bedroom. Severus had never once told her that she was forbidden to enter it. He had never told her to wait for him. He had said that they would look at it later. Well, now was "later". Her curiosity getting the better of her, she walked forward slowly. She allowed her hand to rest on the doorknob for just a moment before she pushed the door open.

The room had concrete walls, with no windows. The only light was that emanating from the crystal chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling, above a table of instruments that looked much like those belonging to a complex Muggle chemistry set. There were shelves and shelves of books and journals and more jars full of ingredients. There was also a desk in the corner, facing the wall. She saw a silver photo frame on the corner of the desk, and she walked toward it, the door swinging closed behind her, though its lock did not click.

When she reached the desk, she stopped, hesitating, and then she reached out her hand and took hold of the picture. She lifted it up, and her eyes fell upon the face that she had last seen in her sixth year at Hogwarts: Setting neatly inside was a moving photograph of Severus' mother, and she was smiling. She was also waving at the camera, standing in front of some sort of large tree. In it, she looked almost…attractive. And she was young. This had to have been taken either just before or after Severus was born. Or conceived.

Hermione set it down carefully, on its back, and walked around the room. It seemed perfectly ordinary to her, she thought. Then, she went to one of the many bookshelves. She let her finger glide along their spines, choosing one that had an interesting title. This was when she noticed that there was another row of books behind this one, and as she removed the next book, she discovered yet another row. She pulled out the next one, and then the one behind that. She was just about to set it down in the pile that she had made, but its cover attracted her attention. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon its title: Spilling Blood. She had heard of this book. There were less than ten copies left in Europe, she had read somewhere; this was because the rest of them had been burned by the authorities. What was Severus doing with this?

She opened the book, and she quickly read through the list of words at the beginning- the Table of Contents- all written in Latin. She translated one word: Kill.

Then she opened to a random page number and began to read. So engrossed was she in the reading that she did not hear the door creak open behind her. She did not hear the footsteps that were carefully approaching her. She stood there, burying her nose in the pages as she flipped through, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Pictures that had only ever appeared to her before in her nightmares met her eyes. She stood, horrified, as she examined the illustrations that displayed the intent of the various spells and potions.

Then, a deep, smooth voice behind her sounded inside of her ear. "I see you found my lab." He was so close to her that he could feel his hot breath brush against her cheek.

She whirled around, snapping the book shut and pressing it to her chest, so that he couldn't see the cover. But still, she knew that he knew. She wasn't sure what to say to him.

He stared at her, and then his gaze shifted to the untidy stack of books on the floor, and then he saw his desk, and the misplaced item on top of it. Silently, he walked over to it, picked up the picture frame, and stared down at it for a long time. Then he looked up at her.

"My mother," he said simply, setting the picture on top of his desk, face down. He walked toward her again.

"Severus…" she said, looking down at the book in her arms. "Why do you have this?" she whispered.

He snatched it out of her hands violently, and then he shoved it back into its place in the deep bookshelf. He stayed that way, with his back facing her, though she could see his shoulders and back moving in rhythm with his heavy breathing.

"It is leftover from my…younger days," he replied quietly. She could hear the anger in his trembling voice.

"Why do you still have it?" she asked.

Without turning back around to her, he replied, "Because it would be better in my hands, in the possession of someone who would never perform such spells, nor brew those potions." He whipped around to face her, and she could hear his black robes fluttering as they swirled around his thin body. "Why were you in here?" he demanded.

He was shaking, she saw, and she took several steps back from him.

"I was…curious."

"Why were you in here without me?"

She retorted instantly, "You never forbid me to enter without you!"

"That is…" He stopped, and his mind worked rapidly. _Had_ he ever forbid her? _No_, he realized suddenly, his eyes widening as he looked down at her, he hadn't. "You should have known."

"How can I know what you don't tell me, Severus? You closed yourself off the moment we entered this house!"

"That is beside the point," he said, turning away from her.

"Severus…" she said, reaching out for him. She let her hand rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"No," she said. "Not about entering your lab. About everything that you've been through in your life."

He turned back around to her, his eyes widening. "Never apologize for that. Everything that I have been through occurred before you were even born, Hermione Granger."

"Even so, I am still sorry for you."

"Don't be," he said, as her hand came down to rest lightly upon his left forearm, in the exact place where the Dark Mark was once burned into his skin.

"I love you," she said.

He looked into her eyes, but the words would not come to him. He sighed. "Are you hungry?" he asked, bending down to pick up the books on the floor and putting them in their rightful place on the shelf.

She nodded. When she reached the door, she turned back to him, her hand resting on the doorknob, only to find him in the exact position that she had left him. "Are you coming?" she asked gently.

He hesitated, and then replied, "Yes. In just a moment."

She sent him a small smile, nodded once, and then left him.

Silently, he walked across the stone floor and reached the oak desk in the corner. Then he picked up the silver picture frame and propped it up on its stand. He stared into the eyes that so closely resembled his own, except for the fact, of course, that they were crinkled in a rare laugh, and then he took a step back.

"Severus?" he heard Hermione call to him.

"I'm coming," he replied quietly, leaving the room. And with one small flick of his wand, the lights in the crystal chandelier were extinguished.

**A/N: Remember how I was moving? Okay, well, I am moving into my house now, which I am quite happy about. However, it also means it may be just a couple of days longer until I am able to update. Just to let you know.**

**I got my computer fixed, though - Yay!- so that should definitely help.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! It was greatly appreciated, as always!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this entire story. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Review please! Even if you don't like it, tell me what you dislike and I will try to work on it in the future.**


	39. Chapter 39

It was now just a little over one week before Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were required to return to Hogwarts before the start of term. Hermione had not entered Severus' lab again, nor did she have any desire to do so. She remembered the way he had reacted before; she did not wish to recreate that situation. Since it had happened, though, they had seemed to be a bit calmer around each other, and the atmosphere around them was less tense.

As she lay in bed one night, she thought to herself, _He has so many secrets._ _If he would only tell me- or show me… I wish that he would. I want to know._

Of course, he would never share all of his secrets with her, and she knew that such a thing would be asking too much of him. But she did want to know, even if it was just out of pure curiosity, than anything else. In spite of the fact that it was so terribly tragic, his past was absolutely fascinating. Intriguing. And she wanted to learn about him, as much as she could. No, she would never know all of the secrets of him and his dark past. It was too much to ever hope for.

_Even so_, she thought, _I'm getting there._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Of course, Hermione had wanted to visit the Burrow throughout all of summer. She wished to see Ginny and Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And then, of course, there was Ron. She did love him, even if he could be a pain in the arse at times. However, he was her best friend- well, one of them- and despite how terribly childish and unreasonable he could be at times, she liked him that way. Just like when she was in school, and would return every summer to find Snape still at his position as Potions Master, as spiteful and daunting as ever: it reassured her that some things would never change.

With Hermione's constant coaxing, Severus had agreed, if somewhat reluctantly, to accompany her to the Burrow. He was aware how much those people meant to her, however much he detested it. Of course, he couldn't exactly find any prominent flaw within Mrs. Weasley, much as he tried. The best he could come up with was: "too horribly nosy ("curious," said Hermione), self-important (Hermione commented, "proud of her children"), and the moment you arrive, she throws her damn arms around you like she hasn't seen you in years (Hermione simply thought of this as a positive trait)."

At the moment, they were just preparing to leave.

"Are you ready, Severus?" Hermione asked him, poking her head through the door while she dragged a brush through her mane of curly, brown hair.

"Yes," he replied, carrying both of their bags past her and into the living room. He set them down and then turned to her. "How long are you intending to stay with them, Hermione?" he asked.

She answered instantly, "Just a couple of days, Severus. I promise, you will survive."

Scowling, he picked up the bags again and followed her into the fireplace, where they stood side by side. Without hesitation, Hermione threw down the Floo Powder and called out, "The Burrow!"

"There you are!" they both heard as they landed clumsily in the fireplace.

Doing nothing to help Severus' earlier accusations toward her, Molly threw her arms around the couple before they had even stepped entirely out of the ashes. Hermione put her own arm around the woman, while Severus tensed immediately at her touch. Molly pulled away, smiling and looking absolutely delighted.

"My goodness, Hermione! Look at you!" Molly exclaimed, placing her hand lightly on the younger woman's stomach. "You've gotten so big!"

Hermione grinned.

"You must be proud, Severus," said Molly.

He nodded. "Indeed," he replied.

"Good, good," she murmured, taking their bags from them. "Ronald!" she called loudly.

Her red-haired son appeared moments later, bounding down the stairs and then hurrying over to his mother. He sent Hermione a quick smile as Molly shoved the suitcases into his hands.

"Here you are, dear," she said to him. "Put these in Bill's old room."

He nodded, and began to walk away, but then he froze and turned back around sharply. "_Both _of them…in the _same_ room?" he asked, looking back and forth from his mother to Severus and Hermione.

"Yes, dear," said Molly, urging him forward.

"But-"

"Ronald!" she scolded. "Do as I say."

Scowling, Ron hurried up the stairs with the bags, and a minute later, they heard a door upstairs slam. Molly winced at the noise, and then turned back to the couple in her living room.

She leaned in to them, and speaking in a low voice, she said, "He's been a bit upset since the beginning of summer. Perhaps the end of Auror training? Honestly, I think that he did enjoy it, as much as he complained."

Hermione smiled politely and nodded.

"Now then," said Molly, clapping her hands together, "lunch will be ready shortly. Are you hungry?" Without waiting for an answer from them, she continued quickly, "You can have a seat here, on the couch, and I'll just call down the rest- Ginny, Harry, Ron, come down here, please!" She turned back to the couple. "Fred and George aren't here, of course; they're off in Diagon Alley, with their shop, but they do say hello. Ginny's upstairs; she's staying here for several days. Then, I believe she's returning to work for just a little while, and then taking a bit of time off to spend with the baby. She's due quite soon, you know, although I'm not sure if she's as big as you are, Hermione. That is strange, isn't it? I suppose it might be because she only ever wears Harry or her brother's sweaters nowadays, so that you can't tell, but- Oh, I think I hear her now!" All three of them looked toward the stairs, where they saw Ginny coming down slowly, followed closely by Harry, both of them grinning madly.

"Hello, Hermione!" Ginny cried. "Hello, Professor Snape."

"How are you, Ginny?" Hermione asked, smiling back at her.

Severus nodded. "Miss Weasley. Mr. Potter."

"Professor," Harry said curtly, and then turned to Hermione, spreading his arms to envelope her in a hug. "Hey, 'Mione," he said.

"Hello, Harry," she replied, her voice muffled as her face was pressed into his sweater, and then they pulled away from each other.

"You're almost as big as Ginny," he said, beaming as he glanced at the redheaded girl in the kitchen with her mother.

"How are you, Harry? You and Ginny?" Hermione asked him, lowering her voice considerably.

"We are… Well, Arthur calls us "the epitome of young love", but…" He chuckled and shook his head.

"You do love her, don't you, Harry?"

He looked back at his friend, giving her a sort of lopsided smile. "You can't say anything to Ron. He'd never let me live it down."

A grin spread across Hermione's face. "Of course not," she said. "And what about Ginny; have you told her yet?"

"Of course."

"And what did she say?" Hermione asked excitedly, though she already knew the answer.

He raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, what do you think she said?"

"You really do care about her, then?"

He took a step toward her and then leaned forward, so that his lips were almost pressed against her ear, and whispered, "Let me put it this way: The ring is in my top drawer, underneath my underwear. She never goes in there."

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly, and then she threw her arms around his neck. "Harry!" she said, but it was a bit too loudly, because the two Weasley women's heads turned sharply, and so Hermione pressed a hand over her mouth to help in silencing herself.

"Thanks a lot," said Harry, stuffing his hands into his pockets and still grinning at her.

She beamed back at him, her heart swelling, and then she turned back to Severus, feeling a bit guilty for ignoring him all this time. She walked over to him, took his hand in hers, and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "I love you," she told him, but regretted it immediately, suddenly realizing how uncomfortable that must have made him under Harry's gaze.

But he looked down at her, seemingly oblivious to Harry's presence not four feet away from them. "Me too," he said simply, and then, his hand still in hers, made his way into the kitchen with Molly and Ginny. Just as they passed Harry, Severus muttered, "Congratulations, Potter. You're quite lucky."

Harry seemed taken aback, to say the least, but quickly recovered, uttering a quick, "Thank you, sir," before he followed them both into the kitchen.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Later, after they had eaten, Hermione reentered the kitchen, where Molly was sitting in a chair, supervising the dishes as they washed themselves. The woman looked incredibly exhausted, though she was wearing a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione quietly.

Molly's head turned sharply, and she grinned at the younger woman. "Hermione!" she exclaimed. "Please, come and sit down." She gestured to a chair, and Hermione took a seat. "You know, you may call me Molly now, if you like."

Hermione shook her head. "You will always be Mrs. Weasley to me."

"Harry calls me Molly."

"Yes, but Harry lives here, more or less. He knows you better than I do; he always has."

"Oh, that's not at all true. You spent much more time here in the summer than Harry did."

"But everyone still knows Harry better, simply because he is the great Harry Potter."

Molly sighed, and Hermione grinned, repeating, "You will always be Mrs. Weasley to me."

They were silent for several minutes, until Molly spoke, "How are you and Severus?"

"We're doing well."

"That's marvelous. I can't tell you how happy I am for you. Both of you."

"Thank you."

"Oh!" Molly exclaimed suddenly, clapping her hands together noisily. She stood so quickly that her chair teetered for several moments, though it did not fall over. "Have you found out what it is yet? The baby- a boy or a girl?"

"Yes, we found out several months ago. I apologize for not contacting you sooner."

"Oh, don't be, Hermione! I know how busy you must be."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, well… We're having a girl."

"How wonderful! Ginny and Harry found out quite some time ago, of course. It's a-" Suddenly, she stopped and then smiled softly. "Well, I suppose I had better let them tell you."

Hermione made a mental note to ask Ginny about it later.

"I wonder where the men are," Molly questioned aloud, going to the kitchen door. She pushed it open just enough so that she could see through. Her eyes widened in amazement and she murmured, "Well, what do you know…"

Curious, Hermione stood and went behind Molly, peering over her shoulder. When her eyes met the scene before her, she was forced to stifle a laugh, for this was something she had never expected to see.

Harry and Ginny, green eyes sparkling and red hair glimmering in the firelight, were sitting beside each other on the sofa. Their hands were interlaced, and Ginny's head was resting gently on Harry's shoulder.

Sitting directly across from each other, with a chessboard between them, were Ronald Weasley and Severus Snape. Both wore looks of intense concentration, and Severus appeared as if he was studying the game board intently.

Hermione's attempt to silence her laughter was in vain, however, as all heads turned in her direction.

"Stop hovering in the doorway, you two!" Ron snapped, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

Molly and Hermione both moved into the living room.

"Severus," said Hermione softly, uncertainly, trying to figure out if he had really lost his mind or not.

"Yes?" he said, not shifting his eyes from the table.

"Er, what…are you doing?"

Again, not looking up, he muttered, "What does it look like I am doing?"

"Well," said Hermione slowly, "it looks as if you, Ron, and Harry are all in the same room together, and for some reason, which is far beyond my knowledge, there are no sparks flying and, as far as I can tell, no missing limbs from any of those present."

"And?"

"I'm a bit frightened." Then she noticed Ron sulking. "Honestly, Ron, what is it?" she snapped.

Ginny looked up and replied, "He's angry, because he's losing."

"Thanks for your sympathy, Ginny," Ron uttered sardonically.

"_Ron_ is losing?"

He glared at Hermione and murmured, "It's not even real wizard's chess."

This was when Hermione saw that, indeed, the game pieces were neither moving nor speaking, as they usually were when she observed Harry and Ron enjoying the game. A grin spread across her face as she walked over to Severus. She knew what kind of concentration this game required, so she didn't touch him. But she did speak, "Don't let him win, Severus. Don't you dare."

He murmured a reply, which Hermione could not entirely make out, and he still didn't take his eyes from the game board.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, and the redheaded girl looked up. Hermione gestured for Ginny to follow as she ascended the stairs, and she did so. Once they were inside of Ginny's bedroom, the two women sat down, Hermione on the bed and Ginny in a chair.

"How are you?" Hermione asked at once.

"I am…perfect," Ginny replied, almost blissfully, Hermione thought. "And you?"

"Quite well."

"How's Snape?"

"It's 'Severus' now, remember?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "All right. I mean, you're going to be one soon, so of course-"

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked startled. "Hermione… You're both living together, he's met your parents, and you are having his baby. Am I missing something?"

"Well, I mean, I just never-"

"He's going to propose. I mean, he will, won't he? Of course he will. He may be, well, Snape, but…still…"

"After the baby is born, perhaps, he might."

"Why should he wait so long? He loves you, doesn't he?"

"What about Harry?" Hermione retorted. "From what I've observed, you, Ginny, are very soon to be a Potter."

"I know," Ginny said instantly, as if it were nothing. "Harry's always been the type to take a wife, settle down, and have a family. Always."

"That is true."

"Severus Snape, on the contrary… No offense, of course, 'Mione," she added quickly.

"It's all right." She sighed. "You're right. I would never have thought that he had even wanted children before seven months ago."

"I doubt if anyone did."

"However, it is clear that he does honestly want the baby."

"What is it?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Oh." Hermione grinned. "We're having a daughter."

Ginny squealed loudly, beaming. "We're having a boy, Harry and I! Would it not be heavenly if they were to get together when they're older?"

"I suppose that would be something."

"Wouldn't Snape love that," Ginny muttered.

"I'm sure."

Suddenly, they heard an agonized moan of defeat and anger from downstairs. They both looked at each other, concerned, and then went downstairs. Harry was vanishing the chess set with his wand, while Severus sat on the sofa.

"Where's Ron?" asked Ginny.

"He disappeared through there," said Harry, gesturing towards a doorway. "Into the dining room."

Hermione sat down beside Severus. She asked, "What happened?"

"Weasley is sulking," Severus said quietly. "He lost the game, and I suppose he dislikes being utterly humiliated in front of both his best friend and his mother."

Then Molly jumped up, crying out, "Now then, who'd like some tea?"

It was clear that the atmosphere was tense as of now, and to escape, Severus excused himself to the room in which he and Hermione were staying. After he had left them, and they were alone, Hermione approached Harry.

"Harry Potter," she said, stopping him as he was heading towards the kitchen.

"What? I'm hungry, 'Mione."

She rolled her eyes. "What honestly happened? Tell me the truth. Why is Ron sulking the way he is?"

Not looking at her, Harry murmured under his breath, "Because that's Ron," but Hermione caught it.

"'_That's Ron_'?" she repeated in disbelief. "Honestly, you must be joking. He is always like this?"

"Only when Snape's here. Can you blame him, really?"

"How is it possible that you are fully able to find it within yourself to stop hating Severus, but Ron cannot?"

"I haven't, Hermione." It was now that the two realized how loud they were being, and they both glanced up the stairs. Then they turned back to each other, and Harry lowered his voice, "I haven't. Stopped hating him, I mean. Not entirely. I always will, to a certain point. I just know where to draw the line."

"But I thought-"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Look, what happened here just now… Ron got the chess board out for he and I to play, but Snape made some comment about how he himself could win a game of chess in his sleep. At least, it was something like that. Then, of course, Ron found it necessary to challenge Snape to a game of chess. The only reason Ron is angry now is because he lost at his best game. I mean, Snape didn't even gloat or anything, which is surprising, but…"

But Hermione didn't even hear the last part. The words "he lost at his best game" kept echoing in her mind; no wonder he'd been so angry. They all knew how he felt about his excelling brothers and being Harry Potter's sidekick all through school. Then, when he joined the Quidditch team, he had still had to compete with Harry for the glory. Now, he had lost at his "best game", just as Harry had said.

Feeling sorry for him, Hermione quickly thanked Harry and left to seek out Ron. She found him in the dining room, sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. He didn't look up when she entered, but he knew that she was there. Hermione lowered herself gently onto the chair beside him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "For, you know, being this way."

"That's all right," she replied quietly.

_All right. At least he knows that he is being a jerk_, she thought.

"Are _you_ all right?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I just… I'm sick of not being good at anything."

"You are good at things, Ron. Honestly. I mean, take Quidditch; you make a great Keeper. I just wish that you could find a bit of confidence once in a while."

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course. And if you had only applied yourself, I know that you would have done wonderfully in all of your classes at Hogwarts."

"Except for one, where the teacher had it in for all three of us."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but let his remark go.

"Anything else?" he asked.

She grinned. "Now you're only fishing for compliments, Ronald."

He turned and grinned back at her. She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said, looking up at her.

She nodded, smiling, and then left, letting the door swing shut behind her.

"How did it go?" Molly asked the moment she caught sight of Hermione.

"Surprisingly well, actually," she replied. The rest of time Hermione spent downstairs, talking and laughing with Harry and the Weasleys. Arthur joined them soon after, of course. Just as Molly began to prepare dinner, Hermione thought that she should check up on Severus. After excusing herself, she made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When she entered the bedroom, she found Severus, as usual, sitting on top of the bed and reading a novel.

She closed the door gently behind her and he looked up. She smiled at him. "What are you reading?" she asked.

He showed her the cover, she nodded, and he turned back to the book.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" she asked.

"Do not lie to me and inform me that anyone here has any interest in my presence."

"That is not true. I want you."

"Then have me here. I, in turn, have no interest in wasting my precious energy to walk downstairs. This way, it is much easier for them to discuss how absolutely appalling I am."

"None of them say that! Well, Ron might, perhaps, but he is…" She sighed. "He's Ron."

"Regardless, I have no intention of going downstairs very often during our visit here, and especially not tonight, after Weasley's childish display after our chess match."

"You won't even leave when dinner is served?"

"Perhaps _only_ when dinner is served."

"I see." She approached him and lowered herself onto the bed. "Are you all right?"

"Of course."

"Ron just…"

"Does not enjoy losing."

"Does anyone?"

"Are you defending him?"

"He's my friend, Severus."

"And I am your-" He stopped abruptly and, shaking his head, he looked up at her. "Never mind."

"What?"

"No. I said never mind."

"What were you about to say, Severus?" Hermione asked, laughing. "Father of my child? Lover? Boyfriend? Husband?"

He met her eyes. "What do you think?"

She tilted her head to the side, chuckling.

He reached over and took her hand in his. "I hate to argue with you."

She smiled. "Are you feeling all right? I mean, really, do you have a fever, perhaps? You're acting awfully strange."

"Not of my knowledge."

"If you say so." Yawning, she laid her head on his shoulder, while his hand came to rest on her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I apologize for calling you my husband. I mean, I didn't mean it that way. I was only joking with you."

"It's all right, Hermione. Don't apologize."

She nodded, yawning again. "Two months," she uttered.

"More or less."

"Has it already been seven months?" she asked.

"It is quite difficult to believe."

"Do you realize that this coming November, we will have been together for an entire year?"

"I _had_ realized."

It now occurred to Hermione that this coming November, it would be their one-year anniversary, not to mention that they would have their daughter there with them. Perhaps Ginny was right; _was_ he _ever_ planning on proposing marriage to her? Without knowing what she was going to say, she opened her mouth, but a shout from downstairs interrupted her: "Dinner!"

Severus helped her up off of the bed, taking her hand and walking with her to the door. When they reached it, she stopped and looked up at him.

"I love you," she said.

He stared back at her. "I love you too," he whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"I'll meet you downstairs in just a minute. I need to change my clothes."

"Why?"

"Look at this stain," she said, pointing to a small mark of, apparently, food from their last meal, which Severus had not even noticed until she had called it to his attention just now.

"I see," he said, sighing. "Very well. I will see you shortly." Then he left and descended the stairs. When he reached the dining room, Ron was already sitting at the table, with his hands folded neatly out in front of him. He glanced up briefly when Severus entered, though before that, he had seemed to be in his own world.

_How typical_, thought Severus. _Weasley- the first at the dinner table. Of course, I can hardly comment; I am the second._

They sat in silence, with only the sounds of Molly in the kitchen meeting their ears, until Ron spoke, mumbling and staring hard at the wood of the table, "Congratulations. On the baby, I mean. I suppose I never actually, er, congratulated you."

"Thank you," Severus said slowly, unsure if Weasley was trying to pull something.

Ron looked up. "She seems to like you."

In spite of himself, Severus snorted. "It would seem that way."

"You treat her right, don't you? I mean, you wouldn't hurt her?"

Severus met Ron's blue eyes. "I may not like you, Weasley, and I may not like Potter, but I care for Hermione."

Ron nodded. "Don't hurt her." He paused, and then continued, "I have a feeling that your kid is going to be very proper and…intelligent, between the two of you."

"Our daughter," Severus said.

"What was that?"

"It's a girl."

Then, both men must have realized that they were dangerously close to having a friendly-moment between them, and so they both straightened up and averted their gaze from one another.

Just then, Harry and Ginny entered, laughing, followed closely by Hermione. They sobered, though, when they caught sight of both Severus and Ron in the same room, alone. They took their seats, Harry holding Ginny's chair out for her, and Severus doing the same for Hermione. Shortly thereafter, Molly entered, carrying a tray loaded with food.

Hermione instantly stood, but Molly exclaimed, "No, no! You sit down. You need to rest; I can handle this myself."

"But Mrs. Weasley-"

At once, Severus rose from his seat, setting his hand gently on Hermione's shoulder. "I'll do it. Sit down."

As he left to help Molly carry in the food, he met Ron's eyes, and he thought he saw a glint of approval in them.

They had been discreet, but Hermione had noticed.

_Maybe Ron has finally matured_, she thought, and all throughout dinner, she just smiled.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

They returned to Hogwarts shortly after arriving back at Spinner's End from the Burrow. They were required to report back to school at least one week before the Hogwarts Express pulled in. There were several staff meetings that took place before the students arrived, and of course, Severus entirely loathed the fact that he was obligated to attend each and every one of them. However, having Hermione there with him made it all the more bearable. But when she first walked into the staff room and everyone caught sight of her…

"Hermione!" they all cried. "Look at how big you've gotten!"

_As if she hasn't noticed_, Severus thought bitterly.

"When is it due?" many asked.

Severus, though, not having any interest in being at all part of it, took a seat at the table, folding his arms across his chest and scowling.

"It's nice to see that you haven't changed over the summer," said Remus, sitting down beside him and smiling pleasantly. "It's actually a bit reassuring, in a way."

Severus didn't answer, so Remus prodded him, "May I ask you a question?"

Sneering, he replied, "If you must."

Lowering his voice slightly, Remus said, "When are you planning on proposing to her?"

Severus immediately checked the room for Hermione, or for anyone else who might have heard. But Hermione was across the room, surrounded by a crowd of most of the other teachers. The members of staff that weren't in the group around her were seated at the table, absorbed in conversations with each other, appearing as if they had not overheard a thing that had passed between the two men.

Nevertheless, Severus hissed angrily, "Raise your voice, Lupin, please. I doubt if Dumbledore at the opposite end of the table quite heard you clearly."

"Are you going to answer my question, or are you just going to sit there and scowl?"

Severus turned to look at Remus. "I hadn't yet selected a date."

"So then, you are going to do it? Sometime in the future, you are going to ask Hermione to marry you?"

"Eventually, that is my intention."

"After your daughter is born, I assume?"

"Yes, Lupin, though I fail to see how any of this is your business?"

Remus shrugged. "It's isn't, honestly. However, Hermione is my friend, and so are you-"

"That is news to me, Lupin."

"Do you just love to hear the sound of your own voice?"

"Do _you_?"

Remus sighed, but then he smiled again. "I was only curious, Severus. Several of the teachers have been wondering-"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Which teachers?" he asked.

He shrugged. "Minerva mentioned it. Something about when were you going to get up the courage-"

"It has nothing to do with courage."

"Then what is it? Don't tell me that you're waiting for the right moment; you, of all people, Severus, are no romantic."

"You are correct."

"Why don't you ask her now?"

"Do you think for one moment that she harbors the desperate desire to be eight months pregnant on her wedding day, Lupin?"

"You could wait until after the baby has arrived to hold the wedding, of course."

"I do not even have a ring."

"There are stores for that, you know. You could travel to Hogsmeade this weekend, and I could assist you in choosing one."

"I assure you, such drastic actions as your aid in choosing the ring will not be necessary."

"Fair enough; I would not accompany you. Then, there are many shops in Diagon Alley, as well."

"I am aware. Why are pressing this so hard, Lupin?"

"Simple curiosity. It only makes sense, of course… After all, you are both living together, she is having your child…you love her, and she loves you."

"What if I were to hurt her?"

"So you _are_ afraid."

"Fear is not the issue, Lupin."

Remus sighed. "You won't, because you love her. Don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then what the hell is the problem, Snape?"

"There is no problem. I will do it. I am merely waiting."

Remus smirked. "For the right moment?"

Glaring daggers at him, Severus replied silkily, "Something like that."

Smiling, Remus looked up as Hermione approached them.

"Good morning," she said. "Please tell me that the two of you were not fighting once again."

"Us? Of course not," Remus replied, mocking indignation.

Smiling, Hermione sat down beside Severus, just as Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, signaling the start of the meeting.

After it had ended, Severus was one of the first ones to rise from his seat, and Hermione followed. Before they could reach the door, however, Sinistra approached them.

"Hermione!" she cried. "When is the baby shower? I could knit some lovely little bonnets, or booties! They will be adorable, don't you think? Is it a boy or a girl, by the way?"

Hermione smiled politely. "It is a girl."

"So pink bonnets, then?"

Hermione glanced uneasily at Severus, who was standing near her, though he was slowly edging his way towards the door.

"That would be nice. As for the shower, however, I don't think there's any need to bother with all of that trouble."

Shrugging, Sinistra reached out to squeeze Hermione's shoulder, and then she began to walk away, though she sent a grin over her shoulder. Then Hermione turned back to Severus, accompanying him in leaving the staff room. When the door had shut fully behind them, Severus stopped and moved to look straight into her eyes.

"I love you," he said.

Smiling, she tilted her head to the side and replied, "I love you too."

"Thank you."

She furrowed her brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"No baby shower," he muttered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Thank the gods."

As she smiled up at him, he just stared at her. His eyes flitted over her stomach, and he wondered: _How in the hell could I have gotten so lucky?_ As they started down the hall, he reached over and took her hand in his. He stroked the back of it softly with his thumb, feeling the small hairs and the smooth skin, all the while thinking how perfectly divine a diamond ring would look on that hand.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I have been drowning in homework and, well, just plain work. Plus, our internet rarely works now, for some reason. I hate it! Grr! Yeah, we might be getting a whole new computer. But anyway… Truthfully, from now on, I won't be able to update as frequently as I've been able to in the past. I just don't have time, unfortunately (as you have noticed, of course). Again, so sorry.**

**All right, the baby: Coming. Soon. I promise. (And for real, this time. Lol.) Not to say that it will happen in the _very_ next chapter, but _soon._**

**Of course, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! As always, it was greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story. All of the characters and places and stuff are products of J.K. Rowling's incredible imagination.**

**Please Review! Even if you don't like the story, tell me what you disliked and I will try to work on it in the future. Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 40

The remaining time before the start of term passed rather quickly, just as the rest of the summer had: eating, sleeping, reading, and talking with each other. Nothing much more went on during that last week of summer vacation. After they had returned to Hogwarts, they did not travel; after visiting three different houses over the summer, neither of them was feeling much up to it.

Occasionally, at night, Hermione would awake with excruciating cramps in her legs, and she would cry out in the darkness. Of course, Severus awoke as well, quite startled.

"What? What is it?" he mumbled, sounding as if he was merely talking in his sleep during a dream.

"My leg! I've got a cramp!" she whimpered.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, not opening his eyes as he turned his body slightly to face her.

"I don't know," Hermione said through gritted teeth, and Severus, being the utter man that he was, Hermione thought, rolled back over and resumed his restful state. Then, after the pain had passed, she too returned to sleep.

Finally, it came time for classes to commence once more, and the students' boisterous voices and laughs filled the hallways. Hermione's stomach had grown considerably, so that it was now noticeable by all who saw her. She was also becoming quite anxious in the last weeks leading up to the birth. Gods, it seemed as though this had all happened so quickly. It felt like only yesterday that Hermione had invited Severus to her chambers, with the intention of informing him of her pregnancy. She could not believe that she had been with Severus for nearly a year already.

However, as she was sitting at her desk one day in class, a thought suddenly occurred to her: _We have nothing_. It was true; it had been roughly nine months ago that she had discovered she was pregnant. It was _almost_ nine months ago that she had informed Severus of it. In that time, neither of them had put forth an effort to acquire any of the things that were crucial in caring for a baby.

Of course, she hadn't expected Severus to rush out and purchase any of those items. Mostly, she was angry with herself for not doing just that. At the risk of appearing sexist, she knew that, as the mother, it should have occurred to her to shop for the baby's things. But it hadn't, and that fact bothered her a bit. She decided that she would tell Severus soon, and she followed through.

"Severus, we don't have anything!" she announced later that day, as she was entering their chambers after her classes were entirely over with.

He looked up from the paper he was grading at the desk and, very slowly, set down his quill. "What?"

"We don't have anything," she repeated, saying each word as if it was a separate sentence. "I mean, we don't have a bed for our daughter, or toys, or diapers, or bottles… We don't even have a room! She is due in less than one month, and we haven't even got a name, Severus."

"Calm yourself, Hermione. This weekend, we can travel to Diagon Alley and purchase the necessary items."

"What about her name?"

He sighed. "What do you think we should name her?"

"I am not quite certain."

"Then we will choose a name later, because at this moment, I believe that is the least of our worries concerning our daughter."

She nodded, feeling dazed. "All right. This weekend, we will go to Diagon Alley. That sounds…"

"Sickening," Severus muttered as they later browsed through the shop for "baby things". He was constantly glancing over his shoulder, making certain that nobody he was acquainted with was passing by the window or had just entered the shop. Of course, he knew of no one who was expecting a child. Besides the Boy Who Lived, of course, but Potter's opinion certainly did not matter to him, nor would it ever.

At the moment, Severus was surrounded by bottles with nipples made for tiny mouths, pillows for tiny heads, and beds for tiny bodies. Everything was so damn small. And the only colors that he saw as he gazed around him were pink and blue. There were barely any others.

"Stop it, Severus," Hermione scolded, fingering a pink, lacey blanket.

He walked over to a shelf and picked up a tiny baby shoe. It was white. All right, so there were _some_ other colors, but not many. Where was the black?

Then Hermione set a different, though still pink, blanket into their basket. They walked around a bit longer, as Hermione admired adorable baby things, and Severus attempted in vain to hurry her along.

"Severus, would you quit it! It is Saturday afternoon. We could return to Hogwarts at midnight, and it would be of no consequence."

"No shops would ever be open that late, Hermione, as you are well aware. Besides, what would we possibly be doing for the next twelve hours?"

"Thinking of a name, perhaps? We really should find one soon, you know."

"What is the huge deal about a child's name?"

Hermione turned to look at him. "Our daughter will have this name for the rest of her life. It is up to us to make certain that she is not forced to endure a horrific name like-"

"Severus."

"I happen to like your name," Hermione said as he followed her towards the cribs.

After they had finished and paid for their items, they walked to the very front of the store.

"We should shrink everything, of course," Hermione said, drawing her wand.

"From what I can see, it already _is_ shrunken," Severus replied sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione muttered the spell and then shoved everything into Severus' pockets. Hermione's first thought was to Apparate outside the Hogwarts gates and then walk the rest of the way. However, it then occurred to her that she was nine months pregnant and did not wish to travel such a distance on foot, and so she and Severus decided to use the shop's fireplace to Floo to their chambers instead. After they had done so, Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and instantly walked across the living room and down the hallway. Severus quickly followed her, and he came to find her standing there, staring at one of the empty walls.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need to add a room here, near our bedroom, for her to sleep in."

He nodded and drew his wand. "How large should it be?" he asked.

"It will need to remain her bedroom until she is ten-years-old, I suppose. When she is eleven, she will attend school here at Hogwarts and sleep in the dormitory."

_Ten-years-old_, Severus thought. _Hermione is planning to remain here for ten years_. He felt something just then, as if he could whoop with joy. Of course, he didn't.

He simply said, "Right." Muttering a couple of spells under his breath, Severus waved his wand. In under a minute, another room had appeared directly across the hall to their bedroom. After he was finished, he turned to Hermione.

Smiling, she nodded and stepped inside. The walls were- yes, of course- green.

"Nice try," she muttered, and with a flick of her own wand, they had been transformed to a pale pink, with magenta hearts around the perimeter of the room. Behind her, Severus cringed.

"Please tell me that you are joking."

"Of course not. It's adorable."

"It's something," he muttered. "Are you telling me that I will be forced to view this every time I want to enter my daughter's room?"

"If it had been a boy, then you would have gotten to choose the design of his room."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious."

"Of course I'm not!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing. "Knowing you, the main colors would be black and green. Do we want our daughter to be raised in such a dark and dreary environment?"

"What would be the harm in it?"

"Well, she…"

Again, Severus raised an eyebrow, daring her to go on. _Go ahead and say it_, he thought bitterly. _"Well, she might end up like you." That is what you were going to say before, was it not?_

"Go on," he said quietly.

She shook her head. "Never mind, Severus. Look, the room is remaining the way it is. Would you please bring the bags to normal size?"

He nodded, removing the items from his pocket, setting them on the floor, and bringing them back to their original size. Then he levitated everything- several bags, a crib, and a changing table- out in front of him, moving them into the baby's room. "Where would you like the bed to go?" he asked once he had reached her.

She bit her bottom lip and glanced around.

"How about in the corner?" he suggested.

"There," she said, pointing to a spot near the center of the room.

"Hermione-"

"There," she repeated, more firmly his time.

Severus lowered the baby's white bed down where she had directed him to, and then, while Hermione went to work putting on the bedding, he levitated the changing table.

"Where should this be placed?" he asked.

Hermione turned, looking around. "That," she said, "can go in the corner. Right over there." Then she returned to the baby's bed.

Severus placed the changing table where he had been told, and then he began pulling things out of the bags. He had no idea where any of this was going to go, and so he constantly had to ask Hermione questions about where to place various items.

Her favorite response: "On the shelf." The shelf, where there was clearly no more room for even the smallest of objects. When Severus pointed this out, she sighed as if he was causing her some great hardship to glance around and point at a new space for the object to belong to.

When they were finished, they both stepped back to admire their work. Except that Severus wasn't looking at the room; he was watching Hermione. Her face was lit up, and she was beaming as she gazed around the room. She had installed a window, bewitching it so that no matter what the weather was outside, the sun would always shine into the room during the day, and the nights would always be clear, with stars twinkling in the dark sky. As Severus watched her, he knew that she was going be a magnificent mother. Of course, he had always known this, but watching her now proved it.

"What?" she asked, noticing his eyes upon her. "Severus, please don't stare at me."

"Why not?"

"What if I stood here and gawked at you all day?"

"I would have no idea why you would ever do such a thing."

"Exactly."

"You should see your face, Hermione."

She furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"You cannot wait until this child arrives, can you?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "I cannot express to you how anxious I am. It's a bit frightening, really, when I think about it. I mean, when our daughter arrives, it will be only our responsibility to care for her, and to teach her right from wrong. What if we make a mistake?"

"It is terrifying," Severus said, leaning against the doorframe.

Noting his position, Hermione chuckled. "You really cannot wait to flee from this room, can you?"

Smirking, he answered, "Of course not. Come. You should be resting."

"But look at how adorable it all is, Severus."

"I agree," he said at once, walking forward to take her hand and lead her to the bedroom. "Here; lie down. It is clear that you are completely exhausted."

She shook her head, obviously trying to stifle a wide yawn. She failed. "No, I have essays to grade-"

"I will do it for you," he answered instantly.

Closing her eyes and leaning back against the pillows, she nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course." As she was already lying on the quilts on their bed, he conjured a blanket and draped it over her. Then, he left for the living room, where he sat down at the desk and pulled a stack of essays toward him. Just by glancing at the sheer number of papers mounted before him, he knew that it was going to be a very long night. However, it would only be one more month. In fact, not even that long. Two weeks. Only two more weeks.

It was incredibly difficult for him to believe that after nine months- nearly an entire year- there were only two more weeks remaining. Just two more weeks left to endure.

_And then I'll have a baby screaming in the background_, he thought, although, even as he did, he shook his head and he smiled, picking up a quill and holding it, poised in the air.

Hours later, Severus was still sitting in the same position, reading over a particularly dull essay. So exhausted was he that by now, he was not even bothering to write nasty comments in the margins. He simply recorded a grade at the top and went on to the next paper. It had been silent since Hermione had gone to bed hours ago. This reminded him of all those times before Hermione had come that he had sat alone in his chambers, drinking and reading or drinking and grading or drinking and…well, drinking. Shaking his head, he sighed. He wasn't like that anymore.

Abruptly, Severus heard a _whoosh_ as the orange flames in the fireplace shot up, flickered, and then turned to emerald. He sneered and returned to the paper that he was grading as a face appeared in them.

Potter.

Harry spoke, "Sir? Professor? Snape!"

Severus did not look up as he replied lazily from his desk, "What can you possibly need, Potter? If it is not a dire matter, I suggest you leave now and do not disturb us further."

"Speaking of 'us', where is Hermione?"

"She is asleep, Potter. Do you have any idea what time it is?" He glanced up at the clock. It was one a.m. Just a bit after. "You had better have an excellent reason for your bothersome call so late."

"Technically, it's early, depending on how you look at it. And it is a weekend, Saturday." Harry shook his head, getting himself back on track. "Look, can you please bring Hermione here?"

Severus met his eyes from across the room. "Potter, perhaps you misunderstood me. Allow me to try again: She is nine months pregnant, and she is sleeping. I am not going to wake her up for-"

"Ginny is in labor. She's having the baby."

Severus paused, unsure what to say at this point, until Harry went on, "If this was your kid, and I was you, I wouldn't put you through this, Snape, no matter how much hatred there is between us. Get Hermione in here, if only for a moment. Please."

After a second of consideration, Severus set his quill down and stood up, making his way into the bedroom.

"Hermione," he whispered when he entered. When she did not stir, he took several steps closer and repeated her name. No answer. So he tried again, placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently, "Hermione, wake up."

This time, she moaned, rolling over and drawing the quilts up to her chin. "Severus, I don't want to."

Rolling his eyes, he reached out and yanked the blankets off of her body.

"Gods, Severus," she slurred sleepily, "what is it?"

"Miss Weasley is in labor."

Now, Hermione shot up, her eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"Ginny Weasley is having her baby."

"Right now!"

"Yes."

She paused, and then she asked him, "How can you know that?"

"Mr. Potter's head is in our fireplace."

By now, Hermione had stood up and was making her way into the living room. The moment Harry caught sight of her, he cried quickly, "Hermione, Ginny is having the baby now. Do you want to be here?"

"Of course," she answered at once.

"Then Floo to the Burrow. The midwife is here, and I have to get back to Ginny." He hesitated before he said, in a manner that suggested he was still in the process of making his final decision, "Snape can come, if he wants, but if he makes one snarky comment, I swear to you, I will transform him into something so-"

"Enough, Potter," Severus declared as he walked into the room.

Sneering, Harry nodded once, and then he vanished.

As Hermione walked past Severus, returning to the bedroom, he asked, "You are not honestly going to go, are you?"

"Why not?" she asked distractedly, her eyes darting around the room as if she was searching for something.

Severus held out his hand, and she smiled and took her wand from him. She went on, "You are well aware that you are not required to come. I will not force you."

He followed her into the bedroom, where she began to change her clothes. He sat down on the bed and watched her.

"Could you hand me my socks over there, please?" Hermione asked.

"I will join you if you would like for me to."

"It isn't necessary, not if you don't want to. Truthfully, I don't mind if you remain here instead. However," she said, stopping and turning to him, "may I ask you a question?"

"I suppose," he nodded.

"If it were me in labor, would you be a bit perturbed if Harry and Ron did not come, and then Ginny, of course, with Harry? Wouldn't you simply expect them to be here?"

He stared at her, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't answer that," she said. "Still, I would like if you would come with me, Severus. Really, they are my friends. And you know that if you wanted to visit, say, Draco Malfoy and his family, I would go along with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you really?"

"Of course. I mean, I would not be entirely happy about it, but I would accompany you, if you wished for me to."

He sighed, hating that she was able to guilt him into such things. "Very well. I will go."

"I swear to you, we will leave as soon as we can, the moment the baby is born. Well, not quite, but…" She sat down beside him on the bed. "Will you help me put on my socks and shoes, please? I can't bend down that far."

He nodded and kneeled before her, slipping her socks and shoes over her feet. Bowing his head and pretending to be concentrating on her foot, with his curtains of black hair concealing his face from her view, his mouth opened in a wide yawn. Then he straightened back up, running a hand over his face and then helping her up off of the bed. She followed him into the living room, where he extinguished the few candles that were burning there, and then they both entered the fireplace. Severus took her hand and called out, "The Burrow!"

They landed in the fireplace in the Weasley's living room, where they saw Ron sitting on the couch, his elbows digging into his knees.

"'Mione," he said, smiling when he caught sight of her.

"Hello, Ron. Where is she?"

He motioned to the doorway that led into the dining room. Of course, the large table had been cleared to somewhere else in the house.

"They've used a Silencing Charm," Ron said, "so don't expect to be able to hear anything."

"Why aren't you in there with her?"

His eyes widened and he looked absolutely horrified. "And risk seeing…you know? With my sister? I would never sleep again, Hermione."

She laughed softly. "I understand. Is she… I mean, is the baby coming _right _now?"

"No, not yet. I mean, she hasn't… Her…you know… She's not ready."

Hermione smiled as she saw a woman that she did not recognize enter the room. The woman froze, however, when she saw Hermione's stomach. Grinning, she said, "Not another one, I hope?"

"Not today," Hermione replied.

Extending her hand, the woman said, "I'm Beatrice Niggle. You may call me Bee. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ah. Let's see… I know Ron here, of course. And…?" Bee peered around Hermione to where Severus was hovering in the background with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl plastered on his face. She squinted, as if he was far away, and then her eyes widened and she grinned. "Severus Snape." Then she furrowed her brow. "Not to seem rude, by why in the world are you here? I wasn't aware that you and the Weasleys were terribly close."

"We are not," he answered.

"Then… Did you just arrive?"

"You did not see me here before, did you?"

"Why, no. Then, why exactly are here, Snape? Bring a potion to numb her?"

Sneering at the woman, Severus replied, "Not quite. I arrived with Hermione."

"Miss Granger? Or is it Mrs. Snape, then?" Bee asked, raising an eyebrow at Severus.

"The former," Hermione said.

Bee looked to Hermione's bulging stomach. "And that… Is that yours, Professor Snape?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, realization dawning. "_Professor_ Snape? You were one of my students."

The woman nodded. "Ah, so you do remember. I feared that with your age…but no matter. Still teaching, I suppose? Of course. And your students still wish you dead? I thought so. I graduated about five years ago. Anyway, it was something like that. Actually, I think I remember you," she said, turning to Hermione. "Hermione Granger… Hermione Granger… That name sounds quite familiar. Oh! You were a Gryffindor, weren't you?"

"Yes."

Bee turned to Severus. "Snape, _you_ knocked up a _Gryffindor_? Good Lord!" She looked back at Hermione. "At any rate, I was a Gryffindor myself. Yes, I remember you. You were in first year, while I was in fifth. Quite smart, weren't you?"

Hermione smiled politely. "I suppose you could say that."

Both Ron and Severus snorted, but when the women turned to them, their faces were entirely neutral.

"Bee!" a voice called from the dining room. A deep voice. It was Harry.

Bee began to turn away, but Hermione called her back.

"Yes?"

"May I go in there, as well?"

Bee paused, and then replied, "Very well. Come along, then."

Hermione nodded and followed her into the dining room. Ginny was lying on a bed that was up against a wall, covered with a blanket. Her hair was mussed terribly, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Harry was sitting just beside her. When they saw Hermione standing in the doorway, both of them smiled warmly.

"Hello, 'Mione," Ginny said.

"Hello, Ginny. Er, doing well?"

"Oh, yes. Certainly."

Then her face scrunched up and she grabbed Harry's hand. A contraction. Hermione winced as Ginny moaned in pain.

"This baby had better be absolutely adorable, and never ever cry, for this much pain," Ginny said when it was over. Hermione smiled, taking several steps forward.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, grinning at the woman across the bed from her.

"Why, hello, Hermione! I'm so very glad that you came!" Molly replied happily. "Won't be long for you now, either, will it?" Beaming, she then turned back to her daughter.

It was not long after when Ginny had another contraction. And another. And then, Bee announced that it was time to "check" her once more. Hermione went to stand beside Harry, while Bee went to Ginny's feet. When Bee looked up at them, she announced, "It's time for the delivery. The baby is coming now. Hermione, I apologize, but I'm going to need you to leave. Harry in here only, please. And Molly. Everyone else, out." However, there was only Hermione that was forced to leave, so she backed out of the room swiftly and went into the living room, where there was silence.

"Well, aren't you two a lively bunch," Hermione commented, standing behind Severus' chair. That was when she noticed Arthur on the opposite end of the couch from Ron, with his head resting against the back cushions and snoring.

Ron, Severus, and Hermione's heads turned, then, as two figures appeared in the fireplace, covered in soot and coughing.

"Took a wrong turn," said one of them, stepping out and trying to brush himself off, while simultaneously checking his clothing for his wand.

"Yeah. We had a grand time trying to explain _this_ to the Ministry," said the other.

The arms were filled with fire crackers and all sorts of accessories one might find at a lively party or celebration.

Ah, yes. Fred and George.

"Why, 'Mione! How are you? Haven't seen you since…well, months ago. Gods, you've gotten big."

She smiled. "Thank you, Fred."

"It's George."

"Sorry."

"That's all right. That lot at the Ministry couldn't get it right either. Here, have a cracker."

Hermione took it from him, setting it on the table before her.

"Good morning, Snape," George greeted him.

"You two appear to be in dreadfully high spirits," Severus replied, scowling more than ever now.

"Well, our sister's having our nephew. Why shouldn't we be excited? Right, Ronny?" Fred asked, sitting down beside his younger brother and throwing his arm around Ron's shoulders.

"Sure," Ron replied sleepily, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"So, the midwife's here, I suppose? What's her name? Maybe we know her," George said.

"Beatrice Niggle."

The twins froze, and then turned back to Hermione slowly.

"_Niggle_? Did you say Niggle?" George asked.

"Yes," said Hermione slowly. "Why?"

"No reason," Fred said quickly.

"What's with you two?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Well, we know her…"

"From?"

"Hogwarts."

"She was in seventh year, and you were in fifth. Do not tell me that you both-"

"Fred and George Weasley," came a voice from the doorway. "How are you?"

Everyone (besides Arthur, of course, who had managed to remain asleep through all the noise) turned to face the sound.

"Beatrice Niggle," George said quietly. Fred gulped.

She smiled sweetly, approaching them. "How are you both? I heard you fled Hogwarts and started your very own business. Marvelous. I always knew you two would make it big. Even in fifth year, you both had big promise."

This time, Severus snorted from his place on the couch.

He was ignored, however, as George replied, "Yeah, we're doing great. And you? I guess you're the midwife?"

"Yes, I am. Speaking of which, I need to be getting back to your sister. It's lovely to see you both." She smiled her charming smile again and left them for the dining room.

Fred and George gathered their fire crackers into a pile on the table and sat down, one in a chair, and the other between Ron and Arthur on the sofa. "Hello, baby brother," said George, putting his arm around Ron, who glared at him. George retracted his arm and leaned back.

Fred muttered, "Well, aren't we cheery this fine morning in September? Which reminds me: Hermione, you must be due just about any time, now, right? I mean, really, you and Ginny can't be more than two or three weeks apart."

She nodded. "That's correct."

"You're having a girl, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Will she look like him?" he asked, pointing a finger in Snape's direction.

Hermione glanced uneasily at Severus, who was rubbing his temples as if he had a severe migraine. "Why do you ask, Fred?"

He raised his hands, palms facing her. "No reason. I was only curious. I mean, she's got to look at least half like him, right? She's got his genes in her."

"That is true."

George chimed in, "Fred, leave her alone. You can practically see her pregnancy hormones raging! She could very well bite your head off."

Pinching the bridge of his nose now, Severus muttered, "Shut up, both of you. Leave her alone."

"Well, well, well. Snape to the rescue," Fred uttered indignantly.

Ron looked up. "He's right, guys. You are getting on our nerves. Plus, you're going to wake Dad up."

"Well, he shouldn't be sleeping at this time of day," said Fred.

"It's two in the morning!" Ron cried.

"Now, look at that, Ronald; you've woken him up," Fred said in a reprimanding tone.

"Yeah, nice going," George added.

Ron rolled his eyes as his father stirred beside him. Arthur's eyelids flapped open and he rubbed them groggily, yawning. "Hello, there," he mumbled, stretching. "Where is my daughter?"

"She just went into labor, Dad," said Ron.

"What!" Arthur cried, alarmed. "And nobody woke me?"

"You can't go in there, Dad! I mean, she- She's- What if you...you know...see something?" George exclaimed.

"She is my daughter. For heaven's sake! I changed her diapers when she was a baby."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure if you've noticed, Dad, but she's changed a lot since then. Just ask Harry."

Arthur shook his head and looked around the room, as if seeing it for the first time. His eyes landed on Hermione and Severus.

"Oh, hello, you two. I wasn't sure if we would see you here, Severus."

Severus muttered lazily in reply, "Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Arthur smiled, ignoring the subtle sarcasm in his voice. "Yes, well, I'm glad to see you here. Hello, there, Hermione. Shouldn't you be resting, as well? If I'm correct, you and Ginny are only but a few weeks apart."

George chimed in, "Yeah, Snape couldn't wait to get on top of her the moment Ron and Harry left."

Arthur stood, glaring at the twins, and beckoning for them to follow him into the kitchen. "A word, now," he ordered in a warning tone. They both stood, glancing at each other, and followed.

Hermione went to sit on Severus' lap, placing her arms around his neck. "I will not force you to stay, Severus. You look quite tired."

"I am fine," he murmured, though, if he had not been speaking, he would have appeared to be asleep.

She smiled. "Forgive me, Severus, but you look absolutely exhausted. Perhaps you should leave, sleep, and return in several hours."

"How long does it take for a woman to give birth?"

"Hours, days..."

"_Days_? Are you seriously intending to remain here for _days_?"

"If I need to, I will leave, eat and sleep in our chambers, and then return later."

"You must really love these people."

She smiled. "Sort of." Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, come on!" Ron cried. "I don't want to see that."

"Why are you watching, then?" Hermione asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"I can't just not watch; it's like a train wreck, Hermione. Look, why can't you just get off of him?"

"Because I love him."

"So express your love while I'm not here."

"Why should you care?"

"Because it's you, and it's Snape, and you're...together."

"Ron, I am carrying his child."

"Who cares?"

"I happen to care quite a bit, thank you."

Ron turned to Severus. "I thought you weren't into public displays of affection."

"Not when I initiate it."

"But you _never_ initiate it."

"All the better, then."

Ron rolled his eyes, muttering something to himself as he stood and stretched. "How much longer are they going to be in there?"

"Hours, days..." Severus drawled.

Ron glared, and then closed his eyes. "There's a Silencing Charm around the dining room, right?"

"Yes, there is."

"Good."

Harry appeared just then, entering the living room.

"What's going on, mate?" Ron asked as Harry sat down beside him.

Harry didn't speak. He just stared straight ahead. After a while, he spoke slowly, "If I am this exhausted, I cannot imagine how tired Ginny must feel." Then he spotted Severus and Hermione. She was still on his lap. However, at the moment, Harry didn't seem to mind.

"You came," he said simply.

"Of course we came, Harry. There is no way that I would ever miss this- the birth of your first-born son."

Harry grinned. "We've been waiting nine months for this. I just can't believe that it's finally here. How can nine months have passed so quickly?"

"I know what you mean," Hermione sighed. "It seems like just yesterday that Severus and I-"

"Please, Hermione," Ron said quickly, holding up a hand. "We don't need to hear the details."

Hermione smiled, leaning forward and kissing Severus on his jawbone, as he had his eyes closed and his head was leaning back against the cushions of the chair. His grip around her waist tightened slightly, however, so she knew that he was not asleep.

Just then, Fred, George, and Arthur reentered the room. Arthur took a seat on the couch, while the boys headed upstairs, after sending a grin to everyone.

"What did you say to them, Dad?" Ron asked.

"Nothing that you need to know about. And Harry, shouldn't you be with Ginny?"

He didn't answer, as he was leaning back and had closed his eyes. He looked completely relaxed.

"Harry?" Ron asked, waving a hand in front of Harry's face. "I think he's-"

"Potter!" Severus barked, not even lifting his head or opening his eyes, startling Hermione and causing her to jump in alarm.

Harry jerked to life, opening his eyes. "Sorry, sir, I was-" Then he noticed his surroundings. "Hey!" he cried, glaring at his former professor.

Severus replied lazily, still not opening his eyes, "Should you not be with Miss Weasley, as she is giving birth to your child at the moment?"

Harry didn't answer, knowing that Snape was right, and he stood and went into the dining room, grumbling to himself.

Four hours later, Harry still had not emerged from the dining room. By now, Hermione had abandoned her place on Severus' lap, and was now sitting next to Ron, her head resting on his shoulder. Severus was in the same position as he had been four ago, as was Arthur. All four of them were asleep. Fred and George had not been seen since they had retreated to their room after the conversation in the kitchen with their father.

However, the four adults in the living room were jerked awake when a shout from the dining room reached them, "Holy shit! He's here!" Evidently, the Silencing Charm had been removed. Either that or it had worn off after this long.

Then, still from the dining room, "Harry Potter! Great, now we know what our son's first words are going to be, thanks to you."

"Sorry."

The four adults in the living room all stood, and Arthur called up the stairs, over a baby's cries, "Fred, George, down here, now!" The twins came bounding down the stairs, shoving past everyone else to get into the dining room first.

There, lying on the bed, was Ginny Weasley, her hair a mess and her face glistening with sweat, grinning down at her newborn son, coddled in a blue blanket in her arms. Harry stood beside her, looking as if he might pass out at any moment. Arthur ventured forward first, followed by Ron, and then Severus and Hermione.

"Our first grandchild, Arthur," Molly said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Don't cry, Mum," Ginny said.

"What's his name?" asked Ron.

Ginny glanced up. "Well, we hadn't really-"

"James," Harry answered instantly.

Smiling up at him, Ginny said quietly, "Yes. James. That sounds nice. And for a middle name?"

"You decide," he replied, putting his arm gently around her as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He kissed the top of her head as he watched his son settle down and close his eyes.

Nobody spoke for a bit, while Ginny considered a middle name for the child.

"How about George?"

"Or Fred?" the twins cried out.

Ginny laughed softly. "No," she said. "Arthur." She smiled up at her father, who grinned back at her.

"Thank you, Ginny," he said.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

Bee, who had been standing in the corner, walked forward, holding a piece of paper. It was the baby's birth certificate. She looked from Ginny to Harry. Then she set the paper down on a small table in the opposite corner, and, her quill poised above it, asked, "James Arthur Weasley?"

Ginny looked up. "James Arthur Potter," she said.

Bee paused, looking to Harry, who gazed down at Ginny.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, so Bee spent a minute or two copying out the birth certificate.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Ginny, stroking her hair.

She smiled. "Wonderful," she sighed. Harry grinned at her, and leaned down to kiss her on top of her head once more.

"I love you," he whispered. Ginny kept smiling. Molly was now bawling into her husband's shoulder.

Severus leaned over to Hermione, putting his lips to her ear and speaking as quietly as possible, so that no one else could hear him, "If I am that pathetic at our daughter's birth, please shoot me."

Laughing, Hermione swatted at him playfully with her hand.

"What? What did I miss?" Ron asked, looking over at them.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Now pay attention to your nephew."

He shrugged and turned back to Harry, slapping him gently on the back. "If Ginny had to have a kid with someone, I'm sure glad it's you, mate."

"Believe me, Ron, me too," Harry replied, grinning madly. "Me too."

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I love reading all of your reviews- it is so much fun!**

**There's Harry and Ginny's son. Next is Severus and Hermione's daughter. Next chapter, probably.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story. All of the characters and places and stuff are products of J.K. Rowling's incredible imagination.**

**Review Please! It is always greatly appreciated! Even if you don't like my story, please tell me what you dislike and I'll try to work on it in the future. Thanks!**


	41. Chapter 41

As Severus looked out at his classroom full of third-year students- today, they were Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors- he sneered at their complete lack of enthusiasm for the project. His eyes narrowed as they came to land on one such young lady sitting in the very last row.

"Now, Miss Phillion," he said, uttering every word with hostility for the Gryffindor, "I would like for you, if your small mind is able to comprehend, to-"

Abruptly, bright green flames shot up in the fireplace that stood at one of the walls in the dungeon. Professor Dumbledore had had it installed in case he ever needed to contact Severus hurriedly in an emergency, and had done the same with the other teachers' classrooms.

The flames danced there, empty, for a moment, before Professor Granger's head appeared, eerily floating and glowing from the green light surrounding her. Severus stared at her for several seconds before he snapped out of it and asked through clenched teeth as the students looked on curiously, "What is it, Professor Granger? I thought that it was made perfectly clear to all members of staff that classroom fireplaces are only to be used in emergency situations."

However, this was when he noticed that her breathing was coming in short, sharp gasps. Severus was then torn between showing concern for Hermione and not becoming weak in front of a classroom full of young students.

"If this is not an emergency, I don't know what is," she replied, her eyes wide.

"I am with a class."

"I can see that, Professor. Nevertheless… Come to the Hospital Wing _now_."

"Excuse me?"

"_It's here_."

"I'm sorry, Professor Granger?" he asked roughly, being much too tense to realize immediately what it was that she was speaking of.

Through with subtlety and with frustration boiling inside of her, she cried, "If you don't want to miss the birth of your first born child, Severus Snape, you had better get yourself down to the Hospital Wing this instant!"

His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly as Hermione vanished and his fireplace returned to its usual, dim state. He glanced to his class and stood at the front of the room, unmoving and unsure of what to do. The door to his classroom burst open at that instant, and Remus Lupin stumbled in, apparently out of breath.

"Hermione...having the...baby now," he gasped.

"I am aware, Lupin. She just appeared in my fireplace to inform me of this news," he replied, his face completely void of emotion.

"Oh. Perfect." Remus breathed hard, leaning against the doorframe and trying to catch his breath. When he had, he straightened up a bit and looked at Severus.

"I imagine you'll need someone to cover your classes for the rest of today?"

"Yes," Severus nodded.

As they passed each other, Severus striding towards the door and Remus making his way to the front of the room, the two men's eyes met for just a moment. Somehow, Remus received the message that Severus was sending towards him: _Thank you_.

As Severus made his way up the stairs towards the Hospital Wing, he was oblivious to everything around him. Three young Ravenclaws were running about and, much to their delight, he did not even bother to deduct House Points from them. He only glared at them heatedly and continued in his long strides, his heart pounding what felt like a thousand times a minute.

As he entered the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey appeared seemingly out of nowhere at his side. "There you are, Severus. Good heavens!" she exclaimed. "She's been asking about you. Come, come now." She began to walk forward and waved him toward her. As he followed, he watched as she pulled back a curtain- one of three that were surrounding the bed on all sides. They entered through it and, at once, Severus caught sight of Hermione lying in the bed, her cheeks flushed and several long wisps of hair falling out of her bun and into her face.

"Severus!" she exclaimed, reaching out for his hand. "I wasn't sure if you would come straight away or not."

"You doubted me?" he asked, glaring at Madam Pomfrey, as if commanding her to leave. She quickly obliged.

A little while after that, Hermione suffered a contraction, wincing and squeezing Severus' arm.

"Gods, Severus, it hurts," Hermione muttered when it had passed. "I mean, I knew that it would, of course, but... Do you have children, Madam Pomfrey?" she asked as the medi-witch entered once again.

"Yes. I have a son."

"How did you get through this?"

"It's nothing yet, Hermione. It will get worse."

Moaning, Hermione leaned her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Severus would have reached over to take her hand, but he was waiting until Poppy had gone.

"Well," she said, as though she could read his mind, "I must leave you alone for a little while, now."

After the curtain had flapped shut behind the matron, he moved closer to Hermione, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't wait until this is over," Hermione muttered, covering his hand with hers. "Then we will have a baby. Severus, possibly in just a matter of hours, our baby will be here. We will be able to hold our daughter in our arms... And she still doesn't have a name!" she cried suddenly, burying her face in her hands.

Severus suddenly realized that this was true. They had never decided on a name. It had been discussed once or twice, and then, really, never again.

"I want you to choose the name," he said. "You should decide on the first name."

"Why?"

"You are her mother, and you deserve to name our daughter."

Smiling up at him, Hermione thought for several minutes about the name.

_Veronica. Loraine. Isabelle. Sarah. Vanessa. Elizabeth. Madeline. Carrie. Harriet. Allison. Charlotte. Rachel. Katharine. Samantha. Natalie…_

"Trina!"

Hermione looked up and realized that Madam Pomfrey was speaking to someone else in the Hospital Wing, supposedly addressing a girl named Trina. It was quite beautiful. In fact, it was the first name in nine months that Hermione had heard and begun to seriously consider for their child.

"Trina," she whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Trina is a lovely name," she said, looking at Severus.

He stopped and appeared as though he was considering this for a while. Then, he spoke again, "Very well. Trina. And for a middle name?"

One had been lingering in her mind for quite a while- since they had first discussed the child's name- though she hadn't mentioned it since then. Now, however, she knew that she had to. "What about Eileen?" she said quietly, and his head shot up as he stared at her.

"I have told you my opinion on this matter already," he said instantly, before he could even think about her question.

"I know, Severus, but she was your mother. Instead of trying to forget her death, you might wish to honor it."

"Eileen," he said aloud. "Trina Eileen…" He sighed. "Very well." Hermione's face broke out into a huge smile, and he decided that it was worth it simply for that. "Er, her surname..." he asked.

Hermione was not sure what to say. They were not married yet, and so technically, she supposed that her daughter's name should be Granger. However, if he proposed later, they would need to change it to Snape. And if he didn't propose...? If he thought that this, living together with a child, was enough? Then what?

"What do _you_ want?" she asked.

His mouth opened, closed, and opened again. "It does not matter to me," he lied. Of course, he wanted his daughter's last name to be Snape! _His_ name! Her father's name! But he did not say this. After he had spoken, his mouth snapped shut again.

"Then...Snape. Trina Eileen Snape."

Smiling, Severus kissed her hand, though he was surprised when Hermione's eyes widened in something along the lines of panic as she stared up at him.

"My parents," she said at once. "Through all the commotion, I forgot to call my parents! I need them here, now."

"Would you like for me to call on them?"

"No. I want you here too."

"There is no one else here who is aware of where they are located."

Hesitating, Hermione appeared as if she was considering this for a moment, until she finally answered, "I can Floo them. I did it less than an hour ago, when I notified you that I was in labor."

"No," Severus answered immediately. "I don't want you doing that. You must remain in bed."

"It will take but a few minutes. I will survive it, I promise you. And if it really comes down to it, why can you not Floo them?"

"I hardly know them. We are mere acquaintances. It would be completely unacceptable for me to simply enter their home without warning, especially when considering the fact that they are your mother and father."

Sighing, Hermione replied, "Very well. I will Floo them, then." She moved to uncover herself and, with some difficulty, sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. Severus, of course, was quick to assist her as she made her way onto the floor, through the curtains, and over to the fireplace.

"Professor Granger!" cried Madam Pomfrey when she caught sight of Hermione. "What in heaven's name are you doing?" The medi-witch then rushed forward, toward the younger woman. "You should be in bed."

"I realize that, but I wish to contact my parents-"

"You'll have to forgive me, but I thought that they were Muggles," said Madam Pomfrey with a puzzled expression.

Hermione immediately stopped and stared at the older woman. "They are," she answered carefully.

The medi-witch then pursed her lips and looked at Hermione disapprovingly for a moment before turning away and leaving them to help an ill student.

At this, Hermione proceeded to the fireplace and threw a bit of Floo powder into the hearth. She poked her head inside and viewed the living room to her parents' home.

"Mum! Dad!" she called out. When there was no immediate answer, she became a bit worried. However, at that moment, she heard scurrying footsteps approaching her, and smiled as her mother came into view looking quite astonished to see her daughter's head floating in the fireplace.

"Hermione, how pleasant to, er, see you," Jane stammered.

"Good afternoon, Mum," her daughter replied. "I am at Hogwarts, and I've just gone into labor. Is it all right if Severus Floos to you and escorts you and Dad back to the school?"

"Do you mean right now?"

"Yes."

"That is just fine. Give me a minute to find your father..."

"All right. I'll see you in a bit, Mum."

"Goodbye, dear," Jane nodded.

Pulling her head out of the fireplace, Hermione looked over at Severus, who was standing just beside her and glaring at the students who dared to sneak a glance at him.

"You see, Severus?" she asked once he had helped her to her feet. "I did not get sucked into an alternate universe simply because I am pregnant while using the Floo Network."

"I am not concerned that you are Flooing while you are pregnant; it is only when you use the Network and you are in labor that worries me at all," he replied as they stepped back through the curtain and he assisted her as she climbed into bed. Then he stepped back and began to make his way back toward the fireplace. However, she stopped him before he could get too far.

"Severus, wait. Could you inform Harry and the Weasleys, as well?"

Sneering, he gave her a short nod, and then he left her for the time being.

He then walked through the infirmary, thinking that he should call upon Potter and the Weasleys first. Quickly, he stuck his head into the fireplace, and, within seconds, he could see them sitting there in the living room. Ginny was with the baby on the sofa, cradling it in her arms, while Fred and George sat beside her and cooed at it lovingly.

Severus cleared his throat to announce his presence, and Ginny smiled up at him. Though, a second later, her expression turned to one of confusion. "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley. Hermione is having the baby now. Please inform the rest of your family and Mr. Potter. Apparate to Hogwarts if you would like to be present."

"Very well. We will try to arrive as quickly as possible," Ginny said, though she had to avert her attention as the baby in her arms began to wail.

In an instant, Severus' head had vanished from inside their fireplace, and he had straightened up and stepped into the hearth. He then threw down a handful of Floo Powder at his feet. Moments later, after whirring past countless fireplaces, he landed in the Grangers' home. Brushing himself off, he stepped into their living room and waited, not feeling comfortable enough to call out. He was thankful, then, when Jane walked by and saw him. Instantly, a kind grin spread over her face.

"Why, Severus, you're here!" she exclaimed. "Oh, just give me a moment while I gather our bags and get Robert."

Within minutes, the three of them were rushing past fireplace after fireplace on their way back to Hogwarts (Severus had taken a bit of Floo Powder with him for this reason before he had left Hogwarts). He tried to keep a hold of Mr. and Mrs. Granger during this, as he feared that they might be a bit dazed after their first experience with the Floo Network. He was correct. While he landed fairly gracefully and calmly stepped out of the hearth, the Grangers staggered out into the Hospital Wing. After they had recovered from their experience, he quickly led them in the direction of Hermione's bed.

The couple entered the curtained room after Severus. After he had leaned down to gently squeeze Hermione's shoulder, he stepped back so that her mother and father could stand beside their daughter.

"Oh, Hermione!" Jane exclaimed happily, and Severus could already see the tears in her eyes.

Hermione sat, smiling up at her mum and dad, her round stomach forming a giant mound underneath the thin blankets.

"Mum, thank you so much for coming," Hermione said as her mother leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Did you think that we would miss this?" her father asked, smiling.

Hermione grinned up at them. "I suppose not."

"Really, this is our first grandchild!" Jane exclaimed, squeezing Hermione's shoulder.

Severus briefly caught Robert's eye, and then averted his gaze back to Jane. "_First_?" he asked.

Jane turned to him, her smile fading a bit. "Well, yes. You're going to have more, aren't you?"

"I had not planned that far into the future," Severus answered, unsure of what he should say in front of Hermione.

Thankfully, she chose that moment to join the conversation. "Mum," she said quickly, taking a gentle hold of her mother's sleeve and pulling her around to face her, "we aren't even married yet. You're getting ahead of us."

"And why haven't you asked her yet?" Jane asked, turning to Severus, though it was clear that she was only teasing in a fun sort of way.

Severus, however, simply raised an eyebrow. "I have no ring," he replied.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she stared at him, and her mouth twisted into a sort of half smile.

"Well, if that's all that's holding you back, then..." Robert said teasingly, beginning to slide his ring off his finger. Chuckling, Jane reached over to swat at her husband playfully, while Severus sent him a small smile.

"How in heaven's name did you get him to do that?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked through the curtain, eyeing Severus and causing him to revert back to his usual scowl. Clicking her tongue, Madam Pomfrey smiled at everyone. "Hermione," she said after a moment, "when it is time for the birth, will you be wanting any medication?"

"I have heard that that can hurt the child," Jane said, looking worried. Of course, she was speaking only of the Muggle way, as she was not aware that there were other techniques that were used in the wizarding world.

"Severus, have I asked you to brew that potion yet?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Not recently."

"Oh. Well, you could brew it now, if you like. Not that you shouldn't be here, of course, but she isn't very far along; I'm sure you would have the time, if you choose to do so. Hermione?"

Appearing uncertain, she looked from Severus to Madam Pomfrey to her parents.

"If you aren't certain, darling, don't do it," Robert said quietly, taking his daughter's hand and pressing his lips to it lightly.

Nodding slowly, Hermione murmured, "Yes. I mean, no. No, I don't want a potion or anything."

Madam Pomfrey looked uneasy. "It will hurt badly-"

"I know that!" Hermione snapped, but immediately looked as if she could take it back. "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"That's all right, dear. Pregnancy does that to a woman," Madam Pomfrey replied, the corners of her mouth curving upward as she readjusted Hermione's blankets around her.

"Is that all, then?" Hermione asked, not in an unkind way.

"Yes, I believe so. Severus, you know where to find me if you need anything," the older witch said quickly as the curtains swished closed behind her.

"She seems nice," Jane said.

Severus looked up. "She's mad."

"Severus," Hermione said, scolding him, though now, there was no joy in her voice as her face screwed up in pain. When her contraction was over, she was holding her mother's hand.

"Mum, did I cause you a lot of pain?" she asked, looking terrified of the answer.

"Do you mean before or after you were born?" her mother asked, smiling.

"You set yourself up for that one, Hermione," her father chuckled. "Still, to answer your question, yes."

"How would you know?" Jane demanded.

"Believe me, I know. She was cursing at me the entire time."

"I was not! Your father does not have a clue what he is talking about, Hermione."

"Of course I don't," Robert said sarcastically, smiling at his wife.

Severus watched them, amazed. These people were going to be his daughter's family. Her grandparents. Her only set of grandparents. He knew that Trina had better cherish them for as long as she had them; they didn't come much better than this.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Nearly twenty minutes later, Madam Pomfrey poked her head in between the curtains, addressing Hermione, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have arrived, as well as the rest of their family. Shall I show them in? Not all at once, of course, but..."

"Yes, please," said Hermione. It was only now that she realized that she probably looked like a complete mess, but this was Harry and Ron- the three of them had seen each other at their best and at their worst. She did not have to wait ten seconds before the curtains swished open.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked as he entered, followed closely by Ron and Ginny. Instantly, a huge grin spread over Hermione's face and her eyes lit up as she caught sight of her best friends approaching her. All three of them leaned over to hug her, and Harry and Ginny both kissed her cheek quickly before pulling away, smiling broadly.

"So," Harry said, smirking, "who's the godfather?"

"Severus and I hadn't discussed it."

Harry looked to Severus, sneering. "Not Malfoy. I don't care if he's supposedly halfway decent now or not."

"Draco Malfoy has three children of his own, Mr. Potter. I would not burden him with my own," Severus replied, sneering right back at him.

Harry looked back at Hermione. "Well, you let us know when you've made the decision," he said, winking before he stepped back and placed his arm around Ginny's waist.

Hermione asked Ron, "When are you going to get yourself a girl, Ron? I can't even remember your last girlfriend."

"Actually, um, I have. I mean, I met her last week," Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's real nice."

"That's wonderful, Ron!"

"You never told me anything about this girl, mate," Harry said, punching Ron playfully in his shoulder. "Do we know her?"

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Ron shrugged and took a step toward Hermione, staring at her stomach. "How long have you been in labor, 'Mione?"

"Too long."

"I'm so glad that I had a fairly easy time in labor," said Ginny, squeezing Harry's waist.

"Where is James?" Hermione asked.

"He's at home with Beatrice. You do remember the midwife, don't you? Well, she is with him for now. That's why I can't stay long, Hermione; I'm sorry," Ginny said apologetically.

"That's all right. You can leave whenever you need to. It's not as if it's very exciting here," Hermione replied. "Oh, Mum, Dad, have you met Ginny?"

"Once, I believe," said Robert, reaching forward to shake her hand, along with Ron and Harry. Jane did the same, smiling widely at them.

"How are you, Ronald?" she asked kindly.

Ron grinned at her. "I'm just fine, Mrs. Granger. And you?"

"I am doing quite well. You were always such a polite boy. And you too, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Jane looked from Harry to Ginny. "What's this I hear about you having a son, now, Harry Potter? And...Ginny, was it?"

"Yes. He's barely a month old now. Gorgeous boy. Green eyes, red hair," Ginny answered, obviously a proud mother. "He'll be handsome, like his father, I'm sure."

Harry leaned down to kiss the top of Ginny's head.

"Did any of the other Weasleys come?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry if we're boring you," Ron said sarcastically.

Smiling, she shook her head and replied, "No, honestly. Are your mum and dad here?"

"They're waiting outside. If you hadn't noticed, this 'room' here is barely big enough for the seven of us," he answered.

"Well, I should get going, anyway. James is probably driving Bee absolutely mad by now," Ginny said, smiling as she bid her goodbyes.

Just after she had departed, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered, both of them giving Hermione big hugs.

"Are you doing all right, dear?" Molly asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Don't mention it, Hermione."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, hello, Hermione. Had much pain yet?"

"So far, it hasn't been too bad," she answered.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley. This is my wife, Molly," Arthur said, holding his hand out to Robert and Jane Granger.

Before long, it was obvious that it was quite crowded in the curtained room, and so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their goodbyes for the night, along with Harry and Ron.

"We'd better be going, 'Mione," Harry said, yawning.

"We'll see you in the morning," Ron added. After they had bid their goodbyes to everyone there, they both left the infirmary.

Just as they did this, as if on cue, Remus Lupin approached Hermione's bed, grinning at everyone. He immediately introduced himself to Hermione's parents and said hello to both Severus and Hermione.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" he asked, eyeing her stomach.

"At least several more hours," she replied.

"I just saw Harry and Ron leaving. Did they behave themselves?"

"Yes, they did, actually," she answered, smiling.

Remus nodded. "Has Dumbledore been to see you yet?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head and yawning.

"Well, perhaps tomorrow, then. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you must be quite proud."

"Yes," said Robert, "we most certainly are."

"And Severus here is so terribly sweet," Jane uttered.

Remus snorted, though he quickly tried to cover it up as a cough. "_Sweet_. Yes, Severus has always been very _sweet_."

Severus stood across from Remus, glaring daggers at him, while Lupin simply grinned broadly.

"Well, I should probably be going," Remus said after a bit. "I just wanted to see Hermione. It was nice to have met you, Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger," he added, shaking their hands. After nodding to Severus and Hermione happily, he too left the Hospital Wing.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! All of you are so awesome!

Special thanks to my beta, SwissMiss1!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story. All of the characters and places and stuff are products of J.K. Rowling's incredible imagination.

Review Please! It is always greatly appreciated! Even if you don't like my story, please tell me what you dislike and I'll try to work on it in the future. Thanks!


	42. Chapter 42

It took hours. Severus watched as Hermione's face screwed up in pain and she whimpered, "No, I can't do it anymore! Gods, please!" It nearly killed him. He thought that his heart would simply fall out of his chest. Not to mention that he feared she would break his hand right off if she squeezed it any harder.

The entire process was breathtaking to watch. It was new life. It was magnificent.

Severus could not believe that this was Hermione Granger, giving birth to his daughter. Well, their daughter, really. It was just that he had never pictured himself with a child. Of course, he had always possessed the desire for a wife, but never a child, least of all a daughter. Before five months ago, he'd have thought that he would not have accepted a daughter, that it would have had to be a son. But when he heard from Madam Pomfrey that the baby was fine and healthy, he didn't care about anything else. Let it be a girl, boy, or a green, four-eyed alien- he would still love it more than anything else.

This much, he knew- he would love his daughter. Even so, he feared that he would be an inadequate father. He had complete faith in Hermione, and more so after watching Jane Granger, but he, Severus, had not had the best example to take from. Well, that is an understatement, Severus knew. But what if he hit his daughter one day? What if he ever hit Hermione? Though he didn't like to remember the incident, he knew that he had gotten physical with her once. Just once, and she had forgiven him, but he had still done it. What if he taunted his daughter the way that he taunted his students?

What if he was unable to provide for his family somehow? And if he made a mistake with his daughter? He now had a tiny being whom he and Hermione were responsible for, and no one else. This frightened him more than anything.

He watched as his daughter was born. The daughter that he and Hermione had made. This baby, Trina... She was their flesh and blood. She was their bodies, fitted perfectly together. They would always be a part of her. Always.

Severus stared ahead. Trina was almost completely out now. It could be a bit disgusting, but still, it was a miracle. A miracle. What else could produce this gorgeous baby girl?

And finally, she was here. The sound of a baby's cries reached his ears, and unconsciously, he breathed a sigh of relief. Poppy handed him a pair of scissors and he reached out to cut the umbilical cord, severing the last necessary physical ties from the baby to Hermione.

"Severus," Hermione said quietly, and he could already see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Look, Severus. Look at our baby."

"I see," he replied, sending her a small smile.

"Here you are," said Madam Pomfrey a little while after that as she handed Trina to Hermione. The baby was wrapped in a soft, pink blanket, and Severus watched as Hermione cradled their daughter in her arms.

"Hello," Hermione said quietly as she stared at her daughter. "I'm your Mum, and this is your Dad. Hello, Trina. Say hello, Severus."

It was suddenly very hard to breathe. Severus stared down at his daughter. "Hi."

Hermione grinned. _And he thought Harry was pathetic... _she thought. Then she looked down at Trina. "He doesn't talk much," she whispered.

Severus squeezed Hermione's shoulder gently and smiled. He hadn't even noticed that Poppy had left them alone.

"Would you like to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"She's so small. What if I- I mean, I have never-"

"It will be all right, Severus. Come here."

He leaned down to take his daughter from Hermione.

"Support her head, like that...yes."

Severus' lips parted as he gazed down at Trina Eileen Snape. She felt so frail in his arms, as if at any moment, with the slightest movement, she could easily break. He shifted slightly.

"What if I hurt her?" he asked, looking up at Hermione.

"You're doing just fine. You've nothing to worry about." It was silent for a few minutes. Then she spoke again, "She has your eyes. Did you see?"

"My eyes?" he asked.

Smiling, Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Everything else she got from you. She's gorgeous," Severus murmured.

Hermione watched him, though after several minutes, he glanced back up and her eyes were closed. Well, it was no surprise. Shoving a tiny human being out of her body... She must have been exhausted.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"My dear boy," said a voice behind him, and Severus knew instantly who it was. He turned around, his black eyes meeting a pair of twinkling blue ones.

"Good afternoon, Albus," said Severus, nodding.

"That pink matches your outfit perfectly," said Albus, smiling.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he looked back down at his daughter.

"You know, Severus, it is thought by some that having a child means that one's life is not entirely in vain. That one was placed on this earth for a purpose, to accomplish something greater."

"Really, Albus? Who thinks that?"

"Well, no one that I know, but..." Albus chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lemon drop, popping it into his mouth. "Would you like a sweet?" he asked as he offered one to Severus.

He shook his head and glanced up at Albus. "No. Why did you not come sooner?" he asked, attempting to sound as though he did not care.

"I was delayed by business," the Headmaster replied calmly, shrugging.

Severus' head shot up. "What sort of business?" Indeed, what kind of business could have delayed Dumbledore for this long? When anything like this was brought up, Severus immediately feared that another Dark wizard was rising again. He could not help it.

"Nothing to worry about," said Albus quickly, waving his hand. "May I see...what is her name?"

"Trina Eileen."

"How lovely. After your mother, of course. And has she taken your name?"

"Yes," Severus replied, and Albus smiled as he heard the pride in the younger man's voice.

"May I see her?"

Severus shifted his daughter and moved the blanket slightly so that her face was visible to the Headmaster. Trina's eyelids flickered open and she stared up at her father and Dumbledore.

"She certainly has your eyes, Severus. My, she is beautiful," Dumbledore uttered, smiling down at the baby. Then he looked back up at Severus. "Trina Eileen Snape. How delightful. Will she attend Hogwarts when she grows old enough?"

"Of course," Severus answered at once.

"And what house will she be in, do you think?"

Smirking, Severus replied, "Slytherin."

Albus chuckled, and then he noticed Hermione's eyes begin to open. "Hello, Hermione. Are you quite exhausted?"

Covering her mouth as she yawned, she nodded. "Yes, as you can probably tell."

"Indeed. In that case, I suppose I ought to be leaving you alone, shouldn't I? I simply wanted to visit and wish you both the best of luck. From what I can see, your daughter will grow up to be gorgeous, so you can at least be thankful for that," Albus said, waving goodbye to them and smiling as he left.

Hermione looked up at Severus. "Can you take your eyes off of her?" she asked.

Smiling, he looked up at Hermione and walked toward her. He took in her flyaway hair, red cheeks, and the dark circles under her eyes. He smiled as he said quietly, "You are gorgeous." His daughter began to squirm in his arms, and he immediately handed her over to Hermione.

"She might be hungry," she said, taking her daughter and bringing Trina to her breast.

Severus watched as his daughter feasted on the sweet nectar that leaked out of Hermione's body. And he smiled.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"You are free to leave," said Madam Pomfrey after she figured that both Hermione and Trina were fit to leave the infirmary and retreat to the dungeons.

On their way back to their chambers, Hermione carried the child, while Severus walked beside her. It was lunch time now, and they did not meet anyone on their way to the dungeons, as all of the students and staff were in the Great Hall. This was something for which Severus was very grateful. When they had reached the chambers, Hermione sighed in relief, delighted to be home.

Walking through the front door, she held her daughter close to her body. Gods, she never wanted to let her go. She hadn't realized before she held her daughter in her arms that it was even possible to love anything this much. She loved her mother and her father and Severus, but she _loved_ Trina.

She had often heard of a mother's love for her child, and how it did not equal anything else in the world, but she had never really understood it until now.

For a moment, she wondered if Severus felt the same way about Trina as she did. Well, he was her father, after all. Curious, she looked up at him and asked quietly, "Severus, how much do you love us?"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Tell me how much you love us, Trina and me."

"More than anything."

"More than what?"

"More than..." He thought for a moment. "More than I love the soft simmering of a cauldron. More than I love bewitching your mind and ensnaring your senses."

Hermione laughed as she answered, "I love you, too. Do you know that?"

"I do," he nodded, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Trina began to squirm, then, and it was not long at all before her high-pitched wails filled their chambers and echoed off of the cold, stone walls of the dungeons. First, Hermione tried to determine whether or not this outbreak had a purpose, such as the baby was hungry. Indeed, she was. Trina suckled the milk from Hermione as if she was starving.

Severus watched in amazement as Hermione provided their daughter with nourishment, keeping her tiny body healthy. He wished that he could give his daughter something, as well. And not just a toy or a bottle of milk. No; something real.

He knew that this was impossible, of course. What could a father give their child that a mother could not?

"Hungry, was she?" he asked sardonically.

"I suppose so," Hermione said, smiling softly as she gazed down at their daughter. Trina's tiny hands plucked at the fabric covering Hermione's chest while she gulped down the milk. After she had pulled away from her mother's breast, Trina nestled her head into Hermione's warm body and closed her eyes.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

In the middle of the night, piercing cries filled Severus and Hermione's ears. Severus immediately moved to stand up, but Hermione slurred sleepily, "Severus, lay back down."

"I will-"

"You don't have any milk, and even if you did, you have no idea how to prepare a bottle."

"And you do?" he asked, so drowsy that he really wasn't aware of what he was saying.

Shrugging her robes over her shoulders, Hermione rolled her eyes in the darkness. "Lay down, Severus."

Without one more word of protest, he did so.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Trina woke them up two more times that night, and then again, very early in the morning, as the sun was peeking through the curtains.

"Why did we decide to have her, again?" Severus moaned as he buried himself deeper underneath the quilts.

"Severus, that is a horrible thing to say," Hermione scolded him, drawing her robe tightly around her and going to their daughter.

After a while, Severus simply gave up on sleep, and stood. It was then that he noticed his daughter was no longer crying. Making his way into her room, he saw Hermione sitting in the wooden rocking chair, humming a soothing lullaby and nursing Trina. He stood, gazing at her, for several minutes before he cleared his throat quietly to announce his presence. Then he began to walk forward, into the room.

"Isn't she lovely when she is quiet?" Hermione whispered, smiling up at Severus.

He nodded. "Indeed. But then, she is always lovely." After remaining still for several minutes, his eyes fixed upon the two people he cared for most in this world, Severus said quietly that he should grade essays now, as he would probably be busy later. Hermione agreed, and, with a smile, she watched him go.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

On Sunday, Severus attended a meeting in the staff room, and it was quickly apparent to Minerva and Remus, as well as to everyone else, that he was exhausted. Well, more so than usual.

"Congratulations on your daughter," said Minerva as she took a seat beside Severus. "What did you decide on for a name?"

"Trina Eileen Snape," he replied, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How lovely."

"How are you and Hermione handling parenthood thus far?" Remus asked, sitting down on the other side of Severus.

"I am surrounded by Gryffindors," Severus muttered before turning to the man sitting beside him. "Do you have any idea, Lupin, how often children cry? My daughter's wailing is a never-ending screech that is the first thing to reach my eardrums in the morning."

"Sounds...pleasant."

"How long will Hermione be absent from classes?" Minerva asked suddenly.

"She believes that it will be approximately two months."

"What will you do with Trina after she returns to teaching?"

"I will discuss it with the Headmaster before taking any action concerning the matter," said Severus, just as Dumbledore stood and called the meeting to order.

"As some of you already know, a new member has been added to the Hogwarts family," said Albus, his eyes twinkling as he looked in Severus' direction.

_Dear Merlin. Must he begin the meeting with this? _Severus thought. He was not amused.

"Hermione had her and Severus' daughter on Saturday evening. She was given the name Trina Eileen Snape."

"Thank you, Albus," Severus muttered through clenched teeth. He was relieved when the Headmaster switched topics not long after this.

After the meeting, Severus did not stand at once, as he was generally known to do. Instead, he remained seated for several long seconds, blinking and staring straight ahead, before he stood and slowly began to make his way toward the door of the staff room.

"Severus," Albus called, and he turned around to face the older man.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Is it correct that Hermione will not be teaching for another two months?"

"Yes, sir. Perhaps three, as I have already informed Minerva and Lupin. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course. She may take six months off, if she needs it," Albus exclaimed, smiling. "After she returns to classes, however... What are your plans for Trina?"

"I was intending to discuss that with you, Albus."

"Some of the more motherly house-elves are more than capable of taking care of her."

"Forgive me, Headmaster, but I doubt if I would feel very comfortable leaving my daughter in the care of beings that are not entirely human."

"Perhaps Hagrid..."

"No," said Severus at once. _He'd likely crush her. Or accidentally feed her to some wild creature out of the forest_, he added mentally.

"Very well, then," the Headmaster replied. "You might consider taking her to a babysitter, and then Apparating to collect her after your classes are done with for the day."

Severus considered this for a moment. He and Hermione could take care in choosing the person who was to care for Trina. This idea, he decided, was not so terrible. After promising Albus that he would propose the idea to Hermione and they would both seriously consider it, Severus left the staff room and returned to his chambers, where Hermione was waiting for him.

"What was covered at the meeting?" she asked the moment he entered the living room.

"Nothing of any great importance," he replied, removing his robes and placing them over the back of the sofa. "You missed nothing." After he glanced around, his eyes settled back on Hermione. "Where is she?"

"Sleeping," Hermione whispered. "If you make a bit of noise, I will have to _Avada Kedavra_ you."

"The same goes for you, I do hope you realize," he replied, taking a seat in the sofa and closing his eyes. He opened them rather soon, though, and stared at Hermione. "You should be resting," he said quietly.

"I am resting, sitting here on the sofa."

He shook his head. "You know very well what I meant. You should be lying down in the bedroom."

Hermione sighed. Seven or eight months ago, she would have replied to his statement with "Care to join me?" and a raised eyebrow. Now, however, she wanted no part of sex. That was much too exhausting an activity for her to be doing just now. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that she was so worn out that she was physically incapable of it. Right now, she had only one desire: sleep, and nothing else. Trina was lovely and meant everything to her, of course, but the baby was so time- and energy-consuming. Hermione was quite certain that all children were this way, and this, perhaps, frightened her more than anything else had so far. Still, she was utterly perplexed as to how such a small thing could require so much time and attention devoted to it.

Still, she was aware that having Trina was a wonderful experience, and probably the best thing for Severus, who was also thinking quietly to himself at the moment.

As he stared at her, he was completely unable to fathom the ways of the world just then. During his life, he had committed so many horrific acts, with no mercy in his heart, against innocent victims. He had never been deserving of any companions to care for him, nor did he deserve anyone to love in return. However, in just one year, he had gone from having no one to having two people who loved him unconditionally, and whom he loved, as well. Honestly, he had no idea why or how he had gotten so lucky.

It was then that he wondered: what if Hermione Granger had never decided to travel to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Would she be alone? He would certainly be brooding down here in his room, alone. What would he be doing right now if Hermione was not with him? Most likely, he would be sitting here alone, reading or grading essays. Would he be drinking?

Perhaps.

Probably. He wondered why he had needed alcohol so often when he had been without her, but immediately dismissed the question.

Shaking his head, he walked forward and saw that Hermione's eyes were closed. Using his wand, he positioned her so that she was lying down on the couch, her head at one end and her feet at the other, and covered her with a blanket. Then, as quietly as he could, he went to his bedroom. No sooner had his head touched the pillow that his daughter began to scream for Mummy or Daddy. Well, Severus knew that it was certainly no contest; Mummy had the milk.

Regretfully, he had forgotten before now to ask Hermione how to show him to prepare a bottle for Trina. And this was definitely not something with which he would be willing to hazard a guess. No, he would wake Hermione now and ask her to show him as she did it.

He stood and staggered to the door, his steps clumsy from exhaustion, and stepped into his daughter's bedroom. Going to her bed, he gazed down at her. Her lips were formed into a deep, gummy frown as a piercing shriek erupted from her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and then, as her eyelids opened, she caught sight of her father. He liked to think that she calmed down a bit at this. Reaching down, he took her carefully into his arms and pulled her close to him. He wondered now if she needed her nappy changed- he had not yet done this, either- and shuddered at the thought. Trina obviously calmed down quite a bit now that someone was holding her. Still, Severus had not been present much with her since she was born, which he regretted. What if she had no idea who he was? Was he just a stranger to her, here to provide her with milk when Mother was delayed?

Severus had little to no memories of his own father from his very young childhood; he did not intend to allow the same process to happen with Trina. "Sh," he said gently, cradling her to his chest. "Don't cry."

"Are you having quite a time with your father, Trina?" asked Hermione, leaning against the doorframe and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"She is," Severus said in a quiet voice.

Hermione smiled and walked toward them. "Don't you think she has your eyes?"

He looked down at her, and found that her eyes were as dark as his. "Yes," he answered, "I do."

"We won't be able to tell until she is older, of course, but I think she's going to resemble you quite a bit."

"Let us hope not."

Shaking her head, Hermione walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "She's stopped fussing."

"Indeed."

"Still, she probably needs her nappy changed."

Looking uneasy, Severus glanced up at her. "I have not done that before, Hermione."

"Perhaps you should learn, then, Severus. Besides, you're a smart man," she said, smirking. "It's not as if you could not figure it out."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at Trina. "Very well," he said, carrying her to the changing table in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm going to change her nappy. Why?"

"I didn't really think you would do it."

"And once again," he replied, "I have proven you wrong."

Chuckling and shaking her head, Hermione left the room for several minutes, in which time Severus mastered the art of changing a baby's nappy. Well, perhaps not mastered- even he could admit that- but he would learn more about this child as time went on. After all, that was what fatherhood was all about, he supposed.

At that moment, he wondered what his own father had felt like when Severus was born. Was Tobias joyful? Full of regret? Severus knew that he would never know for certain; he could only guess. He wasn't even sure that his father had ever really loved him. Of course, his mother had loved Severus- of that, he was positive- but his father... He hit Severus, even when Severus was a small child. How could you love anyone whom you would inflict that kind of pain upon? In Severus' opinion, it simply did not work. Then again, some people would wonder how you could love anyone who was twice your age, and, well...

Severus shook his head. He wasn't like his father. He wasn't going to be like his father. He would care for Trina, like a father should love and care for his child, and he would most certainly protect her. He, of all people, knew what dangers lurked in this world- the evils- just waiting to suck you in and never let you out. No; his daughter would not end up like him. He would not let her. Because he would not end up like his father.

"Severus?" he heard Hermione whisper.

He turned toward her slowly, trying to ease Trina back into sleep.

"Did your first experience with a nappy go well?" she asked, grinning.

"Yes, it did. Thank you for your inquiry."

Smiling, Hermione bit her lip and watched as Severus set Trina down in her crib. However, the child began to whimper as soon as her back touched the soft fabric of her bed, and Severus reluctantly picked her back up in his arms again.

"Is she everything you hoped she would be?"

He thought for a moment. "She is much more." It was silent for several minutes. "I cannot believe that this tiny being depends solely on us for support; on me."

"She is in good hands, then."

"I suppose so. I also cannot begin to comprehend the fact that this child spent nine months inside of you."

"She is a part of you, as well," Hermione laughed.

"Yes, but... She is our flesh and blood, Hermione. She is ours, and no one else's to have. Do you realize that?" He paused, not sure if he wanted to say more. However, very quietly and with a bit of difficulty, he continued, "I would die for her. A thousand times, if need be."

Hermione smiled. "So would I."

"Who else?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who else would you die for, without even having to consider it?"

She paused, thinking. "You, of course. Perhaps Albus Dumbledore. My mother and father. Harry or Ron, probably. And then, Trina, as I said already.

"Seven people, in the entire world."

She nodded. "Yes. Why do you sound so astonished?"

He shook his head.

Laughing, Hermione replied, "I believe you might try putting her back in her bed."

"What is the point, honestly? She will only awaken an hour from now, begging for milk."

"Nevertheless, we need sleep, as well. I've hardly slept at all for the past four days."

Nodding, he carefully lowered his daughter down to her bed, and then gently set her down into it. He froze for a moment, just waiting for her wailing to begin again. When it did not, he allowed himself a sigh of relief. He turned to see Hermione walking from the room. After he had leaned down and seen Trina's chest rising and falling with her breaths, he followed Hermione into their bedroom.

Within seconds, both of them collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. They did not even bother to remove their clothes.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

He opened his eyes and sat up in the bed slowly, so as not to waken Hermione. Carefully, he then made his way out of the bedroom and into Trina's room. Walking with the utmost concentration, so as not to make a sound, he approached her bed. Looking around, he found a chair, pulled it up, and set it so that it was facing his daughter. Then he sat down on it and stared straight ahead.

Occasionally, Trina's eyelids began to flutter, though they stopped then after several minutes. He intently watched her chest rise and fall, making certain that she was breathing. He had heard stories about many infants who simply stopped breathing while they were asleep. But no; his daughter was fine. His daughter was all right. His daughter was alive, and was breathing.

Severus could not help but feel guilty just then. He, who had done so much harm to others in his lifetime, did not deserve the life that he had now. He maintained a well-paying, stable career, kept a house, had a beautiful daughter, and he had Hermione. His heart soared when he thought of her.

Two years ago, she had only been Miss Granger, insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all. Now, she was Hermione. His Hermione. She had given him everything. She had given him Trina. Because of these two people, he was truly happy- more so than he had ever been in his entire life. Not that that was saying much, of course. Still, she made him feel wonderful.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Hermione met him the following morning with red, tired eyes.

"Are you all right, Severus? I heard you get up last night, but I didn't hear Trina fussing at the time."

"Yes, I'm fine. I awoke and went into her bedroom."

"Why?"

"I was afraid that she was not breathing. She was, of course, but still, I sat and watched her sleep for a little while before returning to bed."

Hermione smiled. "You see? Already, you are a terrific father."

He shook his head. "I cannot believe that for the rest of my life, I must care for that tiny human in the next room. Not that I dread it, of course, but I simply fail to wrap my mind around the concept."

"Let us wait and see how you feel about that in twenty years."

"I suppose."

Just then, a high-pitched scream reached them in the living room.

Sighing, Hermione began to stand, but Severus was quicker. He held up a hand. "I will get it," he said quietly, and Hermione watched as he walked into the bedroom and held their daughter. Softly, she smiled. Maybe someday, he would even learn how to prepare a bottle.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are amazing!

Special thanks to my beta, SwissMiss1!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story. All of the characters and places and stuff are products of J.K. Rowling's incredible imagination.

Review Please! It is always greatly appreciated! Even if you don't like my story, please tell me what you dislike and I'll try to work on it in the future. Thanks!


	43. Chapter 43

It had been barely two months since Hermione had given birth to her and Severus' daughter. They had both enjoyed her presence immensely, and they certainly loved her more than anything. Of course, sometimes they loved her more than at other times, like at three o'clock in the morning...

On one such morning, at just a little after three, Severus awoke abruptly to his daughter's cries. Groggily, he stood and went to her. It was his turn, after all, as Hermione had gone the last time.

When Severus entered her room, Trina's cries became louder still, piercing his ears and causing him to cringe as he walked toward her. As quickly as his exhaustion would allow, he cared for Trina and calmed her. When she had become silent and finally fallen asleep, he gently set her down and then made his way back into his own room.

As he climbed into bed, he felt the weight on the bed shift as Hermione rolled over, sighing in her sleep. Severus turned to her and watched her for a while in the darkness. It seemed to him as if his life since last November was a dream and he would awake at any moment to discover that he had been asleep the whole time. Could this be real? He could scarcely believe that it had been barely one year since he and Hermione had gotten together. One whole year. Was it even possible, that the product of them together was the baby sleeping in the next room- a new human being that would grow to do great things? Severus held the utmost hope for his daughter, as he was sure all parents did for their children.

He was sure that with both his and Hermione's genes, she would be intelligent and fair in looks. Of course, the latter would be attributed only to Hermione. Trina did have his eyes, though, and the few wisps of hair that existed on her head were dark. It could not yet be determined whether they were brown or black. Trina's skin was very fair, however- fairer than her mother's.

No matter what she looked like, Severus was quite unable to wrap his mind completely around the fact that he felt as though his heart would burst each time he caught a glimpse of his daughter. He never thought that he would care for her this much.

And Hermione had given him this child. She had granted him this precious gift. He loved her. Never could he imagine his life without her in it.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Are you as tired as I am, Severus?" Hermione asked the following morning as Severus retrieved his mug of black coffee from the kitchen.

"Exhausted," he replied. Then he went on sarcastically, "It is such a drastic change from what we have both been experiencing for the past two months." Leaning over and catching her eye for a moment, he kissed Hermione's cheek and then went to the door. "I will be late."

Hermione watched as he departed, feeling that something was a bit off about him this morning. She wondered what exactly was on his mind.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Professor?" a sixth-year asked as she approached Severus at the end of a class.

"Yes?" he asked, glancing up at her. With some relief, he saw that it was a student of his own house. "What is it, Miss Bale?"

"I would like to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter, sir," she replied quietly.

He nodded. "Is that all?"

Carefully, she shook her head. "Well, sir, I don't know if you remember, but I came to you before the baby was born and told you that I thought Professor Granger was nothing but, well, a worthless Mudblood? Er, that she would only hurt you?"

"Ah, yes. I do vaguely recall that discussion."

"I would like to apologize. It was not my place to say such things."

"Very well. Is that all?"

"Yes, sir, I suppose it is. Congratulations, again, Professor Snape."

Nodding, he picked up his quill and began marking the papers on his desk. Andrea Bale knew that this was the sign for her to leave, and she promptly obeyed.

As he heard the classroom door closing, Severus glanced up to see that she was indeed gone. He had to admit that he was pleased that Miss Bale had acknowledged the fact that it had not been her place at all to criticize his relationship. Or any of his relationships, ever, for that matter. He knew that there was no need for him to be ashamed of being with Hermione. Well, perhaps besides the fact that he was twenty years her senior. That did not matter, though, and neither did the fact that she was a Muggleborn. He knew that. Hermione's heritage made no difference to him. He loved her. And that was that.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

_Finally, they are gone_, Severus thought after his last class of the day. For the next hour, he remained in his classroom, grading papers. When he had read over and marked a great deal of them, he set his quill down on the desk and stood. He was still for a moment, allowing his muscles to adjust to the feeling of standing again, after being seated for nearly the past two hours. Then he grabbed his cloak and went to his office fireplace. When he reached it, he took a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the hearth, immediately calling out, "Diagon Alley!"

Seconds later, he had reached his destination. As he walked out into the fresh air, leaving the shop into which he had appeared, he pulled his cloak around him, as the outside air was a bit chilly. Glancing up and down the Alley, his eyes searched for a particular shop. However, he had never had a reason to visit this shop before, and so he had no idea as to its location. Therefore, he simply strolled along Diagon Alley until he spotted it.

As he entered the shop, a bell above the door chimed, signaling to the store keeper the arrival of a new customer. A second later, a young woman appeared behind the counter and sent him a small smile. "Welcome to _Victoria's Charms and Trinkets_. Can I help you find anything?" she asked as his eyes wandered the shop, taking everything in- the glittering diamonds and the metal glinting as the lights from the ceiling hit them sharply. Severus peered at the woman for a moment, and then shook his head. Shrugging, she promptly disappeared behind a red curtain which apparently led to the back of the store.

As Severus walked around, he peered through the clear, polished glass at the jewelry beneath it. There were several necklaces and bracelets, but the majority of it was rings- for weddings, anniversaries, and simply as gifts. Although Severus failed to notice, his heart began to beat a bit quicker as he neared the items that he had been seeking. Severus stopped when he reached the engagement rings.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked once he had returned to their chambers that night.

Removing his cloak, he replied, "I needed to retrieve a potions ingredient from the Apothecary. I apologize."

Handing him the baby as she left the room, Hermione asked, "Could you hold her for a moment, Severus?"

Sighing, he sat down on the sofa, his small daughter in his arms. Glancing behind him, he pulled a small, plain box out of his pocket and flipped it open. When he showed to Trina what it contained, she smiled and giggled at her father.

"It's for your mother," he whispered, gazing down at her.

Trina's eyes lit up as she stared at the diamond ring. When she reached for it, however, her father pulled it back, as he had heard Hermione's footsteps, and quickly stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Where are the ingredients that you got?" Hermione asked once she had returned.

"I beg your pardon?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment. "I was speaking of the potion ingredients that you went to Hogsmeade to purchase. Where are they?"

"I've already placed them in my classroom," he answered.

Nodding, Hermione took Trina back in her arms, kissing Severus as she did so, and made her way into Trina's room.

However, Severus did not follow her. For the next hour or so, he was seated at his desk, grading papers. At one point, he noticed that he may have been going a bit soft on the students, and so he spent the next half hour scribbling particularly nasty remarks in the margins of the papers.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Hermione lay in bed the following morning, thanking Merlin that it was Saturday. Sunlight from outside entered the room and bathed her in its warmth. For several blissful minutes, there was only silence in her home. The crying began only shortly thereafter. Then Hermione caught the sounds of Severus in the living room with Trina, and the wailing became quiet.

Although she was aware that she should get up and help Severus in caring for their daughter, Hermione still remained in the bed. She did feel a bit selfish doing this, but she hardly ever had time for herself anymore. She was also exhausted from looking after Trina. She wondered if her own mother had been this weary when Hermione had been a very young child.

At this, Hermione reminded herself once more that her mother and father would be expecting a visit from Severus, Trina, and her very soon. She was sure that they would also be expecting Severus to propose marriage to her very soon, as well. The Grangers had been dropping hints for this since they had been informed that Hermione was pregnant. Not to say that she blamed them for doing this, of course. After all, she had, more or less, been wondering the very same thing.

Perhaps she should speak to Ginny about it. She wondered if Harry had proposed to her yet. Surely not, or Hermione would have been contacted by the happy couple.

This was when she made a mental note to also visit the Burrow fairly soon. She felt a bit guilty for not having done it sooner.

Now, it was complete silence in their chambers. She heard Severus enter the room quietly, and then she felt the bed shift. Rolling over, she met his eyes.

"Good morning," he said.

Smiling, Hermione nodded. "I am sorry for not waking sooner, but I was just so tired." She paused, and then continued, "I heard you in the living room with Trina. It sounded like you were doing wonderfully with her."

Lying back on the bed, Severus sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I suppose so."

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked quietly, reaching over to touch his arm.

He shook his head. "It's not important," he replied, sitting up again.

"Severus, tell me-"

"It does not matter, Hermione. Leave it alone." At this, he stood and made his way out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

Hermione rolled back over and closed her eyes. She had no desire to get up today, as it would not be long before she would have to return to her teaching position and leave Trina behind during the day, and this idea saddened her a bit.

When she thought of these past two months, she could not believe how quickly they had passed. In her mind, it was as if she had just been released from the Hospital Wing yesterday. And it seemed as though, the day before that, Ginny had given birth to James.

Several days ago, Ginny had written Hermione a letter concerning her son. She had commented that James had the Weasleys' ginger hair, and Harry's green eyes. Or Lily's green eyes, depending on how one wished to look at it.

Trina had dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin... Already, she resembled Severus. Hermione smiled when she thought of this. Severus would never admit it that he saw the resemblance, of course. Hermione was not even sure that he wanted to see it. So set was he on hoping that their daughter did not inherit his physical features, that perhaps he could not see them, even though they were indeed there. Even so, Hermione was sure that Trina would be similar in appearance to Severus quite a bit.

Pulling herself out of bed, Hermione made her way into the living room, where he and Trina were.

As she entered, Severus' eyes left his daughter and came to rest on Hermione.

"I am glad to see that you are you awake. I was quite afraid that you had died in there."

"That is very funny," Hermione replied, smiling at her daughter. Severus did not delay in handing Trina over to Hermione the moment she was close enough to do so.

"And how are you, Trina?" Hermione asked in a happy, high-pitched voice. "Oh, you're so beautiful. Look at you! You are so very pretty!"

Severus' lip curled into a sneer. "That is sickening, Hermione."

"She's an infant, Severus. I'm sure that she doesn't think so."

With some difficulty, Severus held back a spiteful reply. Then, deliberately changing the subject, he said, "You must eat breakfast; or lunch, really. Would you like for me to call on the house-elves?"

"No, thank you. I can do that myself."

"Very well. Do as you like."

Smiling, she leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek. "Have _you_ eaten breakfast?"

Staring at Trina, he answered quietly, "No, I haven't. I'm not hungry."

"You should eat, Severus."

Shaking his head, he stood up and made his way to his desk.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him.

"Now that you are awake to deal with Trina, I am going to grade papers."

"All right. When was the last time that _she_ was fed, by the way?"

"It was not very long ago," Severus answered, not looking up as he took his quill and dipped it in his pot of ink.

Sighing, Hermione began to rock her daughter back and forth, humming softly.

At the back of the room, Severus sat, marking papers that his students had turned into him the previous week. Every few minutes, he glanced up at Hermione and his daughter, and a smile appeared on his face.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Later, Severus sat alone in his office, thinking things over. All was quiet, as he had performed a charm that made it so. The only sound was that of his own breathing. On his desk, set before him, was the ring that he intended to give to Hermione. For the past half hour, he had sat staring at it, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. He had not yet decided when, where, or how he would propose, though he was trying to sort those details out now.

Severus was certain that he wanted to do this. He loved Hermione, and felt that he would perish if he was to be deprived of her presence. Still, though he knew it was somewhat preposterous, he could not help but doubt Hermione's feelings toward him. What if she declined his marriage proposal? It was not as if it would be an enormous surprise to anyone, including Severus. He himself still could not quite believe that Hermione had remained with him for so long. He feared at times that this was due only to Trina's existence. If Hermione had not gotten pregnant, would she and Severus still be together, nearly a year later? It was unlikely, in Severus' opinion. He would have driven her away long ago, either with his miserable shack that was his excuse for a home, or simply because of his cruel, snide comments that he sometimes made to her.

This brought another thought to his mind: would he be this way with his daughter, when she was older- cruel and belittling her at every opportunity? He was afraid that he would treat her this way without even considering it. If he was at all fortunate, he would have Hermione there to help prevent him from doing such things. That is, if she wanted to be there.

And he hoped that she did.

Snapping the ring box closed and placing it in the bottom drawer of his desk, he spoke a spell to lock the drawer. Then he made his way into the bedroom, where Hermione was lying down. After he had removed his clothes, Severus slipped into bed beside her.

As he lay there, he thought of the ring in his bottom desk drawer. Tomorrow, he would set a date on which to present it to her.

A smirk appeared on his face. Five years ago, nobody would even have thought that "Severus Snape" and "marriage" belonged in the same sentence together.

Silently, he shifted closer to Hermione, and for once, his sleep was peaceful.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make me so happy!

Special thanks to my beta, SwissMiss1!

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters, places, etc. in this story. They are all products of J.K. Rowling's imagination.

Review, please! Even if you don't like it, tell me what you dislike and I'll try to work on it in the future! Thanks!


	44. Author's Note

No, don't get excited yet - this is not a new chapter. I'm so sorry. It is only an author's note.

I apologize for the long wait in between chapters. What has it been now, almost six months? I am so sorry! But for now, I think that I need to take a short break from fan fiction. Not for too much longer, though, I promise! It's just that, for so long, as I was writing this story, I was inside my "comfort zone." For so long, fan fiction _was_ my comfort zone. Which is not at all a bad thing, of course, but I just want to push my comfort zone by not writing _only_ fan fiction. Do you know what I mean at all? Am I making any sense? Well, anyway, I do promise to update as soon as I can. (Although, I must say, I have nearly had to put off writing altogether, because I have been so busy with school! So much to do, and so little time!)

Of course, as always, all of your reviews have been _greatly_ appreciated! You are all so awesome, honestly! (And if you've been reading and never reviewed, shame on you. Well, not really, because you've still been reading it, at least, haven't you? So thank you for that. And I suppose it's really shame on me, isn't it, for waiting so long to update! Aaaghhh!)

Well, that's all I had to say. Rather short compared to my chapters, I think. (Some of them, anyway. Lol.) Thanks for listening. Er, reading. Yeah, thanks. :D

P.S. I hope to have another chapter out by Christmas. Lol.


End file.
